¿Enfermedad o amor?
by blackstones3
Summary: Lo admito: estoy sorprendida Lavi. Sabía que eras un enfermo sexual, adicto al sexo y hasta depravado pero jamás pensé que fueras pedófilo. Eso que desees a tu media hermana de nueve años es sorprendente aun para vi-Occ,Kanda-Occ y leve Allen-Leenal
1. Charla entre amigos

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi imoto Kao-chan ^^**

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene Lemon, insesto, pedofilia, violacion y lengüaje obseno.

.

.

.

**Charla entre amigos**

En una habitación de hotel, sentado en un sillón de dos piezas está un apuesto hombre de cabellera color carmesí, la lleva algo alborotada dándole un aire rebelde a su apuesto físico. Su tono de piel es claro, algo lechoso. Tiene un parche en su ojo derecho, y el otro que está a la vista deja ver el color verde esmeralda. Tiene una mirada algo coqueta que en ese momento es ensombrecida por una capa de deseo ante lo que observa. Es alto y con buen porte, la complexión de su cuerpo es delgada, pero ejercitada dejando ver músculos bien marcados, pero no al grado de llegar a exagerar. No lleva cubierta la parte de arriba de su cuerpo dejando ver su cuadrado torso y sus ejercitados brazos. Lo único que trae puesto es un jeans azul, los cuales están desabrochados dejando ver parte del ajustado bóxer negro que tiene debajo, además que se logra ver una imponente erección marcarse a través de los pantalones.

El hombre no quita la vista de la cama frente a él, en donde se encuentran dos hermosas y esculturales mujeres completamente desnudas. Ambas tienen cabellera negra y se acarician mutuamente los senos mientras se besan de una forma vulgar y apasionada.

-Hagan algo más intenso.

Habla el hombre en tono de orden. Su voz es varonil y suena demasiado ronca.

Ambas detuvieron sus besos y caricias para voltearlo a ver topándose con esa mirada que las cautivó desde que lo vieron por primera vez, que fue esa misma noche hace sólo unas cuantas horas en el bar donde habían ido a buscar diversión… ¡y vaya que la encontraron! No se imaginaron que un apuesto chico les ofrecería hacer un trío con él, pero antes les pidió a cambio un digno espectáculo y ambas se lo darán con gusto.

Una de las pelinegras la cual tiene atrayentes ojos color azules y tiene el nombre de Reiko, ella se acostó en la cama boca arriba abriendo sus piernas dándole una perfecta vista de su sexo al pelirrojo, que al notar la humedad y completa depilación de la chica hizo que su ojo se oscurezca más por el deseo. Reiko comenzó a masajearse ella misma los senos, estirándose los pezones y gimiendo levemente.

La otra pelinegra que tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel y tiene por nombre Eriko, se puso entre las piernas de Reiko a gatas dejando su rostro muy cerca del sexo de su compañera y dándole al pelirrojo una perfecta vista de su trasero y sexo.

Reiko subió sus piernas sobre los hombros de Eriko acercándole más su sexo, y la oji-miel comenzó a lamerle el clítoris mientras con una de sus manos la acercaba al sexo de su compañera de cama e introducía de golpe un par de dedos sacándole un gemido más fuerte a Reiko que se apretó los senos con más fuerza.

Mientras Eriko le hacía sexo oral a Reiko y la penetraba con sus dedos de una forma algo brusca ella misma llevó su mano libre a su sexo sintiendo la humedad de su propia excitación y comenzó a acariciarse el clítoris dándose placer a sí misma y otorgándole un perfecto espectáculo al pelirrojo que no aparta la vista de lo que ellas hacen.

El pelirrojo sin apartar sus ojos del par de mujeres se baja un poco el pantalón junto con el bóxer dejando libre su imponente erección mostrando que tiene un tamaño grande y grueso que hace enloquecer o incluso excitar a cualquier mujer sólo con verlo.

Con su mano derecha el oji-verde se comenzó a masturbar de una forma lenta, como si él mismo quisiera torturarse de placer o buscara alargar la hora del orgasmo.

Después de un rato en donde los gemidos femeninos detonaban en toda la oscura habitación, el pelirrojo dejó de darse placer a sí mismo, saca un pequeño paquetito cuadrado de unos de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y lo abre sacando con cuidado un condón, se lo coloca con tranquilidad para después ponerse de pie. Camina hacia el par de chicas y éstas por seguir absortas en lo que hacen y sienten ni cuenta se han dado.

El pelirrojo se coloca al pie de la cama y estira una de sus manos tomando del cabello a Eriko estirándoselo un poco para alzarla hacia atrás sorprendiéndola, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso algo brusco y apasionado.

El hombre saborea el sabor que la chica tiene en los labios de los residuos de excitación de Reiko mientras la besa.

Reiko los mira besarse sintiéndose más excitada por lo que lleva una de sus manos a su sexo y comenzó a meter sus dedos auto penetrándose con ellos ya que Eriko los había sacado, y sin apartar la mirada de esos dos, con su otra mano se masajea uno de sus senos.

Cuando el pelirrojo rompió el beso de forma brusca avienta a Eriko a la cama con la misma brusquedad dejándola boca arriba justo alado de Reiko. El hombre se arrodilló entre sus piernas las cuales le abrió de forma brusca y la penetró de golpe haciéndola gritar de placer y que él gruña de placer.

-¿Qué esperas Reiko-chan? Únete. –dice el pelirrojo mirándola con picardía sin comenzar a moverse.

Reiko sonríe de forma torcida y se relame los labios. Sin pensarlo se levanta para acomodarse encima de Eriko sin aplastarla levantando un poco el trasero ofreciéndoselo al apuesto hombre que sonrío con diversión. Reiko se comenzó a mover de arriba abajo con suavidad haciendo que sus erectos pezones rosen con los de Eriko haciéndolas gemir a ambas.

El pelirrojo se inclina un poco para que su rostro quede cerca del sexo de Reiko y usa una de sus manos para abrirle los labios y así poder introducir su lengua en el sexo de la chica penetrándola con ella a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas estando adentro de Eriko penetrándola con algo de brusquedad.

Los pezones de ambas se rozaban con más intensidad y sin pensarlo ambas se empezaron a besar con desesperación mientras que el pelirrojo las penetraba, a una con su miembro y a otra con su lengua.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se está poniendo los pantalones y mientras se los abrocha voltea hacia la cama viendo al par de mujeres desnudas completamente dormidas sobre la distendida cama haciéndole hacer una mueca de fastidio.<p>

_-(Sigue siendo placentero, pero no tanto como antes)_

Fue su pensamiento al momento de chaquear la lengua.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se colocó las demás prendas de su vestuario que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Terminando caminó hacia el buró que estaba alado del sillón para tomar su cartera y las llaves de su automóvil. Camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volteo hacia la única ventana que estaba en esa sencilla habitación de hotel notando que el día comenzaba a aclararse señal de estar amaneciendo.

_-(Qué bueno que este día no voy a trabajar o seguro no dormiría mis horas como se debe)_ –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y sin más abrió la puerta para salir de esa habitación e ir a su casa a descansar.

* * *

><p>El mismo pelirrojo se encuentra completamente dormido en la comodidad de su cama. Está acostado boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y abrazando una almohada. Al dormir tiene una expresión angelical que muestra inocencia de la cual no tiene nada, aunque ese hilillo de baba que escurre por la comisura de sus labios lo hacía ver gracioso.<p>

El teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que frunza el seño en son de molestia por el ruido. Dejó de sonar, pero a los pocos segundos sonó de nuevo haciendo que el chico estire una de sus manos al buró del lado derecho de la cama buscando a tientas el teléfono ya que su ojo lo mantenía cerrado, tenía tanto sueño que no lo podía abrir.

Cuando finalmente su mano dio con el teléfono lo tomó y lo puso sobre su oreja.

-¿Diga? –dice adormilado.

-Estabas dormido. –habló una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, y no preguntó sino que lo afirmó.

El pelirrojo suspiró con fastidio reconociendo perfectamente la voz a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Hola mami, yo también te extraño. –dice de forma irónica abriendo con fastidio su ojo resignado mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, conocía a su madre y sabia que sus llamadas no eran de las que duraban poco.

El chico escuchó perfectamente como su madre soltaba también un largo suspiro y conociéndola sabía que seguramente lo hacía para no desesperarse y terminar gritándole.

-Lavi, hijo, estas no son horas para dormir. Pasan de las tres de la tarde. –dice con molestia y el pelirrojo mira de reojo hacia el reloj que estaba en el buró notando que tenía razón, más no le importó después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ese día.

-Es domingo mamá. No trabajo, así que puedo dormir todo el día si quiero. –dice con fastidio.

-Sólo porque no trabajes no significa que no harás nada. Puedes aprovechar este día para salir a pasear o que se yo, conseguirte una novia. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Lavi suspiró con pesadez nuevamente.

-Mamá acabo de salir de la universidad hace unos meses y apenas comienzo a trabajar como microbiólogo, déjame disfrutar mi soltería, ya después me buscaré una novia.

-Ya tienes veinticuatro años Lavi-chan, ya disfrutaste mucho tu soltería. –el pelirrojo rodó su ojo con fastidio.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. –dice intentando zafarse de la misma plática que tiene con su madre cada que le llama. Escucha como su madre vuelve a suspirar, pero sabe que no seguirá insistiendo.

-Quería saber si te darán unos días en el trabajo estas fechas navideñas.

-Tal vez me den unos días… ¿Por qué?

-Verás hijo, desde que entraste a la universidad no has venido a casa ni en fechas festivas porque tenías que estudiar aún en vacaciones. Ahora que trabajas y lo haces en la misma ciudad en la que estudiaste que por cierto queda muy lejos de aquí será aún más difícil verte. –Lavi frunció el entrecejo, podía notar el tono de reproche de su madre. – Te extraño hijo y me gustaría verte. Tengo siete años sin verte y tu hermanita quiere conocerte. Ella no te recuerda ya que cuando te fuiste a estudiar ella tenía sólo dos años… Por favor hijo ven a quedarte estas fechas navideñas en casa. –dijo suplicante y a Lavi se le oprimió un poco el corazón al escucharla hablarle así. –sé que lo de que tenías que estudiar eran sólo pretextos porque en verdad no querías venir a casa porque nunca te has llevado bien con Yoji, pero hijo debes entender que él es mi esposo y tu eres mi hijo, a ambos los amo. Aunque Yoji no sea tu padre por lo menos intenta llevarte con él un poco, él siempre ha estado en toda la disposición de eso, tú eres el que nunca lo ha aceptado… hazlo por lo menos aunque sea fingido y pasemos los cuatro juntos estas fechas como familia.

-Tks… está bien. Haré lo posible por ir. –dice resignado, y es que su madre nunca le había hablado con tanta súplica, es verdad que antes le invitaba a ir, pero nunca le suplicaba y aceptaba fácilmente el no de él, pero extrañamente ahora parecía desear verlo con mucha intensidad.

-Qué bueno que vendrás querido. Por cierto ¿te acuerdas de Tomoka-chan? –

_-(¡Demonios! Caí en su juego, s__ólo quiere presentarme a alguien, seguramente tiene la esperanza que conociendo a alguien de allá me regrese a Osaka) –_Lavi se golpeó con la palma de su mano la frente. –no, mamá, no recuerdo a Tomoka. –dice con fastidio.

-Veras es la hija de la vecina. Tiene veinte años, solía seguirte mucho cuando niños. –entonces Lavi recordó a la molesta de su vecina que siempre se le andaba insinuando y que estaba loquita por él desde que la conoció haciendo que su ojo mostrara horror. –se ha puesto muy bonita hijo, además es muy inteligente, está estudiando leyes. –dice con emoción.

-Emm… mamá creo que no podré ir. Hay mucho trabajo y no sé si me den esos días después de todo acabo de entrar hace seis meses. –dice algo nervioso.

-Lavi. –dice con advertencia y el pelirrojo suspira con pesadez. –ya me dijiste que si te darán esos días. Te conozco hijo mío, no por nada te parí, y sé que sólo intentas zafarte. Escúchame hijito sino vienes juro que iré por ti hasta allá y te traigo de las orejas, no mentí en lo de que quiero verte, pero intente convencerte por las buenas, así que no me hagas hacerlo por la mala. –Lavi palideció, sabía que por la mala sería muy feo. –si antes no intentaba convencerte para venir es porque quería darte tu espacio para que maduraras y te dieras cuenta de lo que en verdad importa que es tu familia, dejando de lado ese orgullo por no aceptar a Yoji, pero ya estuvo bueno, te di siete años y ya eres un adulto, así que vienes porque vienes o me dejo de llamar Suzumura Fuyomi.

-Vale. –dice resignado.

-Veo que sigues siendo inteligente hijo mío…. Bueno retomando el tema, Tomoka es una buena chica, sin duda seria buena novia, esposa y madre. Es una chica muy simpática, además que…

-Tengo novia. –la corta rápidamente.

-¿eh?

-Si mamá, tengo novia y la quiero mucho. Tenemos desde la universidad saliendo, pero no te había dicho porque te conozco y seguro querrías conocerla. –Lavi se alababa a sí mismo por ser tan inteligente, seguro así su madre deja de molestarlo. –como veras no la pienso dejar, así que deja de buscarme chicas y dile adiós a tu plan de tener a Tomoka como nuera.

-¡Kya…! Que emoción hijo. Quiero conocerla así que tráela a casa cuando vengas.

-No podrá, ella irá a ver a su familia.

-Nada, no sé cómo te las arreglas pero te la traes porque te la traes, no me importa si tienes que ir a hablar con sus padres explicándole que tu sacrosanta madre, esa que te cargo en su vientre por nueve meses, aquella que soportó esos terribles síntomas de embarazo, que se pasó horas gritando de dolor en el parto y en especial que te educó, y cuidó cuando enfermó quiere conocerla.

_-(Estoy jodido -.-)_ –Lavi soltó un largo suspiro sabiendo que de esta no se escapaba, conocía perfectamente a su madre.

* * *

><p>Lavi se encuentra parado frente la puerta de uno de los departamentos del edificio al que había entrado. Viste unos jeans azul marino, una playera de cuello de color roja y encima una chamarra gruesa del mismo color, unos guantes blancos de lana cubrían sus manos, para finalizar una bufanda larga de color blanca le cubría el cuello.<p>

El pelirrojo suelta un largo suspiro y toca el timbre. Se alejó un par de pasos cuando escuchó los pies chocar contra la madera dentro del departamento sabiendo que se acercaban para abrirle.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a una hermosa mujer que tiene un largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones sobre la cara. Tiene un tono de piel un poco más claro que el de él, que hace resaltar mucho esos grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color rojo. Es media cabeza más baja que él. Tiene un cuerpo delgado, senos pequeños y cintura pequeña, caderas un poco anchas y piernas torneadas, aunque ese pantalón de pijama de algodón color negro algo holgado no las deja apreciar, y lleva puesta una playera masculina de mangas largas de color azul marino que le queda muy holgada y larga, le llega abajo del muslo. Sus pies son cubiertos por unas calcetas blancas.

La mujer al verlo alza ambas cejas, para después cerrar la puerta como si nada haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha del pelirrojo.

-¡Akiraaa…! –exclama de forma cantarina y con reproche mientras golpea con un puño la puerta. – ¡no seas mala con tu amigo del alma que ha venido a visitarte en su día de descanso!

La puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando nuevamente a la chica que lo miraba con fastidio.

-También es mi único día de descanso y no tengo ganas de pasarlo contigo. –Lavi la mira ofendido.

-¿Acaso tenías planes? Sé que Yuu-yuu no está en casa porque está tomando un curso los domingos –Akira suelta un largo suspiro.

-Si tenía planes. Así que tenía en mente tener un día de relajación para cuando venga mi querido novio tener sexo intenso con él como todos los días, así que como veras Lavi no estás incluido en mi perfecto plan. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Conozco tus días de relajación y son ver películas todo el día tragando como cerdo. Una hora antes que llegue Yuu te meterás a la ducha para ponerte sexy y así seducirlo para tener tu dosis de sexo diaria, maldita ninfómana. –el pelirrojo la mira como si fuera una enferma y a Akira la rodea un aura brillante.

-Si, un día perfecto. –dice con anhelo. –sobre lo de ninfómana no sé porque lo dices de esa forma si tu eres igual o peor que yo. Al menos yo sacio mi vicio al sexo sólo con Yuu, pero tú andas de mujer en mujer.

-Mira quién habla, te recuerdo que así estabas tú antes de que te enamoraras. Somos muy parecidos querida recuerda que por eso somos amigos. –dice con burla. –la única diferencia es que yo no soy tan pendejo como para dejarme enamorar, eso sería ponerle una soga a mi libertad.

-Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo. –dice con burla. –recuerda que yo decía lo mismo y sas entra Yuu a mi vida.

-Si pero como dije yo no soy tú. Yo si mantendré mi promesa de soltero hasta la muerte. –dice con superioridad y Akira rueda los ojos. –pero bueno, dejando tu pendejez de lado invítame a pasar. Traje cervezas. —dice alzando sus manos enseñándole las bolsas de plástico que cargaba. –necesito hablar con alguien ¿y quién mejor que mi psicóloga personal?, además me debes consultas gratis de por vida ya que gracias a mi conociste a Yuu-yuu, el amor de tu vida. –dice insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo. Akira suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación sacándole una sonrisa triunfante a Lavi.

-Pasa. –dice haciéndose a un lado para que pasara gruñendo ante la mirada triunfante que el pelirrojo le dedicó.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el sillón de tres piezas se encuentran Lavi y Akira de los más cómodos mientras tienen una lata de cerveza en mano y en la otra un cigarrillo prendido.<p>

-Bien. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –pregunta Akira después de un rato que Lavi no decía nada.

-¿Tienes planes esta navidad? ¿Irás a Kioto con Yuu-yuu a pasártelas con su familia o irás a Okinawa con tu familia? –pregunta despreocupado y Akira alza ambas cejas.

-¿Sólo querías hablar de eso? –pregunta sin creérselo y Lavi niega.

-Son varias cosas pero me gustaría saber eso. –dice con tranquilidad para después darle otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-Akira soltó un largo suspiro para después darle una leve calada a su cigarro y soltar el humo.

-Aún no hago planes. Yuu irá a Kioto a visitar el templo de su familia, me invitó a acompañarlo, pero aún no me siento preparada para conocer a su familia. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¿Qué no estás preparada? –pregunta irónico. – Pero mujer, tienes ya cuatro años de relación con él y tres viviendo con él. Pienso que estas más que preparada ¿o acaso temes que el ir a conocer a su familia le dé más seriedad a la relación? Porque déjame decirte que es demasiado tarde, ambos ya tienen una relación de por más seria, incluso los hago casados en unos pocos meses. –Lavi pudo notar como su amiga se estremecía haciéndole sonreír divertido, sabe más que nadie la aberración que su amiga le tiene al matrimonio al igual que él.

-No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, prácticamente ya están casados, viven juntos por tres años, duermen juntos, en fin hacen todo lo que hacen los casados, sólo les faltan los hijos. –la sonrisa divertida de Lavi se amplió más al verla estremecerse más.

-Ya no me asustes hombre que sabes que soy muy joven para eso. Además aunque es verdad que tengamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, aún el pensar en casarme, en firmar ese papel y pasar de ser Usami para ser Kanda me da un no sé qué, que simplemente se que no estoy preparada. Soy aún muy inmadura, me falta madurar para llevar esa responsabilidad y no se diga de los hijos. Muy apenas me se cuidar yo como para cuidar a alguien más.

-En eso te doy la razón. –dice asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza. –además no te imagino siendo madre.

-En fin, retomando el tema, pues tal vez vaya a pasar los días festivos con mi familia, sólo me quedare en navidad y regresaré. Ya sabes que no me gusta estar mucho en casa de mi padre desde que se volvió a casar, y sólo logré salir de ahí cuando entré a la universidad, por lo que muy apenas y voy en días festivos. Odio a su esposa y ella me odia a mí, así que no le veo razón a quedarme más de lo necesario. De ahí regresaré para pasar el año nuevo aquí… no sé, tal vez sola, ¿Qué más da? Ya sabes que Yuu no puede venir antes –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Puedo notar que sólo vas a casa de tu padre por compromiso. ¿Que dirías si te digo que tengo la oportunidad perfecta para que tengas un pretexto de no ir estos días a casa de tu padre? Además que no pasaras año nuevo sola, de hecho te la pasaras en grande ese día –pregunta moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y Akira lo mira con interés.

-Soy toda oídos. –Lavi sonríe triunfante.

-Veras mi madre me convenció de ir a visitarla estas fechas navideñas. –Akira mostró leve sorpresa en sus ojos, desde que conocía a Lavi este no había ido a su casa, y eso que lo conoce desde el primer año de universidad. –ya sabes que tengo el mismo problema que tú. Odio estar en la casa de mi madre desde que se volvió a casar, pero bueno creo que es tiempo de ir, después de todo también extraño a mi madre y me da curiosidad de volver a ver a mi media hermana. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-¿Y quieres que te acompañe para que no sea tan pesada tu tortura de pasártela en casa de tu madre? –dice con algo de aburrimiento.

-En parte. –dice mostrando inocencia en su ojo y parpadeando provocando en Akira un mal presentimiento, lo conocía y sabia que quería algo más.

-Lo que sea a lo que me quieras meter mejor pídeselo a Allen o Lenalee. –dice rápidamente sabiendo que lo mejor era abordar la misión.

-Allen no puede ayudarme. Además no puede irá a casa de Lenalee a pasar las fechas, ya sabes que Komui no le perdona ninguna a su hermanita. Ya ni porque está casado y tiene una hija se le quita ese síndrome excesivo de hermano. –a ambos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca de sólo recordar la obsesión que tiene ese loco profesor con Lenalee. –sólo tú me puedes ayudar Aki-chan, eres la mejor para esto, no sólo eres buena fingiendo sino que también eres hermosa, sin duda mamá con verte quedara satisfecha. –dice suplicante.

-¿Satisfecha? ¿De qué hablas? –pegunta sin entender.

-Es que veras; mamá está obsesionada porque centre cabeza, lleva años jodiéndome con el tema de las novias. –a Akira se le puso la piel chinita, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. –incluso quería emparejarme con la vecina, una chica linda que yo recuerde y según mi madre, pero está obsesionada conmigo al grado de dar miedo… ¡Válgame! Aún recuerdo que cuando me la follé para haber si así deja de acosarme empezó a molestarme con matrimonio, incluso planeó el nombre de los hijos, además que me espantaba a cada chica que iba a conquistar, está enferma, y no la culpo después de todo suelo causar eso en las mujeres, es imposible que se me resistan y todas quieran atraparme. –dice con arrogancia.

-Claro. –dice Akira siguiéndole la corriente para después darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

-En fin, el caso es que para que mi madre deje de joderme con meterme a Tomoka por los ojos le invente que tenía novia.

-Pero si tú no tienes uno. –dice despreocupada dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza, pero de pronto ensanchó los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. – ¿No me dirás que...? –pregunta temerosa y su temor aumenta al ver la sonrisa y mirada pícara de su amigo. –no, no, no, y no lo haré. No voy a la casa de Yuu para presentarme como su novia ¿qué te hace pensar que iría a la tuya para presentarme como una novia falsa?

-Que eres mi mejor amiga. –dice poniendo ojos de cachorro mojada y poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Oh claro, que desconsiderada de mi parte. Claro que lo haré. –dice con sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio? –dice ilusionado sorprendiéndose ante lo fácil que fue convencerla.

-¿No conoces el sarcasmo o qué? –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando por su frente, y Lavi niega con inocencia haciendo que un tic nervioso se instale en la ceja derecha de la chica porque sabía que solo estaba fingiendo no notar el sarcasmo. –no iré. –dice con firmeza y el ojo del pelirrojo se nubla. –Lavi eso funciona en mi tanto como funcionaron tus coqueteos cuando me conociste. –dice con fastidio.

-Lo sé, mi cara de mártir funciona con todo como funcionan mis ligues. –dice con arrogancia.

-Creo que has perdido la memoria cariño, sin más no recuerdo tus ligues nunca funcionaron conmigo. Así que ahí te da tu respuesta sobre si tu cara de mártir funciona conmigo. –dice con indiferencia y Lavi la mira sorprendido.

-He vivido engañado todos estos siete años de mi vida. –dice con horror. –hasta ahora pensaba que mis ligues si habían funcionado. –dice con pesar queriendo llorar.

-Cariño yo también viví engañada, pensé que tenías una neurona, pero veo que no o tal vez se te murió y no me invitaste al velorio. –dice con burla y Lavi la mira ofendido.

-¿Y qué fue lo que tuvimos hace siete años? ¿Acaso sólo me usaste? ¿Fui uno más en tu lista? –dice mártir abrazándose como si fuera una virgen ultrajada.

-Lo siento Lavi, así fue. –dice con burla siguiéndole el juego.

-Entiendo. —dice deprimido bajando la cabeza. —al menos compénsame por haberme usado, me doy por bien servido si vas a mi casa y te haces pasar por mi novia. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

A Akira le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras lo miraba incrédula, pero luego soltó un largo suspiro.

-Lavi. –dice con seriedad. –recuerda como se puso Yuu al enterarse que hubo algo entre Allen y yo hace seis años… ahora dime: ¿cómo crees que se pondrá si le digo que no iré a su casa a pasar las Navidades con él cómo su novia pero si iré a la tuya para hacerme pasar por la tuya? Además ya sabes que Yuu sigue pensando que hubo algo entre nosotros en el pasado. No se cree que ambos siendo tan pervertidos no hayamos tenido sexo ni una sola vez de todas las veces que dormí en tu departamento y tú en el mío. No me cree del todo cuando le digo que no pasó nada entre nosotros, que no hubo, no hay y no habrá ese tipo de relación entre nosotros… si me voy contigo seguro se enojará y pensará cosas que no son.

-Yuu-yuu es tan desconfiado pero es tu culpa por haber sido bien zorra antes. –dice acusador y Akira lo fulmina con la mirada. – ¡vamos Akira! ¡Ayúdame! Necesito tu ayuda y como buena amiga me debes ayudar. Eres la única y primer amiga que tengo, no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. –dice suplicante. –si quieres yo hablo con Yuu-yuu y le explico las cosas.

-Lavi si tú hablas con Yuu, te meterá una de las espadas que colecciona en tu culo y luego te mata. Una porque no te tiene paciencia, dos porque tú buscas desesperarlo con facilidad, ya sabes que a la única loca desesperante que aguanta soy yo y eso porque me ama, y tres porque aunque no lo diga te tiene celos porque piensa que me follaste. –dice con tranquilidad enumerando con sus dedos las tres razones y Lavi se sobó la babilla pensativo sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Entonces sólo tú puedes convencerlo. Además no sabía que necesitabas pedir permiso… ¡oh! Como el amor cambia a la gente, por eso no me quiero enamorar, aún recuerdo a la Akira liberal que no pedía permiso a nada ni nadie para hacer lo que quiere, que amaba su libertad y no dejaba que nadie se la quitara, la Akira que era como el viento, libre. –dice melancólico mirando el horizonte con añoranza haciendo que Akira ruede los ojos.

-No es de libertad o no, mucho menos de pedir permiso, es solo para evitarme problemas innecesario que terceros quieren traer a mi vida. –dice con sabiduría.

-Cuando te pones en tu faceta psicólogo no es divertido. –dice molesto fulminándola con la mirada y Akira sonríe socarrona. —enserio necesito tu ayuda Akira, no le ocultaremos nada a Yuu y si quieres dile que venga con nosotros para que se sienta tranquilo. Con ese pretexto lograrás que Yuu no vaya con su familia y pase la primer navidad contigo. –Akira se sobó la barbilla pensativa, la idea no sonaba tan mal. –te conozco y sé que quieres pasar estas fechas con Yuu pero no se lo dices por orgullosa y Yuu también lo quiere por eso te invita cada año a ir a su casa, pero como te niegas y no le pides que se quede, él ha de pensar que no quieres pasar esas fechas con él así que por eso no se queda.

-Podría ser, pero recuerda que Yuu debe ir a su casa en estas fechas después de todo es el sucesor del templo

-Sucesor del templo mis huevos y esos no estudiaron para monjes. Yuu es doctor eso estudio y esta empeñándose por especializarse. Él solo trata de evitar su responsabilidad en el templo porque en verdad no quiere ser el sucesor, pero le faltan estos. –Lavi se toca la entrepierna tomando sobre la ropa sus partes nobles. –para encarar a su padre y rechazar el puesto.

-Eso en parte es verdad. –dice recargando su codo en el brazo del sillón y apoyando su mejilla en su mano. — la verdad es que Yuu es muy orgulloso como para negar el puesto que le ha sido inculcado desde que nació, piensa que los demás lo tomaran como cobarde por echarse para atrás y dejarle su lugar a su hermano menor. Sólo le da vueltas a lo de regresar a Kioto para tomar ese lugar del cual debería ya haber tomado desde que terminó la carrera que según él estudiaba por capricho ocultando en verdad sus sentimientos que es que la estudió porque le apasiona. –dice con cansancio. –pero ni yo puedo hacer que lo acepte, aunque conmigo doblegue el orgullo no lo hace del todo. Y no quiero hacerle ver las cosas, quiero que se dé cuenta por sí solo, aún así intento guiarlo y ayudarlo para que se dé cuenta antes.

-Si, veo que amas mucho a Yuu y haces bien en quererlo ayudar, pero ese no es el tema ahorita. –dice después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza y Akira lo fulmina con la mirada por egoísta. –lo más importante es que me ayudes, además este viaje te puede servir, puedes hacer que Yuu se ponga los pantalones y rechace el puesto del templo de una vez, así pase todas las navidades contigo o no termine yéndose a Kioto por cabezón y termines viéndolo muy de repente por su trabajo. Te conozco y sé que no lo seguirás aunque te mueras por hacerlo y le darás prioridad al trabajo que conseguiste aquí. Además por el trabajo, antes por el estudio casi no pasan tanto tiempo juntos aunque vivan juntos ya que el poco rato libre que tienen se la pasan follando, y muy poco tiempo hablando, tal vez esta oportunidad les sirva para hablar y relajarse. –Akira suelta un largo suspiro.

-Hablaré con Yuu cuando venga, no prometo nada pero mañana te digo. –dice resignada, algo le decía que era buena oportunidad eso.

-¡Viva!—exclama emocionado alzando sus brazos y Akira rodó los ojos. –cambiando de tema. —dice pensativo y poniéndose serio en su expresión provocando interés en la pelinegra. – ¿nunca te has aburrido de tu vida sexual?

Akira alzo ambas cejas un poco extrañada por la pregunta, pero al ver que su amigo seguía mirándola con seriedad sabía que en verdad quería saber su respuesta.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que sí. –Lavi la miró con más interés dándole a entender que quería saber más por lo que Akira soltó un largo suspiro. –veras, cuando empecé mi vida sexual me parecía algo sumamente excitante. Cuando se prueba el sexo hace que uno se vuelva adicto a él por lo placentero. –Lavi asintió dándole la razón. –conforme pasaba el tiempo y mi vida sexual aumentaba, aunque no siempre fuera la misma rutina sentía como si me faltara algo, como si el placer no fuera completo. –Akira notó en la mirada de su amigo que eso mismo le estaba pasando a él. –por lo que intentaba probar más cosas, pero aunque lo hiciera con diferente chico y probáramos cosas innovadoras seguía sintiendo lo mismo e incluso me sentía aburrida e insatisfecha a pesar de que haya tenido un excelente orgasmo. Entonces pensé que a lo mejor lo que me hacía falta era encontrar una pareja estable para ver si tal vez me daba lo que necesitaba que ni siquiera sabía lo que era, e ahí cuando empecé mi primer relación que fue con Allen, pero aunque nos llevábamos bien y teníamos una excelente vida sexual seguía sintiendo esa insatisfacción, y eso que nuestro sexo no era rutinario, ahí como lo vez Allen-chian puede ser muy innovador en el sexo, sino me crees pregúntale a Lenalee. –a Lavi se le sombreó la frente de negro del sólo pensarlo sacándole una sonrisa divertida. –esa fue una de las razones de nuestro rompimiento. –Lavi asintió. –pasó el tiempo y conocí a Yuu, cuando tuve sexo con él la primera vez que de tan satisfecha en todo y esa insatisfacción se fue que no quise dejarlo ir, quería seguir estando con él, me hizo desear sólo hacerlo con él por el resto de mi vida.

-Que fuerte. –dice sorprendido. – ¿lo qué me estás queriendo decir es que lo que me falta es amor? –pregunta incrédulo y hasta horrorizado ante la idea.

-No. Yuu me atrajo al principio y me gusto su carácter, el amor vino después –Lavi la mira sin entender. –veras… mmm… ¿Cómo explicarlo? –dice para sí misma pensativa sobándose la barbilla. –lo que quiero decir es que necesitas encontrar tu complemento. Siempre lo haces con mujeres hermosas y despampanantes, sólo por eso, necesitas hallar algo que en verdad te atraiga.

-Pero esas mujeres me gustan, me atraen por eso me acuesto con ellas, de no ser así las paso de largo. –dice con obviedad haciendo suspirar con pesadez a su amiga por no haberse explicado bien.

-Eso es superficial, a lo que quiero llegar es que encuentres tu complemento, lo que en verdad te atrae. No sé, veras; algunos chicos aunque le atraigan las chicas se dan cuenta que con los chicos disfrutan más el sexo, lo mismo pas…

-¡Yo no soy gay! –dice exaltado y hasta ofendido.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas, es sólo un ejemplo. —dice exasperada y algo molesta por ser interrumpida. –lo que quiero decir es que tal vez lo que te hace falta es algo que te haga realmente sentir deseo. A mi Yuu con sólo verlo me hace desearlo y sé que lo mismo pasa con él. Los sentimientos son importantes pero la atracción también lo es.

-No entiendo del todo. –dice pensativo y sobándose la barbilla sacándole otro suspiro resignado a su amiga.

-Cuando sientas lo que intento explicarte me entenderás. –dice resignada y Lavi suspira resignado.

El sonido de unas llaves hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde estaba el recibidor justo cuando la puerta fue abierta y a los pocos segundos apareció por ella un hombre alto, muy apuesto, de complexión delgada pero con músculos trabajados. Tiene una larga y lacia cabellera azul amarrada en una coleta alta, un flequillo cae en su frente y dos largos mechones caen a cada lado de su rostro. Su tono de piel es claro, casi igual que la de Lavi. Sus facciones son delicadas y hermosas, pero masculinas. Sus ojos son rasgados y de un hermoso color azul oscuro. Viste unos sencillos jeans celestes, una playera blanca de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, encima de esta una larga gabardina de lana color negra que le llega a mediación de las rodillas y la lleva abierta. Ya se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada y en su hombro derecho cuelga una mochila y en su otra mano tiene agarrada una bolsa blanca de plástico.

-Cuando el hombre atravesó el recibidor y su mirada se posó en Lavi su entrecejo se frunció y sus ojos mostraron molestia que ambas personas en el sillón notaron haciéndolos sonreír de forma forzada.

-¡Bienvenido Yuu! ¡¿Cómo te fue? –pregunta amigable Akira.

-Hmn… bien. –dice cortante empezando a caminar a ellos.

-¿Qué tal Yuu-yuu? Vine de visita. –dice amigable Lavi sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y levantando una mano en son de saludo.

Kanda simplemente lo ignoró y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente dejando tanto la bolsa cono su mochila en el piso y tomó el control remoto para prender la televisión poniéndosela a ver como si esos dos no estuvieran ahí.

Akira sonrío nerviosa y a Lavi le broto un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, estaba por salir con sus comentarios burlones para molestarlo, pero entonces recordó que no le convenía molestar ese día al chico ya que si no Akira no podrá convencerlo para que los acompañe a la visita a su madre. Así que mejor se puso de pie haciendo que la pelinegra lo mire extrañada.

-Bueno me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer. –dice amigable provocando que Akira alce una ceja, pero luego recordó el favor que le había pedido y entendió porque se iba, para no hacer enojar a su novio. –te dejo las cervezas Aki-chan. –esta asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¡nos vemos luego Yuu-yuu!

Kanda no despego la vista de la televisión ni dijo nada, como si el pelirrojo no existiera provocando que el tic en el pelirrojo se intensifique más ya que el ser ignorado era un golpe duro para su ego. En cuanto Akira sonrío divertida.

-Te acompaño a la puerta. –dice poniéndose de pie.

-No es necesario, conozco la salida. –dice amigable guiñándole un ojo no viendo que Kanda lo miraba de reojo y había fruncido el entrecejo con molestia.

Lavi tomó su chamarra que estaba colgada en el respaldo del sillón y agitando su mano en son de despedida camino hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos se oyó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta.

Akira negó divertida y dirigió su mirada a su novio viendo como este seguía absorto en la televisión o al menos eso mostraba.

Sonriendo traviesa la pelinegra caminó hacia su novio sentándose en sus piernas dejando caer estas a cada lado y puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros notando como Kanda la ignoraba e intentaba ver la televisión aún con ella encima de él.

-Fuiste muy grosero con Lavi, al menos le hubieras respondido el saludo. –dice juguetona.

-Y tú sabes que odio que estés a solas con ese conejo pervertido. –dice con molestia mirándola a los ojos notando como esta rodaba los ojos. –y más cuando ambos se ponen a beber alcohol. –dice apuntando con la mirada el par de latas de cerveza vacías colocadas en la mesa de centro. –si cuerdos hacen muchas pendejadas alcoholizados hacen peores. –la pelinegra sonrío divertida.

-Sólo nos bebimos una cerveza. Él tenía cosas que contarme, es mi amigo y eso suelen hacer los amigos, así que no estaría mal que hicieras esas cosas con él de vez en cuando. –dice divertida notando como fruncía más el entrecejo.

-Ese conejo no es mi amigo. –dice cortante y hasta ofendido.

-Oh pobre Lavi, él si te considera amigo, le dolerá mucho saber que tú no lo haces. –dice de forma dramática poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho haciendo que ahora sea Kanda quien ruede los ojos. –no te enceles cariño que sólo tengo ojos para ti. –dice melosa acercando su rostro para rosar sus labios con los de él.

-No estoy celoso, no hagas conjeturas falsas. –dice con fastidio fulminándola con la mirada pero Akira puede notar que no está enojado ya que sintió como pone sus manos en su cintura acercándola más a él. –traje la cena. –dice apuntando con la mirada la bolsa de plástico.

-Por el momento quiero cenarte a ti. –dice de forma provocativa haciéndole sonreír de forma torcida.

-Come todo lo que quieras. –dice con arrogancia para después terminar rompiendo la distancia estampando sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado que ella no dudó en corresponder. –vamos a la cama. –dice algo ronco al romper el beso y comenzar a repartir besos en la barbilla de ella bajando hasta llegar al cuello y Akira echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas accesibilidad.

-No. Quiero hacerlo aquí. –dice con algo de dificultad ante el placer.

Kanda sonríe de forma torcida contra su piel para después comenzar a succionarle el cuello no importándole dejar marca haber si así los demás notan que sólo es suya. Sus traviesas manos se adentran en la playera de él que ella usa hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales toma cada uno en sus manos notando como siempre éstos se amoldan perfectamente y comenzando a masajearlos haciéndola gemir y que le acaricie el cabello con algo de desesperación.

-Entonces aquí lo haremos. –dice algo ronco levantando un poco el rostro haciendo que ella lo incline para verlo. –pero luego no te quejes del poco espacio que nos otorga el sillón para hacerlo. –dice a la vez que le aprieta un poco los senos sacándole un leve suspiro de placer cosa que le hace sonreír con arrogancia.

-No lo haré. –dice con seguridad para después estampar sus labios con los de él comenzando otro beso apasionado donde la lengua es partícipe y Kanda le corresponde con la misma pasión, adora hacer el amor con su novia después de unas largas horas ya sean de estudio o trabajo.

**Continuara**

**ste el mi primer fic d D. gray man XD espero les haya gustado**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. Estoy de regreso en casa

**Estoy de regreso en casa**

Se ve en la cocina, de pie, adornando unas galletas de jengibre a una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años; tiene su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja con un flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, su cabello es color rojo borgoña; sus facciones son hermosas, a pesar de tener leves arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos; sus ojos son grandes y expresivos, de un hermoso color jade; su estatura es pequeña y es de complexión delgada; sus senos son de un tamaño normal, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños; lleva puesto un sencillo vestido color crema y encima un delantal con holanes color rosa.

Mientras adorna las galletas de jengibre, la mujer tararea una canción y mueve sus caderas al son de la música. En su mirada y expresión se le nota feliz.

- ¡Estamos en casa mami!

Se oye un gritito infantil y femenino seguido de algunas pisadas provenir desde la entrada. Al oír esa voz los ojos de la mujer reflejaron más felicidad y su sonrisa se amplio. Rápidamente coloco el chantillí en la mesa y se limpio las manos en el delantal, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida de la cocina.

* * *

><p>En la sala de la sencilla casa se logra ver a un hombre adulto acomodar un gran y hermoso pino en un lugar donde no estorbe. El hombre tiene facciones sencillas, pero apuestas; su cabellera es de color azul oscuro, tiene el cabello corto y lo lleva peinada hacia atrás; sus ojos son pequeños y rasgados de color gris; es de estatura alta y su complexión es delgada, pero con músculos marcados; viste un pantalón de mezclilla color azul y un suéter de estambre color rojo, con estampados navideños al frente.<p>

Cerca del hombre, mirando emocionada el gran árbol esta una niña de aproximadamente unos nueve años. La pequeña tiene unas facciones muy lindas y angelicales, su tomo de piel es mucho más claro que la del hombre; tiene un largo cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, dejando caer algunos rebeldes mechones sobre sus mejillas, el color de cabello que tiene es azul, igual que el hombre; tiene unos hermosos, grandes y expresivos ojos color verde jade; su complexión es delgada y su estatura es normal a cualquier niña de su edad. La pequeña lleva puesto una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color roja, una falda de tablones que le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, tiene unos tirantes y es de color gris, y unas medias del mismo color que la blusa.

- ¡Bienvenidos!

Tanto la niña como el hombre dirigen su mirada hacia la entrada al oír ese cálido bienvenido provenir de una voz femenina.

- ¡Mami! –exclama enérgica la pequeña, corriendo hacia los brazos de la mujer, y abrazándola.

El hombre sonrío levemente y camino hacia la mujer, dejando a la pequeña en medio de ellos, se inclino un poco y le dio un cálido beso en los labios en la mujer.

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- ¡Genial mami! Encontramos el mejor árbol y papi lo compro. –dice emocionada la pequeña, alejándose un poco de su madre, para alzar el rostro y ver el de ella. – ¡muero por adornarlo!

- Seguro te divertirás haciéndolo. –dice amigable la mujer. –Por cierto, les tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta ansiosa, mientras el hombre la mira curioso.

- ¡Lavi-chan vendrá! –exclama emocionada.

Tanto la niña como el varón ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos, pero a los pocos segundos ambos sonrieron, la sonrisa del varón fue más pequeña que la de la niña, pero es sincera, después de todo él más que nadie sabe lo feliz que hace a su esposa que su hijo mayor venga a visitarlos después de tantos años.

- ¡¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionada y mostrando ilusión en sus ojos.

- Así es cariño. ¿No estas contenta porque conocerás a tu hermano mayor? –la mujer mira más emocionada a su hija.

- Si. Seguro mis amigos se morirán de la envidia cuando conozcan a mi apuesto e inteligente hermano mayor. –dice más emocionada.

- Así es cariño, pero n o se lo digas que le subas más el ego. –dice divertida y la pequeña asintió como si le estuvieran asignando una importante misión. –Pero eso no es todo, les tengo otra sorpresa.

- ¿Otra más cariño? –pregunta divertido Yoji y la mujer asintió emocionada.

- ¡Dila mami!

- Lavi-chan no vendrá solo. ¡Me prometió que traerá a su novia! –dice más emocionada y mostrando ilusión en sus ojos.

- ¡Genial! –exclama la pequeña. –_ (Ya me había asustado el pensar que mamá lograra hacer que nii-san se fijara en la fea y prepotente de Tomoka. No quería a esa de cuñada)_ –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de la peli-azul.

- Eso es sorprendente cariño. Aun recuerdo lo Casanova que solía ser Lavi-kun, jamás pensé que llegaría una que lo atraparía. –dice entre sorprendido y juguetón.

- Ese niño salió tan wilo como su padre. –dice con decepción y Yoji sonríe de forma forzada. –Pero me alegro que haya llegado la indicada, la que le puso correa, ya que Lavi-chan me dijo que sale con ella desde que entro a la universidad, pero no me había querido decir porque iba a obligarlo a venir para conocerla. –Yoji amplio su sonrisa al ver lo bien que Lavi conoce a su madre. –Tienen una relación de años y eso me trae esperanzas, nada más hay que meterle un poco de presión para que se case y pronto me de nietos. –a Yoji le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Pienso que soy algo pequeña para tener sobrinos. –murmura pensativa la pequeña, pero sabiendo que su madre por estar en su fantasía de abuela no la escucho suspiro resignada.

* * *

><p>El agua de la regadera cae y ante la temperatura la ducha esta llena de vapor. Recargada en las húmedas paredes de la ducha esta Akira, la cual esta toda mojada, su cabello empapado se le pega al rostro, su respiración es agitada y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.<p>

De los labios de la pelinegra sale un profundo gemido y sus ojos se nublan más por el placer y deseo.

Frente a ella, hincado, igual de desnudo y empapado esta Kanda, quien tiene la pierna derecha de ella sobre su hombro y tiene su rostro metido en la entrepierna de ella usando su lengua para lamerle el clítoris mientras mete dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha en la vagina de ella, sacándolos y metiéndolos con algo de brusquedad y rapidez.

- ¡Yuu! –dice entre gemido al momento de inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, llevando sus manos al su propio cabello, haciéndoselo hacia atrás.

Kanda le esta haciendo un excelente sexo oral y la pelinegra siente que en poco tiempo llegara al orgasmo, ya esta comenzando a sentir ese agradable cosquilleo en su vientre.

Yuu al sentir como las paredes vaginales de su novia se empiezan a contraer saca rápidamente sus dedos y deja de repartir lengüetazos en el clítoris, alzando su cabeza notando como ella lo mira entre furiosa y con reproche.

- Aun es muy pronto como para darte un orgasmo Aki-chan. No has sido niña buena y mereces ser castigada. –dice de forma burlona a la vez que se endereza.

- No seas cruel Yuu. –dice haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¿Prefieres tener un orgasmo con mis dedos y legua, a tenerlo cuando tengas esto dentro? –dice provocativo a la vez que se acerca a ella haciendo que su erecto pene choque con la entrepierna de ella, sacándole un leve jadeo.

- Yuu… mételo ya. Te necesito. –dice en una especie de ronroneo.

Kanda no pudo evitar sentirse poderoso, ama tener bajo contra la situación, en especial tenerla a ella a su merced, casi suplicándole que la posea. El solo verle ese rostro contraído por el placer, esa mirada oscurecida por el deseo, ese tono de voz suplicante por que la haga suya, en fin, tenerla a ella deseosa porque le haga el amor .

Kanda sin borrar su sonrisa burlona, ocultando lo deseoso que esta por entrar en ella, tomo sus muñecas, llevándole sus manos a sus hombros.

- Sostente. –dice en forma de orden, dejando ver lo enronquecida que esta su voz.

Akira mostro un brillo triunfante en sus ojos e hizo rápidamente lo que él le pidió, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos al momento que Kanda lleva sus manos a los glúteos de ella y la alza haciendo que la pelinegra enrede sus piernas en la cadera de él lo que provoco que sus sexos tuvieran fricción y les saque un leve jadeo a ambos.

- Estas muy duro Yuu, tal parece que no soy la única que lo desea tanto. –dice juguetona y Kanda lleva una de sus manos a la nuca de ella para acercar con brusquedad el rostro de ella al de él y besarla de forma apasionada, que Akira respondió de la misma forma.

El peli-azul usando su mano libre guio su erecto pene hacia la entrada de la chica, conteniéndose las ganas de gemir al sentir la calidez y la humedad con solo tocarle con la punta. Sin esperar más la penetro con brusquedad y profundidad como sabe que a ella le fascina, y a él le encanta.

Ante la penetración Akira gimió con fuerza, pero el gemido quedo encerrado en el beso, que se profundizo más.

Yuu comenzó a moverse, sacando un poco su pene y metiéndolo nuevamente con más brusquedad, aunque de forma lenta.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompan el beso. Al separar un poco sus rostros ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro. Los dos respiran de forma agitada y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, aunque las de Akira mas intensamente. Las penetraciones hacen que ambos cuerpos tengas más fricción.

- ¿Sabes a que vino Lavi ayer? –dice entre jadeos y Kanda frunce el entrecejo.

- En este momento es lo que menos me importa Akira. Así que evítate mencionar a ese idiota mientras tenemos sexo. –dice con algo de molestia, pero sin dejar de penetrarla.

- Es que… —un fuerte gemido impidió que terminara su frase, Kanda a acelerado la velocidad de las estocadas y hace las penetraciones más profundas. – ¡Él quiere que lo acompañe a casa de su madre esta navidad! –dice rápidamente.

Yuu dejo de penetrarla, dejando su pene dentro de ella y la miro con seriedad y hasta frialdad, poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Lógicamente le dijiste que no? –Kanda mostro advertencia tanto en su mirada como en su tono de voz, pero al ver la sonrisa nerviosa de su novia frunció más el entrecejo. – ¿le dijiste que si? –pregunta furioso.

- La verdad no le dije que si, ni que no.

- Bien. Al rato le hablas y le dices que no iras. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees como para decirme eso? Si quiero ir iré. –dice con firmeza y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tu novio.

- Y eso no te da derecho a decirme que hacer o que no hacer. Te informo que ya soy mayorcita y no le pido permiso ni a mi padre.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que quieres ir a la casa de la familia del conejo idiota, y yo que te invite antes a ir a mi casa no quisiste? –pregunta mostrándose más furioso y hasta ofendido. –de hecho llevas rechazando mi invitación desde hace tres años. –Akira sintió que se le clava una flecha de culpabilidad en el pecho. –incluso metes de pretexto que iras a casa de tu padre.

- Yuu… eso es diferente. Si yo no he querido ir a casa de tu familia es porque no me siento preparada, además me da un poco de miedo que no les guste a tu familia. Seguro ellos quiere para novia de su hijo la típica japonesa tradicional y yo de eso nada, incluso soy mestiza. –dice en forma aniñada y berrinchuda.

- ¿Solo por eso has rechazado ir conmigo? –pregunta algo divertido y Akira suspira aliviada al ver que al menos ya no esta tan enojado, así que simplemente asintió.

- _(Bueno no le estoy mintiendo, después de todo esa es una de las razones)_

- Que no te importe eso, mientras me gustes a mi, no importa si a mi familia no le agradas. –dice indiferente, comenzando nuevamente las penetraciones, sacándole un jadeo a Akira, la cual no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo que él dijo.

Kanda inclino su rostro y comenzó a besarle el cuello, por lo que Akira lo inclino un poco hacia atrás dándole más acceso y llevo sus manos a la nuca de él, entrelazándolas en su cabello.

- Es que veras Yuu… Lavi quiere que lo acompañe porque necesita mi ayuda…

- Hmn… Kanda comenzó a succionarle el cuello, haciéndola gemir y esperando que así deje de hablar del asunto.

- Su madre… ¡hah!... su madre… mmm Yuu. –a Akira le es más difícil hablas, Kanda sabe que lugares tocar y como penetrarla para hacerla olvidar hasta de pensar y esta usando sus conocimiento para enloquecerla. –Su medre quiere que vaya a fuerza para presentarle una chica y metérsela por los ojos… o el ojo, ya sabes que solo tiene uno. –dice rápidamente y con algo de dificultad.

- Bien por el idiota, ahora deja de hablar de ese retrasado y céntrate en gemir para mí. –dice sin dejar de repartir succiones en el cuello de ella a la vez que con su mano derecha le masaje el seno derecho y comienza a penetrarla con más rapidez.

- Es que él no quiere eso y para quitarse de encima a su madre y la idea de que le meta una mujer por los ojos le dijo que llevara una novia esta navidad a casa.

Kanda paro nuevamente las penetraciones y se enderezo mirándola con más frialdad que hace un momento, por lo que Akira sonrío nerviosa, en momentos así odia que su novio capte rápidamente las cosas.

- No lo harás. –dice de forma tétrica y hasta sombría.

- Yuu…

- Nada Akira, no lo harás. No has querido ir a mi casa a presentarte como mi novia en todo este tiempo y si quieres ir a presentarte como novia de tu estúpido amigo ahora

- Pues quiero ir. –dice seria, el que le prohíban las cosas hace que ella más quiera hacerlas.

- Perfecto. –Kanda se separa de ella, sacando su miembro con brusquedad y Akira gimió de molestia. –Ve con tu estúpido amigo a donde se te pegue la puta gana. Ya me has dejado bien claro quien es mas importante para ti. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera Yuu! ¿No pensaras dejarme así? –dice molesta y ofendida, lo que más odia es que la dejen con las ganas.

- Se me han quitado las ganas de cogerte. ¿Por qué no le hablas al conejo idiota y le dices que termine lo que empecé? –dice cortante, sin voltear a verla mientras sale de la ducha.

- ¡No seas exagerado Yuu! ¡Kanda ven acá! –grita molesta pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con brusquedad. –Maldito Lavi idiota que me mete en esto y pendeja yo por sacar el tema cuando estoy teniendo el mejor polvo matutino. –exclama molesta.

* * *

><p>Kanda entra furioso a la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de si. Ante el coraje se le ha quitado la erección. Furioso camina hacia el ropero para sacar ropa e irse de una vez a la escuela.<p>

- _(Bien echo Akira. Tenias que arruinar una excelente mañana)_ –sus pensamientos lo hicieron enojarse más con la pelinegra.

El peli-azul oye que la puerta es abierta y cerrada, mas no voltea, no necesita hacerlo para saber quien es después de todo solo viven dos en ese departamento, y desgraciadamente en ese momento para él, ambos comparten habitación.

Akira viste solo una bata de baño blanca, su cabello mojado escurre varias gotas de agua que caen sus hombros. La pelinegra esta recargada en la puerta viendo a Kanda de espaldas, que viste una bata de baño también. Sabe que él noto su presencia pero no volteara, es mas la ignorara como si ella no existiera.

- ¿Sabes que dijo Lavi para convencerme de ayudarlo? –pregunta con suavidad y mostrándose seria, sabiendo que no recibirá respuesta suspiro con pesadez. –Dijo que podría llevarte también y de esa forma ambos pasemos una navidad juntos. –Kanda deja de buscar ropa y la voltea a ver.

- Para pasar juntos estas fechas no necesitas hacerte pasar por su novia.

- No, tendría que ir a Kioto contigo. –Kanda alza una ceja.

- ¿Tanto miedo te da conocer a mi familia? –Akira voltea su rostro a un lado y Kanda suspira con pesadez, para después caminar hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la punta de sus pies chocan con los de ella. – ¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo estas fechas? –pregunta el momento de apoyar su mano derecha en la puerta, alado del rostro de ella e inclinando un poco su rostro mientras que con su otra mano la toma de la barbilla para hacer que lo mire.

- Pienso que seria lindo. –dice algo avergonzada.

- ¿Pero no quieres ir a Kioto? –pregunta resignado. – ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

- No puedes hacerlo. Tienes que ir al templo en estas fechas para hacer tus obligaciones como sucesor.

- Exactamente tengo que estar ahí en año nuevo, no necesariamente en navidad. –al ver como los ojos de Akira se muestran emocionados, como tal niño que le prometes un juguete en navidad no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, todo enojo se le fue. –_ (Esta mujer me va volver loco, logra con una facilidad enojarme como también logra con una facilidad hacer que olvide el enojo)_ –Kanda suspiro con pesadez. – ¿Si me quedo contigo en navidad, ya no querrás ir con ese idiota?

- Yuu, en cierta parte quiero ayudarlo, porque en cierta forma me identifico con él. Se lo difícil que es ir a una casa donde sabes que ya no encajas en esa familia. Sin contar que es mi mejor amigo, él me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, gracias a Lavi te conozco a ti. –dice resignada y Kanda chasqueo la lengua.

- Pero hacerte pasar por su novia Akira. –dice entre dientes.

- Si vas tú con nosotros veras que no haremos nada.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si pasamos la navidad con su familia, contigo haciéndote pasar por su novia yo no podre tratarte como mi novia?, así que adiós besos, adiós sexo y adiós abrazos en presencia de la familia del conejo idiota. –dice con fastidio.

- Podríamos ingeniárnoslo. –dice poniendo una mirada picara y Kanda quiso golpearse contra la pared al comenzar a excitarse nuevamente al verle esa mirada y ante la forma en que la dijo. –Solo imagínate Yuu, seria como algo prohibido, tu y yo escondiéndonos para hacerlo, sintiendo la adrenalina como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo y tuviéramos cuidado de no ser descubiertos. –Akira pasa uno de los dedos de su mano derecha por el torso del peli-azul, sintiéndolo tensarse.

- ¿En que cambian las cosas Akira? ¿Qué hace diferente ir a casa de Lavi como su novia a ir a la mía? –pregunta con fastidio, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

- Que a Lavi no lo amo, ni siquiera como hombre lo veo, así que no me importa lo que piense su familia. En cambio a ti te amo. –dice despreocupada.

- _(Es tan maldita, sabe que decir para hacerme doblegar. Ya con la fantasía de sentir que hacemos algo prohibido o lo de hacerlo con la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos me estaba doblegando, esto termino de hacerlo)_ –Kanda frunce el entrecejo. –te propongo un trato Akira. –esta lo mira curiosa. –Yo dejo que ayudes a ese conejo pervertido, pero a cambio tú vendrás conmigo a Kioto en año nuevo. –la pelinegra ensancho los ojos y Kanda sonrío de forma torcida.

- _(Lavi hijo de puta, en la que me has metido. Como que ya estoy planteando el no ayudarte y que te las arregles solo bastardo)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Akira.—¿Tan importante es para ti que conozca a tu familia?

- Es importante que las personas que me importan se conozcan. –dice serio.

- (¡_Vamos! Que conozca a su familia no significa que nos vayamos a casar mañana)_ –Akira suelta un profundo suspiro, las palabras de Kanda la conmovieron, y por él hará cualquier cosa que sea importante para él. –trato. –dice resignada, y no se arrepintió de su decisión al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Kanda.

- Mas le vale a ese idiota que no se pase de listo, así que adviértele que sino quiere morir se abstenga de hacer pendejadas contigo. –dice amenazante al momento que se inclina para rosar sus labios con los de ella.

- Se lo diré. –dice divertida, si su novio es feliz con eso de ir a su casa ella lo será.

Ambos rompieron la distancia que los separa, sellando sus labios en un suave pero apasionado beso.

* * *

><p>En un baño público se ve a Lavi penetrando salvajemente por el ano a una despampanante pelinegra que esta inclinada en los lavabos del baño.<p>

La mujer tiene su falda alzada y sus bragas en los tobillos dejando al descubierto su trasero en donde el pelirrojo apoya sus manos para impulsarse y dar mas profundas las penetradas. También lleva puesta una bata blanca y su camisa de botones esta desabrochada dejando ver sus senos que rebotan ante cada estocada.

En cuanto el pelirrojo lleva puesto una camisa de botones y cuello polo de mangas largas color negra, encima una bata y unos pantalones negros, los cuales los tiene en los tobillos al igual que el bóxer.

El celular del pelirrojo comenzó a vibrar haciéndolo chasquear la lengua, así que saco el celular que esta en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y miro la pantalla, al ver que se trata de su amiga contesto colocándose el celular sobre la oreja, más no dejo de penetrar a la pelinegra.

- ¡Hola Aki-chan! –contesta amigable y la pelinegra que esta penetrando lo miro a través del espejo y frunció el entrecejo molesta porque conteste el teléfono mientras follan.

- ¡Oh por Kami, estas follando! –dice indignada al oír los jadeo de la mujer y la acelerada respiración de su amigo.

- Ejercicio matutino, hay que mantenerse en forma.

- Mejor te hablo después, me están dando nauseas. –dice asqueada.

- Oh vamos, ni que fueras tan santa. Estoy seguro que hace un momento lo acabas de hacer con Yuu-yuu. –dice juguetón.

La pelinegra gimió con fuerza al sentir más profunda la penetración.

- Como sea, solo hablo para avisarte que si te ayudare.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionado. – ¿Logaste convencer a Yuu-yuu? –pregunta admirado.

- Si y te advierto que me debes una grande.

- Lo sé amiga del alma, te pagare con creces. –dice con emoción.

- Más te vale. Y también te informo que solo pasaremos navidad ahí. El treinta nos iremos.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curioso.

- Iremos a Kioto. –dice entre dientes y Lavi dejo de penetrar a la pelinegra que se mostro molesta, iba a reclamarle pero al ver a través del espejo la sorpresa en el ojo del pelirrojo alzo una ceja extrañada.

- Creo que oí mal Aki-chan. Me pareció oír que iras a Kioto.

- Oíste bien inútil. La condición que me puso Yuu para ayudarte es que vaya con él a Kioto en año nuevo, por eso te digo que me debes una enorme. –Lavi negó divertido.

- Te pagare con sexo. –dice juguetón, ignorando como la pelinegra lo fulmina con la mirada a través del espejo.

- Si me vas a pagar con eso mejor ni te ayudo. –dice asqueada y Lavi se muestra ofendido. –Ya me encargare que me pagues esta y con intereses.

- Si, si. –dice con cansancio.

- Luego te paso la lista de condiciones de Yuu.

- ¿Hizo lista de condiciones? –pregunta sorprendido y Akira rio con diversión, haciéndolo suspirar resignado. –Okey. Paso por ti y por Yuu-yuu este fin de semana.

- Aja.

El pelirrojo colgó la llamada y guardo el celular.

- Sigamos con lo nuestro. –dice coqueto al momento de llevar sus manos nuevamente al trasero de la chica y continuar con las estocadas, sacándoles fuertes gemidos a la mujer.

* * *

><p>Lavi esta recargado en la parte trasera de una camioneta color roja. El pelirrojo tiene los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y tiene una expresión de aburrimiento.<p>

El oji-verde viste unos jeans negros, una playera ceñida de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color blanca y encima una chamarra de cuero color negra que le queda a mediación de la espalda, es de zíper, pero la lleva abierta; cubriendo su frente trae una bandana color blanca y finalmente unos tenis negros.

- Tardan. –dice con fastidio al momento que mira el reloj en su muñeca derecha.

Pasan un par de segundos más y oye que la puerta del edificio donde vive su amiga es abierta, por lo que voltea viendo a Akira, que lleva colgado en su hombro derecho un pequeño neceser color negro.

La pelinegra viste unos jeans entubados color grises, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color roja, que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, encima una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color de los jeans; su cabello lo lleva suelto y sobre su cabeza lleva puesta una boina color roja; y para finalizar unas botas que le llegan hasta las rodilla y sin tacón, siendo del mismo color que la blusa y la boina.

- ¡Aki-chan! –exclama al momento de enderezarse y caminar hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la punta de sus pies toco las de ella. –Tan hermosa como siempre. –dice meloso al momento que cierra sus ojos y se inclina para darle un beso.

El pelirrojo se extraña, él pensó que los labios de su amiga serian suaves y no ásperos, así que abrió los ojos viendo que una maleta se había puesto en su camino, por lo que se endereza viendo a Kanda parado atrás de Akira, colocando una pequeña maleta frente la cara de la chica mientras lo fulmina a él con la mirada.

El peli-azul viste unos jeans azules y un suéter beige de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, finalmente unos tenis blancos.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer descerebrado? –pregunta de forma tétrica.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Besar a mi novia. –dice con seriedad, pero ese brillo burlón en su ojo dejaba ver que esta disfrutando joderlo.

- No intentes pasarte de listo conejo idiota. –dice amenazante.

- Yuu-yuu, no seas celoso, solo iba a ser un beso de pico, hay que comenzar a practicar para que así mi mami no sospeche nada. –dice con inocencia y parpadeando un par de veces dando la imagen de niño tierno.

Akira mira de reojo hacia atrás notando la expresión sombría de su novio, sabe que faltan segundos o un comentario más de Lavi para que llegue a su limite y cometa asesinato.

- Lavi, recuerda que en la lista de condiciones venia como numero uno: nada de besos en los labios. –dice Akira con advertencia.

- Si, si, si, solo jugueteaba Yuu-yuu. –dice burlón a la vez que le palmea el hombro. –deja de ser tan enojón muchacho. –ahora le habla como si fuera un adulto hablándole a un pequeño provocando que un tic nervioso se instale en la ceja derecha de Kanda.

- Enserio que no quiero ver como te matan Lavi, así que has algo útil y ayúdame con las maletas. –dice con cansancio Akira.

- ¡Claro amore! –dice meloso, extendiendo su mano para tomar el neceser de la chica, pero casi cae al piso cuando Kanda le echa encima las tres pesadas maletas que cargaba él. –¡Oye Yuu-yuu, no abuses!

Kanda lo ignoro, y solo tomo el neceser de su novia para después encaminarse hacia el auto. Akira se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió a su novio.

- Malditos aprovechados. –murmura molesto, encaminándose hacia la camioneta como puede para meter esas pesadas maletas. – ¿Qué traen? ¿Rocas?

Lavi termino de meter las maletas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y camino hacia la puerta del conductor para subirse. Con tranquilidad se puso el cinturón para después meter las llaves y así poder prender el motor, pero detuvo su acción al ver por el espejo retrovisor a Kanda sentado, leyendo un libro de lo más tranquilo y a Akira alado de él mirando tranquila hacia la ventana.

- ¿Me creen chofer o que? –pregunta ofendido. –Vengase uno para adelante conmigo, que me siento solito. –dice de forma dramática.

- No me gusta ir adelante en un viaje largo porque es más cómodo dormirse en la parte de atrás. –dice con tranquilidad Akira.

- Yuu-yuu. –Lavi lo mira a través del espejo retrovisor, poniendo su mejor ojito de perrito bajo la lluvia.

Kanda sin levantar la vista de su libro solo alzo su mano derecha y le mostro el dedo medio.

- Ay que lindo Yuu-yuu. –dice irónico y Akira ríe divertida.

* * *

><p>Lavi va conduciendo de lo más feliz cantando a toda potencia la canción de rock pesado que se esta reproduciendo en el estéreo de su camioneta, o bueno la camioneta rentada pero para el caso es casi lo mismo.<p>

En la parte de atrás se ve a Kanda intentando leer su libro, intentando ignorar esa horrorosa música a su punto de vista, pero en especial intentando ignorar al pelirrojo que canta a todos volumen como si trajera un pollo atorado en la garganta.

Apenas llevan de viaje cinco minutos y Kanda ya se quiere tirar por la ventana de la camioneta.

El peli-azul ya lo ha decidido, lleva pensando eso por cinco segundos y ya se decidió ha hacerlo; va a aventarle su pesado libro de medicina en la cabeza al pelirrojo sin importarle que eso provoque un accidente automovilístico, prefiere eso antes que seguir escuchándolo, pero detiene su propósito cuando siente una pequeña mano acariciarle su entrepierna a través de la ropa.

Kanda baja la mirada viendo la pequeña y delgada mano de su novia, alza ambas cejas y voltea hacia donde esta ella viendo como le sonríe de forma torcida y lo mira picarona.

Sin decir nada, regresa la vista a su libro, lógicamente sin leer nada, ahora no lo esta distrayendo el canto y la música del pelirrojo, sino la traviesa mano de su novia que sigue acariciando su miembro a través de la ropa, miembro que ha comenzando a endurecerse.

Yuu gruñe para sus adentros cuando su pervertida y traviesa novia ha bajado el zíper de su pantalón y ha desabrochado el botón de este para meter su traviesa mano y tomar en ella su miembro, comenzándolo a masturbar con suavidad.

Kanda gruño y cerro el libro aventándolo, no importándole donde caiga y con una de sus manos tomo la nuca de la chica y la acerco a él, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso que ella respondió gustosa.

Lavi detiene el coche en un semáforo y voltea hacia la ventanilla viendo que alado de él se detuvieron un par de guapas chicas rubias que conducen un auto deportivo. Estas también voltearon y al ver la sonrisa coqueta del pelirrojo ellas le sonrieron de la misma forma, pero luego los ojos de una se desviaron hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta de Lavi y se sonrojo toda.

Curioso el pelirrojo miro por el espejo retrovisor viendo como sus amigos se están besando de una forma tan fogosa que se le antoja a cualquiera. Así que sorprendido voltea completamente hacia atrás viendo que la muy descarada de su amiga tiene la mano metida en el pantalón de Kanda, masturbándolo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No hagan eso en este lugar, menos en esta camioneta que es rentada! –exclama molesto, mas ninguno le hizo caso, lo ignoraron completamente. –Malditos ninfómanas sin vergüenza. –murmura ofendido, regresando su vista al frente. – ¡auch! Me mordí la lengua. –se queja adolorido comenzando a conducir.

* * *

><p>Finalmente la camioneta se detuvo frente a una modesta casa que tiene las paredes pintadas de color beige con café.<p>

El primero en salir fue Lavi que se le nota cansancio en su mirada.

- _(Malditos par de cachondos, se la pasaron todo el camino toqueteándose. Ya veo porque Aki-chan se quiso ir atrás, la muy maldita quería gozar el viaje. Lo bueno es que Yuu-yuu es demasiado celoso como para dejar que lo vean haciéndoselo a su novia, aun así el muy descarado no le importo toquetearla sobre la ropa y dejar que ella lo toquetee a él, e hicieron que me detuviera un par de veces para lavarse… lo peor de todo es que hacían que se me antojara tener sexo a mi)_ –el pelirrojo lloraba internamente.

Mientras tanto las puertas traseras de la camioneta se abren, el primero en salir es Kanda que de forma despreocupada y acomodándose la ropa, al igual que Akira, ambos haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _(Al mal paso darle prisa)_ –Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro y camina hacia Akira para tomarle la mano, pero se la suelta porque Kanda le dio un fuerte manotazo. –¡Yuu-yuu, recuerda que es mi novia! –le dice con reproche.

- Te advertí que sin besos. –el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha de Kanda había regresado.

- No la estoy besando, solo la estoy tomando de la mano como cualquier novio lo hace… además prometí que no habría besos en los labios, pero no deje nada de besos en otros lados. –dice de forma juguetona haciendo que ahora no solo el tic se le marque más a Kanda sino que una vena se le hinche con potencia en la frente.

- _(Este será un largo día)_ –Akira suelta un profundo suspiro. – ¿Lavi, me quieres tomar la mano sabiendo que hace un momento tocaba el miembro de Yuu? –Lavi se pone verde del asco recordando eso y Kanda le sonríe burlón. –Aunque me las haya lavado puede que no lo haya echo bien. –dice juguetona y Lavi sintió ganas de vomitar, incluso deseaba echarse desinfectante y gel anti-bacterial en las manos.

- Lo de tomarse de las manos queda suspendido por hoy. –dice asqueado el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Akira amplio su sonrisa burlona y lo siguió, mientras que Kanda tiene una sonrisa torcida y un brillo triunfante en sus ojos mientras los sigue.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y el pelirrojo toco el timbre un par de veces. Los tres oyeron unos suaves pasos acercarse a la entrada.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes jade.

- _(La versión femenina y ruca de Lavi!)_ –Akira ensancha los ojos sorprendida al igual que Kanda.

En cuanto Lavi mostro felicidad y melancolía en su mirada, mientras que la mujer mostro sorpresa al ver a Lavi, aunque se vea más crecido y maduro que cuando se fue lo reconocería donde sea.

Pasando la sorpresa en su mirada, otros sentimientos se reflejaron en sus ojos, sentimientos como melancolía, felicidad, añoranza entre otros más provocando que sus ojos se nublen queriendo llorar.

- ¡Lavi! –exclama llena de dicha al momento que se le echa encima, abrazándolo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su hijo mientras llora.

- ¡Estoy en casa madre! –Lavi sonríe levemente y aprieta con fuerza el abrazo.

- _(Que conmovedor. Quiero llorar)_ –Kanda rodo los ojos con fastidio y suspiro con pesadez.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa hijo! –ante esas palabras y el fuerte abrazo, Lavi sintió esa calidez que secretamente había extrañado. –Me alegra que estés aquí. –la mujer se separa un poco y alza la mirada para verlo al rostro.

- Te lo prometí ¿no?... además estoy seguro que sino venia ibas a ir por mi y me ibas a traer de las pelotas. –dice juguetón.

Fuyomi frunce el entrecejo y se separa más de él para después darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

- Te he dicho que no digas malas palabras. Al menos frente mi no lo hagas, respétame que soy tu madre. –dice en forma de regaño.

Akira y Kanda se contuvieron para no burlarse mientras que Lavi se toca la mejilla adolorido y mira con ojo lloroso a su progenitora.

La mirada de Fuyomi se desvía notando a dos personas más en compañía de su hijo. Y Lavi al ver a quienes ve su madre curiosa se acerca a Akira, y pasa su brazo por los hombros de esta, mirando de reojo a Kanda con burla, notando como este lo mira con instintos asesino, y no ve como Akira mira el brazo de Lavi como si este fuera una bacteria.

- Chicos les presento a mi madre; Suzuma Fuyomi. –dice con orgullo y ambos hacen una leve inclinación de cabeza al igual que la mujer. –Y madre, te presento a mi linda novia; Usami Akira. –dice con arrogancia, regresando su vista a su madre notando como esta muestra emoción en sus ojos.

Kanda aprieta con fuerza los puños, enserio quería cometer asesinato hacia un pelirrojo tuerto y pervertido ahora.

- ¡Kya! ¡Pero si es muy linda! –exclama emocionada la mujer, acercándose rápidamente a Akira y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los demás. – ¡Pareces una linda muñequita de porcelana! –exclama melosa, comenzando a imaginarse lo lindo que le saldrán los nietos combinando los genes de su apuesto hijo y su hermosa nuera. – ¡La apruebo!... ¡¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunta ansiosa.

Ante la pregunta lo tres sintieron que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Dos de ellos porque la sola mención de matrimonio les aterra y el otro ante la sola idea de que mencionen que su novia se casara con otro.

- Es muy pronto para eso señora. –dice nerviosa Akira, sonriendo de forma forzada. –Queremos ejercer bien nuestra carrera antes de dar un paso así.

- Comprendo. –dice algo decepcionada. – ¡¿Qué estudias pequeña? –l mujer se muestra nuevamente emocionada, además se ha olvidado que no le han presentado a Kanda.

- Ya termine mi carrera, estudie psicología y ahora la estoy ejerciendo. –dice con arrogancia.

- ¡Linda e inteligente! ¡La apruebo al doble! –un aura brillante y expresión de pendeja apareció en Fuyomi, haciendo que Lavi sonría nervioso y los otros dos noten de donde saco lo loco Lavi. –Pero les aconsejo que no demoren mucho en casarse que ya quiero nietos. –dice con advertencia.

Otra vez los tres chicos sintieron que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo y la frente se les sombreo de negro.

- Por cierto querida, pensé que Akira era nombre de varoncito. –dice curiosa.

- Lo es, pero a mi madre le gusto tanto ese nombre que me lo puso sin importar que sea mujer. –Akira se rasca la nuca de forma nerviosa y le sonríe levemente.

- Entiendo. –dice con compresión. –Tu madre ya me cae bien. Eso de valerle madre el sexo para ponerle el nombre que le gusta a su hija me gusta. –un aura brillante la rodeo. – ¡No las diferencias de sexo! ¡Arriba el poder femenino! –grita como si estuviera haciendo una protesta feminista.

Akira sonrío divertida, la verdad la madre de su amigo le divertida mucho. Lavi sintió pena ajena al ver que su madre no se le ha quitado lo feminista. Y Kanda la verdad sintió compasión por si mismo, ahora no solo tiene que pasar navidad con el loco conejo sino también con su loca madre que esta más zafada que Lavi, el solo imaginarse que es muy probable que la demás familia este igual o peor le hizo sentir escalofríos.

- De hecho. –comienza a hablar de forma pensativa la mujer, dejando en claro que es mas bipolar que el clima en Monterrey. –Yo quería ponerle a Lavi, Antonieta, pero mi ex marido se negó rotundamente. –dice con decepción.

Lavi se puso azul al saber como le iba a poner su madre y jamás se sintió tan agradecido con su padre porque no dejara que lo nombraran así. Mientras que Akira se contuvo las ganas de reir al saber como iban a nombrar a su amigo. Y Kanda no se contuvo, él si sonrio burlon hacia Lavi que se sintió más avergonzado.

- Y a Yume-chan le iba a poner Juan Carlos, pero su padre también se opuso. –dice más decepcionada.

Lavi recordó cuando su madre quería nombrar así a su pequeña hermana, y la verdad le estaba dando lastima que a llamaran así, pero Yoji llego al rescate y convención a Fuyomi de que le ponga otro nombre.

- Ah querida, lo siento. Me olvide de ti. ¿Cómo te llamas querida? –dice apenada mirando a Kanda, al cual le regreso su tic nervioso en la ceja y los otros dos se taparon la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

- Soy hombre señora. –aclara con ese tono de voz ronco y varonil, mostrándose cortante.

- Lo siento, es que tu larga cabellera me confundió. –dice apenada.

- Vez Yuu-yuu, te he dicho que te cortes ese cabello. –dice Lavi de forma burlona y Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada. –Mami, él es mi cuñado; Usami Yuu. Es hermano mayor de Aki-chan, y se nos pego porque es muy celoso con su hermanita. –dice regresando su mirada hacia su madre, ignorando la afilada mirada de Kanda hacia él. –_(Nombre si soy muy inteligente ante mi ocurrencia de ponerlo como hermano de Aki-chan, de esa forma no se verán raros los celos de Yuu-yuu)_

- _(Ahora resulta que cometeré incesto)_ –A Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- No te preocupes hijo, que yo te hago el paro para distraer al hermano celoso. Tu solo échale ganas para dejarla embarazada y que tenga que casarse contigo para que me den más nietos. –le surra cómplice, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo lo suficiente fuerte como para que los otros dos la escucharan.

Lavi sonrío nervioso al igual que Akira, ambos miraron de reojo a Kanda que es rodeado por un aura asesina, conociéndolo sabían lo mucho que se esta conteniendo para no matar a Lavi y a su madre.

- ¡Pero que mal educada soy! –exclama de pronto. – ¡Los tengo platicando afuera! Pasen queridos, les preparare algo de te para que los acompañen con los panecillos que he preparado. –la mujer se adentra siendo seguida por los demás.

- ¿Yoji esta en casa? –pregunta con seriedad Lavi, caminando atrás de su madre mientras lo otros dos miran de reojo la casa, analizando los terrenos.

- No, salió con Yume-chan al centro comercial para comprar regalos. –dice divertida. –Ya no deben tardar… Yume-chan esta ansiosa por conocerte.

- Claro, yo también. –dice con indiferencia.

**Continuara**

**despues de un milenio al fin subo la conti jajajaja,,, enserio pido disculpas por la demora, la vdd este cap lo hubiera subido dsd hace un buen, pero en la compu donde lo tenia escrito se me descompuso y se me olvido guardar copia dl arcivo -.- asi ke lo tuve ke volver a escrivir, pero como sabran cuando ya escribiste un cap es mas dificil escribirlo nuevamente intentando ke kede igual aunke tengas las ideas en la cabeza sin contar ke da mas pereza tener ke hacer nuevamente algo ke ya hiciste -.- e ai la demora**

**SPERO STE KAP LES HAYAS GUSTADOO**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	3. ¡¿Qué me esta pasando? !

**¡¿Qué me esta pasando?**

En la cocina esta Akira cortando vegetales. Sobre su ropa lleva puesto un delantal rosa lleno de holanes y con adornos de corazones, que a su punto de vista es de lo más meloso, pero no pudo negarse a ponérselo ya que la "suegra" le dijo que lo usara. La pelinegra se ha recogido el cabello, solo dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre su rostro.

Frente a la estufa dorando algunos pescados esta Fuyomi, la cual tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Me hace feliz que la novia de mi retoño sepa cocinar. Las chicas de hoy en día son unas inútiles que no saben hacer las labores de la casa… sin duda serás una buena esposa. –dice insinuante y Akira casi se corta un dedo.

- Am… gracias. –dice algo nerviosa y sonriendo de forma forzada.

- ¿Te gusta cocinar? –pregunta con interés.

- Tanto como gustarme no, pero sino cocino no como, además a Yuu le gusta la comida casera, aunque a veces intenta complacerme trayendo comida ya preparada porque sabe que me gusta. –dice pensativa.

- Tú y tu hermano deben quererse mucho. –dice complacida la mujer.

- _(Creo que por un momento olvide eso)_ –Akira sonrío nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca, agradecía no haber dicho algo comprometedor.

- Espero que Yume-chan y Lavi-chan se quieran como ustedes. –dice soñadora, imaginando a sus dos retoños abrazados con un fondo rosa.

- _(Si se llegan a querer igual seria incesto señora)_ – A Akira le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Entonces supongo que vives con Yuu?

- Si, bueno nos mudamos a Tokio para estudiar, y como encontramos trabajos cerca seguimos viviendo donde mismo.

- Comprendo. Aunque ya deberías ir pensando en vivir con Lavi-chan. –dice insinuante. –Incluso podría ayudarte a convencer a Yuu-kun para que te deje abandonar el nido.

- No se preocupe por eso ahorita, mejor disfrutemos la convivencia. –la sonrisa de Akira se amplio y la mujer se mostro no muy convencida.

* * *

><p>Kanda y Lavi como los machos que son ven el futbol en la televisión de la sala, ambos están sentados en el sillón, lo más separado posible del otro mientras tienen una lata de cerveza en mano.<p>

- ¡Maldito inútil sin puntería! ¡Cometiste autogol pendejo! –grita furioso Lavi, como si el jugador dentro de la pantalla lo fuera a oír.

Kanda gruño furioso, pero sintiéndose de acuerdo con Lavi, cosa que odia, pero es futbol, por eso no se molesta tanto. Pararon unos minutos mas y…

- ¡Maldito arbitro vendido, esa no fue falta! –grita furioso Lavi

- ¡¿Estás ciego o que cabrón? –grita también Kanda, ambos varones fulminando con la mirada la pantalla.

- ¡Estamos en casa! –se oye un grito masculino provenir desde la entrada.

Lavi al oírlo chasqueo la lengua y frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Kanda no despega sus ojos de la pantalla, el partido tiene toda su atención.

- ¡Vimos una camioneta estacionada afuera! ¡Tene…! —Yumeko que corría hacia la sala dejo su frase inconclusa al ver al par de desconocidos sentados en uno de los sillones, los miro curiosa y extrañada.

Lavi mira a la niña de forma analítica, al verle el color de cabello y ojos supo que se trataba de su hermana menor. El pelirrojo nunca ha sido bueno con los niños, pero esta se le hizo terriblemente encantadora y linda.

- _(Tal vez sea porque es mi imouto y heredo mi sex-appeal)_ –Lavi sonríe de forma torcida al ver que su hermanita heredo su hermosura.

- ¡Llegamos cariño! –Yoji llego a donde esta su hija y al ver al pelirrojo se sorprendió, mientras que este poso su mirada a él, mostrando fastidio. – ¡Me alegra verte nuevamente Lavi-kun! –dice amigable, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Kanda al oír voces que no lo deja oír bien el partido voltea con fastidio viendo a dos desconocidos, que supuso son familiares de Lavi por lo que hizo mueca de desagrado.

- No puedo decir lo mismo. –dice indiferente Lavi haciendo que el hombre borre su sonrisa y muestre resignación en su mirada.

- ¿Lavi-kun? –Yumeko mira curiosa a su padre el cual asintió divertido, por lo que la peli-azul regresa su mirada emocionada hacia Lavi que regreso su vista a ella y le sonrío amigable. – ¡Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte en persona nii-san! –dice emocionada, corriendo hacia él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

- Yo ya te conocía en persona Yume-chan, pero lo hice cuando apenas eras un bebé. –dice juguetón, guiñándole el ojo, provocándole un leve sonrojo, divirtiendo al pelirrojo además que se le hizo encantador.

Yoji sonrío levemente al ver que Lavi trata bien a Yumeko, eso le provoco alivio, ya que temía que al ser su hija el pelirrojo no la aceptara.

- _(Más escenas conmovedoras, a este paso terminare llorando como magdalena)_ –Kanda rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Ella es tu novia nii-san? –pregunta curiosa, mirando a Kanda, haciendo que al peli-azul y pelirrojo se les sombree la frente de negro. –Mami estuvo hablando mucho de ella diciendo lo linda que es ya que no tienes malos gustos nii-san, pero la verdad yo pienso que es demasiado tosca. –dice pensativa.

A Kanda se le hincho una vena en la cabeza mientras que Lavi no sabe si reírse de la desgracia de Kanda porque nuevamente lo confundan con mujer, o horrorizarse porque piensen que es su novia.

- Yumeko, no insultes a la novia de tu hermano. –regaña con desaprobación Yoji, solo provocando que la vena en Kanda se hinche más y que Lavi se sienta mas asqueado.

- Lo siento. –dice apenada, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosa.

- No te disculpes, no es mi culpa que este tenga cabellera de mujer. –dice con desprecio Lavi, apuntando de forma despectiva a Kanda que lo fulmino con la mirada. –Y dejen les aclaro que él no es mi novia, es hombre y es mi cuñado.

Yumeko mira sorprendida a Kanda ante la confesión de que es hombre, ya entiende porque tiene una complexión tosca para una mujer, pero no es su culpa confundirlo con chica después de todo tiene el cabello muy largo y recogido como una.

- Yo lo siento. –dice Yoji apenado, rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

- Sino quieres que te sigamos confundiendo deberías cortarte el pelo. –dice con reproche Yumeko, como si Kanda tuviera la culpa de la confusión.

- Yumeko. –dice con advertencia Yoji y esta sonríe apenada.

Lavi se contuvo las ganas de reír mientras que Kanda se contiene las ganas que tiene por matar a esa infante, no lo hace nada más porque hay muchos testigos. Pero lo que si es definitivo es que ya odia a toda esa familia.

- Oye Lavi, dice tu madre que vayas a comprar algo de tofu. Que lo siguen vendiendo donde mismo.

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia la entrada que separa la sala del comedor, viendo a Akira. Lavi y Kanda se sorprendieron al verla con un delantal, dándole una apariencia hogareña de toda una ama de casa, es verdad que la chica ya ha cocinado pero nunca usa delantal, ni se recoge el cabello así. Kanda no pudo evitar imaginarse estando ambos así en una linda casa, teniendo su propia familia y la idea no le desagrado en nada. En cuanto los otros dos en la sala miran curiosos a la desconocida con facciones muy bonitas que la hacían ver como una muñeca.

Por otro lado Akira alzo ambas cejas mostrándose curiosa ante los dos desconocidos.

- ¿Ella es tu novia nii-san? –Yumeko mira curiosa al pelirrojo y este regreso su mirada a ella.

- Si. ¿A que no tengo mal gusto? –dice divertido. –Esta algo plana… — el pelirrojo posa las dos manos sobre su pecho simulando senos haciendo que a Yoji le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero esta muy bonita. –dice con diversión

A los pocos segundos el cucharón que Akira tenia en manos se clavo en la frente de Lavi al ser aventado por ella, y Kanda le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza. Los dos tienen una vena hinchada en la frente y lo fulminan con la mirada.

Yumeko mira impresionada al golpeado de su hermano mientras que a Yoji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Mi nombre es Usami Akira, y soy novia de ese idiota tuerto. –dice de forma educada, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia el par de desconocidos.

- ¡Un gusto Usami-san! Mi nombre es Suzumura Yoji, soy el esposo de Fuyomi. Y ella es nuestra hija, Suzumura Yumeko. –dice de forma educada el hombre haciendo una leve inclinación al igual que su hija.

- Nii-san, tu novia es muy bonita, pero algo rara. –le susurra Yumeko a Lavi, solo para que él la oiga, y este la toma de los hombros mirándola con seriedad.

- Te enseñaré una importante lección de la vida Yume-chan. –la pequeña lo mira atenta, Yoji curioso y los otros dos rodaron los ojos sabiendo que saldría con una pendejada. –No hay personas perfectas en este mundo, solo tú y yo somos la excepción. –dice todo serio.

- Comprendo. –Yumeko se soba la barbilla pensativa, guardando en su cerebro esa valiosa y primera lección que le dio su hermano.

Kanda y Akira miran con ojos entrecerrados a Lavi, y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente, mientras que Yoji sonríe divertido al ver lo bien que esos dos congeniaron.

- Al menos es muy bonita y no parece ser una bruja como Tomoka. –dice conforme, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza. –No quería tener a esa como cuñada y mi mami quería metértela por los ojos, incluso antes de saber que tenias novia pensaba embrujarte para que te fijes en ella. –dice pensativa.

A Lavi se le sombreo la frente de negro y agradeció haberse inventado eso de que tenia novia. Akira se apunto mentalmente de sobornar a Lavi para que le compre cosas sino quiere que le diga la verdad a su madre y lo termine embrujando, no pudo evitar sonreír tétrica al ver que tiene un arma más para asustarlo. Kanda se lamento, le hubiera gustado que embrujaran a Lavi y poder verlo todo idiotizado… bueno mas de cómo esta ahora, incluso se lo imaginaba teniendo cara de sufrir de derrame cerebral. En cuanto Yoji sonrío de forma forzada porque su pequeña haya rebelado el plan que tenia su loca esposa.

- Por cierto nii-san, ¿por qué tienes un parche en el ojo? ¿Eres un pirata? ¿Te sacaron el ojo? –pregunta curiosa y Lavi la mira serio volviéndola a tomar de los hombros sintiendo la fragilidad y delicadeza, por lo que se extraño por fijarse en ese detalle mas le resto importancia.

- Veras Yume-chan, la verdad es que Yuu… –Lavi apunta al mencionado con la mirada y cuando Yumeko lo miro de reojo este la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que asustada regrese su mirada a su hermano. –un día me vio dándole besitos a Aki-chan y al ser un hermano muy celoso me saco el ojo. –termina su relato con seriedad y Yumeko se estremeció agarrándole más miedo a Kanda.

- _(Créeme que me hubiera encantado tener la dicha de ser yo el que te haya sacado ese ojo, pero créeme si te veo darle un beso a Akira no dudara en sacarte el otro)_ –una expresión sombría adorno el rostro de Kanda que ya se imaginaba como sacarle el ojo.

- No le mientas idiota que en verdad se lo esta creyendo. –dice con fastidio Akira, y Yoji negó resignado. –La verdad es que por andar subiendo arboles cuando niños se cayo y se enterró una rama en el ojo y tuvieron que sacárselo. –dice con indiferencia mirando a Yumeko y esta la mira sorprendida, planteándose ya no subir arboles. –Ya deja de estar diciéndole idioteces a tu hermana menor y mejor ve por el tofu. –ordena mirándolo despectiva y Lavi la miro ofendida, mientras Yoji pensó la rara relación de esos dos.

- Y así es como una mujer me mangonea, por eso le pensé mucho para tener novia, pero ni modo el amor toco la puerta de mi corazón de pollo. –dice dramático y Yumeko lo mira con lastima, mientras Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si gustas te acompaño nii-san. –Yumeko lo mira con ojos de cachorro mojado esperando que así deje de sufrir por ser un mandilón.

- _(Ninguna niña se me había hecho tan encantadora)_ –Lavi sonríe levemente. – ¡Vamos! –Yumeko amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Yumeko y Lavi ya vienen de regreso de comprar el tofu. La peli-azul va de lo más tranquila caminando con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Lavi va atrás de ella teniendo su mano izquierda metida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la otra sostiene la bolsa de plástico donde va el tofu.<p>

Yumeko se detiene frente a un árbol de mandarinas, lleno de varios frutos que esta en el parque por donde están atravesando en este momento.

Lavi se detiene atrás de ella mirando el árbol con tranquilidad.

- ¡Se ven deliciosas! –dice emocionada, mirando admira los frutos.

- ¿Quieres que cortemos unas? –Lavi baja la mirada notando como ella la alza para verlo, así que le sonríe amigable haciéndola sonrojar levemente ante la hermosa sonrisa que tiene su hermano mayor y sin poder evitarlo se sintió contagiada, sonriéndole también.

- ¡Si!

- ¡Pues a cortarla! –Lavi cuelga la bolsa en su muñeca y se inclina tomándola de la cintura, cargándola y alzándola haciendo que la chica se sorprenda.

- ¡¿Qué haces nii-san? –exclama sobresaltada.

- Ayudarte a que cortes tu mandarina y de pasada una para mi. –dice juguetón.

Las mejillas de Yumeko se sonrojaron más al ser cargada siendo ya una niña grande

- ¡Nii-san bajame! ¡Ya no soy una bebé! –la niña mira a todos lados esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros de la escuela la vean o se terminaran burlando de ella al ser cargada.

- Tks… no te muevas tanto que pesas. –dice con fastidio y Yumeko voltea sobre su hombro mirándolo ofendida. – ¡Vamos! Corta un par de mandarinas y te bajo. –dice con diversión y Yumeko regresa la mirada al frente al momento que infla los mofles en un gesto infantil.

Yumeko estira su mano para alcanzar una mandarina, aún así sigue sin alcanzarla.

- ¡Nii-san, álzame más! –dice estirando todo lo que puede su brazo.

Lavi la alzo más al momento de alzar la vista y ensancha los ojos al verle perfectamente las pantaletas infantiles con estampados de frutillas a su hermana menor. Sin poder evitarlo no podía apartar su mirada del sexo de su hermana, acerco un poco su rostro percibiendo el olor natural de ella excitándolo un poco. Suavemente fue bajando una de sus manos al trasero de la pequeña que aun sigue concentrada intentando alcanzar la mandarina.

- ¡Ya las tengo nii-san! –exclama emocionada al haber conseguido cortar el par de mandarinas.

Lavi reacciono y su cordura regreso, así que rápidamente coloca a la peli-azul en el piso.

- _(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)_ –el pelirrojo esta muy sacado de onda, incluso al darse cuenta de lo que hizo comenzó a sentirse enfermo ante su reacción.

- ¡Ten tu mandarina nii-san! –dice extendiéndola y dedicándole un amplia sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa. –dice cortante a la vez que toma la mandarina y comienza a caminar.

Yumeko lo mira extrañada por su reacción y se deprimió un poco al ver como le hablo, en lo poco que llevan conviviendo no le había hablado así. Con la cabeza agachada comenzó a seguirlo.

- _(¡Joder! Jamás me había sentido excitado con un aroma, mucho menos con ver unas bragas infantiles que usa una mocosa de nueve años…. Tengo presente que soy un enfermo sexual, pero lo que me pasó ahorita ya es exagerado, no soy un pedófilo enfermo, además… ¡es mi hermana por Dios!... Tal vez solo me sentí así porque no he tenido sexo en este día, mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado a que por lo menos me folle a una cada día. En la noche buscare con quien follar o si sigo así terminara excitándome con un perro. –_Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro. –_O peor aun; con Yuu-yuu.)_ –el ojo de Lavi mostró horror ante la idea.

* * *

><p>Akira esta dentro de la recamara de Yumeko, ya que iba a dormir ahí los días que se quedara y en este momento se esta instalando. Mientras que Lavi y Yuu se están instalando en la antigua habitación del primero.<p>

La pelinegra mira curiosa la infantil habitación mientras Yumeko le platica donde están las cosas y donde puede guardarlas.

- ¿Y que te parece nee-san? –pregunta emocionada, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- ¿Nee-san? –Akira alza ambas cejas mirándola extrañada.

- Bueno si, como eres novia de nii-san ahora eres mi nee-san. Pero si te molesta que te diga así… —Yumeko juega con sus dedos y sus mejillas están sonrojadas pensando que tal vez se molesto por como la llamo.

- No me molesta. –dice con tranquilidad y la sonrisa de Yumeko regresa. –Respecto a tu pregunta, es acogedora y espaciosa.

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que ambas volteen viendo a Lavi sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo cerrar su ojo y teniendo los brazos extendidos a los lados.

- ¡Nii-san no abras sin tocar! ¿Qué tal si nee-san o yo no estamos cambiando? –dice en forma de regaño, mirándolo con reproche.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar. –dice divertido, rascándose la nuca. –Yume-chan mamá dijo que te pidiera algunas cobijas para Yuu y para mi, ¿podrías dármelas?

Yumeko suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación para ir en busca de esas cobijas.

- Dormiré con Yuu-yuu, si me da miedo despierto, dormido me dará más… ¿segura que no se levita como poseído en las noches? –pregunta con miedo, mirando a Akira.

- A veces lo hace. –dice con diversión y Lavi pone expresión de terror.

- Cambiando de tema. –Lavi la mira amigable. –Vámonos esta noche a un bar, tenemos mucho que no vamos juntos. –dice con emoción.

- No estaría mal. –dice pensativa.

- ¡Oh si! ¡Noche de sexo segura! –dice con emoción.

- ¡Oh si! –un aura brillante los rodea a ambos.

- Cuento contigo para que convenzas a don señor amargado no me gustan los bares porque son ruidosos.

- Tu solo no dejes que nadie entre a la habitación que compartes con Yuu, que yo me encargo de lo demás. –dice traviesa y Lavi alza su pulgar en son de aprobación, ambos mirándose cómplices.

* * *

><p>- <em>(No solo tengo que soportar ver a ese idiota pasarse de listo con Akira gritando a los cuatro vientos que es su novia sino que también tengo que compartir habitación con él… como me arrepiento de haber accedido a esto. Maldita debilidad que tengo por complacerla en todo)<em> –Kanda gruñe molesto mientras esta sentado en el futón sacando la ropa de su maleta.

La puerta corrediza es abierta, pero él no voltea sabe que ha de ser Lavi, pero se tensa al sentir unos senos sobre su espalda una respiración en su oído y ese aroma lo reconocería donde sea.

- Akira. –dice entre dientes mirándola de reojo. –A ti te quería ver.

- ¿Si? ¿Para que? –pregunta traviesa mientras lo rodea con sus brazos y le acaricia el pecho con ellas.

- Para exigirte que nos vayamos a un hotel, ya no soporto quedarme aquí. Toda la familia del conejo esta loca, el tal Yoji es el más cuerdo, pero al no tener la misma sangre lo explica todo, sin contar que no voy a dormir en la misma habitación que ese idiota. –dice con firmeza, pero luego se estremeció al sentir como ella mordía con suavidad su oreja.

- Sabes que la madre de Lavi no nos dejara irnos de aquí. –Kanda bufo sabiendo que es verdad, con lo poco que la conoce sabe que seguro los amarra con tal de que no se vayan. –Pero yo vine aquí para proponerte algo. –dice juguetona, asomando su rostro por sobre el hombro de él para verlo mejor y Kanda voltea a ella. –Vamos a un bar esta noche para distraernos.

- No. –dice firme y Akira hace su mejor expresión de sufrimiento, con sus ojos agrandándose a modo lindo. –_ (No la cara de perro bajo la lluvia no)_ –Kanda desvía la mirada para no ceder ante su mirada. –Ya dije que no, así que quita esa cara. –Akira suspira resignada y lo suelta, para después ponerse de pie.

- Bien, iré sola con Lavi. Es una lastima quería que nos acompañaras. –dice resignada dispuesta a salir de la habitación, pero voltea hacia Kanda cuando siente un agarre en su muñeca derecha.

- Quiero que estés lista para las diez. –dice firme y fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Claro! –exclama emocionada tirándose encima de él, haciendo que caiga boca arriba en la cama con ella encima. – ¡Veras que nos divertiremos! –dice emocionada para después estampar sus labios con los de él.

- _(Dudo que me divierta, solo ganare un terrible dolor de cabeza porque se que me llevaran a un mugriento bar con música escandalosa)_ –Kanda rodo los ojos antes de cerrarlos y responder el beso.

* * *

><p>A todo estilo guarura, Lavi esta fuera de su habitación recargado en la pared alado de la puerta teniendo sus brazos cruzados. La puerta se abre por lo que voltea viendo a Akira que le guiña un ojo y levanta su pulgar de la mano derecha. Lavi sintiéndose emocionado también levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiña el ojo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche y los chicos están en el bar. Fuyomi seguramente esta de lo más feliz en casa pensando que su hijo le hará caso en lo de conseguirle chica a Yuu para que lo distraiga y así su hijo aproveche para hacerle un bebé a Akira.<p>

En uno de los sillones en forma de arco donde en medio hay una mesa, esta sentado Kanda que se le ve expresión de fastidio ante la estridente música además esas luces de colores que hay en el bar le están aumentando la molestia, frente a él sobre la mesa tiene un vaso que contiene su bebida. El peli-azul viste unos jeans azul marino, una camisa de botones color negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, es cuello polo y mangas largas, unos zapatos negros y la chamarra que es de piel esta colgada en el respaldo.

Luego esta Akira que queda en medio y sostiene su bebida en las manos mientras bebe de la fajita mientras mira con tranquilidad hacia la pista de baile, en cierta forma divirtiéndose ante la forma en la que las chicas de ahí se restriegan con sus acompañantes en una forma de parecer sensuales. La pelinegra lleva puesto unos pantalones de cuero color negros que se le ciñen al cuerpo como una segunda piel, una blusa ceñida de tirantes de color blanca y encima una chamarra de cremallera color negra y de piel que le queda a mediación de la espalda, finalmente unas botas blancas que le llegan una milésima debajo de la rodilla y sobre su cabeza una boina del mismo color que las botas, su lacio cabello lo lleva suelto.

Luego esta Lavi que esta mirando a todos lados mientras bebe su bebida de su fajita, el pelirrojo esta buscando a la afortunada de la noche la cual tendrá la dicha de ser follada por él, pero por más que busca no encuentra a su victima. Y no es porque no hubiera chicas guapas en el lugar, al contrario hay muchas muchachas de las cuales él noto que sin pensarlo ya las hubiera invitado a bailar por unos diez minutos para después estar follando en el baño, en la camioneta o en un hotelucho, pero ninguna, absolutamente ninguna se le hacia la suficiente digna. El pelirrojo lleva puesto unos jeans celestes, una camisa color gris sin mangas que le queda ceñida al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y su chamarra negra de piel la tiene colgada en el respaldo del sillón.

- _(Que barbaridad. Hay pura mujer grande y muy voluptuosa. Y yo ahorita tengo ganas de tirarme a un tia que mida uno veinte aproximadamente, este plana de todos lados y tenga facciones infantiles y angelicales, que tenga una mirada expresiva y muestre inocenci… —_Lavi ensancho el ojo horrorizado al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. –_ ¿Por qué describí a la mocosa que tengo por hermana?... no, si estoy muy mal. Tengo que buscar con quien follar y ya. A mi no gustarme las planas, a mi gustarme con muchas curvas, además siempre he preferido follar con mayores porque son mas cachondas)_ –Lavi comienza a llorar internamente y decidió seguir enfocándose en su búsqueda.

Akira deja de mirar la pista para mirar de reojo a Kanda, el cual esta ignorando su entorno mientras bebe su bebida.

- ¡Yuu! –lo llama como niña chiquita y Kanda la voltea a ver dándole a entender que tiene su atención. – ¡Vamos a bailar! –Akira parpadea un par de veces para verse más tierna.

Kanda la mira como si hubiera perdido la memoria o fuera una retrasada mental… ósea ¿él? ¿Bailar? Hace pensar que su novia perdió todas las neuronas por solo sugerirlo. Pudiera haberlo entendido que ella le haya pedido eso cuando apenas se acaban de conocer y empezaban a salir, pero ¿ahorita? ¡Válgame! si tiene más de cuatro años de conocerlo.

- Lo sé, pregunta estúpida. –dice deprimida al ver su mirada. –pero tenia la esperanza de que los aires de Osaka te hayan dado ganas de bailar y dirías que si.

- Sigue soñando. Eso no hace daño. –dice con lastima a la vez que le acaricia la cabeza mientras la mira con compasión haciendo que Akira frunza el entrecejo.

- Es que me aburro. –dice con reproche. –Sino quieres bailar conmigo iré a buscar a alguien que si quiera hacerlo. –dice de forma berrinchuda y Kanda frunce el entrecejo. –A Lavi ni se lo pido porque anda entretenido buscando con quien follar. –Akira apunta al mencionado que ni los pela, anda entretenido mirando a todos lados del lugar.

- Tú que te vas a bailar con otro y no solo mato a ese cabrón sino que también te saco de aquí aunque sea de los pelos. –dice amenazante y fulminándola con la mirada por lo que la pelinegra hace lo mismo.

- Pues sino quieres que baile con otro baila conmigo. –dice firme.

- No bailare, y no sigas insistiendo porque nos vamos de aquí. –Kanda empleo más amenaza en su tono de voz.

- Pues te iras tu que yo de aquí no me muevo. –Akira se cruza de brazos e infla los mofles en un infantil puchero mientras que Kanda se toca el puente de la nariz exasperado porque siempre tengan la misma discusión cada que van a ese tipo de lugares, por eso y muchas cosas más odia esa clase de sitios. –Yo vine a divertirme no a estar de amargada como tu. –dice molesta.

- No hay nada de divertido en estos lugares. –dice fastidiado viendo como su novia sonríe traviesa lo que le dio mala espina.

- Te mostrare que hasta un amargado como tu se puede divertir en un bar. –dice retadora.

Kanda tomo su bebida y le dio un trago mientras rueda los ojos para luego mirar de reojo a su novia con cierta curiosidad, viendo como se metía debajo de la mesa haciendo que alce una ceja, así que más curioso se asoma viéndola hincada en medio de sus piernas y ante la poca luz solo distingue el brillo travieso de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué-qué haces? –pregunta incrédulo al ver que ella ha desabrochado su pantalón. –No pensaras…? –Kanda ensancho los ojos, conocía esa mirada más que nadie y bueno el ver como ella saca su flácido miembro y comienza a masturbarlo haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos hacia que se diera una idea de lo que va hacer.

Kanda apoyo sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su frente en sus manos entrelazadas a la vez que se muerde la lengua para no gemir cuando su novia se metió todo su miembro a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo y pasar la lengua por este. Y maldita sea, la situación se le hace de lo más excitante; estar ahí en un lugar publico con su novia dándole una mamada bajo la mesa pudiéndolos descubrir alguien lo hace muy excitante.

- Tks… — Lavi chasqueo la lengua molesto ya que nunca había batallado tanto para escoger su presa del día. –Tengo problemas para escoger a mi presa. ¿Alguna sugerencia Aki-chan? –le pelirrojo voltea hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga viendo solo puntos marcar su silueta. – ¿Y Aki-chan? –pregunta curioso mirando a Kanda, pero alza una ceja extrañado al verlo sudado cuando el lugar no esta muy caliente, además que no esta mirando a todos lados como suele hacerlo cuando están en un lugar como esos y Akira no esta con él sin contar que esta levemente sonrosado como cuando estas muy acalorado porque haces mucho ejercicio.

- Fue… fue al baño. –dice con algo de dificultad y oyéndose más ronco de lo normal extrañando más al pelirrojo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Yuu-yuu? –pregunta preocupado y comenzándolo analizar bien se le hizo conocida esa expresión, él solía ponerla cuando… Lavi ensancho el ojo y puso expresión de asco al sospechar donde esta Akira. – ¡Demonios! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! –el pelirrojo los miro con desaprobación. –esas cosas son asquerosas, solo yo puedo hacerlas en publico… malditos indecente. –el pelirrojo se muestra más indignado y Kanda gruñe, más no se sabe si de placer por lo que le hace su novia o molestia porque el pelirrojo no lo deja gozar en paz.

- Vete. –ordena entre dientes, su orgasmo esta cerca y quiere disfrutarlo sin tener de fondo la voz del pelirrojo.

- Son unos ninfómanos. –el pelirrojo se pone de pie muy digno y toma su chamarra. – ¡auch! Me volví a morder la lengua. –dice adolorido mientras se aleja de la mesa.

Kanda se sintió satisfecho, finalmente disfrutara sin tener a ese idiota hablando, y es que tener un orgasmo con la voz de Lavi como fondo es asqueroso para él.

* * *

><p>Lavi salió del bar, y saco un cigarrillo para comenzar a fumárselo, necesitaba distraerse y es que saber que sus amigos andan gozando de lo que él vino a buscar a ese lugar y no ha encontrado lo enoja.<p>

- ¡¿Por qué no me deja entrar?

- Ya te dije que porque eres menor de edad mocosa.

Lavi dirige su mirada hacia la entrada viendo a una chica de unos dieciséis años a lo mucho discutiendo con el guardia para que la deje entrar.

El pelirrojo escaneo con la mirada a la chica, admitió que es bonita, pero poco desarrollada. Tiene el cabello largo de color negro y algunos mechones de color azul. Piel clara, rostro bonito pero con facciones infantiles; cuerpo delgado, apenas y tenia senos y caderas, pero viste de forma muy provocativa, incluso a pesar de afuera estar haciendo frio lleva una cortísima falda que no deja nada a la imaginación, además le queda de lo más ceñida.

- _(Tal vez lo mío es curiosidad. Como he estado tanto con mujeres voluptuosas siento la curiosidad de probar de otro tipo, he ahí mi problema de no sentirme completamente satisfecho)_ –Lavi sonrío de forma torcida ante su propia teoría y al haber encontrado su presa de esta noche.

Vio como la chica furiosa sale de la fila y camina hacia donde esta él mientras mira hacia abajo seguro conteniéndose las ganas de gritar del coraje.

- Ha de ser frustrante que no te dejen entrar. –dice divertido cuando ella paso cerca de él.

La chica detuvo su paso y lo miro, sonrojándose ante lo apuesto que esta el chico, además la forma en la que le sonríe es de la más sexy que ha visto.

- Lo es. –dice con tranquilidad, sonriéndole coqueta haciendo que el pelirrojo amplíe su sonrisa.

- Lavi.

- Maiko.

- ¡Un gusto Maiko-chan!

- ¡No soy una niña, así que no uses el "chan"! –dice molesta.

- Oh lo siento, no lo dije por eso para mi es más que obvio que ya eres toda una mujer. –dice de forma halagadora y la chica se mostro complacida. –Es mi costumbre usar el "chan" con las mujeres, suelo incluso usarlo con mi mejor amiga y ella es de mi edad. –dice con diversión.

- Entiendo, entonces no me molesta que me llames con el "chan".

- ¿Y que edad tienes?

- Veinte. –Lavi alza ambas cejas, no le calcula mas de dieciséis y la chica al ver que no le cree suspira resignada. –quince. –dice rendida. – ¿Y tu?

- Veintitrés. –Lavi tira su cigarrillo y se endereza caminando hacia ella. – ¿Dime Maiko-chan? –el pelirrojo se inclina para hablarle con sensualidad en el oído haciéndola sonrojar. – ¿Quieres hacer cosas de adultos? –pregunta insinuante. – ¿Me quieres probar la mujer que eres? –Lavi se separa mirando como ella esta toda sonrojada, pero sonríe triunfante al verla asentir y es que lo ve fantástico que ese pelirrojo mayor que ella se fijara en ella. –Ven. –el pelirrojo la toma de la mano y la lleva al callejón de alado.

* * *

><p>En uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres esta Akira recargada en la pared, teniendo sus piernas enredadas en las caderas de Kanda y sus brazos enredados en el cuello de él, mientras este la penetra.<p>

La pelinegra no trae puesto el pantalón ni las bragas, están tirados en el suelo y la blusa la trae levantada al igual que el sostén dejando al descubierto sus senos, mientras que Kanda trae la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón junto los bóxer en los tobillos.

Kanda aprieta entre sus manos los glúteos de ella mientras se impulsa para penetrarla y su boca la tiene en uno de sus senos, succionándolo y dándole leves mordidas.

- ¡Yuu! … ¡más fuerte! –dice entre gemidos.

La puerta principal del baño se abre y por ella entran un par de chicas, las cuales al oír los gemidos de la mujer que se están follando en uno de los cubículos salen rápidamente del baño al igual que como lo hicieron las treinta chicas antes que ellas.

* * *

><p>Maiko esta recargada en la pared del callejón, respira de forma entrecortada y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas, la chica mira con atención los movimientos del pelirrojo. Maiko tiene la falda alzada y las bragas en los tobillos, mientras que de sus piernas escurren sus jugos de excitación; su blusa la trae levantada al igual que el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto mientras que su cabello esta todo alborotado, ni aunque haga tanto frio afuera lo siente, esta muy excitada como para sentirlo.<p>

En cuanto Lavi, tiene sus pantalones y bóxer en los tobillo. El pelirrojo se esta poniendo un condón en su erecto pene, para así seguir con su diversión.

- _(Es muy grande)_ –la chica se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a sentir algo de miedo. –Lavi-kun creo que mejor le paramos aquí… yo nunca… — la chica mira nerviosa a un lado y Lavi la mira con indiferencia.

- ¿Eres virgen? –la chica asintió, sin atreverse a verlo. – ¿Y tienes miedo? –la chica volvió a asentir y Lavi suspira con fastidio. –No te voy a decir que te entregues a mi y me hare responsable, mucho menos que te amo porque no me gusta mentir. Se supone ya sabes lo que haces y al venir aquí conmigo sabes que solo quería follar. –la chica asintió y Lavi suspiro con pesadez. – ¡En fin! Es mi culpa por pedírtelo, no debí hacerlo sabiendo que eres una niña.

- ¡No soy una niña! –dice molesta.

- ¿No? –dice con burla. –Tienes miedo. –La chica aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Sabía que era mala idea y debí haber escogido a una chica de las de adentro. –dice frustrado, dispuesto a quitarse el condón y resignarse a tener que masturbarse para solucionar su problema.

- Lo hare. –dice firme la chica haciendo que Lavi la mire. –Lo hare para probarle que no soy una niña y puedo ser igual de madura como las mujeres de haya adentro.

- ¿Segura? No me gusta obligar a la gente.

- Estoy segura.

- Mira que ya no va haber vuelta atrás. –dice con advertencia. –Si sigo ya no me podre detener.

- Tú continúa. –dice con firmeza.

Lavi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Voltéate a la pared y alza el culo. –ordena.

La chica nerviosa hace lo que le pidió, Lavi se acerca y le alza las caderas percibiendo el olor a sexo que desprende la chica gracias a que la ha hecho correrse un par de veces antes con sus caricias.

Sin nada de delicadeza y de una estocada la penetro sacándole un grito de dolor a la chica y que lagrimas de dolor comience a salir de sus ojos.

Sin tomarle importancia Lavi saco levemente su pene y lo volvió a meter con la misma profundidad y tosquedad.

- ¡Me duele!... ¡Sacalo! –dice adolorida y jadeando.

Lavi pareció no escucharla, siguió penetrándola con fuerza y profundidad. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y a su mente vino la imagen de su pequeña hermana en cuatro siendo penetrada brutalmente por él. La exclamaciones de dolor de la chica las oía pero con la voz de su hermana y eso lo esta excitando más.

- Ve más despacio Lavi. –dice suplicante.

"Ve más despacio nii-san" fue lo que oyó Lavi, sintiéndose más excitado y acelero las penetraciones, siendo más brusco.

Un rato más y Lavi seguía así, imaginándose que se lo hace a su hermana menor, oyéndola quejarse adolorida hasta que su orgasmo llego, corriéndose dentro, pero por traer condón no hay problema.

- _(Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en meses)_ –el pelirrojo abrió su ojo, pero lo ensancha al darse cuenta a quien se imagino que se follaba.

Rápidamente saco su pene viendo como el condón está manchado de jugos de excitación de la chica revueltos con sangre.

- _(¡Demonios! Estaba tan excitado que no fui nada cuidadoso)_ –el pelirrojo miro el rostro de la chica contraído del dolor y sus ojos están rojos, seguramente donde lloro haciendo que se sienta culpable. – ¡Vamos! –Lavi estira su mano hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse y esta así lo hace. –Ya eres toda una mujer. –una sonrisa coqueta adorna su rostro mientras toma la mejilla de ella entre sus manos.

- Te dije que te detuvieras, me dolía mucho. –dice con reproche.

- Es que eres tan sexy que me tenías muy excitado. Lo siento. –dice apenado.

La chica lo mira al ojo, notando sinceridad en su mirada a la vez culpa, y no pudo enojarse con él, por eso respondió el beso suave que él le esta dando, cerrando sus ojos.

- _(Soy un puto bastardo manipulador. Incluso la manipule para que volviera a aceptar cuando se arrepintió)_ –Lavi abrió su ojo viendo como la chica tiene cerrados los suyos mientras lo besa.

* * *

><p>En la camioneta ya van los tres, Lavi manejando y esta vez Akira se fue en el asiento del copiloto, ya que Lavi se berrincheó en no dejar que se vaya atrás y usen nuevamente su camioneta para hacer cochinadas.<p>

- Mira, dejaste a Yuu-yuu cansado. –dice divertido, mirando por el retrovisor a Kanda que tiene los ojos cerrados completamente dormido.

- Y él me dejo agotada a mí, pero no me puedo dormir en un automóvil. –dice con diversión. – ¿Y que tal te fue a ti? ¿Hallaste con quien hacerlo? ¿Dónde se lo hiciste? –pregunta insinuante.

- Si encontré a alguien y se lo hice en el callejón de alado, tenía esa fantasía. –dice divertido.

- Entiendo. –dice pensativa, planteándose hacerlo ahí.

- Aki-chan. –la pelinegra lo mira de reojo notándolo mirar con seriedad el camino. –Esta noche me pase, no sé que me paso y perdí completamente el control, nunca me había pasado eso. –Akira pudo notar culpa en su tono de voz. –La tia que me folle era virgen y casi la viole, y lo peor es que la manipule para que no pensara que fue casi violación.

- Y perdiste más el control mientras se lo hacías al oír que lloraba o se quejaba. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo y Lavi no dijo nada afirmándolo, mientras que Akira recarga su codo en la puerta para apoyar su barbilla en esta mirando con aburrimiento hacia afuera. –hasta ahora has tenido control de tu depravación al igual que yo, algo te ha de estar alterando como para que hoy no pudieras controlarlo. –dice con indiferencia sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

Lavi no dijo nada más y se mantuvo serio, aun se siente culpable, pero no se atrevió a decirle a su amiga la razón que lo esta alterando, no ahorita porque no puede ni admitirlo para él mismo menos podrá hacerlo frente a su amiga, además que el que este Kanda ahí, podría despertarse y oírlos.

- _(Si pensé que no podía ser mas enfermo me equivoque)_ –Kanda sin abrir los ojos suspiro con pesadez.

**Continuara**

**O.O lavi puede ser terriblemente manipulador y tal parece ke akira lo sabe O.O ke juerte**

**jajaja**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	4. El deseo aumenta

**hola! aki de regreso con un cap más de ste fic u.u**

**disculpen la demora**

**advertencia: ya saben ke en este fic habra incesto, pedofila y mucha depravacion. se advierte que en este cap habra escenas fuertes**

* * *

><p><strong>El deseo aumenta<strong>

_Al no poder dormir Lavi fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver a la pequeña Yumeko encima de una silla, intentando tomar un vaso de la alacena. Al solo llevar puesto un camisón que apenas y le llega a mediación del muslo, al alzarse para intentar alcanzar el vaso su camisón se alza, dándole perfecta vista al pelirrojo de sus braguitas blancas con estampados infantiles de ositos._

_El ojo del pelirrojo miro de forma penetrante las piernas de la niña, devorándoselas con la mirada, sentía la necesidad de tocarlas, de olerlas y no se contuvo. Siendo lo más silencioso posible camino hacia ella._

_Yumeko se sobresalto al sentir que le acarician las piernas, asustada voltea sobre su hombro viendo a su hermano mayor mirándole las piernas mientras la acaricia._

- _¿Qué haces oni-chan?_

- _¿Yumeko tú me quieres verdad? –Lavi alza la mirada._

- _¡Claro oni-chan!_

- _¿Eres una niña obediente y harías todo lo que oni-chan te pida?_

- _Si. –la peli-azul lo mira curiosa notando como su hermano se relame los labios con perversión._

- _Quítate las bragas. –ordena._

- _Oni-chan ya estoy grande como para que me veas sin mis bragas. –dice avergonzada._

- _Pero yo soy tu hermano, no tiene nada de malo… solo quiero verte. _

- _No oni-chan, me estas dando miedo… aléjate. –dice temerosa, intentando alejarse, pero el pelirrojo le tapa la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra la retiene del brazo, apretándole haciendo que Yumeko lo mire asustada._

- _Oni-chan quiso ser bueno, pero como tu no eres obediente oni-chan será malo. –el ojo del pelirrojo se oscureció por el deseo, la situación le pareció más excitante y Yumeko lo miro asustada._

_Lavi le soltó el brazo a la niña, para llevar sus manos a las bragas y arrancárselas._

- _Abre la boca. –ordena y Yumeko niega, comenzando a llorar. –Ábrela o te ira peor. –Lavi quita su mano de la boca que tapa la de ella y asustada Yumeko abre su boca y Lavi metió sus bragas dentro de ella, asustándola más, su hermano se esta portando muy raro._

_Lavi la cargo, tomándola de la cintura y la acostó en la mesa, le arranco el camisón y con él lo uso para amarrarle las manos. Mas lagrimas salen de los ojos de la pequeña Yumeko, que se muestra asustada, teniendo sus manos amarradas encima de su cabeza._

- _Delicioso. –el pelirrojo se relame los labio y los guía hacia los pezones de la niña, comenzándolos a lamer, morder y succionar hasta erectarlos._

_Más lágrimas salen de los ojos de la niña que se mueve inquita haciendo que el pelirrojo molesto se separe de ella._

- _Quédate quieta. –ordena furioso, pero la niña no hace caso, se sigue removiendo temerosa, intentando zafarse, le da mucho miedo la situación. –Maldita sea, te dije que te quedes quieta… ahora oni-chan va a castigarte._

_El pelirrojo se desabrocha los pantalones, sacando su erecto pene que guía a la entrada de la niña que mira horrorizada. Sin contemplación el pelirrojo la penetra, haciendo que la niña encierre en su boca un grito desgarrado. Lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, le duele, le duele mucho y le arde mucho. Puede sentir como la sangre le resbala por sus piernas._

_Lavi gruñe excitado y comienza a mover su cadera, sacando y metiendo su pene una y otra vez, la sangre hace que su pene resbale. El sentir la estreches de esa vagina infantil que ni bellos púbicos tiene lo esta enloqueciendo, le esta dando el placer más rico de toda su vida._

_El pelirrojo inclina su rostro hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando las sensaciones mientras dirige sus manos a los nada desarrollados senos de su péquela hermana menor._

Lavi abre su ojo horrorizado a la vez que se sienta en su cama, su respiración es acelerada y esta bañado de sudor.

- _¿Qué demonios fue esa puta pesadilla?_—la mirada del pelirrojo se ve aterrada y su respiración se acelera más. Voltea hacia su derecha, viendo a Kanda completamente dormido en un tufon en el suelo. Lavi baja la mirada notando la carpa que forma su bóxer debido a su erección haciendo que su ojo se ensanche mostrando más horror. –_ ¿Por qué me excite?... lo mejor es que me vaya a dar una ducha de agua bien fría. _ –Lavi se pone de pie, y camina hacia la puerta de su habitación, ante la oscuridad sabe que aun falta para que amanezca y agradece eso, porque es seguro que todos están dormidos.

* * *

><p>Lavi esta sentado en su cama, recargando su espalda en la pared y abrazando sus piernas que las tiene flexionadas. El pelirrojo tiene la mirada perdida, bajo sus ojos se aprecian unas marcadas ojeras. Desde que despertó de ese sueño, ya no pudo dormir, se la ha pasado dándole vueltas a la cabeza después de darse esa ducha con agua bien fría.<p>

Lavi dirige su mirada hacia Kanda, viéndolo ahí bien dormido, mostrándose pacifico, provocando que entrecierre los ojos mostrando pura envidia.

- _Como quisiera ser Kanda… bueno, no quisiera ser él, la verdad de solo pensarlo me dan ñañaras. –_Lavi se estremeció y froto sus brazos como si tuviera frio. –_A lo que me refiero es que me gustaría estar dormido como él, tan tranquilo._—el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro. –_Por más que le doy vueltas no logro entender porque tuve esa pesadilla, soy enfermo y pervertido lo sé, y estoy orgulloso de eso… hasta cierto punto. El punto es que tener un sueño así es rayar el límite, en especial porque no solo es que violo a una niña sino que dicha niña es mi hermana menor. Akira seguramente me dirá que ese sueño es un deseo reprimido, pero válgame apenas y vi a mi hermana ayer, es imposible que desee violarla… ¿o si?—_Lavi se revuelve el cabello de forma desesperada. –_Lo mejor es dejar de pensar en eso, solo fue un sueño, uno de esos tantos sueños raros que he tenido como cuando soñé que era un exorcista de la época media, ósea eso es aun más estúpido y surrealista, ósea ¿qué tan fumado estaba como para soñar que algo llamado inocencia destruye demonios? _–Lavi sonríe divertido ante la estupidez de ese antiguo sueño. –_Así que este sueño fue algo parecido a ese otro: surrealista y fantasioso, si de verdad eso pasara no creo que las cosas se dieran así, mas bien pienso que las cosas se hubieran dado así… _

_Al no poder dormir Lavi fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver a la pequeña Yumeko encima de una silla, intentando tomar un vaso de la alacena. Al solo llevar puesto un camisón que apenas y le llega a mediación del muslo, al alzarse para intentar alcanzar el vaso su camisón se alza, dándole perfecta vista al pelirrojo de sus braguitas blancas con estampados infantiles de ositos._

_El ojo del pelirrojo miro de forma penetrante las piernas de la niña, devorándoselas con la mirada, sentía la necesidad de tocarlas, de olerlas y no se contuvo. Siendo lo más silencioso posible camino hacia ella._

_Yumeko se sobresalto al sentir que le acarician las piernas, asustada voltea sobre su hombro viendo a su hermano mayor mirándole las piernas mientras la acaricia._

- _¿Qué haces oni-chan?_

- _¿Yumeko tú me quieres verdad? –Lavi alza la mirada._

- _¡Claro oni-chan!_

- _¿Eres una niña obediente y harías todo lo que oni-chan te pida?_

- _Si. –la peli-azul lo mira curiosa notando como su hermano se relame los labios con perversión._

- _Quítate las bragas. –ordena._

- _¡OKA-CHAN, ONI-CHAN QUIERE QUE ME QUITE LAS BRAGAS!... ¡¿ES NORMAL QUE UN HERMANO MAYOR ME PIDA ESO? –la pequeña se muestra curiosa mirando hacia la entrada._

_El pelirrojo ensancha los ojos asustado y mueve sus manos frente a su rostro de una forma exagerada, mientras la mira asustado, pero al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal voltea hacia la entrada viendo a su madre con rulos en el cabello, camisón de pana de ovejitas, mascarilla de aguacate mirándolo de forma tétrica mientras sostiene un machete. Atrás de la mujer se ve a Yoji quien sostiene una escopeta a la cual la apunta amenazante hacia él, misteriosamente el peli-azul tiene la cara embarrada de aguacate y la camisa de pijama desabrochada al igual que el pantalón al revés._

- _¿Qué tu le pediste que a mi pequeña? –dice amenazante Yoji y Lavi pasa saliva con dificultad._

- _Lavi sabía que eras un pervertido, pero no pensé que fueras un pedófilo incestuoso. –la pelirroja es rodeada por una potente aura de batalla._

- _¿Qué es eso? –Yumeko mira curiosa a su madre._

- _Esperen… no se sobresalten, hay una buena explicación que aclarar todo este mal entendido. –Lavi sonríe nervioso, sintiendo como suda frio y las ganas terribles de cagarse en los pantalones._

- _¿Enserio?... ¿Por qué no les cuentas esa recién manía tuya por violar a menores de edad y hacerles creer que no fue violación?_

_Alado de Fuyomi esta Akira de lo más nice recargada en el marco de la puerta fumándose un cigarrillo en pose chula._

- _Si pensé que no podías ser más enfermo me equivoque. –Kanda alado de Akira mira al pelirrojo como si fuera un moco seco._

_Lavi muestra más horror al ver al su madre y padrastro marcar más su expresión tétrica mientras que Yumeko se rasca la nuca sin saber que pasa y los otros dos se acomodan mejor para ver a gusto el asesinato del pelirrojo._

- _Perdóname Dios, sé que hice mal al no haberlo abortado siendo que lo engendre en noche de luna llena. Al ser mi hijo yo me encargare de sacar a este pecador de la faz de la tierra. –dice tétrica Fuyomi, avanzando hacia Lavi con machete en alto, lista para hacerlo carnitas._

- _¡PIEDAD! –grita horrorizado el pelirrojo._

Una almohada chocar contra la cara del pelirrojo lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que rápidamente se tire al piso, arrodillado y comienza a pedir clemencia mientras llora como nenita.

- ¡Mami soy tu hijo, no me mates! –dice suplicante. –Si me perdonas prometo ir a misa todos los domingos y esta vez no me follare a una tia en el confesionario, iré a rezar y pedir perdón por mi alma…

Kanda lo mira como el loco que es, primero el tarado lo despierta con su grito de piedad, haciendo que él furioso le estampe una almohada en la cara, y conociéndolo se supone que debía reclamarle el fregazo pero en vez de eso sale con esas fregaderas.

- Sino la controlas no la fumes estúpido. –Kanda lo mira con fastidio.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi se endereza, dándose cuenta que fue solo una ilusión que su mente creo.

- ¡Jum! –Kanda molesto se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, aun es temprano pero es seguro que no va a poder seguir durmiendo, lo mejor es que se de una ducha y siga con su vida.

* * *

><p>Akira comienza a abrir los ojos, despertándose al sentir algo húmedo sobre su cuello y un peso extra. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera azul muy conocida para ella y un jadeo salió de sus labios al sentir unas gruesas manos apretarle los senos.<p>

- ¿Yuu? –murmura adormilada, alzando un poco su cabeza viendo el cuerpo de su novio encima de ella, con la cobija tapándolos a ambos.

- Vengo por mi polvo matutino. –murmura ronco, cerca de su oído.

- Oye Yumeko esta aquí. –Akira mira de reojo hacia la cama viendo a la pequeña Yumeko acurrucada de lado, abrazando su enorme conejo de peluche.

- Esta dormida, así que no hagas ruido. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro, la situación le parece de lo más excitante.

Akira se muerde el labio inferior para no gemir al sentir como Yuu succiona su cuello y reparte lengüetazos. Kanda le alza el camisón y le hace las bragas a un lado, para después empujar su cadera, adentrándose completamente en ella provocando que Akira apriete los parpados y muerda con más fuerza su labio inferior para no gemir.

- Me hubiera gustado alargar esto, pero por obvias razones no se puede. –susurra denotando lo enronquecido de su voz.

Akira llevo sus manos a los hombros de él mientras que Kanda comienza a mover su cadera, haciendo profundas sus aceleradas penetraciones mientras tiene sus manos en la cadera de ella para impulsarse.

* * *

><p>Ya resignado a que no va poder conciliar el sueño, el pelirrojo sale de su habitación. Son ya las siete de la mañana, sabe que su madre no tardara en despertarse para comenzar a hacer el desayuno, si tiene suerte le dejara hacerle compañía en la cocina para andar picando la comida mientras la prepara.<p>

Al pasar por la puerta de su hermana menor se detiene cuando la puerta de la habitación es abierta dejando ver a Kanda aun en pijama con el cabello tan alborotado que ni acabando de despertar lo tiene así, además tiene expresión de completa satisfacción.

Lavi entrecierra la mirada con recelo y Kanda lo mira indiferente mientras cierra la puerta tras de si.

- Descarado pervertido que comete incesto a tan tempranas horas en la mañana. –murmura mirándolo con desaprobación.

- Idiota. –Kanda roda los ojos con fastidio y sigue su camino hacia la habitación del pelirrojo para cambiarse de ropa mientras que Lavi lo sigue con la mirada.

- _Me siento como un cornudo_ –Lavi aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Acostada boca arriba en el tufon esta Akira quien ya no esta tapada y su pijama esta todo desacomodado, cabello despeinado y tiene la mirada perdida en el techo mientras sonríe de forma bobalicona.<p>

- _Yuu puede ser muy enojón, pero es muy candente_ –la sonrisa bobalicona de la pelinegra se amplio.

La puerta es abierta dejando ver a Fuyomi que sonríe amigable y amplio su sonrisa al ver a su "nuera" despierta.

- Me alegra que estés despierta Aki-chan… una buena esposa siempre debe tenerle lista la comida a su marido temprano…

- ¿Ah? –Akira sale de bobolandia y mira a esa mujer como la loca que es.

- Sé que aun no estas casada con mi retoño, pero desde ahora debes aprender a atenderlo como se debe… levántate, te enseñare a preparar el desayuno favorito a mi Lavi… terminando de desayunar nos pondremos a preparar la cena para esta noche. Tiene que quedar perfecta, ya que la vecina nos va a acompañar y tienes que demostrarle a tu competencia que Lavi es tuyo y lo mimas como se debe, que nadie se compara a ti, que… —La mirada de la mujer se torno perdida mientras se avienta su monologo y a Akira se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- _¡Genial! Tengo que madrugar para atender al idiota que tengo por amigo_ –los ojos de la pelinegra se entrecerraron más. –_Hubiera sido mejor idea pasar la noche buena en casa, estoy segura que solita ahí estaría aun durmiendo, para después despertarme en unas cinco horas más, pedir comida a domicilio, poner películas mientras como, seguir durmiendo, etc… eso si es una buena navidad. –_un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de Akira mientras su "suegra" sigue en su monologo.

* * *

><p>En la sala están los varones adornándola para la cena de noche buena. Incluso Kanda anda ayudando, si lo hace es porque se harto del sermón que se aventó Fuyomi cuando él se negó.<p>

- _Maldita familia de locos, maldita Akira que le hizo el desayuno favorito al conejo idiota, maldito conejo idiota que hizo que Akira le de de comer en la boca, maldita Akira por ceder, ni a mi me da de comer en la boca… maldita Fuyomi loca que insistió para que Akira le dé de comer en la boca al estúpido que tiene por hijo, maldito Yoji mandilón y su sonrisa de todo paz y amor, maldita enana hermana menor del conejo idiota que chillaba como estúpida dejándome sordo, maldito Lavi que hizo que su estúpida madre me pida ayudarlos a adornar la estúpida sala con estúpidos y ridículos adornos, maldita Akira por verse tan sexy en delantal mientras cocina, maldito momento en el que acepte esta pendejada y me llevo a todo esto. –_ante cada que maldice en su mente Kanda gruñe como perro rabioso.

Lavi mira con burla a Kanda mientras sostiene la escalera donde esta Yuu para poner unos adornos en la pared. El pelirrojo no puedo evitar sonreír divertido al verlo gruñir como perro rabioso, sabe porque esta así de furioso, ese desayuno sin duda le quito su buen humor.

Por otro lado Yoji sonríe nervioso mientras esta sentado en el suelo llenando de escarcha unos adornos, mirando de reojo a Kanda, la verdad le da miedo esa expresión de poseído que tiene mientras gruñe como bestia salvaje.

- Yuu, mas a la derecha. –dice juguetón Lavi y Kanda lo mura de reojo.

- Sino te gusta ponlos tu zopenco.

- ¿Y tu sostienes la escalera?

- No… al contrario, la empujare para que caigas. Si tengo suerte te golpeas la cabeza y mueres.

- Pensándolo bien, ahí donde lo pusiste esta bien. –Lavi entrecierra la mirada, sabe que es muy capaz de eso y más, por esa razón es que no esta arriba poniendo los adornos.

- Hmn. –Kanda regresa su mirada al adorno y sigue gruñendo mientras maldice en su mente.

Yoji no puede evitar marcar su sonrisa nerviosa, pero cuando regresa su vista al adorno que estaba haciendo ensancha los ojos al ver que el mono de nieve que estaba llenando de escarcha parece ya mono de nieve echo de chapopote, se le paso la escarcha negra que le echaba al sombrero y ahora todo el mono esta lleno de ella.

- ¡Ah! –exclama espantado haciendo que Kanda lo mire como el loco que es y Lavi lo mire curioso a la vez que suelta la escalera.

- ¡Estúpido no la sueltes! –exclama furioso Kanda tambaleándose, la escalera esta chueca sino la sostienen eso pasa.

- ¿Ah? –Lavi regresa su vista a la escalera y nervioso la intenta sostener, si Kanda cae, él será pelirrojo sexy muerto.

Los tres varones suspiran aliviados al ver que el pelirrojo logro sostener la escalera antes de que Kanda caiga.

- Me debes la vida Yuu-pon. –Lavi le sonríe amigable, pero lo único que recibe es una patada en la cara haciéndolo caer de lleno hacia atrás y que por consecuencia suelte la escalera.

Kanda rápidamente salto, cayendo de pie al suelo a la vez que la escalera cae su lado. Yoji mira incrédulo a Lavi que cayo encima de la escarcha manchándose completamente con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yuu-pon?... todavía que evito que te caigas –exclama indignado Lavi a la vez que se pone de pie y mira su cuerpo. –Por tu culpa ahora parezco adorno navideño.

- Más bien pareces adorno de Hallowen. –Kanda sonríe de forma torcida, eso que le hizo al pelirrojo es un leve pago de todas la que le ha hecho desde que llegaron ahí ¡y vaya que disfruto como lo tumbo mientras él ágilmente salta de la escalera.

- Ja ja ja que gracioso. –Lavi lo fulmina con la mirada y Kanda amplia su sonrisa.

- Lavi-kun lo mejor es que te vayas a dar una ducha. –Yoji le sonríe amigabla al pelirrojo que solo suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación.

- Ahora haber quien te sostiene la escalera. –Lavi muy digno se voltea hacia el pasillo, no sin antes mirar indignado a Kanda que simplemente alzo una ceja.

- ¿Quieres que yo la sostenga o quieres que suba yo mientras tu la sostienes? –Yoji mira a Kanda y le sonríe amigable.

- _¿Acaso ese hombre no se cansa de sonreír todo el tiempo? Incluso pienso que duerme sonriendo. _–Kanda roda los ojos con fastidio. –Subiré yo. –dice cortante, disponiéndose a levantar la escalera. Yoji simplemente asintió mientras se pone de pie.

* * *

><p>- <em>Pobre pavo, aun después de muerto lo violan. –<em>mientras pela algunas patatas crudas, Akira mira con compasión al cuerpo del pavo al cual Fuyomi le mete el relleno de la forma más brusca que haya visto en su vida… ¡válgame! La mujer le mete casi todo el brazo por el agujerito del difunto pavo.

- Tomoka-chan siempre ha estado enamorada de mi Lavi, pero él no le hace caso. Aun así Aki-chan debes mantenerte alerta, estoy segura que esa chica intentara hacerte quedar mal ante todos pa…

- _Mamá ya sabias que esa chica es una bruja, aun así intentabas ponérmela de cuñada. –_Yumeko suspira con pesadez mientras intenta abrir el saco de arina para vaciar un poco en el recipiente, ya que así se lo pidió su madre. –_Mami debe estar muy urgida por casar a oni-chan que estuvo dispuesta a encasquetarle una bruja solo para hacerlo sentar cabeza. _ –Yumeko sintió algo de pena por su hermano, la verdad solo espera que a ella su madre no le quiera encasquetar a un mal hombre solo para hacerla sentar cabeza.

La peli-azul al seguir metida en sus pensamientos sobre como será su vida si su madre le encasqueta un mal hombre estiro con mucha fuerza la bolsa, rompiéndola y por consecuencia la harina salto llenándola por completo.

Ante el chillido de sorpresa que soltó Yumeko, Fuyomi dejo su monologo y mira sorprendida a su hija mientras que Akira deja de ver como violan el pollo para ver a la pequeña.

- La harina iba en el recipiente. –aclara con bula Akira y Yumeko hace un infantil puchero.

- Se rompió la bolsa y me llene toda.

- ¡Ay cariño! –la mujer suspira resignado. –Ve a darte un baño princesa.

- Pero el pastel.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que esperare a que termines para que hagas el pastel. Así que dúchate rápido. –Fuyomi le sonríe amigable.

- Pero no hagan nada, yo quiero hacer el pastel. –dice con firmeza Yumeko, mirándolas a ambas con recelo.

- Juro sobreblemente no tocar los ingredientes. –Akira le habla como si estuviera haciendo un juramento en la corte haciendo que a ambas mujeres les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Vamos Yume-cha, entre más te tardes en empezar, más demorara ese pastel. –dice Fuyomi juguetona.

Yumeko suspira resignada y salta de la silla donde estaba subida para alcanzar la mesa, para después salir corriendo de la cocina.

- Y como te decía, debes estar atenta, esa Tomoka-chan es capaz de insinuársele a Lavi-chan en tu presencia Aki-chan, incluso hasta le puede ofrecer sexo y sabes que mi retoño es débil ante eso, entonces tu debes estar bien atenta sino quieres que te monten el cuer… —Fuyomi siguió con su monologo mientras sigue metiéndole el relleno al pavo.

- _Aun muerto no sé si ese pavo lo este disfrutando o no… digo, yo lo estaría gozando, pero tengo presente que no todos somos iguales, así que… ¿cómo te sientes pavo?. – _mientras sigue pelando las papas, Akira mira al pavo como si este leyera sus pensamientos y le fuera responder.

* * *

><p>Lavi esta metido en la tina, disfrutando de un cálido baño, dejando que el agua le tape del vientre para abajo mientras se recarga en la tina, posando sus brazos encima de la orilla.<p>

Al oír la puerta ser abierta voltea oyendo unas pisadas acercándose, reflejando a través de la puerta corrediza de la ducha un pequeño cuerpo que él bien sabe quien es, es la única niña en la casa.

- ¡Yumeko estoy en la ducha! –anuncia con aburrimiento, pero ensancha los ojos cuando sin vergüenza alguna Yumeko abre la puerta.

Al ver a su harinada hermana Lavi parpadea un par de veces para después comenzar a reir a carcajadas mientras la apunta.

- ¡Hallowen paso! –dice entre carcajadas provocando que Yumeko infle los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- ¡Oni-chan! –exclama indignada a la vez que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Qué te paso? –dice dejando de reír, pero una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro.

- Se me reventó la bolsa de harina.

- ¡Puaj! –Lavi vuelve a soltar la carcajada y Yumeko entrecierra la mirada molesta.

- ¡No te burles oni-chan! –exclama enojada, pero Lavi sigue retorciéndose de la risa mientras la apunta.

Yumeko suspira resignada y comienza a quitarse la ropa, ahora si haciendo que el pelirrojo deje de reir y la mire sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces? –exclama asustado, al instante su pervertido y enfermo sueño vino a su mente.

- Me desvisto para darme una ducha. –dice de lo más tranquila mientras batalla para sacarse su suéter.

- ¡Pero yo estoy en la ducha! –exclama algo alterado.

- Somos hermanos… no tienen nada de malo… ¿o si? –Yumeko termino de quitarse el suéter dejando ver la blusa que lleva abajo y mira curiosa a su hermano. –Suelo bañarme con papá y mamá también. –la pequeña se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Bueno yo soy hombre y… —Lavi se rasca la mejilla derecha mostrándose algo nervioso, ese sueño le sigue taladrando la cabeza.

- Eso ya lo sé oni-chan. –dice divertida. –Por eso no me quitare toda la ropa, me dejare los interiores.

- Oh. –Lavi no haya que más decir y desvía la mirada hacia el techo.—_No tengo porque ponerme nervioso, solo es una mocosa además es mi hermana menor… aunque tal vez sino hubiera tenido ese estúpido sueño no estaría tan tenso. –_la mirada del pelirrojo se desvía hacia su hermana notando como ella solo lleva puesta una delgada blusa de tirantes color blanca y sus bragas rosas de holanes.

- Me duchare rápido, hay un pastel que espera ser preparado por mi. –dice de forma heroica mientras camina hacia el pequeño banquito que esta frente a la regadera de mano y se sienta, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Lavi no quita su mirada de ella, viendo como Yumeko toma la pequeña regadera y la coloca sobre su cabeza a la vez que con su otra mano abre la llave, dejando que el agua tibia caiga encima de ella.

Al empaparse la blusa de la niña esta comienza a transparentarse y se le pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

- _¿Por qué cojones me parece excitante? Es solo una niña, no tiene senos, ni bello púbico ha de tener… ¿Qué cojones me esta pasando?. _–Lavi frunce el seño furioso consigo mismo, más al no poder apartar la mirada, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de hacer que se voltee, ya se esta imaginando como los pezones de ella se transparentan dejándose ver erectos sobre la blusita.

El ojo del pelirrojo se oscureció por el deseo, siente como su pene empieza a ponerse duro al recordar la sensación de su pene ser envuelto por esas estrechas paredes, al imaginarse morderle los pezones hasta ponerlos más erectos, la curiosidad de saber lo que sabe su piel su boca. Jamás había sentido un deseo recorrerle así por solo ver a una mujer.

- _No es una mujer Lavi, es una ¡NIÑA!—_Lavi frunce más el seño, su mente esta luchando contra su cuerpo que esta reaccionando ante la vista. –Yumeko. –su voz sonó más enronquecida mientras dirige su mano a su pene, que es oculto por el agua y lo envuelve en un puño, notando lo duro que esta.

- ¿Mande? –Yumeko voltea sobre su hombro, para verlo curiosa, mientras se talla el cabello.

- Voltéate. –ordena, mirándola de forma penetrante.

- ¿Para que? –Yumeko curiosa se voltea dejándole ver al pelirrojo como esos pezones rosas se dejan ver a través de la blusa.

Lavi comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo a lo largo de su pene, haciendo sonar el golpeteo del agua.

- ¿Qué haces oni-chan? –Yumeko mira curiosa como el brazo de su hermano se mueve rápidamente, tocando algo debajo del agua.

- No te acerques. –ordena, su tono de voz sonó más ronco, y Yumeko lo miro extrañada. – Harina… tienes Harina dentro de la blusa, si quieres lavarte bien debes quitártela.

- Pero… —Las mejillas de la peli-azul se sonrosan mientras baja la mirada para ver donde esta manchada.

- Somos hermanos, no tiene nada de malo. –Lavi le sonríe de forma torcida mientras acelera el movimiento de su mano, dejo que su cuerpo gane la batalla, ahora solo quiere tener una buena vista y llegar a su orgasmo con su mano.

- Es verdad. –Yumeko le sonríe amigable y se pone de pie para quitarse la blusa dejándole ver al pelirrojo su blanca piel.

Lavi no deja de masturbarse y no aparta la mirada de su hermana que ahora se esta tallando el cuerpo con una esponja. Sin darse cuenta como él la mira.

- Yumeko lávate bien ahí abajo. –ordena.

- ¡Oni-chan! –exclama avergonzada. –Ya estoy grande y sé como bañarme. –dice indignada.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que salgas muy limpia de aquí. –Lavi le guiña su ojo de forma juguetona.

Yumeko le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- _Esa lengüita… como deseo darle un uso mucho mejor. –_Lavi se muerde el labio inferior para evitar gruñir al sentir su orgasmo cerca.

Yumeko toma algo de jabón entre sus manos y hace espuma con el, para después meterse su mano dentro de las bragas y limpiarse su sexo, como su mami le enseño.

Lavi sabe que solo se esta limpiando, pero su mente no pudo evitar imaginarse dándose placer ella misma. Apretó con fuerza sus parpados y se contuvo las aganas de gruñir a la vez que siente su semen salir de su pene.

Al terminar su orgasmo su cordura regreso haciéndolo sentir enfermo al darse cuenta que se masturbo mientras ve a su hermana ducharse.

- Yumeko voltéate. –ordena.

- ¿Por qué? –Yumeko deja de tallarse y lo mira curiosa, más Lavi no la mira, mantiene su mirada en el techo.

- Saldré de la ducha.

- ¿Y?

- Solo voltéate. –ordena furioso.

Yumeko le hace caso, sintiéndose mal al no saber la razón de su enojo.

Lavi sale del agua y quita el tapón del drenaje, dejando ir toda el agua. Para después salir rápidamente de la ducha y tomar su toalla para amarrarla en su cadera, saliendo lo más rápido del baño.

Al cerrar la puerta el pelirrojo se recargo en esta, cerrando sus ojos y posando una mano sobre su frente.

- _¿Qué cojones me esta pasando?... siempre he sido pervertido, pero esto ya es sobrepasar el limite. _–Lavi frunce más su seño, sintiéndose frustrado, furioso y temeroso consigo mismo.

* * *

><p>Lavi entra a la cocina solo llevando puesto unos jeans azules, un suéter del cuello de tortuga hecho de estambre de color verde, una bandana del mismo color y unos tenis.<p>

- Supe lo que le paso a Yumeko… ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar más harina? –Lavi mira con aburrimiento a su madre.

Akira lo mira extrañada es anormal que él se ofrezca a hacer un mandado mientras Fuyomi lo mira conmovida, suponiendo que el amor esta haciendo más responsable a su retoño.

- ¡Si cariño! –exclama emocionada.

- ¿Te hacen falta más cosas? –Lavi alza ambas cejas.

- Mmm… —Fuyomi se soba la barbilla pensativa.—Tráeme huevos, crema chantillí y salsa de soya. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Ok! –Lavi le guiña su ojo de forma juguetona y su madre amplia su sonrisa. – ¿Aki-chan me acompañas?... me gustaría caminar con mi novia. –dice meloso, mirando a la pelinegra que lo mira con asco.

- ¡Que buena idea!—Fuyomi une sus manos provocando el sonido de un golpe por lo que ambos la mira. –Ve Aki-chan, sirve que te distraes un poco, has estado metida en la cocina toda la mañana

- _¿Y de quien cree que es la culpa?—_Akira entrecierra la mirada.

- Además así conoces el vecindario. –Fuyomi es rodeada por un aura brillante al imaginarse la cara de sus vecinos cuando vean lo guapo que es su hijo y la hermosa chica que tiene por novia. –Lavi-chan encárgate de llevarla por todo el vecindario. –ordena con firmeza y Lavi hace un saludo militar mientras le sonríe divertido.

- _Caminar y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. _–la frente de Akira se sombrea de negro, pero prefiere eso para así descansar un poco de la cocina esa mujer la tiene ahí desde las siete de la mañana.

- ¡Vamos honey! –Lavi la mira coqueto y Akira le dedica nuevamente su mirada de asco provocando que Lavi le guiñe un ojo divertido.

Akira suspira resignada y se quita el delantal, dejando ver la blusa roja de cuello y mangas largas que le queda ceñida y los jeans celestes que trae puestos.

- Apúrate Aki-chan, que hice que Yoji haga que Yuu-pon le ayude a sacar unos adornos del ático para que no nos vea salir. –dice divertido.

- Hai, hai, hai. –dice aburrida, dejando el delantal sobre la silla y caminando hacia el pelirrojo que ya le extiende su abrigo negro a ella mientras él se pone su chamarra.

Ambos chicos salen de la cocina ante la mirada soñadora de Fuyomi que le entro la melancolía al recordar cuando a ella en el pasado la sacaban sus novios a escondidas de su padre y hermanos para poder hacer cositas.

* * *

><p>Akira y Lavi van caminando por la acera del parque, uno alado del otro. La pelinegra mira con aburrimiento hacia adelante, mientras que el pelirrojo mantiene su cabeza agachada.<p>

- ¿Cigarros?

El pelirrojo extiende una cajetilla de cigarros hacia Akira quien sin dejar de caminar la toma, saca un par de cigarrillos, uno se lo regresa a Lavi y el otro se lo pone entre sus labios, para después guardar la cajetilla en el bolsillo del saco.

Lavi mira el cigarro que le dio, para después dirigir su mirada entrecerrada hacia su amiga que esta camina de lo más tranquila a su lado mientras enciende el cigarrillo con un encendedor que saco del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

- La cajetilla estaba nueva, apenas y tome uno esta mañana. –dice con reproche.

- Lo note… gracias, se me habían acabado los míos. –dice indiferente, dándole una larga calada a su cigarro para después pasarle el encendedor a Lavi.

El pelirrojo suspiro resignado y coloco el cigarrillo entre sus labios para encenderlo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar? –Akira lo mira de reojo con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero hablar de algo?... tal vez simplemente tengo ganas de caminar en compañía de mi mejor amiga. –Lavi le sonríe amigable y Akira pone los ojos en blanco.

- Algo te pasa y necesitas hablarlo. Esa es la única explicación que hay para explicar la razón del porque TÚ te ofreces a hacer un mandado y pides MI compañía.

- No, pues de que me conoces me conoces. –Lavi suspira resignado y Akira sonríe mostrando arrogancia. –Akira no solo eres mi mejor amiga, sino que también eres psicóloga… algo me esta pasando y me esta martirizando, necesito que me ayudes a entender lo que me esta pasando. –dice serio y la pelinegra lo mira con curiosidad. –Akira. –Lavi detiene su paso haciendo que ella lo imito, se voltea quedando de frente y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. –Soy un enfermo sexual.

El silencio inundo el ambiente, canto de grillos se comenzó a oír, incluso gotas de agua de una llave descompuesta. Akira mira a Lavi, Lavi la mira a ella, y una gran gota de sudor aparece en la nuca de la pelinegra.

- Eso ya lo sabía. –los ojos de Akira se entrecierran y su frente se sombrea de negro. –Pero es bueno que te des cuenta que tienes un problema, estas listo para ir a ASA—_adictos al sexo anónimos—_Ahora es el pelirrojo quien entrecierra la mirada.

- Estoy hablando enserio.

- Yo también.

- Si yo debo ir a ese ASA tu también, eres peor que yo.

- Pero yo aun no admito que tengo un problema… no estoy lista para ir y no creo estarlo nunca. –ambos mantienen su mirada entrecerrada en el otro por algunos segundos, para después soltar un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Siempre he sabido que mi nivel de perversión es grande, y nunca me ha importado como a ti, pero ahora… ahora no sé lo que me esta pasando, siento que estoy por pasar una línea invisible que me separa de un lado realmente peligroso… me estoy dando miedo Akira.—Lavi la mira serio y la pelinegra le mantiene la mirada. –Desde que llegue a este lugar, más específicamente desde que vi a Yumeko me han estado pasando cosas extrañas. –Akira lo escucha atenta. –Nunca me había sentido atraído a las mujeres menores que yo, mucho menos las que aun ni desarrolladas están, pero cuando conocí a Yumeko se me hizo tan linda como ninguna niña se me ha hecho… hasta ahí todo bien, no le veo nada raro siendo que tal vez se me hace más linda que las demás mocosas al ser mi hermana menor.

- Al grano Lavi. –Akira lo mira seria, ya se hace una idea a donde quiere llegar pero necesita oírlo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fui al tofu con ella, el primer día que estuvimos aquí? –Akira asintió. –Veníamos por este parque de regreso a casa, ella se le antojaron unas mandarinas, entonces yo la cargue para que corte algunas para ambos. Al llevar falda le vi las bragas sin querer y no pude apartar la mirada, su aroma me hipnotizo comenzando a excitarme. –Akira lo escucha atenta mientras fuma su cigarrillo, no mostrándose sorprendida, y si lo esta lo oculta muy bien. –Pensé que me sentí así porque llevaba días sin tener sexo, por eso sugerí que fuéramos a ese bar y ya sabes lo que paso, manipule a una menor para fallármela, era virgen y no me importo ser brusco con ella, solo quería saciar mi placer como un animal, lo peor es que vi a Yumeko en ella cuando llegue al orgasmo. –Lavi refleja desesperación en su mirada y se pasa una mano por su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás de una forma que muestra su incomodidad.—Tuve un sueño, uno muy enfermo. –la mirada del pelirrojo muestra más desesperación y se pasa la mano por el cabello una y otra vez. –En ese sueño violaba a Yumeko, desperté asustado y también excitado. Y no puedo dejar de sacarme ese sueño de la cabeza, de solo recordar la sensación de estar dentro de ella en ese sueño me excito nuevamente. –Lavi gruñe furioso y Akira frunce el seño. –Hace un momento me estaba duchando y Yumeko entro a ducharse también…

- ¿Lavi no habrás…? –Akira muestra algo de desconcierto en su mirada.

- No. Pero si me masturbe mientras la veía desnuda, tallándose, la hice que se limpie su sexo e imagine que se masturbaba mientras yo me daba placer con mi mano escondida por el agua de la tina… ¿Qué me esta pasando Akira? ¡Es mi hermana menor, es una niña! –exclama alterado.

- Lo admito Lavi: estoy muy sorprendida… Sabía que eres un enfermo sexual, adicto al sexo y hasta depravado, pero jamás me imagine que también fueras pedófilo. –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada. –El que desees a tu hermana menor es demasiado enfermo aun para ti. –Akira lo mira como si fuera un moco seco y Lavi afila más su mirada.

- No le eches más leña al fuego. –dice con reproche. –No sé lo que me pasa Akira, me da miedo esto que me esta pasando.

Akira suspira con pesadez, no solo la mirada y rostro del pelirrojo muestra desesperación sino también su forma de hablar.

- Lavi mira a esos niños. –Akira apunta hacia unos niños que están jugando en los columpios del parque y el pelirrojo los mira curioso. – ¿No te sientes excitados? ¿No te dan ganas de tocarlos? ¿De acercarte y desnudarlos?

- No soy un maldito pedófilo.—dice entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Es que es eso lo que quiero comprobar. –Akira lo mira seria.

Lavi frunce más el seño y regresa nuevamente su mirada hacia los niños.

- ¿Qué sientes viéndolos jugar?

- Nada. –dice indiferente, regresando nuevamente su mirada hacia su amiga.

- ¿Vez esa niña? –Akira apunta a una niña que esta en la resbaladilla y Lavi asintió con entendimiento. –Imagina que es Yumeko.

Lavi mira de forma penetrante a la niña, imaginando que es su hermana y notando como las bragas se dejan ver al resbalar y gruñe furioso, volteando su rostro hacia su amiga.

- Con esa reacción me dices todo. –Akira suelta u profundo suspiro y Lavi frunce más el seño. –Así que solo quien despierta tus fantasías es Yumeko… la verdad no le hayo explicación a que solo sientas deseo por una sol niña… ¿mencionaste que al olerla despertó tu deseo? –Lavi asintió. –Una explicación seria que le hayo es que tal vez ella desprenda feromonas que son atrayentes para ti.

- Oye si es eso, ¿puede que otro adulto se sienta atraído a ella? –Lavi se muestra curioso.

- Probablemente.

- ¡Maldita sea! –exclama furioso. –Ya suficiente peligro corre Yumeko conmigo y ahora que hay probabilidad de que otro adulto se sienta atraído por sus feromonas… —Lavi se agita el cabello con desesperación.

- También existe la posibilidad de que esas feromonas solo te afecten a ti. –Akira mira el cielo con aburrimiento. –Parece que va a nevar. –dice de lo más tranquila.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? –Lavi la mira incrédulo.

- Solo comentaba. –Akira se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Akira tomate esto enserio, en verdad me esta afectando. –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes? –Akira deja de mirar el cielo, para verlo a él. –Otra explicación que encuentro es que al ser Yumeko prohibida despierta ese lado enfermo tuyo que desea poseer lo que no le esta permitido.

- Cualquiera que sea la razón debo mantenerme alejado de ella, siento que si sigo más a su lado llegara el momento en que no me contenga. –dice frustrado.

- Pienso que es lo mejor. –Akira suspira con pesadez. –Es bueno que vivas en otra ciudad. –Akira le sonríe amigable. –Además hoy es noche buena, mañana Yuu y yo nos iremos a Kioto, tienes buen pretexto para irte también, sacando de pretexto que iras con nosotros a conocer mi supuesta familia.

- Tienes razón. –Lavi sonríe levemente, aunque la sonrisa no le llega a la mirada. – ¿Qué hago si los sueño siguen a pesar de estar lejos de ella?

- Lo único que te queda hacer es saciar ese deseo con mujeres ADULTAS. –enfatiza con diversión y Lavi pone los ojos en blanco. –Tal vez con el tiempo y sin verla logres olvidarte de esta locura.

- Suena lógico. –Lavi suspira con pesadez y también dirige su mirada al cielo. –Tienes razón: va a nevar. –dice divertido y Akira sonríe de forma torcida mirando el cielo también.

- Siempre tengo razón. –ambos se miran de reojo y amplían su sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**uff ke escenita la del baño O.O, la tentacion de lavi va aumentando, y lo ke mas me gusta es ke el canijo es bueno controlando las cosas, tiene habla jajaja XD**

**ESPERO EL CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	5. Visitando la familia Kanda

**Visitando la familia Kanda**

Fuera de la casa de la familia Suzumura se encuentran Lavi y Akira de frente a Fuyomi, Yoji y Yumeko. Las femeninas Suzumura muestran algo de tristeza al verlos mientras que la supuesta pareja les sonríe levemente.

Kanda ya está dentro de la camioneta, la verdad muere por irse de ahí, siente que si se queda un día más con esa familia terminaran volviéndose loco.

- ¿Enserio se tienen que ir?—Yumeko mira con tristeza a su hermano mayor, no tuvo mucho tiempo para convivir con él, para conocerlo.

- Si. Tengo que ir a conocer a mis suegros. –Lavi sonríe divertido y Akira roda los ojos.

- Entendemos. –Yoji les sonríe amigable.

- Espero pronto nos vuelvan a visitar. –Fuyomi se contiene las ganas de llorar y Lavi se acerca a ella, posando sus manos en sus hombros y le besa la frente.

- Te llamare mamá.

- Solo prometes y nada que cumples… igualito a tu estúpido padre. –dice con reproche provocando que Lavi sonría nervioso mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Yo me encargare de recordarle que la llame Fuyomo-san. –Akira le sonríe amigable.

- Así me siento más tranquila. Espero también me llames tu Aki-chan.

- Mamá no te fíes de Aki-chan, ella es más olvidadiza que yo, incluso olvida llamar a su familia en el cumpleaños de alguno. –Lavi sonríe burlón mientras los Suzumura miran a la pelinegra como preguntándole si dice la verdad.

- Am… exagera. –Akira desvía la mirada nerviosa haciendo que a los Suzumura les resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Claro que no exagero. –Lavi le palmea el hombro con divertido y Akira suspira resignada.

El sonido del claxon de la camioneta hacen que todos volteen viendo a Kanda mirándolos con fastidio por que nuevamente sus cabezas son adornadas por gotas de sudor.

- Querida debes de buscarle una novia a tu hermano para haber si así se le quita lo amargado.

- Ya tiene una mamá y créeme que ni así se le quita lo amargado. –Lavi sonríe divertido y Akira suspira con pesadez, ni cómo defender a Kanda ante eso.

- Pobre de su novia. –Fuyomi dirige su mirada de lastima hacia el horizonte y Lavi mira con burla a Akira que se le ha sombreado la frente de negro.

- Es hora de irnos… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. –Akira hace una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

- Al contrario, se agradece su compañía. –Yoji les sonríe amigable. –Esperamos tenerlos pronto aquí de nuevo. –ambos asintieron, aunque Lavi lo mira con cierto fastidio, pero al sentir que le jalan la manga de su suéter agacha la mirada viendo a Yumeko que le sonríe amigable y le hace una seña para que se agache.

Ante la mirada curiosa de los demás el pelirrojo se inclina y a Yumeko se le sonrojan las mejillas justo en el momento que posa sus labios en la mejilla derecha de su hermano mayor. Lavi ensancha el ojo sorprendido ante la acción y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la mejilla mientras que Yoji y Fuyomi miran enternecidos a esos dos.

- Cuídate oni-chan, espero verte pronto… también espero verte pronto a ti one-chan. –Yumeko dirige su mirada hacia Akira que le sonríe levemente dirigiendo su mano a su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello.

- Nos vamos. –Lavi se endereza y agita su mano mientras con la otra toma la mano de Akira, así ambos dan media vuelta y comienzan a caminar hacia la vagoneta ante la mirada de los otros tres que agitan su mano en son de despido. – ¿Qué? –Lavi entrecierra la mirada mientras camina, mirando de reojo a su amiga que lo mira de la misma forma solo que expresando burla.

- ¿Disfrutaste el beso de tu reciente perversión? –susurra burlona y Lavi entrecierra más su mirada.

- _Solo unos minutos más Kanda, unos minutos más y ese estúpido ya no tocara a tu chica. –_Kanda afila con la mirada la mano de Lavi que sostiene la mano de Akira.

* * *

><p>Manejando la camioneta va Lavi quien mira hacia adelante con tranquilidad. En la parte trasera se ve a Kanda sentado, mirando con aburrimiento hacia la ventana mientras Akira está sentada a su lado, recargando su cabeza e el hombro de su novio, estando completamente dormida.<p>

- Solo nos dejas en Kioto y te largas a Tokio. –Kanda mira por el espejo retrovisor a Lavi notando que este posa la mirada en el espejo para verlo también.

- ¿No me presentaras a tu familia Yuu-pon? –Lavi hace un infantil puchero.

- No. –Kanda afila su mirada y el ojo de Lavi se nubla mostrándose dolido.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –su tono de voz se torno afeminado haciendo que Kanda sienta asco.

- Mucho.

- Maldito y yo que te presente a mi familia. –Lavi entrecierra la mirada ofendido.

- Y debido a eso quede traumado. –Kanda posa nuevamente su mirada hacia la ventana mientras que Lavi entrecierra más la mirada mostrándose ofendido.

- Ni quien quiera conocer a tu cochina familia, seguramente todos son unos amargados, antisociales y mamones como tú. –Lavi asiente dándose la razón a si mismo, pero cuando se imagino a la familia repleta de versiones de Kanda se estremeció. –_Pensándolo mejor no deseo conocer a su familia, con un Yuu-pon es más que suficiente para mí. _

- _Ojala mi familia fuera como yo… sinceramente pienso que fui adoptado. _–Kanda suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación, ya se hizo a la idea de que su familia es rara y pues a la familia hay que aceptarla tal cual… agradece mucho solo visitarlos una vez al año.

- _¡Joder! Estoy nerviosa. –_Akira aprieta con fuerza sus puños sintiéndose su estomago revolverse, pero al sentir una mano rodar su mano derecha abre sus ojos viendo al gruesa mano de su novio tomar la suya, alza la mirada viendo a Kanda mirar por la ventana con tranquilidad y sonrío levemente. –_Es un tempano de hielo, pero sabe ser dulce sin perder la imagen. _–Akira niega divertida y vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Nada más Kanda bajo las maletas de él y su novia, y Lavi arranco, la verdad una casa llena de Kanda´s le dio miedo.<p>

Akira y Kanda tosen, ahogándose con el humo que aventó el mofle de la camioneta.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! Ya vera cuando lo vea. -dice entre dientes un furioso Kanda cuando su ataque de tos termino

- Con gusto te ayudare a matarlo. –gruñe furiosa Akira mirando por donde la camioneta se fue.

- Vamos. –Kanda toma las maletas con ambas manos y Akira suspira con pesadez, comenzado a caminar a la par con él, sintiendo intensificar es retorcijón en el estomago, provocado por los nervios.

- _Creo que jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan nerviosa como ahora. _ –Akira pasa saliva con dificultad cuando ambos se adentran a la casa del peli-azul que más bien es un gran templo.

La pelinegra mira los alrededores curiosa al caminar. Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa Kanda dejo las maletas en el suelo para quitarse los zapatos y Akira lo imito.

El sonido de unas pisadas hace que ambos alcen la mirada viendo a una mujer muy parecida a Kanda, solo que el color de ojos es diferente, los de ella son marrones. Su rostro se ve marcado por algunas arrugas, su estatura es más baja, su cabello azulado tiene algunas canas. Lleva puesto un elegante Kimono amarillo con adorno de flores rojas.

La mujer al ver a Kanda muestra sorpresa, pero después su expresión se relaja y una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- ¡Yuu! –exclama emocionada, corriendo hacia el peli-azul y abrazándolo con fuerza, sacándole casi todo el aire.

- Oka-san.

- ¿Oka-san? –Akira ahora entiende el parecido y no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa al saber que está enfrente de la suegra.

- Oka-san no puedo respirar. –dice con algo de dificultad Kanda, los abrazos de su madre son mortales y no se refiere al buen sentido de la palabra.

- ¡Ups! –la mujer lo suelta, alejándose un poco de él para observarlo. –Mi bebito se pone más apuesto cada que lo veo. –dice melosa.

Akira sonríe burlona mientras que Kanda la mira de reojo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Madre ya no soy un bebé. –dice molesto.

- Para mami, siempre serás un bebé. –la mujer mira melosa a su hijo que se le ha sombreado la frente de negro, así que se aclara la garganta de forma exagerada.

- Madre te presento a Usami Akira; mi novia. –Kanda dirige su mirada hacia la pelinegra que se tenso al ver que la mujer la mira sorprendida, no la había visto por tener los ojos en su retoño, y aunque él les haya avisado que la llevaría a casa con él este año no evito sorprenderse.

Akira sonrío nerviosa al notar como ahora la mujer la mira de forma penetrante, escaneándola con la mirada, analizándola.

- Akira, ella es mi madre; Kanda Sunomi.

- Un gusto en conocerla. –dice respetuosa, haciendo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

- Lo mismo digo. –la mujer sonríe levemente y también hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

- ¿Está padre?

- No. –la mujer posa su mirada en su hijo. –Fue a bendecir una cosa junto con Hika-chan.

- Al menos ese bueno para nada ya no vaguea. –Kanda se muestra indiferente.

- Yuu-chan no le digas así a tu hermano menor. –dice en forma de reproche y Kanda roda los ojos.

* * *

><p>En el salón de té, hincados en unos cojines están Sunomi y frente a ella Kanda, y a su lado Akira. Los tres sostienen una taza de té en manos.<p>

- ¿Y qué haces de tu vida Akira? –Sunomi mira con seriedad a la pelinegra.

- Am… bueno yo soy psicóloga…

- ¿Psicóloga? –la mujer ensancha levemente los ojos. – ¿No es un trabajo peligroso? Digo tratar con puros locos. –dice indignada.

- Más que peligroso es un trabajo interesante. –Akira sonríe de forma forzada.

- Bueno, tener un pasatiempo mientras aun se es soltera es bueno para distraerse. –dice resignada y Akira frunce el seño. –Cuando te cases supongo que lo dejaras. Una mujer debe dedicarse al esposo y a los hijos. Su lugar es en casa. –dice con firmeza y la pelinegra frunce más el seño.

- Madre ya son otros tiempos… Akira bien puede trabajar aunque nos casemos. –dice serio Kanda no notando como su novia se tensa ante la mención de matrimonio.

- ¿Nos? –la mujer alza ambas cejas. – ¿Acaso tienen planes de boda? –dice con algo de desaprobación.

- _Definitivamente no le agrado para esposa de su hijo. _–a Akira se le sombreo la frente de negro, pero al sentir su mano derecha ser tomada por al de su novio lo volteo a ver notando que este mira serio a su madre.

- Aun no lo hemos hablado madre, pero estoy seguro que Akira es la mujer con la que me gustaría casarme.

Sunomi frunció el entrecejo mientras que Akira se tenso más pero también sintió su corazón brincar alocado.

- ¿Qué edad tienes querida?

- Veintidós.

- Ya estas algo grande ¿no?... yo me case a los veinte años y tuve a Yuu-chan a los veintiuno.

- Bueno como bien dijo Yuu los tiempos cambian. –Akira hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hablarle mal a esa mujer.

- Madre no es tan grande. Muchas mujeres se casan después de los treinta. Además yo soy mayor que Akira.

Sunomi simplemente asintió, pero en su mirada se le ve algo molesta.

- Por cierto querida, Akira es nombre de varón.

- Lo sé. –Akira suspira con pesadez, la verdad la madre de Lavi le cayó mejor. –Pero mi madre le gustaba el nombre y me lo puso sin importar que fuese mujer.

- Un pensamiento demasiado liberal para una japonesa aun estando en los tiempos de ahora, supongo tu madre es la extranjera. –dice con cierto desagrado.

Akira frunció el seño, sintiendo como Kanda aprieta con más fuerza su mano, en un intento de trasmitirle apoyo y de hacer que se contenga.

- Si. Mi madre era inglesa.

- ¿Era? –Sunomi alza ambas cejas.

- Murió.

- Oh… lo siento. –dice con indiferencia.

- ¿Madre ya terminaste con tu interrogatorio? –Kanda la mira con fastidio y la mujer lo mira indignada.

- Solo quiero saber sobre la mujer que has traído a casa y la cual presentas como novia.

- Ya había mencionado mi relación con Akira, incluso advertido que no se sorprendieran si un día venia a casa conmigo.

- Como no había venido en todo este tiempo pensé que no es importante la relación para ella.

Kanda y Akira fruncen el seño.

- Que no haya venido no significa que no me importe la relación, simplemente no me sentía preparada para dar ese paso.

- Si no te sentías preparada es porque no te tomas serio esto… ¿dime Yuu-chan conoces a su familia?

- No. –contesta entre dientes.

- ¿Vez?... ella no te da tu lugar, ni siquiera te considera importante como para presentarse con los suyos, mientras tu si la traes a casa.

- Si me disculpa señora, yo no le he presentado mi familia a Yuu porque no tengo buena relación con algunos miembros de la casa de mi padre.

- Madre le veo exageración al tema de si conozco o no a su familia. Si yo la traje a casa es porque quería que ella estuviera conmigo estas fechas…Yo no tengo relación con la familia de Akira sino con ella. Estoy seguro de lo que ella siente hacia mí y la conozco perfectamente. Esta no es una relación de poco tiempo, llevamos años dentro de esta relación y más de la mitad de esos años viviendo juntos.

- ¡Viven juntos! –exclama escandalizada haciendo que Kanda rodé los ojos y Akira le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si, desde hace cuatro años vivimos juntos. –dice serio Kanda.

- Pero es inmoral. ¿Cómo pueden vivir juntos sin aun no se han casado?

- Simple. Solo lleve sus cosas a mi departamento. –Kanda comienza a molestarse y eso ambas mujeres lo notaron. –Y por si las dudas te aclaro que si, si tenemos sexo todos los días, dormimos en la misma cama… Y te informo que Akira no dormirá en la habitación de huéspedes, sino en mi habitación. Así que no vayas a entrar sin tocar porque seguramente estaremos teniendo relaciones sexuales…

- ¡Kanda Yuu! –exclama furiosa la mujer y Kanda se pone de pie, extendiéndole una mano a Akira para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Ya no soy un niño madre. Soy un adulto. –sin más Kanda comienza a caminar hacia la salida del salón llevándose consigo a Akira que sonríe divertida.

Sunomi los miro salirse furiosa.

* * *

><p>Kanda había tomado las maletas de ambos, las que habían dejado en el recibidor. Y guio a Akira a la que era su habitación cuando vivía ahí. Habitación que sigue igual como la dejo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Lógicamente limpia, aunque las cosas siguen igual sabe que su madre limpia todos los días.<p>

Nada más entraron Kanda cerró la puerta corrediza hecha e madera y papel, para después dejar las maletas en el piso mientras que la pelinegra mira curiosa la habitación.

- Madre es muy conservadora, no le hagas caso. –dice indiferente haciendo que Akira deje de ver la habitación y lo mire a él.

- Lo note… ¿tu padre es igual?

- Padre está loco. –dice indiferente a la vez que se encoge de hombros y Akira le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Y mi hermano esta peor, así que no te les acerques mucho. –dice con advertencia provocando que a la pelinegra le entre curiosidad por saber como son.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Son monjes Akira. –dice como si eso explicara todo, pero al ver a su novia alzar ambas cejas sin entender suspira con pesadez. – todos los monjes son pervertidos, alcohólicos, en resumen tienen todos los pecados capitales encarnados en su persona.

- Tú también eres monje. –dice divertida, acercándose a él hasta dejar sus cuerpos muy cerca y posando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

- Eso te explica mi lado pecador. –Kanda sonríe de forma torcida y posa sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- Te dije que no soy la mujer que tus padres esperan para ti. Tu madre incluso se sintió disgustada con mi apariencia poco tradicional, seguro tu padre se sentirá igual.

- A mi padre no le va a importar eso. –Kanda chasquea la lengua. –Y si les importa que se jodan, yo elijo con quien estar.

- ¿Sabes? Me excito como te mostraste ante tu madre. –la pelinegra se pone de puntitas y rosa sus labios con los de él.

- ¿Si? ¿Te excita cuando me enojo? –Kanda vuelve a sonreír de forma torcida

- Me excita cuando me defiendes. –susurra uniendo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso que él respondió gustoso.

* * *

><p>Lavi finalmente llego a Tokio. En este momento esta parado frente a la puerta de su departamento metiendo la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. En eso escucho la puerta de atrás ser abierta por lo que voltea viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello pelirrojo que a lo mucho aparenta tener dieciocho años.<p>

Tiene un hermoso cuerpo, con curvas bien definidas, además la ropa ceñida que viste las marca más. Su piel es clara y sus ojos son grandes de un hermoso color miel.

La chica al verlo lo escaneo también con la mirada, para después posar su mirada en él, sonriéndole coqueta.

- No sabía que tenía vecina nueva. –Lavi le sonríe coqueto.

- Solía vivir con mi padre en Hokaido. Apenas unos días me mude con mi madre.

- Oh… ¿eres hija de Kazumi-san? –_Kazumi-san tiene una hija, sabia que es divorciada, pero no pensé que tuviera una hija grande. Kazumi-san no se ve muy grande que digamos, pero debo admitir que la hija es igual de hermosa que ella, espero que también sea igual de candente en el sexo—_Lavi amplia más su sonrisa.

- Si… ¿conoces a mi madre?

- No sabes cuanto. –Lavi le guiña un ojo coqueto, haciéndola sonrojar. –Kazumi-san se ve muy joven para tener una hija de…

- Tengo dieciséis.

- Oh. –Lavi alza ambas cejas, la verdad se ve mayorcita. –Bookman Lavi. –el pelirrojo le extiende una mano.

- Kinomoto Minami. –la pelirroja toma la mano de él y le sonríe amigable. –Supongo viene de viaje. –dice apuntando con la mirada las maletas.

- Supones bien… ¿vivirás con tu madre ahora?

- Si… de hecho ahora salía a comprar algo para comer. No se cocinar muy bien y mi madre esta trabajando. –dice apenada.

- Tengo algo de leche, ¿quieres un poco? –Lavi apunta con su mirada su propia entrepierna, no tiene ganas de coqueteos, desde hace rato tiene deseos de follar, de quitarse ese deseo que Yumeko dejo en él, y si la chica quiere dárselo se va a evitar buscar una conquista o llamar a una de sus "amigas", no quiso pensar en que al verla aun con facciones infantiles le entren más gana de tomarla debido a que le recuerda a su hermana menor.

La pelirroja se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

- Se me ha antojado. –dice relamiéndose los labios como si se la saboreaba y Lavi amplió su sonrisa.

- Será solo sexo… tengo novia. –dice burlón, viendo la decepción en los ojos de ella, siempre les advierte antes del acto, más a las chicas mas jóvenes, ya que ellas siempre buscan algo más. – ¿Lo aceptas o lo dejas?

- Lo acepto.

- Bien… —Lavi abre la puerta de su departamento, haciéndose a un lado para que ella entre. –Una duda: ¿eres virgen?

- No. –dice apenada al pasar a su lado.

- Perfecto. –Lavi le guiña un ojo coqueto y se adentra al departamento, llevando consigo su maleta.

* * *

><p>Akira está de rodillas en el piso devorando con su boca el miembro de Kanda, el cual está de pie posando sus manos en la nuca de ella y moviendo su cadera para envestir su boca hasta llegar a la garganta de ella.<p>

El peli-azul tiene el rostro inclinado hacia atrás teniendo sus parpados fuertemente apretados debido al placer que está sintiendo.

La puerta corrediza fue abierta de golpe dejando ver a un apuesto chico de cabellera negra que no aparenta tener más de dieciocho años. Su tono de piel es claro y sus ojos levemente rasgados que en este momento muestran sorpresa son de un intenso color azul. Es alto y su cuerpo marcado, pero si verse exagerado. Va vestido como un tradicional monje.

Al ser la puerta abierta Kanda endereza su rostro y mira furioso al intruso mientras que Akira se quedo congelada aun teniendo el miembro de su novio en la boca sin ver al intruso al estar de espaldas a la puerta.

- Mamá me dijo que habías llegado y quería saludar… veo que estas ocupado. –el pelinegro sonríe de forma picara.

- Salte. –murmura tétrico Kanda, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Aniki me enorgullece comprobar que no eres gay al menos que quien te esta haciendo sexo oral sea un travesti. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- ¡SAL DE UNA JODIDA VEZ HIKARU! –grita furioso.

- No te sulfures, ya lo hago. –sin borrar su sonrisa burlona cierra la puerta.

- ¿Tu hermano menor? –Akira alza la mirada ya sacando el miembro de su boca.

- Desgraciadamente. –Kanda gruñe molesto. –Termina lo que estabas haciendo. –ordena.

- Oye que no tengo la culpa que estas puertas no se puedan asegurar. –dice ofendida.

- Akira. –dice entre dientes, ya suficiente tiene con que su hermano menor lo hubiera visto con su novia en esa situación, lo que más quiere ahorita es tener su orgasmo antes de que el entrometido de su hermano vuelva a aparecer.

- Ya… pero en la noche me devuelves el favor. –Akira sonríe de forma picara y vuelve a meter el miembro en su boca.

Kanda gruñe excitado y mueve su cadera adentrando su pene hasta la garganta de la chica a la cual le lagrimearon los ojos debido a la sensación.

* * *

><p>Hincado en uno de los cojines del salón de se te encuentra un hombre que aparenta tener cerca de cincuenta años. Tiene un gran parecido con Hikaru, solo que su cabello es un poco más largo, de igual forma lo lleva cortado en leves capas, y sus ojos son más pequeños y rasgados, de color grises, algunas arrugas se dejan ver en su rostro. También lleva puesto un traje de monje.<p>

A su lado esta Sunomi sirviéndole el te mientras el hombre mira curioso el techo al oír los pasos acelerados de su hijo menor al correr.

- Creo que no debiste mandar a Hikaru a que busque a Yuu. –dice con tranquilidad el hombre.

- ¿Por qué? –La mujer lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Dijiste que esta con su novia? –Sunomi asintió. –Mujer seguramente están ocupados. –el pelinegro sonríe de forma pervertida provocando que la mujer frunza el seño al entender de qué habla su esposo.

- Yuu respeta esta casa. Él no va andar haciendo nada indecente con esa niñata. –la mujer lo mira ofendida.

- Es mi hijo, eso te debe decir todo. –murmura mientras guía la taza de te a sus labios.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –la mujer entrecierra la mirada mostrando recelo en ella.

- Nada. –el pelinegro sonríe nervioso y desvía la mirada.

- ¡SAL DE UNA JODIDA VEZ HIKARU!

- _Sabía que Yuu es digno hijo mío como Hikaru: ninguno pierde el tiempo. –_El pelinegro mira el techo, sonriendo con orgullo, pero al sentir una afilada mirada en él baja la mirada mostrándose nervioso al ver a su esposa fulminándolo con la mirada, como si él tuviera la culpa de algo.

Unos acelerados pasos hacen que ambos miren la entrada viendo a Hikaru entrar al salón teniendo una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

- ¿Mamá la novia de aniki es guapa?

- No es la gran cosa. –dice agitando una mano con indiferencia. –¿Qué no la viste? –pregunta curiosa.

- Digamos que no volteo a verme. –la sonrisa socarrona de Hikaru se amplia y el patriarca Kanda sonríe divertido haciéndose una idea mientras que la peli-azul frunce el seño.

- ¿A dónde vas Sunomi? –el pelinegro mira curiosa a su esposa al ver que esta se pone de pie.

- Iré por Yuu y esa niña que tiene por novia para que vengan a saludarte como es debido. –dice con firmeza, más no avanza ya que su esposo la toma de la muñeca.

- Mujer ya van a bajar, déjalos estar. –dice con cansancio el hombre.

- Pero…

- Mamá si no quieres pasar corajes no vayas. –Hikaru que ya está sentando en el suelo, frente a la mesa, comiendo unas galletas que están sobre esta mira divertido a su madre que muestra expresión tétrica, dejando ver de donde las heredo Yuu.

Sunomi furiosa se hinca nuevamente en el cojín, quedando alado de su esposo.

- Desde que llegamos te vez molesta… ¿tan mala es la novia de nuestro hijo? –el pelinegro mira curioso a su esposa.

- No me gusta para Yuu. –dice con firmeza. –Es muy liberal, es mestiza, no toma enserio a mi hijo, ni siquiera le ha presentado a su familia, tiene nombre de chico…

- A lo mejor es un chico de verdad. –Hikaru sonríe de forma socarrona, pero hace como que cierra una cremallera en su boca al ver la mirada fulminante de su madre.

- En si no me gusta para Yuu, sé que no será buena esposa para él, mucho menos buena madre. Siempre vi a mi hijo con una mujer más tradicional, más japonesa, más hogareña, más…

- Mujer no tiene que gustarte a ti, con que le guste a Yuu es más que suficiente, después de todo si se casan, quien se casara con ella será él. –el pelinegro roda los ojos con fastidio y la mujer lo mira indignada.

- Mamá pienso que deberías estar agradecida con la vida porque haya llegado una mujer que soporte el mal carácter de aniki…

- ¡Pero si tiene mi carácter! –exclama indignada.

- Por eso lo dice Hikaru. –dice serio el patriarca Kanda pero se tensa al tener la mirada tétrica de su mujer puesta en él mientras que Hikaru sonríe divertido. –Claro que yo adoro tu carácter cariño. –dice nervioso y la mujer entrecierra la mirada recelosa.

- Mamá además esa chica anda con aniki a pesar de tener cabello de nena… siéndote sincero yo llegue a pensar que era gay. –dice con burla.

- ¡Hikaru no digas esas cosas de tu hermano mayor! –exclama furiosa Sunomi y Hikaru se rasca la nuca apenado.

* * *

><p>Después de llegar al orgasmo Lavi se puso de pie dejando a Minami acostada en la cama, completamente desnuda y respirando agitada, aun recuperándose del mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en su vida.<p>

El pelirrojo camino hacia el baño que está en su habitación y se quito el condón, tirándolo al cesto de basura.

El sonido del teléfono hace que el pelirrojo chasquee la lengua y camine hacia la habitación de regreso. Minami esta acostada de lado, apoyando su codo en la cama y su mejilla en su mano, devorándose con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo que camina hacia el teléfono.

- _Qué suerte tengo. Lavi-kun no es solo guapo sino que es un Dios en la cama y al parecer le gustan las menores. –_la chica sonríe de forma bobalicona.

- ¿Si? –contesta con algo de fastidio el teléfono. –Él habla. –el ojo del pelirrojo se ensancho y dejo caer el teléfono al suelo quedando estático.

- ¿Lavi-kun? –Minami lo mira curiosa notando como el pelirrojo se deja caer sentado en la cama. – ¿Estás bien Lavi-kun? –la chica se asoma por el hombro del pelirrojo, el cual agacha la cabeza apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyando su frente en sus manos.

- Minami-chan déjame solo por favor. –su voz no denoto ningún sentimiento.

- Pe…

- ¡Déjame solo! –Lavi alzo su tono de voz más no grito, aun así la sobresalto. –Ya conoces la salida. –dice con sequedad.

Minami sintiéndose ofendida se pone de pie y comienza a recoger su ropa. Ya estando vestida salió de la habitación y nada más el pelirrojo oyó la puerta principal ser cerrada con brusquedad y tomo las almohadas aventándolas contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Unos pasos chocando contra la madera hace que los tres integrantes de la familia Kanda que están en el salón principal alcen la mirada viendo a Akira y Kanda entrar. Al instante las miradas masculinas se dirigieron hacia la pelinegra que se sintió algo incomoda, en especial al tener la mirada incomoda de Sunomi en ella.<p>

El carraspeo exagerado de Kanda hizo que su padre y hermano dejen de analizar con la mirada a su novia para mirarlo a él.

- Akira, él es mi padre: Kanda Souchirou. –Kanda apunta a su padre el cual hace una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de saludo y Akira lo imita. –Y él desgraciadamente es mi hermano menor; Kanda Hikaru.—dice con algo de fastidio apuntando a su hermano y a Akira le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Yuu! –dice con reproche su madre.

- No lo regañes madre. –Hikaru se pone de pie y agita una mano restándole importancia provocando que Yuu lo mire con recelo, su hermano jamás lo defiende de hecho le gusta joderle la existencia. – después de todo ya lo conocemos… además el pobre debe temer que su novia al verme termine dejándolo por mí. –dice mientras camina hacia Akira.

- _Algo me dice que mi cuñado se llevaría muy bien con Lavi. _–Akira sonrío de forma forzada.

Sunomi suspiro con pesadez, ya presentía lo que venía no por nada conoce a sus hijos como la palma de su mano, aunque al ver dicha palma se dio cuenta que hay líneas que no había visto antes. En cuanto Souchirou negó resignado, sonriendo divertido y Yuu afilo su mirada hacia su hermano menor.

- Un gusto para ti conocerme hermosa. —Hikaru toma la mano de Akira y la besa de forma galante.

Kanda le da un manotazo a la mano de su hermano para que suelte la de su novia. Hikaru se soba su manita mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No seas brusco aniki, solo la saludo como la hermosa dama que es.—dice indignado provocando que su madre rodé los ojos.

- Tus manos donde las pueda ver.—dice amenazante haciendo que la pelinegra suspire resignada.

- ¿Enserio que le viste? –Hikaru la mira como si tuviera dos cabezas. –Es un amargado y tiene cabello de nena, sino fuera porque tiene pito juro que pensaría que es mujer.

- ¡Hikaru! –lo llama en forma de regaño su madre mientras que Yuu se contiene por no matar a su hermano.

- S_i. Se llevaría muy bien con Lavi y Allen. _–Akira marca más su sonrisa forzada.

- Solo digo la verdad madre. –Hikaru se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Souchirou dile algo.—exige la mujer mirando a su marido que bebe tranquilamente su te.

- Hikaru ya te he dicho que dejes en paz la cabellera de tu hermano mayor, si a él le gusta largo déjalo ser. –dice serio después de darle un sorbo a su te.

Hikaru se contuvo las ganas de reír mientras que los demás lo miran incrédulos ante su supuesto regaño, incluso Kanda ahora no solo tiene ganas de hacerse hijo único, sino también se quiere hacer huérfano de padre.

- Además tal vez a la novia de tu hermano le gustan los chicos de cabellera larga. –Souchirou se soba la barbilla pensativo haciendo que su esposa e hijo casi caigan estilo anime mientras a Akira le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¿Cuñadita apoco has tenido más novios amargados con cabello de nenaza? –Hikaru mira a Akira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- Bueno… —Akira sonire nerviosa mientras desvía la mirada haciendo que todos los Kanda la miren con ojos entrecerrados, esperando su respuesta cosa quela puso más nerviosa.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Aniki es el único pelo de nenaza amargado que has tenido como novio! –exclama complacido.

- Admito que antes de Yuu los chicos con los que salía no tenía cabello largo, y eran menos enojones, pero eso no significa que no me gusten los chicos como Yuu. –Akira nerviosa se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

- Mejor ya no le arregles.—dice molesto Kanda fulminándola con la mirada provocando que Akira baje la cabeza derrotada.

Sunomi solo bufo con molestia mientras que Hikaru sonríe burlón y su padre vuelve a beber de su te, mirando divertido a sus hijos.

El sonido del celular venir desde el teléfono de Akira la hace suspirar aliviada al ver el escape para salir de esa situación.

- Si me disculpan. –dice con educación, saliendo del salón para contestar su llamada.

- Aniki no has dejado de sorprenderme, primero una mujer te hace caso a pesar de amargado que eres dejándome en claro que no eres gay y tu novia me pone como un tren. –Hikaru sonríe deforma pervertida, la cual borro ante el coscorrón que le dio Yuu en la cabeza. – ¡Mamá aniki me pego!—Hikaru mira a su madre adolorido mientras se soba la cabeza.

- Se lo gano.—se defiende serio Yuu.

- Souchiruo diles algo. –ordena Sunomi mirando a su esposo.

- Niños no peleen. —dice despreocupado cuando esta por beber de su te pero se pega en la boca con el vaso debido a que su esposa le dio un zape en la nuca.—¿Por qué me pegas mujer? –reclama ofendido.

- Porque te lo mereces.—dice furiosa.

Yuu mira incrédulo a sus padres, enserio siente que es adoptado, sino fuera porque se parece a su madre lo confirmaría mientras que Hikaru sonríe divertido.

- Yuu. –ante el suave llamado de su novia voltea viéndola en la entrada mostrándose seria.

Yuu se acerca a su novia quedando lo suficiente cerca.

- Lavi me acaba de llamar. –Kanda frunce el seño con desagrado. –Su madre y Yoji acaban de morir en un accidente de tráfico. –Yuu ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa y no es para más hace menos de un día que los acaban de ver.

**Continuará**

**la familia d kanda sta d lokos, aunke su madre cae mal XD**

**y aora ke los papis d yumeko an muerto ke pasara con ella?!**

**espero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	6. Decisiones importantes

**Decisiones importantes**

El sol comienza a ocultarse dándole un matiz anaranjado al cielo. Las aceras se ven cubiertas de nieve debido a que hasta ayer dejó de nevar.

Dentro de un automóvil va Akira conduciendo, la pelinegra se ve seria. Viste todo de negro; unos jeans, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, encima una gabardina que le llega a las rodillas y lleva desabrochada.

A su lado va Lavi quien mira hacia la ventana, su ojo muestra la tristeza que siente e incluso se ve algo enrojecido. Lleva puesto un traje negro, corbata del mismo color y debajo del saco una camisa de cuello polo color blanca.

En el asiento de atrás va Yumeko acostada de lado, está dormida y aún en sus mejillas se logran apreciar lágrimas secas. La peli-azul lleva puesto un vestido de mangas largas completamente negro, encima un suéter grueso del mismo color, debajo del vestido, cubriendo sus piernas del frio lleva puestos unos mallones blancos.

- ¿Les avisaste a Allen y Lenalee? –Akira mira de reojo a su amigo mientras conduce, rompiendo el silencio que se creó desde que salieron del cementerio.

- No. –la voz de pelirrojo sonó mas ronca y miró de reojo a su amiga. –Están en Francia pasando las vacaciones con Komui. No quise arruinarles las fechas… ya lo hice contigo y con Yuu-pon. –una sonrisa adorna sus labios, pero se vio forzada y no llegó a sus ojos.

- Bobo. –Akira le sonríe levemente. –Yuu no pudo venir, te…

- Lo sé. Tiene que hacer la purificación de año nuevo. –Lavi regresa su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Lo siento Lavi. –Akira mira seria al frente y Lavi la vuelve a mirar de reojo.

- También yo. –el pelirrojo aprieta con fuerza los puños. – pero lo que lamento más es haber desperdiciado tantos años sin verla, sin tener sus abrazos, mimos, regaños, besos y cariño sólo porque no me caía bien el hombre que escogió por esposo. Ese hombre que la hizo feliz como mi padre jamás lo hizo y que la amó como mi padre no supo amarla. Desperdicié muchos años y ahora no puedo recuperarlos. –el ojo del pelirrojo se vuelve a nublar y su voz deja ver la frustración, pero sobre todo la tristeza que siente.

- Deja de torturarte. –aconseja mirándolo de reojo y Lavi ríe de forma seca.

- Perdí a mi madre Akira, la perdí para siempre. Torturarme por lo idiota que fui al alejarme de ella es menos de lo que merezco… como su hijo debí darle felicidad, no entristecerla con mi lejanía sólo por caprichoso y orgulloso… deberías verte en mi espejo y acercarte a tu padre. Date cuenta que los padres no son eternos y puede llegar el día en el que te estés lamentando como yo, aprovéchalo ahora que lo tienes.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta. –susurra con seriedad pero por el silencio y la cercanía el pelirrojo logró escucharla y sólo le sonrío. – ¿Qué pasará con ella? –Akira mira a través del espejo retrovisor a Yumeko haciendo que Lavi mire de reojo hacia atrás.

- Algún familiar debe tener por parte de Yoji que se pueda hacer cargo de ella porque tengo la seguridad de que mi mamá no tenía familiares, su familia sólo éramos sus hijos y Yoji… investigaré y la llevaré con ellos.

- ¿Seguro? Sólo estuvimos nosotros tres y algunos vecinos o amigos en el velorio. No supe de algún familiar.

- No les avisé porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero investigaré sus teléfonos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

- Por favor. La verdad no tengo cabeza para nada, además que no me quiero quedar sólo con ella… temo hacerle algo ahora que me siento más inestable, y ella ya ha sufrido demasiado.

- Entiendo. No me iré de aquí hasta que tú puedas regresar conmigo a Tokio. –Akira le sonríe levemente.

- Gracias Aki-chan y lamento haberte arruinado las fechas. Seguro apenas empezabas a integrarte a la familia Kanda. –dice con un toque de diversión.

- No lamentes nada. Eres mi amigo… además estar con la madre de mi novio ha sido los momentos más incómodos de mi vida. –su frente se sombreó de negro al recordar la suegra.

- ¿Problemas con la suegra? –pregunta juguetón.

- Me odia. ¿Eso te responde todo? –dice con cansancio.

- Casi… ¿salió celosa la suegra o qué? –Lavi la mira divertido.

- No quiero hablar de eso. –su frente se sombreó mas de negro.

- ¡Mou! Pero me está ayudando a distraerme. La desgracia ajena siempre me anima. –Lavi infla los mofles haciéndolo ver un niño berrinchudo y sus ojos muestran diversión mientras que Akira entrecierra la mirada hacia él.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que Yumeko abrió los ojos dejando ver que no estaba dormida, y sus jades reflejaron más tristeza mientras lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Lavi se encuentra acostado boca arriba en la cama, teniendo su brazo derecho sobre su frente. Su mirada se desvió hacia el reloj digital que está encima del buró viendo como marca las dos y media de la madrugada.<p>

- _Definitivamente no puedo conciliar el sueño._ –el pelirrojo frunce el seño y quita con brusquedad la sabana dejando ver que solo lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama y una playera de tirantes color negra que le queda ceñida.

Lavi salió de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, saliendo de su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo al oír un llanto infantil y vio como esta entreabierta la puerta de la habitación que solía pertenecer a su madre y a Yoji.

Su seño se volvió a fruncir y siendo lo más silencioso posible se acerco, asomándose y viendo a Yumeko acostada en la cama que pertenecía a sus padres, está hecha ovillo y abraza una de las almohadas, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Lavi empujó la puerta con suavidad, abriéndola completamente y se quedo de pie en la entrada de la puerta. El oírla llorar así hizo que algo dentro de él se acongoje porque sabe que no es el único que está sufriendo, ella también perdió a su madre y a su padre en un sólo día.

- Yumeko. –la llama con suavidad, viendo como el cuerpo de ella se estremece, seguramente porque se asustó ante el llamado, más no dejó de esconder su cara entre la almohada.

- ¡Vete! –su voz sonó llorosa y rencorosa.

Lavi se extraño por cómo le habló, pero no quiso tomarle importancia. Cauteloso se acercó a ella.

Yumeko sintió como la cama se hunde, donde el pelirrojo se sentó, por lo que se asomó un poco viéndolo sentado y frunció más el seño.

- ¡Vete! –grita oyéndose más furiosa.

- No me iré. –dice con tranquilidad, intentando ser paciente. –Se que estás sufriendo, pero no te hace bien estar aquí. Mejor regresa a tu habitación.

- No quiero. –dice de forma berrinchuda. –Aquí aún está el olor de mis papis.

A Lavi se le acongojó el corazón al oírle decir eso, porque es verdad, aún percibe el aroma de su madre entremezclado con el de Yoji en esa habitación.

- Yumeko se que estás sufriendo su pérdida, te comprendo perfectamente. Yo también perdí a mi madre en ese accidente, pero no es bueno que ambos estemos aquí.

- Yo quiero estar aquí porque no me siento sola. –dice en un susurro que el pelirrojo alcanzó a escuchar y su ojo mostró tristeza.

- No estás sola Yumeko…

- ¡Si lo estoy! ¡Mis papis ya no están y tú no me quieres! –dice dolida.

- ¿Por qué piensas que no te quiero? –Lavi alza ambas cejas extrañado porque ella piense eso.

- Porque tú no quieres estar conmigo. Oí como le decías a onee-chan que querías dejarme con otras personas. Tú no me quieres porque soy hija de Yoji-otochan y tú no lo querías a él. –dice con rencor alzando su rostro mostrando como sus ojos llorosos reflejan furia entremezclada con dolor.

Lavi mostró sorpresa, no pensó que ella los haya escuchado, pero lo que más le causó sorpresa es lo que ella piensa.

- Yo no odiaba a Yoji, mucho menos te odio a ti. Eres mi hermana menor, somos hijos de la misma madre. Yo te amo desde el momento que naciste porque eres mi pequeña hermana menor. –dice con sinceridad.

- ¿Enserio? –Yumeko se sienta y lo mira insegura.

- Enserio. –Lavi le sonríe amigable, haciendo que su ojo se cierre.

- Entonces ¿por qué dijiste que mi papi no te caía bien? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa mientras se limpia las lágrimas con algo de brusquedad.

- No es que no me callera bien. Tengo presente que Yoji era una buena persona y amaba a mi madre. Es sólo que cuando él llego sentí que me quitaba a mi madre y eso hizo que le tomara cierto rencor infantil. Cuando él se casó con mi mamá sentía que no encajaba en esta familia, por eso me alejé.

- ¿Por qué te sentiste así?

- No lo entenderías. –Lavi no borra su sonrisa.

- Si no me lo explicas no. –Yumeko frunce el seño y a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al sentir su penetrante mirada.

- Verás… —Lavi suspira con pesadez mostrándose resignado. –Es complicado como me sentía. Tenía la sensación de que la familia era perfecta con ustedes tres, que yo sobraba ahí.

- Es verdad. No te entiendo. –Yumeko frunce más el seño. –Aunque tú no estuvieras siempre fuiste parte de la familia. Oka-chan siempre hablaba de ti. Me contaba cosas de ti por eso sentía que ya te conocía cuando te vi. Oto-chan también hablaba mucho de ti, de lo inteligente y lo coqueto que eres; decía que tenias a todas las chicas de la escuela atrás de ti. –Yumeko se soba la barbilla pensativa recordando las cosas que sus padres le contaban de Lavi.

El pelirrojo mostró algo de sorpresa, no sabía que Yoji hubiera hablando también de él, además que las palabras que le dijo Yumeko le hacen darse cuenta de lo infantil que fue.

- Fui un idiota ¿verdad? –Lavi la mira divertido.

- Mucho. –Yumeko asintió y Lavi baja la cabeza derrotado. –Si tú dices que no me odias, que me quieres ¿por qué no quieres que me quede contigo? –Lavi se tensó ante la pregunta. –Como hermanos deberíamos permanecer juntos y yo no quiero estar con otras personas que no sea Lavi-oniichan. –Yumeko cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y frunce el seño.

- Yumeko yo no puedo cuidar de ti, apenas y me cuido yo, y no lo hago muy bien. –dice con algo de diversión y Yumeko lo mira sin sentirse satisfecha con esa explicación. –Tu mereces alguien que te cuide como mereces, que te guie y sea buen ejemplo para ti y créeme que no lo soy. Soy inmaduro, desobligado, en fin, tengo muchos defectos que no serán buen ejemplo para ti.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes que es lo mejor para mí? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa.

- Sencillamente se que estar conmigo no es lo mejor para ti Yumeko. –Lavi la mira serio y los ojos de Yumeko se nublan.

- Yo no me quiero quedar con desconocidos. Yo quiero quedarme con onii-chan.

- ¿No conoces a ningún familiar de Yoji? –Lavi alza ambas cejas.

- No.

- A_hora que recuerdo cuando mamá y Yoji se casaron no fue tampoco ningún familiar, sólo sus amigos y los de mi madre. _–Lavi suspira con pesadez. –Mira te hago una promesa. Si no te cae bien ningún familiar de Yoji cuando los veas te irás conmigo, pero quiero que los trates, no los juzgues sin antes conocerlos sólo porque te quieres quedar conmigo. –dice serio y Yumeko asintió. –Yo juzgaré si son buenas personas y te conviene quedarte con ellos. –Yumeko frunce el seño. –Ahora salgamos de aquí. –Lavi se pone de pie y le extiende su mano.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Yumeko lo mira esperanzada y Lavi se tensó.

- No me gusta dormir acompañado Yumeko. –la pequeña frunce nuevamente el seño.

- Es que no quiero dormir sola.

- No estarás sola. Aki-chan está durmiendo en tu habitación para hacerte compañía.

- Pero ella está dormida, además me abraza muy fuerte como si fuera un oso de peluche.

- Aki-chan tiene la maña de abrazar mientras duerme. –Lavi sonríe divertido.

- ¿Has dormido con ella? –Yumeko la mira curiosa.

- Un par de veces. –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¿No qué no te gusta dormir acompañado? –Yumeko lo apunta acusadora.

- Es que esas veces es porque caíamos dormidos después de andar alcoholizados. –Lavi sonríe nervioso.

- Pienso que es conmigo con quien no te gusta dormir. –Yumeko cruza sus brazos e infla los mofles haciendo que Lavi marque más su sonrisa.

- Siéndote sincero… —Lavi pone mueca de misterio haciendo que su hermana lo mire con atención. –Soy un pedorro al dormir. –Yumeko casi cae estilo anime ante lo dicho. –Y créeme es mejor los abrazos asfixiantes de Aki-chan que aguantarte los pedos míos, esos si te matan. –dice con diversión.

- Onii-chan. –Yumeko se pone de pie y lo mira seria. – Dormir con onee-chan no suena tan mal ahora.

Lavi sonrío divertido, pero asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>El timbre de la puerta es tocado haciendo que Akira que acaba de levantarse y va bajando las escaleras haga mueca de fastidio.<p>

Sólo lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama y una blusa de mangas largas color roja con caramelos dibujados, y unas pantuflas de peluche, tienen la gran cara de un perro enfrente.

La pelinegra camina hacia la puerta y la abre sintiendo el frío que está haciendo. Frente a ella esta una mujer ya madura, algo rechoncha y de estatura baja, aparenta tener cerca de los cincuenta, su cabello es canoso y tiene algunas arrugas. A su lado esta una chica de cabellera castaña, ojos grandes de color avellana, cuerpo pequeño y delgado pero con busto muy proporcionado. Viste una blusa de cuello de tortuga y unos jeans, pero va muy maquillada y sostiene un recipiente en manos. La señora en cambio va sencilla, aunque el gran abrigo que trae puesto tapa lo que lleva debajo.

Akira alza ambas cejas, reconoce a ambas mujeres las vio en el entierro de los padres de Yumeko, pero lo que le hizo alzar ambas cejas es ver como la castaña la escanea con la mirada.

- Lamento si te despertamos. – dice apenada la mujer mayor.

- Si ya pasan de las once. –murmura con fastidio la castaña recibiendo un codazo de su madre quien carga en manos un par de bolsas de plástico.

- No me despertaron. –aclara Akira con tranquilidad e indiferencia. – ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Oh… lamento los modales. –dice apenada la mujer. –Me llamo Takano Sanae y ella es mi hija Takano Tomoka. –la mujer le sonríe amigable.

- _Así que ella es la tal Tomoka. _–Akira mira con diversión a la castaña que la mira con fastidio. –Usami Akira, un gusto. –Akira hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Eres travesti? Ese nombre es de varón. –la castaña la mira con burla y Akira frunce el seño mientras que Sanae le da otro codazo en las costillas a su hija.

- Discúlpela Usami-chan, mi hija es algo mal educada. –dice apenada Sanae y Akira sólo asintió. –Pensamos que Yume-chan y Lavi-chan estarían solos, así que les trajimos algo de comer. –dice alzando las bolsas.

- Am… gracias. ¿Gustan pasar? –Akira se hace a un lado.

- Si. –Tomoka se pasa como pancho en su casa haciendo que su madre sonría nerviosa.

- Sólo un momento. –Sanae se adentra mostrándose apenada.

* * *

><p>Sentadas en los sillones de la sala se encuentran Sanae y su hija, frente a ellas Akira, las tres tienen en sus manos una taza de humeante té que Akira tuvo que preparar.<p>

Tomoka mira a todos lados como en busca de algo o de alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Lavi-kun? –Tomoka mira de forma despectiva a Akira.

- Durmiendo supongo, al igual que Yumeko. Ambos batallaron para dormir. –responde con tranquilidad Akira, sintiéndose indiferente ante como le habla la castaña.

- Me imagino. –dice con algo de tristeza Sanae.

- ¿Y tú qué eres de Lavi-kun? No te le despegabas en el entierro. –Tomoka la mira despectiva. –_Seguro es una ilusa que anda atrás de Lavi-kun y aprovecha la situación para conquistarlo._

- ¡Tomoka! –la llama en forma de regaño su madre.

- No se preocupe. No me molesta. –Akira sonríe amigable. –Respecto a tu pregunta… —Akira hace una pausa dándole más emoción. –_ Te quitaré de encima a tu acosadora Lavi, así que me deberás una. –_Akira sonríe traviesa. –Soy su novia, de hecho había venido con Lavi a pasar las navidades con la familia. –explica sonriéndoles amigable, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres, pero más a Tomoka que incluso mostró horror.

- Vaya… no sabía que Lavi-chan tuviera novia. Siempre le huía a las relaciones y más a las formales, porque imagino es formal para que te haya traído a conocer a su madre. –dice Sanae impresionada.

- Tenemos un par de años viviendo juntos. –explica con tranquilidad para después darle otro sorbo a su té.

Tomoka sale de la sorpresa y frunce el seño sintiendo sus celos arder.

- No sé qué te vio. No eres la gran cosa, incluso no pareces ser japonesa. –Tomoka la mira con desprecio.

- Tomoka. –su madre la mira con reproche pero ésta la ignora.

- Muchos dicen que no saben que le vi a Lavi. –Akira se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Tomoka la fulmina con la mirada. –Pero cambiemos de tema. –la pelinegra mira tranquila a Sanae que le sonríe apenada. – ¿Usted tiene mucho tiempo conociendo a Yoji-san y Fuyomi-san?

- A Fuyomi-chan la conozco desde que se mudó al vecindario, que fue con su primer esposo. Y a Yoji-kun lo conozco desde que se casó con Fuyomi-chan… ¿Por qué la pregunta?—Sanae la mira curiosa.

- Verá, queríamos saber si tienen algún familiar, para avisarles de la noticia. Como Lavi no sabía no les pudo avisar y me pidió ayuda para investigarlo.

- Entiendo.—la mujer se muestra triste. –Fuyomi-chan no tenía familiares. Fue hija única y sus padres murieron hace unos años.

- Eso me comentó Lavi, pero no sabe sobre Yoji-san.

- Fuyomi-chan una vez me contó que Yoji-kun es huérfano de padres. Creció en un orfanatorio, no fue adoptado y cuando fue lo suficiente grande para valerse por sí mismo salió de ahí. –explica Sanae.

- Entiendo. –Akira frunce el seño.

- ¿Y planean vivir aquí? –pregunta curiosa Sanae mientras Tomoka la mira curiosa.

- No. Arreglando unos asuntos regresaremos a Tokio.

- Supongo se llevaran a Yume-chan con ustedes. Son la única familia que tienen. –Sanae los mira seria. –Se que Lavi-chan no estuvo con ella estos años, pero Yume-chan es una niña encantadora. Se da a querer con facilidad, no será un estorbo, pero si piensan que lo será para ustedes siendo que son una pareja joven yo podría ofrecerme a cuidar de ella. Quise mucho a Fuyomi-chan y a Yoji-kun, y quiero mucho a Yume-chan, estaré gustosa de adoptarla.

- _¡No! Esa mocosa es una pesada fastidiosa. _–Tomoka ponen mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para Akira que frunció nuevamente el seño.

- Aún Lavi no ha dicho nada sobre eso, pero aunque apenas esté conviviendo con Yumeko sé que es especial para él. No la va a dejar desamparada y cualquiera que sea su decisión lo apoyaré… se le agradece el ofrecimiento de igual forma. –Akira le sonríe a Sanae y ésta le regresa la sonrisa.

- Es bueno que apoyes a tu pareja.

Tomoka bufa ante el comentario de su madre y Akira la mira divertida, adora que le tengan celos irrazonables.

* * *

><p>Lavi acaba de despertar y está sentado estilo loto sobre su cama, teniendo la mirada posada en la fotografía que tiene con su madre cuando él se graduó de la escuela media, fotografía que está sobre el buró.<p>

La puerta al ser tocada hace que deje de mirar el retrato y mire hacia la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Akira quién se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Viniste a darme los buenos días amore? –dice meloso.

- Vine a despertarte flojo. –dice burlona mientras se siente en la cama y Lavi la mira ofendido.

- Apenas y dormí.

- Me imagino…. Lavi vino Sanae y su hija. –Lavi muestra horror en su mirada. –No te preocupes, ya se fueron, sólo vinieron a traerles algo de comer a Yumeko y a ti. –Lavi suspira aliviado. –debiste ver la cara de tu acosadora cuando le dije que soy tu novia.

- ¿Le agarraste gustito a eso de ser mi novia? –Lavi sonríe con arrogancia.

- Claro. —Akira roda los ojos y mostró sarcasmo al hablar. –En fin, el tema no es ese. Sanae me dijo que Yoji creció en un orfanatorio, por consecuencia no tiene familiares, no que se le conozcan. –Lavi frunce el seño.

- No sabía eso… de hecho lo único que sabía de él es que era un tío amable, que amaba mucho a mi madre y que la conoció en el trabajo. –el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Sanae-san ofreció hacerse cargo de Yumeko si tú no quieres hacerlo, pero siéndote sincera Lavi no creo que Yumeko sea feliz con ella, para empezar la tal Tomoka se nota que no la soporta, seguro la molestará y eso puede crearle consecuencias a futuro. Está en la infancia, el momento que más te marca.

- ¿Y qué hago Akira? Que este conmigo es aún más peligroso. Si vivimos solos podría hacerle algo que la podría traumar. Aún no sé si esto se me pase o se intensifique. Hasta el momento no he sentido ese deseo abrumador al tenerla cerca, pero seguro es por lo que está pasando, y no sé que vaya a pasar después. –Lavi se agita el cabello de forma desesperada.

- Eres su única familia Lavi. –Akira lo mira seria.

- Pero soy un peligro para ella. No la quiero dañar, siento que si la lastimo la romperé… es tan delicada e inocente. –Lavi se muestra acongojado al verla.

- Es porque aún posee la inocencia de un niño. –Akira mira el techo con tranquilidad mostrándose pensativa. – La única solución que se me ocurre es que la lleves contigo y si sientes que empieza ese deseo comiences a ir a terapia conmigo para controlarlo. Es la única forma en la que podría ayudarte, todo va a depender de tu fuerza de voluntad y de si tu cariño de hermano es más grande que tu perversión. –Akira lo mira y le sonríe haciendo que Lavi suelte un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>Yumeko no tiene mucho que despertó. En este momento va saliendo del baño después de lavarse la cara y los dientes. Aún lleva puesta su pijama de pana color celeste con ositos que consiste en una blusa de mangas largas y un pantalón, y lleva puestas sus pantuflas de conejo color blanca.<p>

- ¡Yumeko-chan, buenos días!

La pequeña voltea a su derecha viendo a su hermano sonreírle amigable.

- ¡Buenos días onii-chan! –la peli-azul le sonríe amigable.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Como una roca. –Yumeko se rasca la nuca y le sonríe amigable. – ¿Dónde está onee-chan? Cuando desperté ya no estaba. –pregunta curiosa.

- Está en la cocina, calentando la comida que nos trajeron Sanae-san. –Lavi sonríe divertido al ver como su hermana hace mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Vino la pesada de Tomoka?

- Al parecer sí. La verdad quien las recibió fue Aki-chan. –comenta divertido.

- Qué bueno que estaba dormida.

- ¿No te cae Tomoka? –aunque sabe la respuesta le pareció divertido preguntarle.

- No. Es una pesada hipócrita. Se las da de chica pura y buena cuando en verdad es todo lo contrario. Es una mustia. –dice con desagrado y Lavi rió con diversión haciendo que su hermana lo mire molesta pensando que se burla de ella. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que describiste muy bien a Tomoka.—dice con diversión.

- ¿A ti tampoco te cae? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa, pensó que le gustaba ella, por algo su mami los quería emparejar.

- No es que me caiga o no lo haga. Simplemente me es indiferente. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia y Yumeko lo mira con admiración.

- ¡Eres tan cool oni-chan! –exclama admirada, subiéndole el ego al pelirrojo que sonrío de forma torcida.

- Bueno vete lavando las manos para que desayunemos rápido y vayas preparando tus maletas.

- ¿Con quién viviré? –pregunta algo decaída.

- Conmigo. –Lavi le sonríe amigable y Yumeko alza la mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Es enserio? –el pelirrojo asintió y una gran sonrisa adorno el rostro de la peli-azul. – ¡Gracias onii-chan! –Yumeko se lanza a abrazarlo, quedando su rostro a la altura del estomago del pelirrojo quien la mira sorprendido y alza sus manos a la altura de los costados de su rostro no queriéndola tocar, por temor a tocarle algún lugar indebido del cuerpo de su hermana y que lo haga ver más pervertido de lo que es.

* * *

><p>- ¿¡Este es tu departamento onii-chan!? –Yumeko está en la entrada viendo maravillada el departamento de Lavi.<p>

Atrás de ella está el pelirrojo sosteniendo las maletas y mirándola divertido, a su lado Akira quien sonríe levemente.

Yumeko lleva puesto una falda de tablones color negra, una camisa de mangas largas y cuello polo color blanca, encima un saco de mangar largas de color negro. Bajo la falda lleva unas mallas blancas. Y su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos coletas, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Lavi lleva puesto unos jeans negros; playera de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga del mismo color, encima una gabardina negra que le llega a mediación de los chamorros.

En cuanto Akira viste unos jeans azul oscuro y una sudadera de Yuu color negro con algunos símbolos en azul al frente; le cuelga un gorro en la parte de atrás y le queda holgada.

- _Me sorprende lo fuerte que es. Su carácter sigue igual a pesar de que acaba de perder a sus padres, siendo que es apenas una niña._ –fue el pensamiento de Akira.

- Si. Es mi departamento… puedes revisarlo de arriba abajo para que lo vayas conociendo.

- ¡Sí! –Yumeko corrió hacia el pasillo para ir a revisarlo.

- Bueno… me retiro. –Akira da media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero es detenida por Lavi que la toma de la manga derecha de la sudadera haciendo que lo mire por sobre su hombro. – ¿Qué?

- Quédate. –pide suplicante.

- ¿Ah? –Akira lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- Por favor. No me dejes solo con Yumeko.

- Ni que te fuera a violar. –Akira sonríe con burla.

- Bueno… no dejes a Yumeko sola conmigo. –Lavi la mira con más suplica. –Quédate amiga del alma. Yuu no está en casa, así no te quedarás sola y puedes dormir con Yumeko en la que ahora será su habitación… sino lo haces por mi hazlo por ella. –Lavi parpadea dándole más ternura a su mirada suplicante.

- Lavi no siempre me puedo quedar con ustedes, debes aprender a controlarte. –Akira entrecierra la mirada.

- Es que me siento inseguro ahora porque mi psicóloga está de vacaciones. Regresa a trabajar hasta dentro de una semana y es cuando comenzare mi terapia. –Lavi la mira con inocencia que no posee y Akira entrecierra más su mirada.

- Yuu regresa a casa antes de una semana.

- Por favor sólo quédate hasta que regrese Yuu-yuu… ya luego, con la cabeza más clara hare esfuerzos por controlar.

- Está bien. –Akira suspira con pesadez y Lavi la mira como si fuera su heroína. – ¿Lavi tu recámara tiene seguro?

- No. –Lavi mira extrañado a su amiga por la pregunta. –¿Por qué?

- ¿Y sigues teniendo pornografía en tu habitación al alcance de cualquier niño?

Lavi ensancha el ojo y corre hacia el pasillo dejando caer las maletas al piso en el proceso.

- ¡Yumeko no entres a mi habitación! –grita espantado y Akira ríe entre dientes.

Saca el celular de la bolsa que tiene la sudadera a la altura del vientre y se sienta en uno de los sillones mientras teclea algunos números.

* * *

><p>Lavi abre la puerta de su habitación viéndose alterado y exaltado viendo horrorizado a Yumeko de rodillas frente al pequeño mueble donde tiene la televisión en su habitación, sosteniendo en sus manos un par de cajas de películas, en el piso frente a ella hay muchas más regadas.<p>

- ¿Conejitas calientes? ¿Amas de casa cachondas? Onii-chan ¿qué clase de películas son estas? –Yumeko alza la mirada viendo extrañada a su hermano. – ¿Y por qué salen desnudas las actrices en la portada? –Lavi se sonroja y pone a trabajar rápidamente su cabeza mientras camina hacia ella y le quita las películas de las manos.

- Amm… estas películas son… son… —_ ¿Qué cojones le digo?_—Lavi se ve más nervioso y Yumeko lo mira curiosa, entonces la iluminación llego al cerebro del pelirrojo. –Son películas de indigentes y las chicas están desnudas porque son tan pobrecitas que no tienen ni para comprarse ropa. –dice muy convencido, agradeciendo ser bueno con eso de inventarse excusas bajo presión.

Yumeko lo mira sin saber si creerle, y es que ella ha visto indigentes y no andan desnudos, además no son sexys como las chicas de las portadas de las películas, de hecho los indigentes que ha visto son feos, barbones, sucias y chimuelas, etc.

Pero luego relajó su expresión terminando creyéndole, es su hermano mayor, no tiene por qué dudar de su palabra.

- Ahora ve a la habitación de enfrente. Esa será tu habitación, claro que se acomodará a como a ti te agrade y le agregaremos cosas que te gusten. Por mientras tiene lo necesario y la cama es grande. Ahí dormirás con Aki-chan por unos días.

Lavi sonríe divertido al ver que su hermana muestra horror en su mirada.

- Ni modo. Otra vez le haré de osito para dormir. –dice deprimida, saliendo de la habitación y Lavi la mira con diversión.

- _Ahora tengo que buscar donde esconder mi pornografía. Tiene que ser un lugar muy seguro y fuera del alcance de Yumeko… esto de vivir con niños es un lío. Lo bueno es que no encontró las esposas y los juguetitos que tengo por ahí. _–Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

><p>- ¡Así es Yuu! Ya estoy en Tokio. –Akira sonríe mientras habla por teléfono.<p>

- ¿Estás en casa? –pregunta Kanda a través del teléfono.

- No. –su sonrisa se borró y ahora se le vio nerviosa. –De hecho no dormiré en casa hasta que llegues…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás? –el tono de Kanda cambio a uno más molesto.

- Si te digo vas a hacer corajes. Y eso puede hacerte daño a futuro. –dice con nerviosismo.

- Akira. –la llama amenazante. –Dime dónde estás o te juro que ahorita mismo voy a Tokio y te busco por todos lados. La casa del conejo idiota será el primer lugar. –Akira suspira con pesadez, el canijo ya sabe donde está solo quiere que se lo confirme.

- Me quedaré con Lavi y Yumeko. –dice resignada oyéndolo gruñir. –Dormiré con Yumeko. La verdad ella no quiere dormir sola. –dice con nerviosismos y oye a su novio chasquear la lengua.

- Cuando llegue a Tokio iré por ti.

- Lo sé. –dice divertida.

- Así que vele diciendo a esa mocosa que se vaya resignando a dormir sola.

- Se lo diré. –Akira se muestra más divertida. –Yuu lamento que no me haya podido quedar a la ceremonia. En verdad tenía curiosidad de verte de monje. Seguramente te vez muy sexy usando tu hakama y haori.

- Si te portas bien tal vez los lleve a casa para que me los veas puestos.

No lo está viendo pero sabe que esta sonriendo con arrogancia, razón por la que se muestra más divertida.

- _Extraño a mi amargado cabello de nena. _ –Akira saca la lengua traviesa.

- Akira… He tomado decisiones que hará muchos cambios, así que más te vale estés preparada.

Akira alza ambas cejas entrándole curiosidad.

* * *

><p>- Akira… He tomado decisiones que harán muchos cambios, así que más te vale estés preparada.<p>

Kanda está en el pasillo que conecta el salón principal con el jardín trasero. Le da la espalda al salón, sonríe de forma torcida y mira el anillo que está dentro de la caja de terciopelo color negro que sostiene con su mano izquierda a la altura del rostro.

El peli-azul viste un hakama de color negro, que son unos pantalones anchos similares a las faldas que suelen usar los monjes o artistas marciales. En la parte de arriba lleva puesto un haori blanco. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja que lleva de lado.

- ¿De qué decisiones hablas Yuu? –oye que pregunta curiosa su novia al otro lado del teléfono.

- No seas impaciente. Así que sé buena niña y pórtate bien. –su sonrisa torcida se amplía al oírla bufar seguramente molesta porque la deja con la duda. –Me tengo que ir. –sin esperar respuesta corta la llamada a la vez que cierra la caja que tiene en su otra mano.

Se voltea viendo a su padre que lleva ropa igual a la de él estando de rodillas en el suelo, teniendo en sus piernas a Sunomi que está desmayada con el alma saliéndosele de la boca. A su lado Hikaru que también viste como su hermano mayor echándole aire con un abanico a su progenitora.

- Aniki te has pasado al soltarle la noticia de golpe. –Hikaru mira con reproche a su hermano.

- Si hijo. De perdido me decías primero a mí y ya te decía como írsela soltando poco a poco. No sólo te quieres casar sino que lo harás con una chica que aún no le agrada. –Soichirou niega resignado.

- Y la verdad no sé porque no le agrada, mi cuñadita no sólo es hermosa, cae muy bien. –Hikaru asintió dándole la razón. – ¿Serán celos de madre porque ve que le están robando a su retoño? Dicen que las madres se celan cuando ven a la mujer que les quitará a su bebito. –Hikaru mira curioso a su padre.

- Puede ser. –Soichirou se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Aunque ahora que lo mencionas tu abuela se portó igual de rancia con tu madre como tu madre con Aki-chan… así que cuando llegue la chica que te robe el corazón tal vez también se porte así con ella.

- Yo nací soltero y moriré soltero. –Hikaru mira el horizonte con añoranza.

- Eso decía yo y helo aquí. –dice con lamento Soichirou.

Kanda roda los ojos sintiéndose harto de las estúpidas pláticas de su padre y hermano que están cortados por la misma tijera con la que cortaron a cierto pelirrojo tuerto que conoce muy bien.

- Yo sólo les informe mis planes… por cierto padre. –Kanda mira a su padre que lo mira curioso. –Este año será la última ceremonia que daré. Ya me cansé de jugar a ser monje, lo mío es ser doctor, así que déjale mi lugar a Hikaru o a quién se te pegue la regalada gana. –dice cortante saliendo de la habitación dejando a Hikaru con la mandíbula desencajada, mirando con ojos muy abiertos hacia donde se fue su hermano.

- ¿Papá no piensas detenerlo y exigirle que cumpla con su obligación como primogénito? –Hikaru voltea hacia donde está su padre que sigue con expresión tranquila mirando hacia donde estaba Kanda. – ¿Papá? –Hikaru truena sus dedos frente a su rostro y su padre cayó desmayado hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso. –Y aniki sigue soltando las cosas sin dé perdido lubricarlos. Si sigue así nos va a dejar huérfanos porque terminaran muriendo de un paro cardiaco. –Hikaru suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

**Continuará**

**sas ahora lavi tiene la tentacion en casa, a ver como le va cuando akira ya no se kede con ellos, con lo celoso ke es yuu se la yeva a rastras d ai jajajajaja**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**sayo**


	7. Lo fácil que es perder el control

**Lo fácil que es perder el control**

Saliendo de la cocina se ve a Akira que sostiene en su mano derecha un vaso con cereal con leche donde sobresale una cuchara, la cual toma con su otra mano para tomar algo de cereal y llevárselo a la boca.

La chica viste un pantalón de pijama celeste con adornos de ositos rosas y la camisa en juego que es de mangas largas, se abrocha con botones y tiene cuello polo.

El timbre de la puerta suena haciendo que chasque la lengua y camine hacia esta.

- _Solo espero que no sea una de las amiguitas de Lavi. Es muy temprano como para que anden molestando. –_un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios mientras estira su mano hacia la perilla, abriendo la puerta. – ¡Yuu! –exclama sorprendida, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no pensó que tan temprano.

Kanda se acerca a ella, tomándola de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo e inclina su rostro uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un fogoso beso que ella respondió con algo de dificultad ante lo inesperado.

- Veo que me extrañaste. –comenta divertida, respirando agitada cuando rompen el beso por la falta de aire, pero sin separar mucho sus rostros por lo que sus respiraciones se mezclan.

- Sabes a cereal de frutillas. –Kanda se relame los labios con sensualidad y Akira se muerde el labio inferior.

- Tal vez porque estoy comiendo eso. –comenta divertida, teniendo su mirada en los labios de él.

Kanda saca su lengua y le lame el labio que ella se está mordiendo suavemente haciendo que deje de hacerlo y tome la lengua de él entre sus labios, empezando un beso más apasionado.

El peli-azul la empuja hacia adentro sin romper el beso y con uno de sus pies cierra la puerta, para seguir empujándola hacia adentro, donde está el sillón para estar mas cómodos.

- Yuu… cereal… se derramara… —dice con algo de dificultad cada que intenta romper el beso para decirle eso, pero él la vuelve a besar no dejándola terminar la frase.

- Entonces sostenlo bien para que no lo derrames. –Yuu nada mas rompió el beso para decirle eso y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso aun más apasionado, no podía evitar dejar de besarla y saborearla, la había extrañado, su cuerpo, su aroma y su sabor, desea tenerlo todo ahorita.

* * *

><p>Yumeko algo adormilada sale de la habitación de la cual a partir de ahora dormirla. La niña se talla su ojo derecho con su puño.<p>

Lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama color rosa con dibujos de corazoncitos y una camisa a juego de la pijama que es de mangar largas y cuello circular. Cubriendo sus pies trae unas pantunflas de peluche con la cara de un conejo.

Cuando la niña entra a la sala se detiene al ver a un hombre sentado en el sillón, al cual no ve su rostro porque Akira está sentada en sus piernas, dándole la espalda a ella, pero al saber que el único hombre que está en casa y por la cercanía que mantienen pensó que se trata de su hermano mayor. Yumeko frunce el seño curiosa al oír esos raros sonidos que salen de los labios de la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Al oír esa voz infantil Akira abre sus ojos, ensanchándolos y baja la mirada viendo el cabello de Yuu que también se detuvo en seco. Akira tiene ya su camisa desabrochada dejando ver sus senos expuestos al no llevar sostén y Yuu tiene ambos senos de la chica en sus manos, masajeándolos mientras le lame uno de los pezones de uno.

El peli-azul gruño, esa mocosa tenía que despertarse cuando las cosas van en lo mejor y Akira sonríe nerviosa al recodar que en ese departamento hay una infante, por lo que voltea a verla sobre su hombro notando como la mira curiosa.

- ¡No te acerques! –exclama alterada al ver que la niña dio un paso para acercarse a ellos y ver lo que hacen ya que no le responden, pero ante la orden de la pelinegra no dio un paso más y se mostro más curiosa.

Akira empuja la cabeza de Yuu para quitarlo de ahí y este gruñe furioso, pero al alzarse permite que Yumeko vea su rostro por lo que se sorprendió al ver que no es su hermano mayor sino el hermano mayor de Akira, por lo que se mostro más curiosa por lo que hacían.

- Solo lárgate a dormir nuevamente mocosa. –dice con fastidio Kanda mientras su novia se abrocha rápidamente la camisa, privándolo nuevamente de esa gloriosa vista que esconde esa infantil pijama.

- Ya no tengo sueño. –Yumeko frunce más su seño. – Akira-nee ¿no estás muy grande como para sentarte en las piernas de tu onii-san? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Enserio? –Akira sonriendo nerviosa se pone de pie ya teniendo su pijama abrochada, aunque por las carreras no se la abrocho bien, los botones están mal acomodados.

Kanda toma de las muñecas a Akira y la jala sentándola nuevamente en sus piernas, oh claro que ella no se va a parar, él tiene algo que hacerle y no va a esperar, además que si se para la mocosa vera la erección que tiene, esa que le forma una carpa en los pantalones.

- ¡Yuu! –exclama con reproche, por como la sentó ella termino dándole la espalda a él por lo que lo mira sobre su hombro.

- Ya no hay porque mentir. –dice molesto para después mirar a Yumeko por sobre el hombro de su novia. –Mira mocosa nosotros no somos hermanos, somos novios. Solo vete y pídele explicaciones a tu hermano mayor. –dice con fastidio y Akira golpea su frente con un puño, esa no es la forma de decírselo, pero luego suspira resignada, su novio es así, sin tacto y directo al punto.

Yumeko ensanchan los ojos sorprendida, para después dar media vuelta e ir corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano, claro que le pedirá explicaciones.

- Continuemos donde nos quedamos. — Yuu comienza a besarle el cuello mientras sus traviesas manos se meten en la camisa de ella, tomándole los senos desnudos y masajeándoselos.

- Yuu aquí no podemos hacerlo estando Yumeko despierta… además debiste dejarme que yo le explique. –dice en forma de regaño, aun así no intenta alejarse de él, incluso de forma inconsciente inclino su rostro a un lado para darle más acceso al peli-azul de que bese su cuello.

Como respuesta Kanda le mordió el cuello sacándole un gemido de placer y dolor.

* * *

><p>- ¡Onii-chan, onii-chan!<p>

Lavi comienza a abrir los ojos al sentirse sacudido y al oír esa voz infantil. El pelirrojo comienza abrir los ojos viendo el rostro de Yumeko borroso.

Adormilado la toma del brazo y la jala acostándola encima de él, dejando su rostro en el cuello de ella y comienza a repartir besos a lo largo de este mientras sus manos van a los glúteos de la niña que masajea con suavidad.

- Onii-chan, ¿qué haces? ¡Me dan cosquillas! –exclama aguantándose la risa ante las cosquillas que le provocan los besos que su hermano le da en el cuello.

Lavi ensancha su ojo, despertándose completamente, pensó que estaba soñando, que era uno de esos sueños que tiene con ella, como el que tuvo a media noche.

Como si la niña quemara Lavi la empujo haciendo que quede sentada en su estomago y mire extrañada a su hermano que la mira con terror en el ojo.

- ¿Qué pasa onii-chan? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –fue la única explicación que le encontró porque nada mas al despertar la haya abrazado así y besado el cuello, como también ver ese terror en la mirada de él.

- Si. –Lavi le sonríe de forma forzada y Yumeko le sonríe con compresión.

- No tengas miedo onii-chan, solo fue una pesadilla. –Yumeko acerca su rostro al de su hermano y este lo aleja lo mas que puede, aun así Yumeko consiguió acercarse a él y posar sus labios en su frente, dándole un beso como solía hacerlo su madre con ella cuando tenía pesadillas.

Lavi ensancha el ojo ante el leve rose, para luego fruncir el seño porque su cuerpo le pida mas contacto.

- Todo va a estar bien. –Yumeko le sonríe de oreja a oreja al separarse de él.

- Am… gracias. –Lavi pasa una mano sobre su cabello, comenzando a sentirse frustrado por tenerla tan cerca, intentando buscar la manera de quitársela de encima sin ser cruel. – ¿Qué pasa Yumeko? ¿Por qué me despertaste? ¿Tienes hambre? –su voz denoto fastidio, no se siente con humor para fingir amabilidad.

- Onii-chan, ¿es verdad que nos mentiste y Akira-nee en verdad es novia de Yuu-san? –pregunta molesta, frunciendo el seño y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –pregunta curioso.

- Yuu-san.

- ¿Está aquí? –Yumeko asintió frunciendo mas su seño porque su hermano haga preguntas y no le responda las de ella.

Lavi sonrío divertido, tendrá un poco de diversión que le haga olvidar el incidente de hace un momento.

- ¡Explícame onii-chan! –exige berrinchuda.

- Ya… primero vayamos a la sala y hablemos los cuatro. –comenta con fingida seriedad en el asunto y Yumeko lo mira curiosa.

* * *

><p>Akira besa sobre su hombro a Yuu en los labios, teniendo su brazo alzado para tomarle la nuca a él acercándolo a ella. En cuanto Kanda mientras la besa sigue con sus manos dentro de la camisa, acariciándole los senos, jugueteando con los pezones usando sus dedos.<p>

- ¿Cómo pudiste Akira? –dice Lavi dolido estando frente a ellos y mirándola mártir, frente a él está Yumeko a la cual le tapa los ojos para que no vea cochinadas, la llevo ahí con los ojos tapados.

Akira rompe el beso y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados mientras Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No puedo creer que seas tan descarada como para serme infiel en mi propia casa y con tu propio hermano. –Lavi lleva una mano a su pecho, encerrando en un puño su ropa, justo donde tiene el corazón y una lagrima dramática sale de su ojo.

Yumeko teniendo los ojos tapados los ensancha ante la revelación. Akira entrecierra más su mirada y Kanda afila más la suya.

- ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso es el largo cabello? ¿te gustan con cabello de nena?... ¡Dímelo porque si es así juro que me lo dejo crecer! –grita todo dramático. –Pero no me dejes, recuerda nuestros planes de casarnos y tener pequeños Lavisitos y pequeñas Akiritas. –Lavi posa su mirada melancólica al frente como si estuviera imaginándose a sus retoños.

- Déjate de payasadas conejo idiota. –gruñe furioso Kanda sacando las manos donde las tenia. –Me estás dando asco. –Yuu lo mira con desprecio.

- Si Lavi, mejor expliquémosle todo a Yumeko que sino la vas a trauma con toda la sarta de pendejadas que has dicho frente a ella. –dice con fastidio Akira.

- Pero primero que Yuu-pon se vaya al baño antes de que le destape los ojos a mi hermanita que si no me la pervierte. –dice con falsa inocencia.

Kanda gruñe furioso, pensando que no debió ser tan impaciente, en vez de querer tomar a su novia en ese momento debió mejor jalarla, llevársela de ahí a la fuerza, y entonces en la comodidad del departamento de ellos la debió tomar como salvaje.

Akira divertida se para de las piernas de Yuu y este molesto se pone de pie y camina hecha una furia al baño ante la mirada divertida de los otros dos.

Ya no estando a la vista Yuu, Lavi le destapo los ojos a su hermanita que tiene el seño fruncido no entendiendo nada.

- ¿Se le puede ser infiel a los novios con los hermanos? –fue lo primero que pregunto haciendo que Akira mire a Lavi como el retrasado que es y este sonría nervioso rascándose la nuca.

- No creas nada de lo que dijo tu estúpido hermano hace un momento, mejor siéntate que te diremos todo. –dice resignada Akira y Yumeko la obedeció, necesita que quiten su curiosidad con el asunto.

* * *

><p>Akira esta guardando sus cosas en la pequeña maleta que trajo consigo, mientras que Lavi está recargado en el marco de la puerta teniendo sus brazos cruzados.<p>

- Así que te vas. –Lavi suelta un profundo suspiro. –Abandonas a tu amigo en esta difícil situación. –dice mártir y Akira lo mira de reojo.

- No exageres. Vivo a diez minutos de aquí en carro. –la pelinegra roda los ojos y termina de cerrar su maleta.

- Tengo miedo… de mi mismo. –el pelirrojo quita su expresión mártir y una seria lo remplaza.

Akira cuelga la maleta en su hombro derecho y camina hacia Lavi.

- Todo va a estar bien. Eres fuerte, podrás superarlo. –dice palmeándole los hombros. –Cuando sientas que pierdes el control solo piensa que ella es tu hermana, que tu madre estaría triste si lastimaras a Yumeko. No puedes estar dependiendo de que alguien debe estar cerca para cuidar que no hagas algún movimiento, debes esforzarte y superarlo tú solo o sino nunca podrás sobresalir de esta situación… recuerda que tienes que superarlo porque ahora Yumeko es tu único familiar y tu eres el único familiar de Yumeko. Ella te necesita como hermano. –Lavi inclina un poco el rostro haciendo que su cabello ensombrezca la mitad de su rostro. –Si te sientes en tu limite ven conmigo, sabes donde esta mi consultorio o mi casa, te escuchare y ayudare a que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar.

- Pero Aki-chan trabajas en un sanatorio, aun no estoy tan loco. –comenta juguetón, alzando su rostro mostrándole una mirada juguetona.

Akira sonríe juguetona, lo conoce muy bien y puede notar cuando solo intenta juguetear para quitarle tensión al ambiente.

- No te preocupes, tengo oficina en el sanatorio, prometo no ponerte a la exposición de los loquitos de ahí que me los asustas. –dice con burla y Lavi la mira ofendido.

- Bueno… es buena idea, después de todo si esos locos me ven quedaran mas locos ante mi belleza, y los esfuerzos que has tenido tú y tus colegas con ellos se tiraran a la basura. –dice con mofa, poniendo mueca de galán.

- No te preocupes Lavi, que esos locos están acostumbrados a ver muchas belleza, después de todo me ven a mi casi todos los días. –Akira sonríe con arrogancia y le guiña un ojo coqueta.

- ¡Oh! Siendo así ya no temeré por la poca cordura de esos locos. Iré contigo cada semana. –Lavi se hace el cabello hacia atrás como galán en comercial de champú. –Eso me conviene porque tendré consultas gratis porque mi psicóloga es mi amiga. –Lavi le saca la lengua juguetón.

- Maldito aprovechado. –Akira entrecierra la mirada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- Vale, vale. Te pagare una comida cada que vaya. –Lavi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante como si le estuviera haciendo la oferta de su vida.

- Mis servicios son caros, pero como gracias a ti conoce a Yuu me conformare con eso. –Akira le vuelve a guiñar un ojo coqueta.

- Perra… y yo que pensé que lo hacías porque eras mi amiga, pero lo harás solo porque por mi conociste a Yuu. –Lavi entrecierra su mirada y una gota de sudor resbala en su nuca.

- ¡Claro! La amistad no me hará mas rica, y Yuu me da sexo además que me compra todo lo que quiero y lo amo. –ahora es ella quien le guiña un ojo juguetona y Lavi entrecierra mas su mirada.

- Akira date prisa. –Yuu aparece en la entrada mirándola con expresión de malas pulgas. –deja de perder el tiempo con este idiota y vámonos a casa.

- Eres tan envidioso Yuu. Yo la conocí primero, déjame a mi amiga un rato más. –Lavi infla los mofles haciendo un infantil puchero.

Kanda solo toma de la mano a Akira y con su otra mano le levanta el dedo medio a Lavi que lo mira ofendido. La pelinegra le sonríe socarrona y así ambos se retiran ante la mirada ofendida del pelirrojo, que cuando esos dos se perdieron de vista sonrío levemente.

* * *

><p>- Yumeko ya está la cena. –Lavi sale de la cocina, pero se detiene a medio camino al ver a su hermana acostada en el sillón completamente dormida. –Pero si le dije que ya estaría la cena. –el pelirrojo suspira con pesadez.<p>

La niña se voltea dándole la espalda a su hermano, pero como lleva puesto un vestido este se alzo permitiendo ver sus bragas rosas con dibujitos infantiles.

Lavi ensancho su ojos que no se puede apartar de las piernas expuestas de la chica, comenzando a sentir excitación por la escena de verla ahí dormida, indefensa y con la falda del vestido alzada.

Lavi chasquea la lengua y voltea su rostro a un costado, pero siente como su mirada se desvía ante la tentación. Furioso aprieta los puños.

- Tengo que taparla con algo. –Lavi se quita el suéter y camina hacia la chica dispuesto a taparle las piernas con él.

Cuando esta por taparla rosa con su mano derecha las piernas de la chica, alza la mirada viendo como sigue dormida, para volver a dirigirla a las piernas de ella.

Sus dedos los siguió subiendo hasta toparse con las molestas bragas, siendo cuidadoso metió un dedo entre las bragas tocándole los labios inferiores de ella que lógicamente están secos y fue introduciendo su dedo en medio de estos.

Sentir esa calidez envolverle el dedo lo puso duro, el solo imaginarse su pene siendo el que está en medio de esos labios lo hacía querer desnudarla y penetrarla de la forma más salvaje que haya imaginado.

Lavi alzo la mirada notando que ella aun sigue dormida y bajo nuevamente su mirada al sexo de ella.

- _Quiero meterlo. –_Lavi saca su dedo de las bragas de ella y se lo dirige a los labios, pasando su lengua por lo largo de este para después inclinarse, haciéndole a un lado las bragas dejando expuesta el sexo de ella y sintió que su pene palpitaba de solo verle ese sexo aun infantil, esos labios pequeños, sabe que seguro será estrecha y su pene muere por verificarlo.

Usando dos dedos de su otra mano le abrió los labios e introdujo ese dedo que segundos antes se lamio, lo fue introduciendo lentamente, alzando su mirada para verle si despierta, notando que solo hace muecas de incomodidad aun estando dormida.

- Es tan estrecho. –susurra extasiado.

Lavi sigue introduciendo con cuidado más, y mas su dedo, lleva ya la mitad adentro en eso el timbre suena, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo del trance. Siendo cuidadoso y mirando el rostro de su hermana saca su dedo notando que esta hace muecas tal vez intentando despertarse.

El timbre siguió sonando enfureciendo al pelirrojo que rápidamente se puso de pie y coloco encima de las piernas de su hermana el suéter que había dejado sobre el sillón.

Hecho una furia fue abrir la puerta viendo a la hija de la vecina sonriéndole coqueta.

- Lavi-kun me preguntaba si tenias algo de az… —Lavi no la dejo terminar, la tomo de la muñeca y la adentro al departamento. – ¿Lavi-kun? –la llama extrañada.

- Cállate o despertaras a mi hermana. –gruñe furioso sin voltearla a ver, la chica se sintió intimidada por su actitud.

El pelirrojo la llevo a su habitación donde la aventó hacia adentro haciéndola caer en el suelo, para después cerrar la puerta con seguro.

- ¿Qué te sucede Lavi-kun? –pregunta asustada.

Lavi voltea hacia ella y alza su rostro mostrándole una mirada que la intimido, pero verle esa mirada en ese rostro tan apuesto se le hizo sexy.

- Venias porque tenías intensión de tener sexo conmigo ¿no?

- ¿Yo? –la chica se sonroja toda, mostrándose avergonzada.

Lavi se desabrocha los pantalones y mete su mano sacando su pene duro y alzado, ansioso por penetrarla. La chica al verlo se sonrojo mas y se relamió los labios.

El pelirrojo camino hacia el buro y tomo un condón del primer cajón, abriéndolo.

- Quítate los pantalones y las bragas, luego ponte en cuatro… hazlo en el suelo. –ordena mientras se pone el condón y sin mirarla.

- ¿Piensa hacer así, sin caricias, sin provocarme? –pregunta ofendida.

- ¿Quieres que te coja o no? –Lavi la mira furioso.

La chica lo mira ofendida pero igual hace lo que le pide. Estando ya en cuatro sobre el suelo mira sobre su hombro a Lavi que son su pene alzado camina hacia ella.

- Alza el culo. –ordena.

La chica se muerde el labio inferior, es diferente como la otra vez, pero como la otra vez lo está excitando, es forma de ordenarle que hacer y siendo brusco la hace humedecer.

- No necesito seducirte, ni te he tocado y ya estas húmeda. –Lavi mira su entrada y se relame los labios.

Lavi mete su pene de una estocada sacándole un grito de dolor y placer.

- No grites o despertaras a mi hermana. –ordena furioso, dándole otra profunda y brusca estocada y la chica se tuvo que morder el labio inferior intentando no gritar. –Quiero algo más estrecho. –Lavi gruñe y saca su pene haciendo que la chica lo voltee a ver sobre su hombro con reproche pero ensancha los ojos cuando siente la punta del pene del pelirrojo en la entrada de su ano.

La chica se tapo la boca haciendo que su barbilla quede apoyada en el suelo, pero eso evito que grite del dolor, al sentir como ese gran pene entra en su pequeño ano, sentía que la partían en dos, no lograba sentir placer solo dolor.

- Para. –suplica llorando, pero Lavi no la escucho o si lo hizo aparento no hacerlo y siguió penetrándole el ano con salvajismo, sin importarle que un poco de sangre comience a salir de este. –Me duele, por favor para.

Lavi siguió invistiéndola, en vez de hacerlo más cuidadoso fue más brusco haciendo que la chica llore y gima del dolor, suplicando porque pare. Lavi llego a su órganos y termino derramándose en ella, por lo que se dejo caer acostado sobre ella sin importarle aplastarla.

La chica sigue llorando sintiendo la acelerada respiración del pelirrojo sobre su nuca, sintiendo su peso, pero sigue sintiendo ese duro y gran pene en su adolorido ano.

- _Demonios. –_Lavi frunce el seño como si acabara de ser consciente de lo que ha hecho.

Siente como la chica debajo de él tiene espasmos seguramente donde está llorando. El pelirrojo con cuidado salió de ella y se coloco en el suelo a su lado, le volteo el rostro mientras ella quedo acostada en el suelo y lo miro con miedo.

- Lo siento… me agarraste en mal momento y estaba enojado… ¿podrías perdonarme? –Lavi la mira como si realmente su dolor le doliera, aunque quien lo conociera bien sabria que solo esta fingiendo. –Me desquite contigo y sé que no tienes la culpa. –Lavi le besa los ojos, quitándole las lagrimas con sus labios.

- ¿Enserio no querías lastimarme? –pregunta aun temerosa.

- No, claro que no. ¿Me permites recompensarte? Prometo que esta vez te daré placer y no dolor… además eres una chica grande. A veces el sexo es doloroso, supongo que lo sabes. –Lavi le sonríe levemente y la chica asintió, creyéndoselo, no es experimentada, no mucho, no sabía eso pero no quiso verse como una mocosa inexperta frente a un hombre experto y apuesto como él. –el sexo doloroso paso, ahora será sexo placentero, solo no gimas muy fuerte, no quiero que mi pequeña hermana nos escuche. –Lavi le sonríe de forma torcida, de esa forma que a la chica la hizo suspirar.

Lavi unió sus labios con los de ella dándole un apasionado beso que correspondió gustosa, cerrando sus ojos por lo que no vio que el ojo de Lavi siguió abierto, mostrando cierto fastidio.

**Continuará**

**wooo la vdd da miedo como lavi manipula a las mujeres O.O **

**el timbre salvo esta vez a Yume-chian, jajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado ste cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**pido disculpa por la demora **

**besos**

**kriss**


	8. Cásate conmigo

**Cásate conmigo**

Sobre la cama están acostados Akira y Kanda. Ambos están desnudos y están acostados de lado, con Kanda estando atrás de Akira repartiendo besos sobre sus hombros.

- Eso fue ¡wau!... simplemente ¡wau! –exclama divertida, recién recuperándose del orgasmo que acaba de tener y Kanda que ahora le esta besando el cuello sonríe de forma torcida sobre la piel de este. –Enserio comienzo a pensar que deberíamos dejar de vernos por unos días… estuviste mucho más intenso debido a eso. –la chica lo mira de reojo, sonriéndole socarrona.

Kanda gruño, simplemente la idea no le gusto haciéndola reír con diversión, para después gemir al sentir como él comienza a succionarle el cuello y con sus manos le empieza a acariciar los brazos.

- Yuu no succiones tan fuerte, dejaras marca. –dice con algo de dificultad debido al placer y contradiciendo sus palabras inclina más su cuello, dándole más acceso a el. –mmm… ¿Qué tú no te cansas de hacerlo? –pregunta divertida.

- Sabes que no. –dice sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer al sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la zona húmeda debido a la saliva de él. –Tú tampoco te cansas, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. –Akira sonríe de forma socarrona y Kanda sonríe con mofa.

La pelinegra cierra los ojos disfrutando las caricias, pero los abre al sentir algo frio deslizar sobre su dedo anular, alza su mano colocándola frente a su rostro y ensancha los ojos al ver el precioso anillo de oro blanco teniendo alrededor incrustaciones de diamantes.

- Yuu… esto es un regalo más de navidad ¿verdad? –pregunta temerosa y Kanda que sigue besándole el cuello frunce el sueño al oírle ese tono de voz.

- Puedes tomarlo así si quieres, pero no es solo un regalo. –dice indiferente.

Akira se sienta de golpe en la cama haciendo que él sea obligado a dejar de acariciarla y besarla, por lo que también se sienta mirándola serio.

- No es lo que pienso ¿verdad? –Akira frunce el seño y Kanda la imita.

- Si estas pensando que es un anillo de compromiso, porque pretendo pedirte matrimonio entonces si, si es lo que piensas.

- ¡No, no, no, no! –exclama alterada, saliendo de un brinco de la cama. – ¡¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo?! ¡Estábamos tan bien! –grita furiosa.

- ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! –Kanda también alzo la voz, mostrándose furioso, definitivamente se esperaba de todo menos esa reacción.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Aun lo preguntas? –Akira se muestra más furiosa y ofendida. –Ya suficiente tuve con hacer más seria nuestra relación aceptando conocer a tu familia y ahora esto Yuu. –Akira le muestra su mano donde está el anillo. – ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo?

- No, ¿por qué tienes que arruinarlo tú? –Kanda también se pone de pie quedando al otro costado de la cama, frente a ella y solo siendo separados por la cama, a ninguno le importa el estar desnudos. – ¿Qué puta madre te molesta?: ¿Qué quiera casarme contigo? ¿Qué haga esto más serio?

- ¡Ambas! –exclama mas alterada y furiosa.

- ¡Oh discúlpame! ¡Es solo que pensé que sentías hacia mí lo mismo que siento yo por ti y me sentí listo para que diéramos otro paso!

- ¡No dudes de lo que siento Yuu! –Akira lo mira ofendida. –Simplemente estamos mejor como estábamos antes, no hay necesidad de casarnos… de hacer esto mucho más serio.

- Por favor Akira, esto es demasiado serio o al menos para mí. Vivimos juntos por años, casi somos un matrimonio…

- ¡Vivimos juntos por años, pero no por eso somos un matrimonio!

- ¿Sabes qué? –Kanda se voltea y comienza a buscar su ropa en el suelo. –discúlpame por querer hacer esto más serio, por querer formar una familia contigo…veo que tu no sientes lo mismo, incluso tanto miedo por hacer esto más serio me hace pensar que tu solo quieres a alguien que te folle todos los días y te satisfaga. –Kanda ya se ha puesto el bóxer y ahora se está subiendo el pantalón.

- Sabes que no es así… ¡no viviría con alguien solo por eso!

- Entonces ¿por qué vives conmigo? –Kanda la voltea a ver teniendo la camisa en las manos.

- Porque te amo, porque quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Y que lo diferencia a casarnos?

- ¿Por qué esa necesidad de casarnos?

- Porque quiero que tengas mi apellido, porque quiero que seas mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque quiero darte estabilidad, porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo, porque quiero tener una familia contigo… ¿quieres que te diga más? –Kanda se coloca la camisa ante la mirada sorprendida de ella. –Yo no soy un mocoso, se lo que quiero y voy por ello sin rodeaos. Aquí la única infantil eres tú, ni siquiera tienes la madurez para darte cuenta si en verdad me amas o no.

- No pongas en duda lo que siento, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Solo porque no me quiero casar significa que no te amo?... por favor. –exclama indignada comenzando también a recoger su ropa.

- No, pongo en duda lo que sientes por el simple hecho de cómo te pusiste ante la sola idea de quererme casar contigo, por cómo te da miedo hacer más serio lo nuestro, por cómo ni siquiera quieres presentarme a tu familia.

- Cada quien tiene su forma de ver las cosas. Sabes que no te presento a mi familia porque ni yo quiero ir a verlos.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Akira? –Kanda la mira serio mientras ella termina de colocarse la ultima prenda.

- Nada, como estábamos antes de este error estaba bien y conforme.

- ¿Error? –Kanda sonríe de forma seca. –Entonces lo siento, yo quiero mucho mas y lo sabes. Lo quiero todo o nada, así de simple.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Yuu! –Akira da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Kanda patea la cama para después correr atrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Akira está en el recibidor colocándose un abrigo, terminando toma las llaves del automóvil y del departamento. Cuando esta por abrir la puerta, esta es cerrada nuevamente por una mano haciéndola voltear furiosa viendo Kanda más furioso que apoya su mano en la puerta, pasando el brazo encima de la cabeza de ella.<p>

- Quítate.

- ¡No te vas a ir! –le grita aun mas furioso haciéndola fruncir el seño.— Solo estas huyendo.

- Puede ser… así que no te metas y quítate.

- ¡Madura por favor! ¡Solo mira la maldita hora que es!

- ¡Eso no me importa!

- ¡No vas a salir de aquí!

- ¡No me obligaras a quedarme si no quiero!

Kanda gruñe furioso y con su puño golpea la puerta haciéndola sobresaltar ante el ruido que este provoco.

- Créeme que lo hare. –Kanda la toma del brazo con brusquedad y la jalonea hacia donde está la habitación.

- ¡Suéltame idiota, me estas lastimando!—se queja molesta y adolorida, mas Kanda la ignora y solo la jalonea.

Entra con ella a la habitación y la avienta a la cama.

- Si te quieres largar hazlo en la mañana. –Kanda da media vuelta y cierra la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad.

- ¡Estúpido! –grita furiosa tomando una almohada y aventándola contra la puerta, para después dejarse caer acostada en la cama, acomodándose en posición fetal abrazando otra almohada, sabe que no le puso seguro a la puerta, aunque lo haga se abre desde adentro, como también sabe que él estará en la sala, y aunque intente irse no la dejara, como dijo solo dejara que lo haga en la mañana. – ¿Por qué cojones la tienes que cagar Yuu? –dice para sí misma frustrada, comenzando a salir lagrimas de coraje de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Kanda esta tras el mini-bar que está en la sala, rebusca entre las gavetas algo de whisky, al dar con la botella la toma, al rodearla con su mano deja ver su puño ensangrentado donde golpeo la puerta con tal fuerza que se reventó piel en los nudillos, pero si le duele ignora el dolor, esta lo suficiente furioso como para tomarle importancia.<p>

El peli-azul abre la botella y se la empina.

- Estúpida, estúpida Akira. –dice furioso, pasándose su mano libre por el cabello viéndose frustrado.

* * *

><p>Yumeko algo adormilada y tallándose uno de sus ojos con su puño derecho entra a la cocina al percibir el delicioso aroma a panqueques venir de ahí.<p>

- Buenos días onii… —la chica se corta al no ver a su hermano haciendo los panqueques como imagino sino a una completa extraña que está usando una playera de su hermano y está cocinando en la estufa de su hermano.

Al instante Yumeko frunció el seño con desagrado y la chica volteo sonriéndole de una forma que a la niña se le hizo hipócrita.

- ¡Buenos días!... tú debes ser la pequeña hermanita de Lavi-kun. –dice melosa y Yumeko frunce mas su seño, su voz no le gusta tampoco es demasiado chillona.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta sin nada de educación, oyéndose berrinchuda.

- Bueno yo soy…

- Una amiga. –ambas voltean viendo en la entrada a Lavi vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama y sonriéndoles amigable. –_Llegue a tiempo antes de que esa mujer diga algo como que es mi novia solo para intentar amarrarme…tks si deje que se durmiera aquí es solo porque ayer me pase con ella, sino ya la hubiera votado. –_Lavi sin borrar su sonrisa mira a su hermana menor. –Ve a lavarte la cara Yumeko para que vengas a desayunar, mi amiga tuvo la amabilidad de prepararnos el desayuno. –la chica sonríe de oreja a oreja, ocultando la molestia que siente porque la llame amiga siendo que son algo así como amantes.

- ¿Por qué tu amiga se quedo a dormir aquí? –Yumeko entrecierra los ojos hacia su hermano, no es tonta esa chica tiene finta de que se acaba de levantar.

- Porque no tenía donde quedarse y le di posada, pero no volverá a dormir aquí. –explica tranquilamente sin ver como si visitante frunció el seño no pareciéndole eso. –Ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije, recuerda que hoy iremos a comprar cosas para tu habitación así que entre más temprano estés lista mejor.

- ¡Si! –exclama enérgica y hasta emocionada, corriendo para ir al baño a hacer lo que su hermano le pidió.

Lavi sonríe divertido viendo por donde salió para después posar su mirada en la chica que lo sigue mirando ofendida.

- Espero entiendas pero al vivir con una menor no puedo permitirme dormir con chicas, no sería sano para la educación de mi hermana menor.

- ¡Entonces que se vaya con tus padres!—exclama caprichosa. –No tienes que cuidar a tu hermana estando soltero, esa es responsabilidad de tu…

- No hables de lo que no sabes. –la corta molesto, sorprendiéndola. –Ahora te pido de favor que te vayas.

- ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Solo digo la verdad…

- Por eso odio relacionarme con mocosas, hablan y hablan solo para decir estupideces. –Lavi se pasa una mano por el cabello mostrándose fastidiado y la chica se muestra ofendida e incluso indignada. –Mira… mi madre y el padre de Yumeko murieron, como veras soy lo único que tiene. Así que ahora que sabes eso deja de joder y lárgate antes de que me enoje más. –Lavi la mira mostrando frialdad en su ojo, intimidándola pero también haciéndola sentir estúpida por hablar sin saber, así que salió corriendo de ahí sin saber que más hacer. –_ ¿Por qué tuve que relacionarme con estúpidas huecas? –_Lavi suspira con pesadez y mejor se dispone a terminar el desayuno para poder desayunar junto con su hermana.

* * *

><p>Yumeko va saliendo del baño ya con su cara lavadita y lista para desayunar. Cuando pasa por la habitación de su hermano la puerta se abre dejando ver a la misma chica usando lo que supone son sus ropas y la ve salir corriendo. Aunque ella no la haya volteado a ver distinguió lágrimas lo que le hizo a Yumeko rascarse la nuca extrañada.<p>

* * *

><p>Lavi está terminando de hacer los panqueques cuando oye pasos acercándose por lo que voltea viendo a su hermana entrar a la cocina.<p>

- Ya casi está terminado… ayúdame a acomodar la mesa. –Lavi le sonríe amigable y Yumeko asintió sonriéndole igual.

- Onii-chan. –lo llama mientras se sube a una silla para alcanzar bien la mesa y poder acomodarla.

- Mmm.

- ¿Te peleaste con tu amiga? –pregunta curiosa.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yumeko? –Lavi la voltea a ver sobre su hombro mostrándose tranquilo, pensando que pudo haberlos oído discutir lo que lo hizo sentir molesto.

- Porque vi a tu amiga salir llorando de tu habitación.

- Eso viste. –dice aliviado regresando su vista a los panqueques. –Discutimos porque ella dijo cosas que no debía.

- ¿Por qué eres amigo de una chica como ella? –Yumeko lo mira más curiosa.

- ¿Como ella? –Lavi la mira de reojo oyéndose curioso.

- Si, ella no es como Akira-nee.

- No, no lo es. –dice divertido. –Akira está más loca.

- No hablo de eso. –Yumeko se rasca la nuca intentando buscarle explicación. –Akira-nee se muestra como es, pero tu otra amiga no… se me hace que es hipócrita y no me agrada la gente hipócrita.

- ¿Entonces te agrada Akira porque no es hipócrita, por eso si te agrado cuando pensaste que era mi novia? –pregunta divertido.

- Si… así que si vas a tener novia que no sea hipócrita. —dice con firmeza haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

- Así será. –Lavi con panqueques en mano camina hacia la mesa. –Aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me agrada la gente hipócrita.

- Entonces ¿por qué eres amigo de esa chica? –Yumeko deja de mirar los panqueques que se saboreaba para mirar curiosa nuevamente a su hermano.

- La verdad no soy su amigo, amigo… ella es solo una conocida que me dio lastima ayer, por eso la deje dormir aquí, y la deje que use mi ropa como pijama, pero prometo lavarla bien para que se le quiten sus gérmenes hipócritas. –Lavi le guiña su ojo de forma juguetón.

- ¡¿Existen gérmenes hipócritas?! –pregunta alterada y sorprendida, dejando de preparar su panqueque.

- Si. –dice serio, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le pone miel a sus panqueques.

- ¡Onii-chan tenemos que desinfectar toda la casa, no quiero que se me peguen esos gérmenes! –exclama alterada y con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¿Tú crees? –Lavi la mira divertido.

- ¡Claro que si onii-chan! Esa chica estuvo por la cocina, por tu recamara incluso ha de ver usado el baño y no sé cuantas más habitaciones del departamento. –Yumeko se muestra preocupada, para después meterse a la boca una rebanada de panqueque, es que no puede resistirlo se le antojaron desde que los olio, ni preocupada dejara de probarlos.

- Am… pues ella preparo la masa para los panqueques así que me temo decir que probablemente están contaminados con la bacteria. –dice serio Lavi, mostrándose como un doctor que le dice a los familiares del paciente que este está muy grave.

Yumeko suelta el tenedor, ensancha los ojos y pone expresión de circunstancia.

- Onii-chan ya me trague un bocado de panqueque. –dice aterrada.

- Ya me di cuenta Yumeko… es demasiado tarde para ti. Al menos yo me salve, no he comido nadita. –dice dramático, mostrándose triste.

- Al menos se salvo uno de nosotros. –die dramática también.

- Como buen hermano mayor te seguiré en la desgracia. –Lavi lleva un pedazo de panqueque a su boca.

- ¡Noo…!—grita mientras estira su mano derecha hacia él de forma dramática, no quiere que su hermano se sacrifique también.

- Delicioso. –Lavi mastica saboreando el panqueque y Yumeko baja la cabeza derrotada, ahora ambos serán unos hipócritas. –Hipócritas hasta la muerte Yumeko.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste onii-chan? –Yumeko alza su rostro mirándolo con profunda tristeza, como si él se hubiera contagiado de sida.

- Porque los hermanos siempre deben estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas. –dice de forme heroica, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- Onii-chan. –dice conmovida, viéndolo como un verdadero héroe.

Lavi la mira de reojo conteniéndose las ganas por soltar la carcajada, los niños son tan ingenuos que los engañas con facilidad y eso sencillamente le está divirtiendo. En eso distinguió miel en los labios de ella por lo que se inclino hacia ella pasando su lengua por sus labios, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar.

- _¿Por qué cojones hice eso? –_Lavi se separa rápidamente de ella al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. –_Maldita sea, odio esto… con Yumeko hago cosas sin pensarlo, de las cuales caigo en cuenta al reaccionar. –_Lavi frunce el seño.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso onii-chan? –pregunta avergonzada, pasándose sus dedos por los labios, sintiendo esa calidez de la saliva de su hermano, la sensación no le desagrada pero le da pena.

- Porque tenías maple en los labios. –dice como si lo que hizo fuera lo más normal, regresando su vista a sus panqueques.

- Pero no tenías porque lamerla. –dice mas avergonzada.

- Si tenía. –Lavi voltea a ella sonriéndole levemente. –Cuando los hermanos están solos, hacen esta clase de cosas… es normal. –Lavi le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice.

- ¿Enserio? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa, ella no tiene experiencia con eso de los hermanos, solo tiene uno y solo ha convivido hasta ahorita con él.

- Si… pero como ley de hermanos no se les dice a nadie lo que se hace cuando están solos ¿entiendes?

- ¿Algo así como secretos de hermanos?

- Si, solo ellos dos saben de esas cosas que hacen estando solos…—_maldita sea, no debería decirle eso… ¿Qué cojones le estoy diciendo? –_la sonrisa de Lavi se vio forzada. —es una regla de hermanos que no se debe romper.

- Comprendo. Jamás romperé esa regla… nadie sabrá lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos. –Yumeko sonrío emocionada, esto de tener hermanos es divertido.

- _Maldita sea, ya con esto que le dije podría hacerle lo que quisiera estando solos… ella no hablaría porque se creyó esa estupidez. –_Lavi la mira de reojo, tiene una lucha interna, su cordura contra su perversión que le pide a gritos que aproveche la situación.

Dejándose vencer por su perversión el pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa guía su mano a donde esta una de las piernas de su hermana menor, pero cuando esta por tocarla suena el timbre de la puerta haciéndolo sobresaltar y que Yumeko deje de comer panqueques para mirar la entrada curiosa, si, siguió comiendo, si esta ya infectada ¿para qué abstenerse de seguir deleitándose el paladar?

- Yo iré. Tú sigue comiendo. –Lavi se pone de pie y camina hacia la entrada de la cocina. –_No sé si alegrarme o molestarme por la interrupción. –_Lavi se pasa frustrado una mano por la cara.

* * *

><p>- ¡Tú! –exclama con fastidio Lavi al abrir la puerta viendo a Akira sonreírle de oreja a oreja estando frente a él.<p>

La pelinegra viste unos jeans que le quedan ceñidos, una blusa de cuello color morada y encima un abrigo color negro. Para finalizar unos botines negros. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y cubriendo sus ojos lleva lentes oscuros, detalle que extraño a su amigo.

- ¡Hola! –saluda amigable.

- ¿Qué no te acabas de ir ayer? –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Qué no me pediste acompañarte por las compras de Yumeko?

- Sí, pero pensé que llegarías mas tarde. –dice con falso fastidio.

- Entre más temprano mejor. –Akira le saca la lengua y se adentra al departamento como si este fuera suyo.

- _Tengo la sensación de que tuvo una pelea marital. –_Lavi niega divertido y sigue el camino que tomo su amiga.

* * *

><p>- Ya decía yo que este olor venia de aquí.<p>

Yumeko voltea al oír esa voz conocida viendo a Akira quien sonríe emocionada y camaina hacia la mesa, sentándose en el lugar que era de Lavi.

- ¿Akira-nee! –exclama sorprendida de verla ahí tan temprano. –¡Espera Akira-nee, no comas eso te contagiaras del virus hipócrita! –exclama aterrada, estirando su mano hacia Akira pero baja su cabeza derrotada, Akira ya había metido el pedazo de panqueque a su boca.

- ¿Virus hipócrita? –Akira la mira extrañada cuando termino de masticar.

- Si, es que esos panqueques fueron preparados por la amiga hipócrita de onii-chan, así que tienen sus gérmenes hipócritas y si los comemos nos contagiaremos de esos gérmenes. –explica con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez? –Akira entrecierra la mirada.

- Onii-chan.

Akira mira hacia la entrada de la cocina viendo a Lavi que sonríe juguetón para después regresar su vista a Yumeko.

- Eso es mentira Yumeko, tu hermano se divertía a tu costa. –le dice tranquila.

- ¿Eso es verdad onii-chan? –Yumeko voltea ofendida hacia donde está su hermano quien se endereza para tomar otro lugar en la mesa y servirse más panqueques ya que su amiga le quito los suyos.

- Bueno… es verdad lo de los virus pero es mentira que me divertía a tu costa. En verdad me divertía contigo. –Lavi le guiña un ojo juguetón y Yumeko entrecierra la mirada.

- Yumeko, Akira-nee te dará una lección importante de la vida. –Yumeko la mira con intención, y curiosidad al ver la seriedad en la pelinegra. –Tu hermano es un pendejo, así que solo ignóralo.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido y Yumeko cae estilo anime.

* * *

><p>- Akira-nee, ¿por qué traes gafas oscuras? –Yumeko la mira curiosa.<p>

- Es que Yuu-pon le dio sus putazos para aplacarla. –Lavi sonríe divertido ante la expresión aterrada de Yumeko y Akira lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ya te dije que ignores a tu pendejo hermano. –Akira roda los ojos con fastidio. –Yuu no me pego, solo no dormí bien.

- ¿Enserio? –Yumeko entrecierra los ojos recelosa.

- Enserio. No dormí nada por lo que intento tapar ojeras tamaño panda.

- ¿Por qué no dormiste?

- Mucha pregunta niña, mejor vete a duchar. Ya terminaste con tu desayuno y recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para tu habitación. –Akira posa una mano sobre su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos ante la caricia juguetona y algo brusca.

- Ya. –Yumeko se pone de pie y recoge su plato para irlo a dejar al lavabo y después salir ante la mirada de los mayores.

- Lo admito, tienes una hermana con modales… si la misma madre los crio no entiendo como saliste así. –dice indiferente mientras mete una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo sacando una cajetilla de cigarros.

- Ja ja ja que graciosa. –Lavi se inclina hacia ella y le quita las gafas. – ¡Jesús! Tienes los ojos tan rojos que parece que te drogaste. –le dice burlón. –A mi no me engañas, anoche te fumaste la pipa de la felicidad. –Lavi le sonríe deforma socarrona.

- Ja ja ja. – Akira estira su mano arrebatándole las gafas y se las vuelve a poner sobre los ojos.

- Si, mejor póntelas, te vez bien fea con esos ojos de drogada y ojeras tamaño panda. –Lavi estira su mano tomando la cajetilla de cigarros y sacando uno también. –Es verdad que no dormiste nada.

- ¿Se nota mucho? –pregunta con sarcasmo, dándole una calada a su cigarro para después echar la ceniza de este sobre el plato ya vacio.

- Demasiado, como también se nota que lloraste. –Lavi también le da una calada a su cigarro. –Estuvo fuerte la pelea como para que hayas llorado… ¿Qué paso?—el pelirrojo echa la ceniza en su plato vacio.

- Me pidió matrimonio… o bueno lo intento. –dice seria, dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

- ¡Oh! –exclama comprendiendo.

- Ya sabes, terminamos peleando y salí esta mañana aprovechando que estaba dormido. –Akira mira el techo recordando como lo vio dormido en el sillón con la botella vacía de whisky tirada en el suelo ya vacía, lo que la hizo fruncir el seño, sabe que lo hirió y eso le duele.

- ¿Cuál es tu miedo Akira? –Lavi la mira serio. –Ósea digo, cosas como perder tu libertad ya no deberías temerlo, ya la perdiste desde hace mucho.

- Es solo que casarme me aterra. –Akira frunce más su seño.

- ¿Sinceramente te vez con otro hombre que no sea Yuu?

- No. –contesta con sinceridad.

- Ahí lo tienes. –Lavi le da otra calada a su cigarro. –El casarse solo es firmar un papel, cambiar de apellido y una ceremonia. No es la gran cosa Akira, no sé porque te aterra eso si ya no te vez con nadie más que con él… es más que obvio que perdiste tu libertad hace mucho.

- ¿Y si nos casamos y las cosas cambian?... he sabido de muchas parejas que con el matrimonio se pierde la pasión y esas cosas.

- Eso sinceramente depende de cada uno. –el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros mostrando indiferencia. –de ti depende si te dejas llevar por la monotonía y haces que las cosas cambien… aunque sinceramente no creo que cambien la relación entre ustedes con el simple hecho de firmar un papelito, ósea llevan años viviendo juntos y las cosas entre ustedes son todo menos monotonía, y por lo que tengo entendido la pasión en vez de acabarse aumenta entre ustedes… son ingeniosos para eso. –Lavi le guiña un ojo juguetón.

- Él quiere una familia Lavi… yo no sé si pueda con el paquete. ¿Hijos? De solo pensarlo me estremezco, son llorones, cagones y hacen que las parejas tengan menos tiempo para ellos mismos.

- No porque se casen deben y tener hijos de inmediato. –Lavi se encoge de hombros nuevamente. –Por otro lado, ¿apoco no se te haría lindo tener una niña igualita a Yuu-pon? –pregunta juguetón. –o un niño. –la pupila de Akira se movió hacia arriba imaginándoselo y sonrío haciéndosele mono, por lo que Lavi se mostro divertido. –he oído que cuando llegas a imaginarte a tus hijos parecidos a tu pareja es porque estás bien coladito. –le dice burlón sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola sonrojar por haber sido descubierta. –Quita tus infantiles temores, sufres porque quieres y lo haces sufrir de a gratis… lo amas, te ama, que lo demás sea irrelevante.

- Me sorprende que digas todo eso siendo que tú temes también el amarrarte.

- Lo sé cariño pero a diferencia de ti yo no temo casarme, temo enamorarme. Porque cuando te enamoras estas mas amarrado que cuando te casas. Si te casas existe el divorcio, si te enamoras no hay nada que pueda revertirlo… y déjame decirte cariño que tu estas bien enamorada. –Lavi le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- Idiota. –Akira lo fulmina con la mirada y el pelirrojo sonríe de forma socarrona mientras apaga el cigarro en el plato.

- Me iré a bañar, tu encárgate de limpiar la cocina… es tu deber por haber comido sin ser invitada.

- No sabes tratar a las visitas. –dice con reproche viendo como se pone de pie.

- No, no sé cómo tratarlas. –le dice con mofa caminando hacia la salida. –Por cierto Aki-chan… —Lavi detiene su paso a medio camino y la voltea a ver sobre su hombro con burla. –Si se supone no querías casarte ¿por qué sigues trayendo puesto ese hermoso anillo en tu dedo anular? –pregunta con mofa y Akira pone su mano sorprendida frente a su rostro viendo que no se quito el anillo desde que Kanda se lo puso. –Y es así como el perro se niega a quitarse la correa del amo. –dice con burla regresando su vista al frente y a Akira se le hincha una vena en la frente.

- Lavi. –Akira lo llama con seriedad y Lavi se detiene antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta. –Yumeko se esta bañando ¿no pensaras tomar una ducha con ella?—la pelinegra entrecierra los ojos.

- No soy masoquista… solo lo había olvidado. –al pelirrojo se le sombreo la frente de negro y la pelinegra sonrío de forma socarrona.

* * *

><p>Caminando por el centro comercial se ve a Yumeko, Lavi y Akira. La primera va adelanta viéndose emocionada por ver lo que venden en las tiendas. La chica viste unas mallas rosas, una falda tableada encima de estas, es de color rosa pero más fuerte que las mallas, una blusa de cuello color roja, encima un abrigo del mismo color, trae el pelo amarrado en dos coletas altas usando orejeras peludas cubriéndole las orejas del frio, para finalizar unas botas felpudas color rosas.<p>

Luego la sigue Lavi quien lleva puesto unos jeans de color negros, un suéter azul marino hecho con estambre y rodeando su cuello una bufanda negra. Sus zapatos son estilo botines de casquillo en color negro y cubriendo sus orejas también lleva puestas una orejeras felpudas, solo que las de él son de color beige. El pobre pelirrojo lleva cargando varias bolsas de las compras que han hecho.

Y alado del pelirrojo se ve a Akira que mira las tiendas algo distraí ha vuelto a colocar los lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos.

Los tres pasaron por una joyería, y a través de la vitrina Akira diviso a una pareja andando de melosos escogiendo sus anillos de bodas, a los pocos segundos se imagino a ella y Yuu haciendo lo mismo por lo que agito su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, sonrojándose ante sus pensamientos, por lo que siguió su camino.

Siguieron caminando y Akira ahora ve una tienda de cosas para bebé, ese niño o niña que se imagino pareciéndose a Yuu regrese a su cabeza, deteniendo su paso y mirando a través de la vitrina con profunda atención.

- _Maldito Lavi ya me metió cosas a la cabeza. –_a la pelinegra le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, pero la verdad la idea de tener un hijo de Yuu no le desagrado, de hecho le está gustando, más de lo que pensó, no sabe porque ahora le dio ilusión algo así siendo que antes ni por la cabeza le pasaba.

- Ya quieres bebés y aun no te casas. –le susurra burlón Lavi a su lado con Yumeko alado de él mirando curiosa la tienda para luego ver a Akira, haciendo eso una y otra vez. –pillina. –dice juguetón y Akira lo mira de reojo, teniendo más sonrojadas sus mejillas.

- ¿Akira-nee tendrás un bebé? –pregunta emocionada Yumeko haciendo que ambos posen su mirada en ella, con Akira sonrojándose más y Lavi mostrándose divertido.

Es la única conclusión a la que llego Yumeko, ósea Akira miraba la tienda con mucha ilusión eso debe de ser porque tendrá un bebé y eso la emociona, porque le gustan los bebés, ella siempre quiso que su mami tuviera uno.

- ¿Ya estas embarazada pillina? –Lavi le codea las costillas divertido.

- No. –dice con firmeza desilusionando a Yumeko, ella quería que tuviera un bebé para jugar con él. –Pero quiero uno Lavi. –Akira la mira acongojada y Lavi casi cae estilo anime.

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… hace unas horas te veías frustrada por matrimonio según porque eso te amarra mas, ¿no has pensado que un bebé te amarra muchísimo más? –Lavi entrecierra la mirada mientras se endereza.

- Lo sé, pero ahora quiero un bebé de Yuu… es tu culpa por meterme ideas en la cabeza. –dice con reproche, mostrándose más acongojada.

- ¿Yo qué? Yo solo comente, por otro lado a mi no me digas eso, díselo a Yuu.

- Siii… ¡ten un bebé aunque sea de Kanda-san! –exclama emocionada Yumeko.

- _¿Por qué las mujeres se emocionan con los bebés? –_Lavi rodo los ojos exasperado.

* * *

><p>Kanda entra a la habitación solo llevando puesta una toalla tapándole la cadera. Su cabello esta mojado dejando ver que acaba salir de la ducha. Hace una hora que despertó y cuando lo hizo Akira no estaba, cosa que lo enfureció sin contar que despertó con una cruda enorme y un dolor de cabeza fatal, tomarse una botella de whisky fue malísima idea.<p>

El peli-azul camina hacia el ropero para sacar la ropa que se pondrá. Cuando se ha puesto el bóxer oye la puerta principal es abierta y cerrada, no necesita ser un genio para saber quién es, solo una persona más aparte de él tiene llave de ese departamento.

Molesto frunció el seño y continuo vistiéndose, oyendo como unos pasos se acercan. La puerta de la habitación se abre justo cuando él se está abrochando la camisa, ya se había puesto el pantalón el cual esta desabrochado.

Kanda ni alzo la vista, siguió abrochándose los botones y Akira ya sin los lentes camino hacia él, deteniéndose a solo un par de pasos.

- Lo siento. –dice entre dientes, le es difícil disculparse y solo lo ha hecho con él, mas Kanda la ignoro cosa que lo hizo enojar, ella que tanto le cuesta disculparse y el maldito la ignora. –Acepto. –dice firme.

- ¿Ah? –Kanda alza la mirada dejando la tarea de abotonarse, solo se había abrochado la mitad para abajo, pero se sorprendió al verla sonrojada, mostrándose tímida… ¿desde cuándo es tímida? Eso lo destanteo por completo y sinceramente también lo excito, le dieron ganas de violarla.

- Acepto casarme contigo. –las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron mas y Kanda ensancha los ojos a tal grado que parece que sus cuencas se saldrán.

- Ni siquiera te lo he pedido. –dice recuperando la compostura, si, sonó maldito pero se lo merece por lo que le hizo pasar ayer.

- ¿Y esto? –exclama indignada, mostrándole la mano donde aun trae puesto el anillo.

- Solo te puse el anillo, ni me dejaste pedírtelo. –Kanda se encoge de hombros mostrándose despreocupado.

- Eres un desgraciado. –dice entre dientes dispuesta a quitarse el anillo para aventárselo, pero la mano de Kanda se lo impide haciendo que alce su mirada furiosa topándose con la divertida de él.

- Te casas conmigo.

- ¿Me lo estas preguntando o me lo estas ordenando? –Akira entrecierra la mirada, toda sonrojada y con su corazón palpitando se siente estúpida, pero no puede controlar lo que siente, y jamás pensó sentirse así con oírlo decir eso, se supone ella no quería casarse.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo.

- Eso parece una orden más que una petición. –dice indignada.

- ¿Y bien? –Kanda le alza la barbilla, observando mejor los ojos de ella, se ve que no durmió lo que le hizo fruncir el seño.

- Con una condición. –dice desviando la mirada mostrándose más avergonzada.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunta curioso.

- Hazme un bebé, quiero uno. –dice berrinchuda y Kanda casi cae estilo anime, se esperaba todo menos eso, definitivamente jamás la entenderá.

- No te entiendo, enserio que no lo hago y jamás lo haré entre mas pasen los años. –Kanda posa su mano libre sobre su frente sin soltarle la barbilla con la otra, se le ve exasperado. –Ayer hiciste un drama exagerado solo porque estaba por pedirte matrimonio, te veías aterrada ante la idea de casarte y hacer más serio lo nuestro, ahora vienes y aceptas casarte exigiéndome un bebé… ¿qué pasa mujer?

- Ni yo lo sé. –dice indignada. –Siempre me ha dado miedo el matrimonio porque siempre pensé que casándome perdía mi libertad, entonces me di cuenta que libre ya no soy desde que estoy contigo, que no me veo con otro hombre que no seas tú y luego va Lavi y me mete la idea de cómo sería un hijo tuyo, me lo imagino y me hace desear uno. –dice indignada e incluso acongojada.

- ¿Te lo imaginaste? –pregunta divertido, inclinando su rostro hacia ella.

- Si. –Akira desvía su mirada, abochornada, sabe que dice puras idioteces pero ni modo.

- ¿Y cómo te lo imaginaste? –Kanda inclina levemente su rostro, rosando sus labios con la comisura de los labios de ella.

- Parecido a ti pero sin cara de sufrir de estreñimiento. –le dice burlona, posando sus manos sobre el torso de él.

- Qué curioso, me he imaginado a nuestros hijos parecidos a ti, solo que sin sufrir de loquera sebera. –le dice con burla.

- ¡Oye! –dice indignada haciéndolo sonreír de forma torcida.

- ¿Y quieres el bebé antes o después de la boda?

- Lo quiero ahora. –Akira sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Mmm… entonces debo empezar a hacértelo, pero será después de que duermas al menos un poco. –Kanda está por separarse de ella pero Akira se lo impide rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

- No, empieza a hacérmelo ahorita. –susurra provocativa sobre sus labios.

- No has… dormido… tienes… que… —dice con algo de dificultad debido a que ella comenzó a besarle los labios.

- No importa… ahorita no tengo sueño así que cánsame haciéndome un bebé. –dice sobre sus labios y Kanda suspira con pesadez, es una cabezona.

El peli-azul pone sus manos sobre los glúteos de ella y se los aprieta, alzándola para cargarla haciendo que ella se abrace más a su cuello y rodee sus piernas en su cadera.

Yuu camino con ella hacia la cama, donde se sentó con ella colocándola a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Le quito el abrigo que dejo caer al suelo y Akira sonriendo divertida alzo sus manos para que le saque la blusa y Kanda así lo hizo.

La pelinegra esta por rodearle el cuello nada mas le quito la blusa pero Kanda el tomo una de sus manos impidiéndoselo, y le alzo ese brazo permitiéndole ver la mano que él marco en su brazo ayer. Kanda frunció el seño y acerco su rostro comenzando a besarle el brazo, justo donde dejo la marca.

Akira parpadeo un par de veces, para después sonreír levemente, sabe que esa es su forma de pedir disculpas por eso, aunque sabe que no lo hizo con intención. La pelinegra le tomo el rostro, alzándoselo hacia ella haciendo que sus miradas se topen y unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso suave pero apasionado, donde ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutándolo.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja inshe lavi como ama hacer pendeja a su hermanita XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	9. Llamadas

**Llamadas**

Es de noche y Lavi esta recostado en la cama mirando el televisor con aburrimiento mientras en su mano derecha sostiene el control remoto.

- _Estoy aburrido y cachondo… mala combinación, podría ir a violar a mi inocente hermana menor que está durmiendo en la habitación vecina. Necesito distraerme con algo. –_Lavi dirige su mirada hacia el buro viendo su celular que lo toma. –_Llamar a una de mis amiguitas no es opción, mucho menos ir a buscar a algunas. No puedo dejar sola a Yumeko y tampoco puedo traer mujeres a casa… esto de ser responsable de un menor es un fiasco. –e_l pelirrojo bufa con fastidio. _–Sigo cachondo y aburrido, necesito distraerme. _

El pelirrojo mira en su agenda los números telefónicos el de Allen.

- Oh mi amigo Allen, tengo mucho que no platico con él. –sonriendo travieso marca el numero y se pone el celular frente a la oreja, el teléfono estuvo timbrando hasta mandarlo a buzón. —ese condenado moyashi debe estar dormido o en el peor de los casos follando con Lenalee… y yo sigo aburrido y caliente. –el pelirrojo bufa y busca otro número telefónico para ver a quien más molesta.

* * *

><p>Kanda está sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared y leyendo tranquilamente un libro de medicina. A su lado, acostada de lado esta Akira completamente dormida, cubriendo su desnudez con una sabana mientras el peli-azul solo viste un pantalón de pijama.<p>

El celular de su novia suena por lo que voltea hacia el buro y lo toma. Su seño se frunció al ver que se trata de Lavi, así que contesta dispuesto a recordarle el día de las madres por hablar tan noche, pero su insulto se queda en la garganta al oír una respiración acelerada en el otro lado de la línea.

- Ando cachondo mamacita dime que traes puesto. –dice de forma pervertida y respirando de forma más acelerada Lavi al otro lado del teléfono.

- Cabrón pervertido hijo de puta. –una vena se hincha en la frente de Kanda quien se quiere meter al teléfono para matarlo por andarle haciendo llamadas obscenas a su novia.

- Oe Aki-chan te cambio la voz.

- Te mato. –dice amenazante.

- Yuu-pon solo bromeaba. –dice burlón al otro lado de la línea. –Se buen niño y pásame a Aki-chan para echar el chisme con ella.

- Jodete. –dice cortando la llamada y apagando el celular que después dejo sobre el buro y siguió leyendo su libro.

* * *

><p>- Qué suerte, me contesto Yuu-pon. –Lavi sonríe de forma socarrona y rebusca otro número en su agenda para después sonreír de forma traviesa.<p>

Kanda chasquea la lengua ahora es su celular el que sonó así que estira su mano tomándolo y sin mirar quien es lo

* * *

><p>contesto, ósea no muchas personas tienen su número, no se imagino que quien le hablaría seria…<p>

- Papacito ando caliente, dime que traes puesto. –se oye decir de forma pervertida al otro siendo acompañada por una respiración acelerada.

- Enserio te voy a matar. –dice amenazante teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

- Si mátame pero en la cama papazote. –dice juguetón, Kanda gruñe furioso y esta por colgarle. – ¡Felicidades Yuu-pon, supe que te nos casas y amarraras a la más difícil de las mujeres!—exclama enérgico.

- ¿Lavi me podrías hacer un favor? –pregunta serio.

- El que quieras compadre.

- Ve al baño, busca el ácido para retretes y bébetelo.

- Si hago eso me muero Yuu-pon.

- Esa es la idea pendejo. –sin más cuelga la llamada y apaga su celular.

* * *

><p>- Lo admito, fue ingenioso con el insulto ahora. –Lavi mira divertido su teléfono. – ¡ay! Fue lindo mientras duro. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –pero sigo caliente y aburrido. –el pelirrojo pone el celular sobre el buro y vuelve a tomar el control remoto, comienza a cambiar los canales hasta que se topa con una película pornográfica, y le deja ahí, viendo con interés como se follan entre dos a una tipa que gime como loca.<p>

El pelirrojo sigue viendo la pantalla mostrándose aburrido, el porno no lo estimula, puesto que ya no es un adolecente que se calienta con ver eso, ya sabe lo que es el sexo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Lavi entrecerró los ojos imaginándose a él penetrar de forma salvaje a su hermana menor y comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo de excitación. Mete su mano entre las cobijas, adentrándola en el pantalón de su pijama y toma su miembro aun flácido, comenzando a masajearlo, de arriba abajo, estimulando, sintiendo como se va poniendo duro.

- ¡Onii-chan! –se oye que lo llaman del otro lado de la puerta, seguido de un toque en esta.

El pelirrojo se sobresalto sacando su mano de sus pantalones justo cuando su pene ya esta alzado. Y maniobro con el control remoto para sostenerlo y apagar la televisión.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –dice exaltado, mirando hacia la puerta la cual se abre despacio.

- Tuve una pesadilla. –Yumeko se deja ver con ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrojadas y mirada temerosa, viste una pijama infantil rosa con un gran conejo blanco en medio, consiste en un pantalón de algodón y una blusa de mangas largas. – ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- No lo creo. –dice mostrándose aterrado.

- Por favor… en verdad tengo miedo y… y extraño a mi mami. –la niña esta por romper el llanto, acongojando el corazón del pelirrojo.

- Está bien. –dice resignado, odiándose por excitarse más al verla con esa expresión, temiendo no poder controlarse, lamentándose por no poder negarse a su petición, y es que en verdad se ve temerosa.

Yumeko se mostro feliz porque su hermano acepto y corrió hacia él, cuando llego a la cama se quito las pantuflas y brinco a la cama, quedando alado de él y lo abrazo. Lavi se tenso, sintiendo como se pone más duro con percibir su aroma.

- ¡Gracias! –Yumeko le da un beso en la mejilla y se acuesta acurrucándose a su lado.

Tenerla tan cerca y estando excitado, percibiendo su aroma no ayuda mucho en su cordura, viéndola ahí tan indefensa, sabiendo que están solos.

- Yumeko. –su voz sonó mas ronca y se acostó de lado, quedando de frente a la niña.

- ¿Mande? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa, esa inocencia lo está matando.

- ¿Recuerdas la regla de hermanos?

- ¡Si! –responde enérgica.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos cosas de hermanos que nadie más debe saber más que tú y yo? –Lavi acerca más su rostro a ella haciéndola sonrojar por la cercanía, pero mostrándose emocionada por la proposición, jugara con su hermano eso hará que olvide su pesadilla.

- ¡Si! –exclama mostrando su emoción y Lavi sonríe de una forma que ella jamás le ha visto.

- Bien. –Lavi toma una de sus manos y la mete bajo las sabanas mientras con la otra se baja el pantalón sacando su miembro duro y pone la pequeña mano de su hermana sobre este.

- ¿Qué haces onii-chan? –pregunta curiosa, bajando la mirada para ver que es esa cosa dura que está en su mano, por lo que alza la sabana sorprendiéndose al verlo que es. – ¡Onii-chan, no me hagas tocar tu pipi! –exclama avergonzada, y sorprendida no sabía que esa cosa que dijo su mami se llamaba pipi de los niños era tan grande, a su papi nunca se lo vio cuando se duchaban porque él siempre lo hacía con short, solo vio dibujitos de ellos cuando su mami le hablo de la diferencias de niños y niñas, y ahí no estaba así de grandote, no entiende como su hermano esconde eso con la ropa.

- ¿Por qué no? siento rico que me toques mi pipi. –Lavi le toma la muñeca, impidiendo que la niña suelte su pene.

- Pero mi mami dijo que no debo tocar el pipi de los niños y nadie más puede tocar el mío. –Yumeko alza la mirada curiosa.

- Y mami tiene razón, pero esa regla no se aplica en hermanos. Tú puedes tocar el mío y si quieres puedo tocar el tuyo. –lo admite; la situación, la inocencia de ella se le hace tan excitante siente como su pene palpita ansioso y como su pre semen sale.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta curiosa y Lavi asintió, pero Yumeko baja la mirada al sentir algo viscoso. –Onii-chan me estas mojando de pipi mi mano. –dice algo asqueada.

- No es pipi, es semen y sale porque me da placer que toques mi pipi.

- ¿Enserio te da placer? –Yumeko se muestra más curiosa.

- Si… ¿tu quieres darle placer a onii-chan? –Lavi le sonríe de forma cálida, no haciendo contraste con ese brillo lleno de morbo en su ojo.

- Si. –dice tímidamente.

- ¿Y quieres que hagamos cosas que hermanos hacen y nadie puede saber más que ellos mismos?

- Si.

- Esta es una de esas cosas.

- Entiendo. –los ojos de la niña muestran decisión, si ese es un juego, uno que le gusta a su hermano y el cual solo puede hacer con ella lo hará. – ¿Qué hago onii-chan? –pregunta curiosa.

- Tómalo con ambas manos. –Lavi se acomoda mejor, quitando completamente la sabana, y quedando boca arriba. Yumeko obedeció lo que le dijo, hincándose en la cama, alado de él. –No lo aprietes mucho que duele. –Lavi entrecierra los ojos, sentir sus cálidas manos envolviendo su pene es demasiado placentero y Yumeko aflojo un poco el agarre. –Así, sostenlo firme pero sin apretar, ahora mueve tus manos de arriba abajo.

- ¿Cómo? –Yumeko las empieza a mover. – ¿Así?

- Si, así. Empieza lento, yo te digo cuando aceleres.

Yumeko asintió, haciendo lo que su hermano le dice, mira concentrada como el pipi de su hermano se hace más duro y como más pre-semen va saliendo de su punta en pequeñas cantidades.

- Acelera. –Yumeko obedece y alza su mirada viendo a su hermano respirar agitado, con mejillas sonrojadas y ojo entrecerrado, se ve que lo está disfrutando mucho por lo que sonríe complacida, está haciendo algo que le gusta a su hermano. –Yumeko quítate la blusa. –ordena ronco y Yumeko detiene su acción.

- ¡No onii-chan, me da pena! –exclama avergonzada.

- Somos hermanos, no está mal que te la quites frente a mi… tu me estás viendo mi pipi ¿y me vez avergonzado?

- ¿Esta es una de esas cosas que hacen entre hermanos? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si… inspeccionan su cuerpo.

Yumeko asintió con entendimiento y se quito su blusa, dejándole ver al pelirrojo su torso desnudo, sus pequeños pezones sobre esos pechitos aun sin desarrollar. Eso acompañado con la expresión avergonzada de ella lo puso a mil.

Lavi la tomo de la cintura y la alzo haciéndola hacer una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se sorprendió al sentir como su hermano la sentó sobre el pipi de él haciendo que el de ella choque con el de su hermano sobre su pijama.

- ¿Qué haces oni…? ¡ah! –gime cuando su hermano tomo en su boca uno de sus pezones. –¡onii-chan me haces cosquillas! –exclama sintiendo una sensación agradable de cosquilleo el como él succiona sus pezones.

- ¿Te gusta? –Lavi alza la mirada, sacando el pezón de su boca, haciendo que su cálido aliento choque con el húmedo pezón, haciéndola estremecer, viendo como se sonroja más.

- Se siente rico.

- Hare que se sienta más rico Yumeko. –Lavi saca su lengua y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella le da un lengüetazo al pezón. –mientras yo te hago sentir rico lamiéndote aquí, tu mueve tus caderas de arriba abajo, así. –Lavi posa sus manos en la cadera de ella y las mueve, marcando un ritmo, gruñendo al sentir como rosa su pene sobre la entrada de ella, siendo separados solo por la ropa. –Ahora hazlo tú. –Lavi baja su mirada y vuelve a tomar el pezón de la niña en su boca, succionándolo con deleite haciéndola gemir y que no pueda concentrase en marcar el ritmo en sus caderas como su hermano le indico, por lo que Lavi tuvo que moverla con sus manos aun en la cadera de ella.

Que su hermano le lama ahí se siente muy rico, le está gustando mucho, pero le extraña las sensaciones que siente, además esos sonidos que salen de su boca, no los puede controlar.

Lavi succiono y lamio ese pezón hasta ponerlo duro, por lo que se fue al otro repitiendo la misma acción.

- Onii-chan. –dice entre gemidos. –Ya no me hagas esto… creo que me hare pipi. –dice asustada por lo que Lavi alza el rostro. –Me estoy mojando en mi pipi y esta palpitando… ¿es malo eso? –pregunta preocupada.

- No, no es malo. Es bueno porque significa que estas disfrutando lo que yo te hago. –Lavi la toma de la cintura y la acuesta en la cama, para después bajarle los pantalones junto con las bragas haciéndola soltar un chillido de sorpresa. –hare que tu pipi se sienta mejor, tu solo relájate. –Yumeko asintió teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Abre las piernas. –avergonzada hace lo que su hermano le pide.

Lavi guía uno de sus dedos a la entrada de su hermana y lo mete, entro con facilidad, resbalándose ante los fluidos de excitación de ella. Yumeko se sobresalto al sentir la invasión, no le duele pero es incomodo.

- ¡Onii-chan sácalo, es incomodo!

- Ahorita se va a sentir rico. Yo tocare tu pipi así que sigue tocando el mío. –el pelirrojo se acuesta a su lado, quedando de lado y Yumeko asintió, estiro su mano hacia el pene de su hermano y lo tomo, comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo como lo hacía hace un momento y gimió al sentir como su hermano mete y saca el dedo, mientras con otro le acaricia más arriba de su entrada.

Con el dedo pulgar Lavi le acaricia el pequeño clítoris mientras con el otro lo está metiendo y sacando. El pelirrojo cierra sus ojos disfrutando como su hermana lo masturba, disfrutando masturbarla, imaginándose que lo que envuelves esas cálidas paredes no son su dedo sino su pene.

Su hermano tenía razón, comienza a sentirse rico, demasiado. Mas sonidos raros salen de sus labios, siente como un cosquilleo agradable pero extraño se instala en la parte baja de su vientre. Su pipi comienza a palpitar con más intensidad obligándola a apretar su pipi, sintiendo como envuelve el dedo de su hermano quien gruño de forma gatuna.

- ¡Onii-chan! –gime mas fuerte sintiendo como su cuerpo comienza a tener leves espasmos, teniendo sin darse cuenta el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Lavi al oírla gemir, sentir como envuelve su dedo no se pudo contener y se corrió disparando su semen en el vientre de su hermana menor.

Ambos respiran agitados después del orgasmo, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos nublados.

- _¿Qué hice maldita sea? ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme? ¿Por qué se me nublan los sentidos cuando esta Yumeko relacionada? –_Lavi frunce el seño, mostrándose furioso consigo mismo.

- Lo siento onii-chan. –Lavi sale de sus pensamientos topándose con la mirada llorosa de su hermana. –estas enojado porque me hice pipi en tu cama ¿verdad?

- Para nada, eso pasa cuando nos tocamos así. Salen cosas de nuestros pipis. –le dice tranquilo, fingiendo una sonrisa amigable.

- ¿Enserio? –Lavi asintió. – ¿Entonces si te gusto?

- Me encanto, pero ¿estás consiente que esto solo lo puedes hacer conmigo y que no le debes decir a nadie, solo debemos saberlo tú y yo?

- Lo sé, no le diré a nadie… y no le tocare su pipi a nadie que no seas tú. –dice con desagrado la sola idea de tocárselo a alguien más le dio asco.

- Y nadie más tocara tu pipi más que yo. Así que no debes dejar que nadie más lo haga.

- ¡Entendido! –dice con firmeza, como soldado recibiendo ordenes.

- Ahora ve a ducharte. –Yumeko asintió y se puso de un brinco de pie. –Yo cambiare las sabanas y me duchare después que tu.

- ¿No quieres que nos duchemos juntos? –pregunta con inocencia.

- No, tengo que cambiar las sabanas y prepararme algo de comer… me dio hambre. –Lavi le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- ¡Ahorita regreso onii-chan!—Yumeko da media vuelta y sale corriendo de la habitación, sin importarle su desnudez, igual ya se vieron desnudos y su hermano dijo que verse desnudos entre ellos está bien, así que no tiene por qué avergonzarse.

- E_stoy enfermo, soy un maldito monstruo… y lo peor de todo es que quiero seguir haciéndolo, quiero corromper completamente su inocencia, hundirme en ella, hacerla mía hasta quedar satisfecho. –_Lavi se pasa las manos por el rostro de forma exasperada.

* * *

><p>- ¿Enserio?... entiendo, si comprendo.<p>

Kanda comienza a despertarse ante el escándalo de su novia, perezoso abre los ojos viéndola de pie con teléfono sobre la oreja y solo vistiendo una camisa de él, eso fue suficiente para despertarlo, ama como se ve vistiendo solo sus camisas, no pudo evitar escanearla de arriba abajo, haciendo que se despierte también su amigo de allá abajo.

- ¡Claro! Póngame una cita para esta tarde. —dice emocionada. –Nos vemos sensei. –sin más corta la llamada y Kanda deja de mirarle las piernas para verla curioso al rostro.

- ¿Con que sensei tendrás una cita? –pregunta amenazante.

- Con mi ginecólogo. –Akira se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kanda se sienta en la cama, alzando ambas cejas.

- ¿Ginecólogo? Tomas citas con él cada mes y aun faltan dos semanas para la siguiente… ¿te sientes mal?

- No. Le hable porque le dije que quiero un bebé…

- Ese me lo pides a mí no a él. –Kanda sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Lo sé. –Akira entrecierra los ojos. –Recuerda que tomo pastillas, así que le informe y dijo que solo deje de tomarlas, pero igual vaya esta tarde para hacerme un chequeo.

- Oe, ¿vas enserio con lo del bebé? –pregunta curioso y Akira asintió.

- Pienso que es buen momento, ambos tenemos nuestras carreras… bueno aun sigues estudiando, pero ya trabajas como médico general y eso. –dice pensativa y Kanda alza ambas cejas. –Olvidaba que serás monje, entonces ¿tendremos que irnos a vivir a Kioto? –pregunta espantada, sentándose en la cama.

- No seré monje, seré medico. Hable con padre, rechazando el titulo así que ahora Hikaru será su sucesor, no yo. –dice despreocupado.

- ¡No me lo habías dicho! –exclama ofendida.

- No habíamos tenido oportunidad. –Kanda se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué decidiste eso? Pensé que ibas a tomar tu lugar como sucesor. –Akira lo mira curiosa.

- Ser monje no es lo mío… quiero ser medico… —Akira le sonríe levemente, ya era hora que tomara él esa decisión. —pero retomando el tema del bebé… aun ni planeamos cuando casarnos y tu ya quieres un bebé.

- Si, ya lo quiero. –dice firme y Kanda roda los ojos, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie quien la saque de ello.

- ¿Segura? Mira que un bebé es una gran responsabilidad Akira, no es algo que se tome a juego.

- Lo sé… ¿Qué no quieres tu un hijo conmigo?

- No es que no lo quiera, simplemente pienso que tú eres la que no lo ha pensado bien.

- Lo pensé bien y me ilusiona tener uno. –Akira hace un infantil puchero, acostándose en la cama y acurrucándose a su lado.

- Ya. –Kanda suspira con pesadez, solo espera que no se arrepienta ella cuando ya el pedido este en camino. –Tendremos ese bebé pero no quiero que te andes quejando después de esa decisión. –Kanda comienza a acariciarle el cabello y Akira alza su rostro mostrándole una expresión berrinchuda.

- No me quejare. –dice con seguridad.

- Oh lo harás, te conozco… bueno eso creo, siempre me sorprendes, como te dije ayer primero sales con que no quieres amarrarte mas y ahora sales con que quieres un bebé y eso te amarra de por vida a mi ¿lo sabes? –Kanda la mira divertido.

- Lo sé. –Akira marca más su mueca.

- Enserio, bien dicen que los loqueros están más locos que sus pacientes, tú eres prueba de ello.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendida.

- Dejando de lado eso ¿cuándo nos casamos?

- No seas impaciente. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Yo impaciente? Tu eres quien quiere un bebé ya y me reprimes al querer casarme cuanto antes… no me culpes por querer que nuestro hijo nazca dentro del matrimonio, soy tradicional, además no quiero que de grande nuestro hijo saque cuentas y se dé cuenta que lo hicimos antes de casarnos, si es niño no me importaría mucho pero si es niña querrá hacer lo mismo. –Kanda frunce el seño no agradándole la idea de tener una hija que la desvirguen chica.

- Exagerado. –Akira roda los ojos. –En estos años casi nadie llega virgen al matrimonio, muchos llegan ya con la espera de su primer hijo. Para cuando el nuestro tenga nuestra edad ya será de ley no llegar virgen al matrimonio. –dice con mofa y Kanda frunce mas su seño. –Pero qué más da, igual nos casaremos así que escoge la fecha que quieras.

- Cuanto antes mejor, si quedas embarazada pronto no habrá mucha diferencia, así nuestro hijo no sacara cuentas. –dice con firmeza y Akira roda los ojos. –Ya que estamos en esto tengo solo una semana más de vacaciones en el trabajo, quince días más de vacaciones en la universidad ¿no crees que debemos ir en esta semana a casa de tu padre?

- ¡¿Qué?! –Akira se sienta de golpe y lo mira espantada.

- No hagas un drama esta vez. –Kanda suspira con fastidio.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir con mi padre?

- No seas boba, para avisarles de la boda… aunque no le vaya a pedir permiso de perdido como respeto le debo avisar, después de todo uno de sus espermas será mi esposa… okey, eso sonó asqueroso. –dice cayendo en cuenta de eso y haciendo mueca de asco.

- Yuu existe el teléfono, una llamadita y le avisamos… ahí lo conoces el día de la boda. –Akira sonríe de forma forzada.

- Ya está dicho. Iremos mañana, vayas o no vayas tu iré, así que o vas conmigo o voy solo, tu decide.

- Ve solo. –Akira le sonríe amigable.

- Oe comienzo a pensar que no es que no quieres que vaya sino que no quieres ir. –Kanda entrecierra la mirada.

- Es que es eso exactamente. –Akira se rasca la nuca.

- Akira iremos, esta dicho. –dice con firmeza.

- Pero Yuu… —Akira infla los mofles haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¿Qué tanto miedo te da? Solo vamos, les decimos que nos casamos, y nos venimos… no creas que tengo tantas ganas de quedarme en casas ajenas. —Kanda roda los ojos exasperado.

- No quiero. –dice firme. –Si le quieres avisar solo llámalo y ya.

- Eso es informal Akira y yo soy tradicional, así que iremos. –Kanda comienza a enojarse.

- No. –dice firme.

- Akira… luna de miel en Londres.

- Vamos mañana mismo. –Akira le sonríe amigable y Kanda sonríe satisfecho, es bueno sobornándola, después de todo si la conoce bien.

* * *

><p>Lavi está frente a la estufa cocinando un omelette que voltea con su mano derecha, maniobrando con el sartén mientras que con su otra mano sostiene el teléfono que tiene sobre la oreja.<p>

- Enserio eres estúpida, dejarte chantajear por un viaje a Londres. –dice divertido. –Trabajas y ganas muy bien, bien te lo pudiste costear tú.

- ¡Pero tengo años queriendo ir con Yuu! –se oye decir de forma berrinchuda a su amiga del otro lado del teléfono. –Ahora ¿qué hago? Sabes como es mi padre…

- No, no lo sé, la verdad solo me has hablado un poco de él.

- Pero sabes lo elemental.

- A si, tu padre es un raro, tu madrastra una bruja y tus hermanos molestos… una hermosa familia. –le dice burlón.

- Jodete.

- La jodida eres tu cariño, ahora ni modo, aceptaste casarte y eso conlleva ir a que tu novio conozca a tu familia.

- Si tanto quiere conocerla que vaya solo. –dice indignada.

- Pero ya te chantajeo, así que te jodes.

- Enserio hable contigo para desahogarme pero me sales peor.

- Amore no soy psicólogo, ese es tu trabajo el mío como amigo es decirte la verdad. Así que ni modo.

- ¡Jodete maldito pedófilo!

- Ese fue un golpe bajo Aki-chan. –dice indignado, pero su amiga corto la llamada. –maldita mal agradecida. –Lavi fulmina con la mirada el teléfono, como si la estuviera fulminando con la mirada a ella. – ¡Jojojo…!, hora de joder a Yuu. –Lavi marca otro número telefónico y espera impaciente a que suene.

* * *

><p>Kanda está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo el televisor pero alza la mirada al oír los pasos de su novia cerca viéndola entrar furiosa a la sala, y aventar el teléfono al sillón, cayendo alado de él.<p>

- ¡Lavi es un idiota! –exclama furiosa.

- Dime algo que no sepa. –dice sin mucho interés regresando su vista al televisor.

- Me iré a bañar, ya va ser hora de mi cita con el ginecólogo. –dice indignada, ni el consuelo de su novio puede tener, los hombres son unos malditos.

- Iré contigo. –le avisa, no le pregunta y Akira gruñe furiosa por eso, comienza a odiar a los hombres.

Su celular comienza a sonar por lo que lo saca del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, ahora si checo quien le habla, aprendió la lección, así que al ver de quien se trata simplemente ignoro la llamada y guardo nuevamente su celular.

* * *

><p>- Con que ignorando mis llamadas. –Lavi sonríe travieso, mete el teléfono de casa al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y del delantero saca su celular, mientras con maestría pone el omelette sobre un plato con una mano con la otra teclea en su celular.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda sintió su celular vibrar por lo que lo saco nuevamente viendo que tiene un mensaje de Lavi, con fastidio lo abre, no lo culpen, la curiosidad le gano, el idiota no suele mandarle mensajes.<p>

De: Conejo idiota

Yuu-yuu que lastima que hayas ignorado mi llamada y yo que tenía pensado hablarte de tu suegris, ya sabes algunas advertencias porque aunque no lo conozca en persona Akira me ha hablado de él en sus borracheras.

- Hijo de puta. –Kanda gruñe furioso por lo que rápidamente marca el número de Lavi y se pone el teléfono sobre la oreja.

- Eso fue rápido cariño. –responde juguetón.

- Habla. –ordena.

- ¡Mira, las cosas se piden por favor! –dice meloso y de forma cantarina haciendo que Kanda gruña nuevamente pareciendo un perro rabioso.

- Por favor habla. –dice tétrico.

- Si que debes estar urgido por saber del suegris, mira que pedirlo por favor. –dice burlón.

- No me obligues a ir a tu departamento y matarte… sabes que lo hare. –Kanda se muestra más amenazante.

- Por las buenas cualquiera. —dice con sarcasmo. –Bueno queridísimo tu suegris es muy, pero muy estricto. Si te ve con cabello de nena… ¡hay no ya lo vi todo!—exclama dramático.— Seguro no deja que Aki-chan se case contigo y se la lleva lejos, él no permitiría que su hija mayor se case con un hippy afeminado. –dice con mofa y Kanda frunce el seño. –Por cierto su papi es dueño de un resort ¿sabías?

- Si. –dice entre dientes.

- Pues tengo entendido que tu suegris tiene un carácter difícil, y por eso Aki-chan se la pasa peleando con él. Como dije muy estricto y es muy liberal… por eso Aki-chan es así también… bueno, tiene una madrastra que es una bruja, y dos medios hermanos menores que son molestos según sus palabras, la menor es mujer y el mayor es hombre… am y siempre ha dicho que estar en su casa es una batalla por la supervivencia y creo que no lo dice en sentido figurado.

- ¿Es todo?

- Es todo. –sin más Kanda corta la llamada.

- _Pendejo al pensar que me diría cosas que no se… bueno lo primer que dijo no lo sabía. _–Kanda toma su coleta con una de sus manos.

* * *

><p>Akira está dentro de la ducha disfrutando de su baño, tiene tiempo para relajarse y no permitir que esos mugrosos hombres le arruinen la vida.<p>

- ¿Akira a qué horas es tu cita? –Kanda abre la puerta del baño, viéndola dentro de la tina.

- En dos horas.

- Perfecto. Regreso en menos de una hora.

Sin más Kanda sale del baño ante la mirada extrañada de Akira que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió disfrutando su baño.

* * *

><p>Sentados disfrutando del omelette que hizo Lavi se ve al par de hermanos.<p>

- Onii-chan no sabía que se comía omelette como comida, pensé era desayuno. –comenta curiosa.

- No me culpes, no he ido al súper y solo había para hacer omelette, además no quedo mal. –comenta despreocupado.

- Mmm…—Yumeko entrecierra la mirada.

- Aun me queda una semana de vacaciones, ¿qué dices de ir a Hokkaido? –comenta divertido, sonriendo burlón.

- ¡Seria genial, siempre he querido conocerlo! –exclama emocionada.

- _Jojojojjojo quiero ir de colado con esos dos… además es bueno, estando en otro lado seguro mi perversión será controlada. Si, buena decisión he tomado. –_Lavi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Akira acaba de salir del baño y va entrando a la cocina. Viste unos jeans celestes y una blusa de cuello color roja que le queda ceñida y es lisa. Su cabello aun esta algo mojado por lo que se puso una toalla sobre los hombros para no mojarse la blusa.<p>

La chica se sirve un poco de agua, ya que ese cálido baño no solo la acaloro sino que hizo que le diera sed. Mientras bebe oyó como la puerta es abierta y cerrada.

- ¡Estoy en casa!

- ¡Bienvenido! –Grita Akira dejando de beber para después empinarse nuevamente el vaso oyendo como los pasos se acercan a la cocina.

- ¿Akira? –Kanda entra a la cocina y nada mas lo hizo la pelinegra dejo de empinarse el vaso y escupió el agua, su mandíbula se desencajo y sus ojos se ensancharon.

- Que sucia. –dice con desagrado viendo el liquido que escupió. –Ya quita esa cara de pendeja, solo me hice un corte. –dice con fastidio, pasándose una mano por su cabello que ahora le lleva debajo de la nuca, cortado en pequeñas capas que inician desde el inicio de sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –Akira lo apunta anonadada.

- Solo quería un cambio y ya. –dice con fastidio.

- Pero desde que te conozco tú… no… nunca… ni las puntas.

- Para empezar habla bien que pareces retrasada. –dice mostrándose más fastidiado y Akira quita su mueca anonadada para mirarlo ofendida. –Lo sé, pero me dieron ganas de cortármelo, además ser un doctor con cabello largo es antigénico cuando se quiere ser cirujano, así que me lo tendría que cortar tarde que temprano y decidí temprano.

- No sé porque no te creo que ese sea el motivo. –Akira entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? –pregunta brusco y hasta molesto.

- Admito que te vez sexy, de hecho mucho mejor. –Kanda sonríe arrogante. –pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme, desde que te conozco has tenido el pelo largo que llegues con el cabello corto es de sorprenderse.

- Si se me ve bien no te quejes… igual me lo tendría que cortar, además me quiero ahorrar el tener que batallar con tu padre oponiéndose a la boda solo por tener cabello largo. –Kanda voltea su rostro a un lado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el viejo con tu cabello? –Akira lo mira como si fuera un retrasado.

- Tu padre es estricto ¿no?

- ¿Ah? –Akira alza ambas cejas, no entendiendo de donde saco eso.

- Por enden ve a los de cabello largo como hippy.

- ¿Quién te dijo esa pendejada? A mi padre le va y le viene el corte de cabello, para él todos los hombres que no sean él o mi hermano son unos bandalos o hippy como quieras llamarlos. –Akira se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kanda desencaja la mandíbula. –Es un homofóbico de primera, odia a todo ser masculino que no sea él… si a mi hermano lo acepta es porque es su hijo y no le queda de otra, pero cuando nació quiso darse un balazo por tener un varón por hijo, él quería puras hijas… con cabello largo chance te aceptaba más fácil en su casa, sería algo femenino que viera en ti… ahora has cortado toda posibilidad de ello. –Akira se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y sigue bebiendo agua.

- _Lavi hijo de puta. –_Kanda es rodeado por un aura tenebrosa.

* * *

><p>Kanda va saliendo de la habitación, lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una playera ceñida color blanca de cuello de tortura, encima una gabardina negra que le llega a la altura de las rodillas la cual lleva abierta. El peli-azul carga un maletín mediano donde va la ropa de él y de su novia.<p>

Akira va atrás de él, la chica viste unos jeans desgastados y una sudadera color roja que le pertenece a su novio por lo que le queda holgada. Su cabello lo lleva suelo, dejando que caiga en cascadas sobre su hombro. En su hombro derecho cuelga su neceser.

- Enserio no tienes que irte tan formal, con que te vayas casual está bien… no tienes que impresionar a nadie. Si el viejo no te acepta me da igual, él no decide por mí, por otro lado por el simple hecho de ser hombre ya te odia. –Akira se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- No trato de impresionar a nadie, ya te lo dije. –dice furioso y Akira se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Kanda se pasa una mano por su nuca, se siente desnudo con el cabello corto, odia y re odia a Lavi, por su culpa se lo corto.

Kanda abre la puerta y es rodeado por una intensa aura asesina, las ganas de cometer asesinato están ahí y su víctima frente a él sonriendo de lo mas campante, razón por la que su ojo está cerrado.

Akira se detiene alado de Kanda y alza ambas cejas al ver a Lavi sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su lado Yumeko con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a Kanda.

El pelirrojo viste unos jeans azules, una playera ceñida de mangas largas de color verde seco encima una chamarra de piel que la trae abierta y le llega a media espalda. Y unos botines de casquillo en color negro.

Yumeko lleva puesto unos jeans celestes, una blusa color blanca de mangas largas, encima un abrigo azul y una bufanda blanca rodea su cuello, sobre su cabeza trae un gorrito de invierno color azul, y deja caer su cabello en cascada sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta curiosa Akira.

- ¡Los acompañaremos a Hokkaido! –exclama Lavi emocionado.

- ¿Quién los invito? –Akira entrecierra los ojos y Kanda sonrío de forma tétrica.

- S_i mi suegro odia los hombres Lavi está incluido… bienvenido a mi tortura. –_Kanda amplía su sonrisa tétrica.

- Yo me auto-invite. –Lavi abre su ojo y desencaja la mandíbula al ver a Kanda. – ¡No me lo creo, te lo creíste! –Lavi suelta la carcajada y una vena se hincha en la frente de Kanda.

Akira entrecierra más los ojos, no necesita ser un genio para saber quien hizo que su novio se corte el cabello inventándole cualquier pendejada, pero se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, Lavi le hizo un favor, su novio se ve más sexy con el cabello corto.

- _Ríete cuanto quieras gusano que ya pagaras pronto esto. –_el aura asesina de Kanda aumenta mientras las femeninas se sorprenden porque no se le eche encima a Lavi para matarlo.

- Vele el lado bueno Yuu-pon, ya no pareces nena. –dice entre carcajadas.

- Si ¿verdad? –responde tétrico haciendo que todos lo miren como bicho raro, incluso Lavi dejo de reír, ya debería estarlo matando, tal vez el corte de pelo le cambio el humor.

**Continuará**

**O.O esta vez lavi saco su perversion con yumeko y el muyculero uso ssu don paraa manipular la mente de las personas O.O enserio ke si ya seatrevio a hacer eso, ¿que seguira? XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	10. Cruzando más la línea

**Cruzando más la línea **

En la cocina del departamento que Akira comparte con Kanda, se encuentra Lavi con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador, rebuscando comida. Recargada en la encimera Akira, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirando con indiferencia a su amigo.

La pelinegra viste unos jeans desgastados, una blusa de tirantes color negra que se le ciñe al cuerpo, encima una playera masculina de béisbol, la cual le queda grande y lleva desabrochada. Su cabello lo tiene suelto y esta descalza.

Lavi viste unos jeans grises, una playera ceñida de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas de color verde. Sus pies solo son envueltos por unos calcetines.

- ¿Solo viniste a asaltar mi refrigerador? –pregunta con fastidio, llevando una mano a su boca en un intento de tapar un bostezo.

- Si. No hay que comer en el mío porque no he ido al súper y veo que el tuyo está peor que el mío. –Lavi se endereza mostrándose resignado a la vez que cierra la puerta del refrigerador con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Apenas regresamos de casa de mi padre y fuimos a la casa de los padres de Kanda para decirles que nos casamos. Tú que regresaste antes deberías ya haber hecho el súper, ¿no me digas que has estado alimentando a Yumeko con comida comprada? –Akira entrecierra los ojos hacia él.

- He estado ocupado. Inscribiendo a Yumeko en su nueva escuela, arreglando detalles que mis vacaciones terminan, etc. –comenta apenado, rascándose la nuca.

- Es verdad, hoy entran a la escuela. –Akira se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Si, hoy es el primer día de clases de Yumeko en su nueva escuela, después de dejarla ahí vine a que me invites a almorzar. –Lavi le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Vale, yo invito y tú pagas. –Akira le sonríe con mofa y el pelirrojo la mira indignado.

* * *

><p>En una modesta cafetería se encuentran almorzando Lavi y Akira.<p>

- Hoy también regreso Yuu-yuu a la escuela, ¿verdad? –comenta Lavi curioso y Akira asintió. – ¿y como les fue en la visita con tus suegros? ¿Te sigue odiando la suegra?

- Me odia más… será insoportable la cena. –comenta con fastidio.

- ¿Qué cena? –Lavi la mira más curioso.

- El viernes vendrán ambas familias para conocerse. Formalidades que exigió mi "querida" suegra. –Akira roda los ojos y Lavi se muestra divertido.

- No sé quién me da más lastima, si tu o Yuu-yuu. Volver a ver a tu padre es una tortura, apenas y lo soporte yo, Yuu que no nació con el don de la paciencia seguro es un calvario. –Lavi ríe divertido, recordando todas y cada una que le hizo el padre de Akira a Kanda, y aunque el señor tampoco lo soportara a él, al menos se aliaban de vez en cuando para joder a Kanda.

- No quiero que sea viernes. –a la pelinegra se le sombrea la frente de negro y Lavi deja ver lo que disfruta su desdicha. –cambiemos de tema… ¿Cómo la llevas?

- ¿Con?

- Ya sabes, con Yumeko.

Lavi suspira con pesadez y se pasa una mano por el rostro viéndose exasperado.

- Difícil. Me la jalo todos los días, me monto tríos con la vecina y su hija a diario, aun así no se me quitan las ganas de cogerme a mi hermana. –su tono de voz deja de ver lo frustrado que esta. –los sueños empeoran. No se cuanto pueda soportar.

- ¿Has considerado alejarte?

- ¡Claro! Pero… ¿con quién la dejo? Sabes que no tiene familia más que yo, y no la dejare en una casa hogar, después de todo es mi hermana. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- A como te veo estará más segura en una casa hogar… es mejor eso a que termines violándola. –comenta seria Akira, llevando un poco de comida a su boca.

- No podría abandonarla, no después de perder a sus padres. Veré como le hago, pero seguiré controlándome, no importa si me tengo que montar orgias diarias para calmar mi morbo.

En otros tiempos hubiera sonado emocionado por la idea, ahora sonó mas bien resignado y cansado, a la vez esperanzado como si ansiara que eso funcione, y eso su amiga lo noto por lo que se le quedo viendo seria.

* * *

><p>Kanda lo sabe, no es buena idea dejar tanto tiempo a su madre con su suegro, menos en un restaurante lleno de utensilios de cocina altamente peligrosos, pero Akira sabe cómo seducirlo, siempre lo ha sabido.<p>

En uno de los cubículos del baño se encuentra Kanda de pie teniendo la corbata desamarrada y la camisa desabrochada. Akira le pasa sus manos por su duro torso y le besa el cuello, haciéndolo entrecerrar los ojos. El peli-azul tiene sus manos en los glúteos de su novia, los cuales aprieta mientras tiene su cara inclinada hacia atrás disfrutando como ella le besa la manzana de Adán de esa forma que tanto le gusta.

- _Sigo sin saber cómo consigue siempre colarse al baño masculino sin ser vista._

Kanda solo fue a orinar antes de que les traigan la comida y Akira lo sorprendió entrando al baño y metiéndolo en un cubículo. Agradece que solo haya estado él en el baño. Aunque sospecha porque lo está haciendo esta vez, él mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que se detestan su madre y Akira, seguro es su forma de escaparse de la cena, al menos unos momentos.

- Akira. –su tono de voz sonó ronco, ella está bajando sus besos hasta su torso, y cuando llego a su estómago lo tenso. –Akira detente… no tenemos tiempo, tu padre y mis padres nos esperan en la mesa. –le dice serio, pero cuando bajo su mirada a ella, esa traviesa alzo su rostro mostrando una mirada traviesa a la vez que le delinea el ombligo y le desabrocha el cinturón.

Es mucho más fuerte que ella, con facilidad la podría alejar y obligarla a ir a esa mesa a continuar la cena, debe hacerlo, él es el cuerdo de la relación… pero simplemente no pudo, no puede resistirse a esa mirada, la conoce y sabe lo que esa mirada le promete… ¡y joder!, desea mil veces estar ahí con su prometida disfrutando lo que ella planea hacerle que estar en esa aburrida cena aguantando a su suegro y a su madre, en especial a su suegro.

- _Por otro lado no puedo salir de aquí teniendo mi verga así de parada, es dolorosa y muy evidente. –_Kanda le hace el cabello hacia atrás, disfrutando la vista de ver como esa lengüita va bajando, tensándolo mas, acercándose cada vez más a su parada verga, que ha sido liberada por las hábiles manos de su prometida. –_igual ahí está mi padre, que se las ingenie para controlarlos en lo que terminamos aquí. –_Kanda entrecierra los ojos, ella le está lamiendo la punta. –No hay tiempo de juegos… la cena se va a enfriar. –Kanda le empuja la cabeza para que se meta todo su pene en la boca y Akira mostrando diversión en la mirada lo complace, dejando que le meta la verga hasta la garganta.

* * *

><p>Lavi salió tarde de trabajar debido que tenía algo de trabajo acumulado, eso sumándole que se tiro a un par de compañeras de trabajo para controlar su morbo. Así que se le ve cansado al entrar al departamento.<p>

Nada más Lavi entro a la sala vio a una emocionada Minami vistiendo solo una playera de él, eso le molesto, le caga siempre llegar y verla con una de sus playeras o camisas, intentando seducirlo, no le dice nada solo porque ella la contrato como la niñera de Yumeko, podría contratar a alguien más pero al vivir ella enfrente le facilita muchas cosas.

- ¡Lavi-kun! –exclama melosa a la vez que se pone de pie y lo abraza, apretando sus bien dotados pechos en su torso. –Bienvenido. –Minami comenzó a besarle el cuello intentando provocarlo.

- Lo siento Minami-chan pero estoy muerto del cansancio, lo dejamos para después. –le dice amigable, separándola de él y no le miente, no solo está cansado mental y físicamente por el trabajo, sino que se ha cansado de tanto follarse a Minami y a su madre, ya ni le excita verles el coño desnudo, cuando se las folla tiene que imaginarse a Yumeko desnuda, de hecho tiene que imaginársela siempre que folla con cualquiera para que su pene reaccione.

- Pobrecito… ¿no quieres un masaje? –le dice más melosa, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

Lavi mantuvo su sonrisa, contendiéndose de fruncir el ceño, odia que esa mocosa se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden, él se lo ha permitido, todo para que sea niñera de su hermana, pero le caga, no es su novio, solo se la está cogiendo y le paga por cuidar a Yumeko.

- Enserio, solo quiero ducharme y dormirme… mañana también será un día muy pesado. Mis vacaciones están tomando factura. –le dice divertido.

- Comprendo… te dejare descansar. –Minami le da un beso de pico en los labios y se separa de él. –me iré a cambiar y me iré… por cierto Yume-chan ya está dormida, también tuvo un día pesado.

Lavi asintió viendo como ella toma camino hacia su habitación, odia que invada tanto su hogar, que lo haga como si sea de ella o como si ellos fueran novios o amantes, o amigos, pero lo deja pasar por Yumeko, necesita alguien que la cuide, ya que él no puede estar mucho tiempo en casa, por ella, si esta mucho tiempo con ella terminara violándola, lo mejor es verla lo menos posible.

* * *

><p>Ya que Minami se fue, Lavi sale de su habitación con una muda de ropa para ir a ducharse, pero al ir hacia el baño pasa por la habitación de Yumeko, viendo la puerta entre abierta.<p>

No lo pudo soportar, solo la vera un poco, será solo un momento, lleva toda la semana sin verla, llegando tarde a propósito, sabiendo que ella estará dormida, la extraña tanto, en especial ese aroma embriagante que desprende.

Siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un perfecto control sobre sí mismo, con Yumeko eso se ha ido a la mierda, prueba de ello es que termino de abrir la puerta y se adentró a la habitación, acercándose a la cama donde está su hermana, acostada de lado, completamente dormida.

Se ve tan inocente a la vez tan provocativa, con su bata infantil alzada, dejando ver completamente esas pequeñas e infantiles piernas, esas bragas con holanes, tan infantiles a la vez tan provocativas. Y Lavi gruñe ronco, el tirante de esa bata se ha deslizado, dejando ver uno de sus pezones, tan rosado, tan delicioso a la vista, ella no tendrá aun senos desarrollados pero con solo ver ese pequeño botón rosa sintió como se le ha puesto tan duro como una roca.

Desea tanto lamerlo, y ponerlo duro, succionar hasta dejar rojo, probar hasta saciarse, aunque algo le dice que no conseguirá saciarse nunca. No lo resistió mas, se puso de rodillas y con uno de sus dedos le acaricio ese pequeño botón, no es suficiente, necesita lamerlo, saborearlo.

El pelirrojo inclino su cabeza, dejando que su respiración choque con el pezón y teniendo su vista en la cara de Yumeko, pendiente de no despertarla. Siendo lo más cauteloso, con su lengua lo roso, y gruñe ronco, acariciando su dura verga a través de los pantalones.

Cuando Yumeko se removió entre sueños, no le importo, si despierta la someterá, es más fuerte que ella. Justo en ese momento su celular sonó, como sacándolo de un trance, haciendo que se ponga de pie de un brinco y se aleje de ella mirándola asustado.

Al verla removerse, como despertándose por el ruido del celular lo saco apresurado y contesto, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y poniéndose el teléfono sobre la oreja, necesita distraerse con algo, con alguien o terminara entrando ahí y violando a su hermana, sabe que mientras este excitado es muy peligroso para Yumeko.

- ¿Allen? –pregunta confuso al oír reclamos de siempre, de que si no fuera por él no estarían en contacto, etc. –lo siento, lo siento hermano… agárrate que te tengo unos chismes de lo más buenos. –aunque su tono de voz suena juguetón como siempre su rostro y mirada muestra lo perturbado que esta.

* * *

><p>Cuando corto la llamada con Allen, Lavi se sirvió wiski en un vaso y se bebió todo el líquido de golpe, y se sirvió más, quedándose de pie frente a la cantina que está en la sala de estar, sirviéndose vaso tras vaso. Aunque su erección paso se siente perturbado, no le hizo mucho a Yumeko, le ha hecho más, ha llegado más lejos como esa vez que la obligo a masturbarlo y él la masturbo, es lo más lejos que ha llegado, aun así lo que lo perturba es sus pensamientos; pensó en someterla, en forzarla si se despierta, en desagarrarla, en satisfacerse, incluso se excito más al imaginarla llorando mientras se la coge.<p>

Al regresar esos pensamientos bebió mas, y más licor, necesita tomar hasta caer inconsciente, hasta ya no pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p>Yumeko se despertó al andarle de la pipi. Adormilada va saliendo del baño, tallándose con uno de sus puños su ojos derecho, pero al ver luz en la sala de estar camina curiosa hacia ella, emocionada, su hermano aún está despierto, lo ha extrañado tanto, por el trabajo no lo ha visto mucho, si acaso en las mañanas, odia que trabaje.<p>

Cuando entra a la sala ve a su hermano sentado en uno de los sillones, con la mirada vidriosa, y perdida, mejillas sonrojadas y sosteniendo un vaso vacío.

- ¿Nii-chan? –lo llama curiosa y preocupada, lo ve extraño.

- Mi pequeña tontita, no deberías estar aquí. –Lavi le sonríe de una forma que la asusto un poco, no entiende porque la asusto, es su hermano, su amoroso hermano, él jamás le haría nada. –Ven a darle un abrazo a nii-chan. –Lavi extiende sus brazos, sin borrar esa sonrisa y su mirada se tornó más extraña.

Pero Yumeko corrió a abrazarlo, es su hermano, seguro está cansado, no debería temerle, él jamás le haría daño, se siente mal por haber tenido un poco de miedo solo porque le sonrió.

Yumeko se subió a sus piernas y le paso sus brazos por el cuello, abrazándolo fuerte, lo extraño mucho. Su hermano huele a licor combinado con su colonia y su perfume, le gusto el olor, pero cuando siente las manos de su hermano apretarle sus nalgas se sobresaltó, alejándose un poco de él y eso solo hizo que le apriete más las nalgas y la atraiga más hacia él provocando que sus rostros queden muy cerca, sintiendo intensamente el olor a alcohol que desprende.

- ¿Nii-chan? –lo llama algo asustada.

- Tienes un culito adorable. –le dice ronco sobre sus labios.

- ¡Nii-chan! –exclama sonrojada, intentando alejarse de él, seguro solo la quiere molestar, pero Lavi no la deja alejarse.

- Nii-chan te extraña… ¿tú no lo extrañas? –le pregunta serio.

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclama indignada porque lo pregunte.

- ¿Y no extrañas jugar con nii-chan?

- Mucho. –Yumeko hace un adorable puchero.

- Nii-chan extraña mucho esos juegos secretos entre hermanos… ¿te acuerdas? De esos que jugamos cuando agarraste mi pipi y yo toque el tuyo.

Yumeko frunce el ceño, claro que recuerda ese juego, se sintió extraño y a la vez le gusto como se sintió.

- Te enseñare otro juego solo entre hermanos… pero recuerda que solo es entre nosotros y nadie más debe saberlo. –Lavi le lame los labios.

- Nii-chan no hagas eso, es sucio. –le dice avergonzada, alejando su cara de la de él.

- Los juegos entre hermanos siempre son sucios. –Lavi quita sus manos de las nalgas de ella y le alza la bata.

- ¡Nii-chan! –exclama avergonzad y exaltada, intentando evitar que se la alce, pero él termino quitándosela, dejándola solo en bragas.

- No te avergüences, recuerda que soy tu nii-chan y no tiene nada de malo vernos desnudos, no entre nosotros.

Yumeko muy sonrojada asintió, aunque él diga eso sigue dándole vergüenza, tal vez solo se debe acostumbrar, vivió mucho tiempo sin un hermano y no está acostumbrada a hacer cosas de hermanos.

Lavi inclino su rostro y comenzó a lamerle uno de esos deliciosos pezones, como tanto quiso hacerlo cuando ella estaba dormida, ya ni recuerda lo que lo perturbaba, nada, solo quiere lamer esos pequeños botones rosados.

- ¡Me haces cosquillas nii-chan! ¡Deja de lamerme, es sucio! –exclama entre carcajadas, intentando alejarle la cara de donde le está lamiendo, pero él no se aleja.

Pero gime cuando él comienza a succionarle su pezón, se siente otra vez raro, y sus brazos se sienten débiles, entre más intenta alejarlo, menos fuerza tiene en ellos.

- ¡Duele! –se queja en un gemido cuando él succiona más fuerte, intentando empujarlo y sus ojos se nublan por las sensaciones raras que siente, pero en especial por el dolor. – ¡Ya no me gusta, duele! –Yumeko comienza a llorar, pero su hermano no se aleja, sigue succionando, con más fuerza. – ¡nii-chan! –le grita entre el llanto, molesta y asustada.

Al fin dejo de hacerle eso a su pezón, pero se fue con el otro, ella intenta empujarlo, llorando, quejándose, pero él no la suelta.

- Nii-chan me duelen.

Lavi al fin alzo el rostro y se puso más duro al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales muestran enojo, dolor y miedo.

- No me gusta este juego. –le dice marcando más ese adorable puchero. –y me estas asustando… y me duelen.

- ¿Qué te duele?... señálame donde te duele.

- Aquí. –Yumeko se toca donde su hermano la lastimo y la mirada de Lavi se oscureció al ver esos pezones erectos y muy enrojecidos por sus succiones.

- Pobrecita, me he sobrepasado. –le dice amoroso, repartiendo besos en toda su cara, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente, sintiendo como le limpia las lágrimas con sus labios. –pobrecita… pero es que los juegos entre hermanos a veces son dolorosos… ¿me perdonas? Yo solo quiero hacer con mi Yumeko todas las cosas que se hacen entre hermanos para que vea lo mucho que la quiero.

- ¿Enserio? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa cuando él alejo su cara de la de ella y Lavi asintió. –entonces te perdono. –Yumeko le sonríe amigable.

- Entonces sigamos jugando. –Lavi le sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¿Me seguirá doliendo? –le pregunta temerosa.

- Tal vez… un poco. –Lavi la mira con ternura, dándole un beso de pico en los labios.

- Nii-chan somos hermanos, ¿está bien que me beses los labios? –Yumeko frunce el ceño.

- Sí, porque somos hermanos podemos hacerlo…

- Pero pensé que solo los novios y esposos lo hacían. –pregunta con inocencia.

- No, los hermanos también lo hacen, pero solo a escondidas y entre ellos, es su secreto.

Yumeko asintió con entendimiento y Lavi la bajo de sus piernas.

- Sigamos con el siguiente paso… arrodíllate en medio de mis piernas. –le ordena tranquilo, aunque su tono de voz es ronco, su mirada está más vidriosa y oscurecida.

Yumeko obediente hizo lo que le pidió, viendo como el pelirrojo se desabrocha el cinturón, luego los pantalones y saco su pipi, sorprendiéndola, es la primera vez que lo ve, es tan grande, no pensó que los pipi fueran así de grande, cuando se bañaba con su papi no era así de grande, ni se veía así de duro.

- Lame mi pipi como si fuera una paleta. –le ordena acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Qué asco! –exclama con una graciosa mueca y alejando su cara del pene de su hermano.

- Lámelo Yumeko… o me enojare, ¿no me quieres ver enojado? –le dice serio y Yumeko se sorprendió, es la primera vez que lo oye y ve así de sombrío.

No queriendo que su hermano se enoje y con mueca de asco tomo el pene, cerró los ojos, si lo hace no será asqueroso, e imaginara es una paleta, así que sin quitar esa mueca graciosa lo lamio, no sabe asqueroso como pensó, de hecho no sabe a nada, un poco salado de la punta si acaso, pero no es desagradable.

Lavi tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, gruñendo, teniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, sentir como la pequeña lengua de su hermana le lame todo el pene es tan placentero, aunque se mueva tímida y sin maestrías como las demás, es la mejor lamida que le han dado.

No se quiere perder el espectáculo, así que alza un poco su cara para verla, se ve tan erótica, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos cerrados con parpados apretándose, y lamiéndole la verga como si fuera una paleta de dulce.

- Métetelo a la boca, pero ten cuidado con los dientes.

- ¿Cómo? –Yumeko alza la mirada, abriendo sus ojos, mostrándose curiosa, no entendió.

- Abre la boca todo lo que puedas.

Yumeko así lo hizo y Lavi le tomo la cara, metiendo su verga en la boca de ella hasta lo más profundo que puede, es muy pequeña apenas si esa boquita le cubre un poco menos de la mitad de su pene, aun así se siente muy, muy bien, se está conteniendo para no correrse.

Lagrimas salen de los ojos de Yumeko, siente que se ahoga, por lo que intenta alejar su cara, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de su hermano, pero él no la deja, no le suelta la cara, solo saca un poco su pene y lo vuelve a meter nuevamente hasta la garganta.

Lavi mueve su cadera, envistiendo con fuerza, fallándose con salvajismos la boca de su hermana, esa boquita pequeña, húmeda y cálida.

Yumeko está llorando nuevamente de la desesperación, ese juego no le está gustando, primero le duelen sus pechos, aun le duelen, y ahora esto, pero por más que intenta alejarse su hermano no la deja, al contrario, lo hace más, con más brusquedad.

Lavi gruñe ronco, dando una profunda estocada y Yumeko ensancha los ojos al sentir un espeso liquido con un sabor raro en su boca, al fin su hermano saco su pene de su boca por lo que Yumeko se puso en cuatro y comenzó a toser, saliéndosele todo el semen por la comisura de sus labios.

Verla ahí, en cuatro, tosiendo como si se estuviera ahogando a la vez que llora con tanto sentimiento le provocó un vuelco en el corazón a Lavi, el cual la tomo en brazos rápidamente, sentándola en sus piernas y la abrazo con fuerza, de forma protectora, limpiándole el rostro con una de sus mangas.

- Lo siento, fui muy brusco, lo siento mucho. –le susurra en el oído, sin poder retener las lágrimas, esta ebrio, aun así sabe lo bastardo que es, que fue y que será con ella, no lo puede controlar, es más fuerte que él. –te asuste mucho y lo siento mucho, perdóname Yumeko. –no le promete que no lo volverá a hacer porque sabe que lo volverá a hacer, incluso sabe que la próxima vez le dolerá más, la asustara más, no puede controlarse con ella, se excita y siente que es otro, siente como si alguien más tomara su cuerpo, esa parte enferma y morbosa, hambrienta de lujuria por ese pequeño cuerpo que llora y tiembla en sus brazos… lo único que puede hacer es mantenerse alejado de ella, aun así sabe que lo inevitable pasara tarde o temprano, muy en el fondo lo sabe, pero entre más evite que sea pronto mejor, y él lo va impedir lo más que puede. –perdóname Yumeko, perdóname, perdóname… —no puede dejar de decírselo, siente que no solo le pide perdón a ella por lo que le ha hecho sino a su madre, no solo le pide perdón por lo que ya hizo sino por lo que hará, y se lo dice con tanto arrepentimiento y dolor que a Yumeko le acongojo el corazón. –perdóname…

- No importa nii-chan, no lo hiciste a propósito. –Yumeko se acurruca más con él. – ¿Verdad? –Yumeko separa su rostro del cuello de él para verlo, si está llorando es porque no lo hizo con intensión.

- Eres mi linda muñequita lo que menos quiero es dañarte. –Lavi el sonríe sincero, dándole un beso en la nariz, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y que su sonrojo de vergüenza regrese. –_pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. –_Lavi la volvió a acurrucar con él, haciendo que esconda su cara en el pecho para que no vea esa jodida mirada, esa que lo hace sentir otra persona, que lo hace sentir un monstruo, esta consiente de esa parte de él, esa que se hace más fuerte cada vez que Yumeko está cerca de él, cada vez que se excita por ella, pero ya alimento un poco el morbo de esa parte, ahora es más controlable. –eres mi más preciado tesoro Yumeko, no olvides eso. –le susurra en el oído, para después besarle la mejilla.

- Y tú eres el mío nii-chan. –le dice acurrucándose más con él, adormeciéndose, estar en los brazos de su hermano se siente segura, como si nada malo le fuera a pasar, confía en él porque sabe que la quiere tanto como ella a él y no la lastimara

Lavi sintió un vuelco en el corazón nuevamente, al oírla decir eso, al sentirla tan segura en sus brazos, que sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo más fuerte, en un intento de protegerla, aunque sabe que es imposible hacerlo de sí mismo.

- _Podre protegerte de los demás Yumeko, mientras estés conmigo nadie te va a lastimar… lamento mucho que la persona que más puede dañarte es aquella en quien tanto confías. _

** Continuará**

**O.O lavi cada vez es mas un peligro para yumeko O.O asi me dejo**

**spero les haya gustado le cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**pido disculpas por la demora, pero ultimamente me ha costado trabajo darle continuidad al fic, pero no lo dejare, de que lo termino lo termino**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Efectos del alcohol ¿o no?

**Efectos del alcohol… ¿o no?**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Violación, pedofilia, lemon<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda está sentado tras su escritorio, revisando unos expedientes de sus pacientes, en lo que espera la cita del siguiente paciente. Sobre su ropa lleva puesta una bata de hospital y sobre sus ojos unos elegantes lentes de armazón cuadrado y delgado.<p>

- Adelante. –responde cortante cuando la puerta fue tocada.

- Kanda-sensei, su siguiente paciente llego. –le avisa educada y respetuosa su secretaria.

- Que pase. –Kanda deja el expediente sobre el escritorio y alza la mirada para ver a su siguiente paciente.

- ¡Aniki! –exclama meloso Hikaru nada más abrió la puerta teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y los brazos abiertos como si fuera a dar un abrazo.

Un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha del peli-azul.

- Hikaru… en Kioto hay médicos no tenías que venir para acá si estabas enfermo… y sin mal no recuerdo tenemos un médico familiar. –dice entre dientes, posando una mano en su frente y cerrando los ojos intentándose armar de paciencia.

- No hay mejor persona para confiarle mi salud que mi propio hermano. –dice heroico.

- _¿En verdad vino hasta Tokio solo para ser atendido por mí? –_Kanda lo duda e intenta armarse de paciencia para lo que viene. –bien… dime tus síntomas.

- No tengo ninguno, al menos que ser terriblemente encantador sea un síntoma. –dice con simpleza, mirándolo con inocencia que ni de mocoso tuvo.

- ¿No viniste a consultar? –el tic en la ceja de Kanda se está marcando más.

- No sé qué te hizo pensar eso.

- Que llegaste aquí haciendo una cita y si no lo has notado este es un consultorio general del hospital… además que tú mismo dijiste que venias a eso –el tic en Kanda ya no es lo único que revela que está perdiendo la paciencia sino también la vena que se ha hinchado en su frente.

- ¡Claro que lo note aniki! –exclama mirándolo como si fuera un tontuelo. –y si hice cita es porque por más que te llamaba no me contestabas, ni siquiera en tu casa o si me contestaba Akira-nee te negabas a hablar conmigo así que hice una cita aquí con un nombre falso para poder hablar contigo. –le dice meloso ignorando como Kanda ya es rodeado por un aura asesina. –y sobre lo segundo yo jamás dije que venía a consultar, tú mismo llegaste a esa conclusión. –dice de modo sabiondo.

- ¿A qué has venido Hikaru? –le dice amenazante, es lo último de su paciencia si sale con una pendejada que seguro lo hará, lo mata, así que será hijo único como siempre debió de ser.

- Por más que espero y espero no llega. –dice acongojado. –así que vine yo mismo para saber si no se te olvido traerme la invitación para tu despedida de soltero. –una sonrisa jocosa adorna su rostro.

- ¿Solo has venido a eso? –Hikaru asintió como niño bueno y a Kanda le aumento el aura asesina.

* * *

><p>- Yuu-pon se pondrá contento al saber que nosotros como buenos amigos le haremos una digna despedida de soltero. –Lavi asintió dándose la razón a si mismo.<p>

- Ni que lo digas, aunque bakanda no se la merece, pero ya de por si es proeza que haya conseguido que alguien le haga caso y acepte casarse con él, así que una despedida de soltero no vine mal. –Allen asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

Ambos van caminando por el pasillo del hospital, dirigiéndose al consultorio de Kanda. Allen, junto con Lenalee llegaron esta mañana de Londres, y Lavi fue a recogerlos. Nada más dejaron a Lenalee en el hotel y se lanzaron para ir a molestar a Kanda, Allen extraña eso… digo, a ponerse de acuerdo para la despedida de soltero del peli-azul.

- Si… siempre he pensado que a Aki-chan le gustan los raros.

- Fue novia mía un tiempo. –Allen lo mira de reojo.

- Por eso. –Lavi le sonríe socarrón.

- ¡Tu! ¡Cabello de menstruación! –exclama Allen con expresión de psicópata, asustando a Lavi que se alejó considerablemente.

- ¡Kya…!

El chillido de mujer hace que ambos miren viendo que viene del consultorio de Kanda. Segundos después se abre la puerta dejando ver a un apuesto joven, despeinado, con sangre escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios, ojo morado.

- ¡Aniki controla ese carácter o Akira-nee se divorciara de ti pronto!

Tal parece que Hikaru es un experto para hacer enojar a Kanda ya que lo que dijo aumento su furia. Hikaru como lleva años intentando escapar de las palizas de su hermano salto a Allen y Lavi, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kanda estaba por perseguirlo, pero al ver a Lavi y Allen mirándolo se detuvo, dirigiendo sus instintos asesinos a ellos.

- ¿No habrán venido para planear una despedida de soltero verdad? –pregunta con voz de ultratumba.

- Jejeje… claro que no… Aki-chan me dijo que no querías despedida de soltero porque ella dijo que si tu tenías una ella tendría una también, y con lo celoso que eres preferiste que ninguno tuviera una. –Lavi sonríe nervioso, desviando la mirada.

- Pero tu dijiste que eso te valía mierda y que había des…

Allen no termina su frase ya que Lavi le tapa la boca.

- Lárguense. –Kanda se aleja, regresando a su consultorio, tiene mucho trabajo, no tiene tiempo para tratar con estúpidos.

- ¿Eres suicida o que moyashi? –Lavi lo mira con reproche y Allen afila su mirada, no puede reprochar porque Lavi aún le tapa la boca. –viste como estaba ese loco, si le decíamos que si veníamos por lo de la despedida nos despelleja vivos y tengo un cuero muy hermoso para ser despellejado de mí. –dice indignado haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca. –pero de que hay despedida de soltero la habrá, no importa si tengo que secuestrarlo para llevarlo.

- ¡Jujuju…! ¡Esa voz me gusta!

Ambos voltean viendo a ese chico muy golpeado, que ahora que se fijan bien tiene cierto parecido con Kanda, notaron más el parecido al verle esa mueca diabólica.

* * *

><p>Akira está en la cocina, sacando la comida que compro para cenar de la bolsa y servirla en platos. Kanda no debe tardar en llegar y ella muere de hambre. La pelinegra aun trae puesta la ropa con la que se fue a trabajar.<p>

Oye la puerta ser abierta y cerrada, pero no le tomo importancia, sabe que Kanda muy rara vez avisa que llego.

Unos brazos le rodean la cintura por detrás y siente como le besan el cuello, por lo que ella ladea su rostro a un lado dándole acceso.

- Bienvenido. –le dice mirándolo de reojo. –compre sushi para cenar...

- Quiero comer otra cosa. –le dice ronco, dándole mordidas en el cuello. –vengo caliente. –Kanda posa sus manos en las piernas de ella y le va alzando la falda recta y ceñida, acariciándole las piernas en el proceso, sintiendo como termina la media, dándole inicio al elástico del liguero, haciéndolo gruñir, ama cuando se pone ligueros.

- Tengo hambre. –Akira hace un puchero, aunque el sonrojo y como se le ha acelerado su respiración deja ver que se ha calentado, y es que sentir la erección de él chocar con su culo la prende, sumándole las caricias y los besos en el cuello.

- Te daré algo de semen… tu favorito. –provocativo le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un jadeo. –tuve un día pesado y estresante, necesito cogerte, así que más te vale estés mojado porque solo quiero metértela hasta el fondo.

- Siempre estoy lista para ti. –le dice provocativa, con la respiración más acelerada.

Kanda gruñe, es verdad, siempre está lista para él y lo ha comprobado cuando le hizo a un lado las bragas para dejar al descubierto su entrada, sintió como ya están mojadas. Así que guio una de sus manos a su pantalón para desabrochárselo y así poder cogérsela como tanto desea, cuando tiene días estresantes o de mucho trabajo solo hacer suya a Akira le mejora el humor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido aniki!

Kanda alza la mirada viendo a su hermano mirándolo de lo más tranquilo, como si no estuviera presenciando a su hermano a punto de tirarse a su cuñada.

- ¡Ups!... olvide que Hikaru-kun vino de visita, se quedara aquí hasta la boda ya que es este fin de semana. –Akira lo mira sobre su hombro y le sonríe amigable, como si no hubiera sido torcida por su cuñado a punto de ser penetrada por detrás. –lo siento… lo dejamos para después de la cena. –un aura espeluznante ha rodeado a Kanda.

- ¡Oh! No se preocupen, yo solo tengo hambre… puedo cenar aquí mientras ustedes follan, no me molesta. –Hikaru sonríe de forma encantadora.

Kanda le baja la falda a Akira, agradece porque gracias a la barra y por donde está su hermano no logra ver nada que no deba, se abrocha el pantalón y se endereza mirando a su hermano con ganas de matarlo.

- ¡Creo que me han dado ganas de cenar afuera! –como alma que lleva el diablo Hikaru salió corriendo, huyendo con excito ya que al siguiente segundo se oyó la puerta ser azotada.

- Cuando regrese no le vuelvas a abrir la puerta. –le dice sombrío.

- ¡Jeje…! –Akira voltea hacia él y lo toma de la corbata. –un día estresante ¿verdad?... anda aun la traes dura, házmelo.

- Akira. –le dice amenazante, la conoce muy bien, esa sonrisa, que intente entretenerlo con sexo, solo significa que hizo algo que no le gustara. – ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada, nada. –dice melosa, poniéndose de puntitas y comenzando a lamerle los labios, mientras le afloja la corbata, para después comenzarle a desabrochar la camisa.

- Tres, dos,…

- Vale, le di una llave! –exclama derrotada.

- ¿Hiciste que?! –Kanda se muestra más sombrío.

- Es que dijo que se quedaría hasta el fin de semana. Como es tu otouto le dije que podría quedarse aquí y como tú y yo trabajamos le di llave para que entre y salga cuando quiera. –Akira pone su mejor cara de niña buena mientras dibuja círculos en el pecho con su dedo.

- Una cogida no compensara lo que hiciste. –le dice sombrío, desabrochándose el pantalón para después tomarla de las piernas y alzarla, dejándole las piernas a la altura de su cadera. –le has dado las llaves de mi departamento a esa jodida sabandija desesperante.

- ¡Mou! Es tu hermano. –Akira que posa sus manos en el hombro de él y por haber sido alzada por él tiene su cara a la altura de la cara de él.

- Y no por eso deja de ser desesperante. –Kanda une sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y apasionado que ella respondió, ni modo, lo ha hecho enojar, ahora ira toda desvelada y adolorida mañana a trabajar… ¿ha dicho lo mucho que ama ser castigada por él?

Akira gime, y arquea la espalda cuando él entro en ella, se las ingenió para entre el beso hacerle nuevamente las bragas a un lado y meter su duro pene en ella, como ella le dijo siempre esta húmeda y lista para él.

El peli-azul inclina su rostro pasándole la lengua por lo largo del cuello, bajando hasta el escote de su blusa y succionando en la mediación de sus pechos, dejando marcas y haciéndola gemir, al sentir esas succiones y el cómo ha comenzado a mover las caderas para follarla.

* * *

><p>Kanda va saliendo de la universidad, va a cruzar la calle cuando un automóvil derrapa deteniéndose frente a él, haciendo que se balance hacia atrás, casi lo atropella el muy hijo de puta.<p>

Está furioso y dispuesto a bajar del automóvil a ese imbécil para molerlo a golpes, pero su instinto lo alerto, y está por golpear al quien apareció atrás de él, per un pañuelo que el atacante atrás de él le puso sobre la boca y nariz lo debilito.

Su mirada es de un demonio sediento de sangre, pero no puede mantener más la conciencia por mucho que se resista, y termino desmayándose.

El atacante que esta atrás de él trae una gorra puesta y lentes oscuros. El vidrio de la ventana del automóvil se baja dejando ver a Allen en el asiento del conductor con lentes oscuros y en el asiento del copiloto a Lavi también con lentes oscuros.

- Buen trabajo, polluelo. –Lavi alza su pulgar en son de aprobación.

- ¡Yey! –Hikaru que sostiene cómo puede el peso muerto de su hermano alza el pulgar de su mano derecha y sonríe travieso.

- Oigan… esto es un mal plan, pero si bakanda sufre me gusta. –Allen sonríe travieso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kanda recobro la conciencia estaba amarrado de sus extremidades, con boca amordazada, sentado en una silla de un club nocturno, con bailarinas en poca ropa bailándole y toqueteándole.<p>

Está furioso, muy furioso, nada más se libere de sus ataduras y matara a esos desgraciados. A su lado están Allen, Lavi y Hikaru emocionados, poniéndoles billetes en las tangas a las bailarinas.

- Vamos hermano, anímate… es tu despedida de soltero. –Hikaru le golpea la espalda y lo único que recibe es una mirada más sangrienta que lo estremeció, pero recordó está amarrado así que le valió madre.

- _Y yo que pensé que ver putas bailar me bajaría las ganas de cogerme a mi hermana. –_Lavi aunque por fuera se muestra divertido, la verdad es que no siente nada al ver esas guapas mujeres bailar tan provocativo para él, no es tan emocionante como antes, así que se empino la botella, al menos el alcohol le ayuda un poco.

* * *

><p>Una adormilada Akira abre la puerta del departamento, Kanda no ha llegado, es raro, él siempre le avisa cuando llegara tarde. Así que esperándolo se quedó dormida en el sillón, hasta que el timbre sonó y quien lo toca parece que se le quedo el dedo pegado.<p>

- ¡Cuñadita! –exclama un muy ebrio Hikaru abrazándola meloso.

Akira se sorprende un poco, pero cuando oye alguien gruñir mira en el suelo viendo a un Kanda espeluznante, amarrado.

- ¡Aniki es cruel, le damos la despedida de soltero de su vida y mira que sigue enojado! –dice meloso y comenzando a llorar como magdalena.

- Yuu fuiste a ver putas y a mí no me dejaste ver putos bailar! –exclama indignada,, fulminando con la mirada a Kanda que la fulmina con la mirada, no fue porque haya querido, por estar amordazado de la boca ni siquiera beber pudo, los únicos que se divirtieron fueron los hijos de puta que lo llevaron ahí.

* * *

><p>Un ebrio Lavi se baja del automóvil de Allen, el pelirrojo apenas y puede caminar. Allen por otro lado tomo, pero no tanto. Es prudente, vio que los demás tomaban como desquiciados, que Kanda estaba inhabilitado por ellos sino querían ser asesinados, así que supo que él terminaría llevándolos a todos a casa.<p>

- ¿Puedes subir tu solo? –Allen lo mira preocupado, su amigo toma, pero es la primera vez que se pone así.

- Sí, sí. –Lavi agita una mano, pero tambaleo más logro mantener el equilibrio.

- Lavi… ¿pasa algo?... nunca te he visto tomar así. –Allen lo mira preocupado, no solo eso, su amigo no se metió con ninguna prostituta como suele hacerlo comúnmente, hasta Hikaru pago sus privados, pero Lavi nada.

- No pasa nada, solo estoy feliz porque dos de mis mejores amigos se casaran. –dice bobalicón, siguiendo su camino.

Allen lo mira hasta que lo ve subir en el elevador del estacionamiento, se cierran las puertas entonces el albino arranco el coche.

* * *

><p>Un ruido de algo romperse la hace abrir los ojos sobresaltada, pero la luz encendida en su habitación le calo. Cuando consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos, ve a su hermano tambaleándose hacia la cama, lo que había sonado fue un alhajero que se cayó cuando Lavi choco contra uno de los muebles.<p>

- ¡Nii-chan! –exclama sorprendido.

- ¡Mi Yumeko! –exclama meloso, sentándose en la cama. –Sabes nii-chan no se excito con las chicas, pero se excito pensando que te vería desnuda nada más llegue a casa.

- ¿Excito? –Yumeko no entiende a que se refiere.

- Vamos, quítate la ropa para nii-chan. –le dice ronco, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella y ella lo alejo, no le gusto el aroma a licor que desprende, pero también se sonrojo por lo que dijo. –quítate la ropa.

- Nii-chan me estas asustando. –Yumeko se cubre con la sabana, tiene miedo, la mirada de su hermano no es cálida como siempre, es muy rara, se ve como la de aquella vez cuando le hizo lamerle ahí.

- ¿Qué no puedes hacerme caso? –exclama molesto.

- Nii-chan. –Yumeko se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

- Quítate la ropa o te la quitare yo Yumeko. –le dice amenazante.

Yumeko solo comenzó a gimotear, su hermano le da miedo, tiene una sensación rara, no le gusta esa mirada.

- Yumeko.

La mirada de su hermano cambio, ahora es la que a ella le gusta.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No quieres complacer a nii-chan? A niichan le hará feliz que te quites la ropa… prometo no asustarte de nuevo.

- Pero…

- Vamos, no es la primera vez, nos hemos bañado juntos y hecho más cosas de hermanos. Esta es otra cosa que hacen los hermanos, nuestro secreto. –Lavi le acaricia la cara con ternura. –si te da pena yo también me quitare la ropa. –Lavi se quita la camisa, y comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Su niichan solo quiere jugar con ella, y se enojó porque ella no quería, es la única explicación que le haya, ella no quiere que se enoje y ponga esa mirada de nuevo. Así que también comenzó a quitarse su ropa, teniendo las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Lavi saco su erección y comenzó a masturbarse mientras ve como ella se desnuda, algo cohibida y avergonzada.

- Las braguitas también. –le ordena serio.

Yumeko asintió, tiene que ser obediente con su niichan, él es muy bueno con ella y la quiere, y le ha dicho que no hará nada que la vuelva a asustar. Lavi acelero más el movimiento de su mano cuando ella dejo al descubierto su coño, tan pequeño, de solo imaginar lo estrecho que es se le puso más dura y líquido pre seminal comenzó a salir de la punta de su pene.

- Acuéstate y abre las piernas, nii-chan te hará sentir muy bien. –Lavi se relame los labios.

Yumeko asintió e hizo lo que le pidió, pero alza la cabeza viendo como su hermano no deja de mirarle ahí abajo mientras se acaricia más rápido ahí.

- ¡Es vergonzoso, no me mires así, niichan! –exclama cerrando las piernas.

Lavi se puso de rodillas encima de la cama y le abrió las piernas con algo de brusquedad.

- No te asustes, vas a ver cómo te gusta. –Lavi se inclina y comienza a lamerle el pequeño clítoris.

- ¡No hagas eso nii-chan, es sucio! –exclama más sonrojada, pero un gemido sale de sus labios, su hermano tiene razón, se siente muy bien, a la vez se siente raro, pero le gusta.

Sus gemidos empezaron a ser más fuertes, entre más le lame su niichan ahí más placer está sintiendo, pero se sobresalta cuando siente que algo entra, no duele pero es incómodo, más las lamidas que le da su niichan no la dejan quejarse. Está muy sonrojada y su respiración más acelerada.

- Deliciosa. –dice ronco, y sigue lamiéndole el clítoris, la siente muy mojada, como le aprieta su dedo que ya se mojó por los flujos de excitación de ella, lo está enloqueciendo, le duele su verga y mucho, quiere meterla, quiere entrar en ella y partirla en dos, hacérselo tan duro.

Mete un segundo dedo, sintiéndola tensarse pero se relajó al instante ya que él no dejo de lamerle el clítoris. Movió sus dedos en tijera dentro de ella, dilatándola, sabe que es muy estrecha, no podrá meterla si no la dilata más.

Yumeko alza su cara porque su niichan le dejo de lamer ahí, se sentía tan bien, pero en parte que bueno, sintió como aquella vez, como si se fuera a hacer pipí y su cuerpo se estremecía mucho.

- Esto… te va a gustar más. –Lavi se pone de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, las cuales se las abrió más.

Esa mirada en su hermano la tenso, otra vez esa mirada, quiso cerrar las piernas, pero él no la dejo, entonces sintió algo entrando en ella, duele, está muy grande, le está lastimando, siente que la parte en dos, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y su expresión mostro el dolor, y no pudo retener el grito.

- ¡No, aléjate, me duele!… ¡me lastimas! –grita asustada, intentando empujarlo, pero es como si quisiera empujar una pared.

Sus gritos, como se remueve queriendo alejarlo lo está excitando más, verla ahí, con ojos llorosos, sonrojada, asustada, desnuda, a su merced, es tan excitante.

Yumeko grito con fuerza cuando él empujo más fuerte, entrando por completo en ella y ella siente como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos, le duele, duele mucho.

Sangre sale del orificio de Yumeko, manchando el pene de Lavi que gruño ronco, se siente mejor de lo que imagino, es la primera vez que siente tanto placer al estar dentro del coño de alguien.

- Mi Yumeko, sabía que eras única. –le dice ronco, con ternura en el oído.

Yumeko aun entre el llanto lo oye.

- Duele niichan. ¿Por qué me estas lastimando así? –le pregunta mirándolo al ojo.

- No pude contenerme mas… pero te quiero mucho, eres mi Yumeko, prometo que ya no dolerá, solo relájate y veras como te gusta.

- ¿A ti te gusta esto? –Yumeko hace un puchero que lo hizo gruñir.

- Me encanta. –Lavi comienza a darle besitos en toda la cara, consolándola, logro entrar, pero ella esta tan tensa que le aprieta más el pene, lastimándolo a la vez dándole más placer, pero no puede moverse. –relájate para niichan, disfruta para niichan, juega con niichan. –le susurra ronco y provocativo en el oído.

Yumeko se relajó, entonces él comenzó a mover la cadera, sigue doliendo, siente como si algo le ardiera ahí donde su niichan metió eso. Sus lágrimas de dolor no dejan de salir, pero los labios de su niichan las limpian, de forma tierna, entonces le beso en la boca, y metió su lengua, se siente raro, su niichan tiene la lengua dentro de su boca y ella mueve la suya de forma inconsciente.

Su niichan siguió moviéndose, no supo cuando dejo de doler, o simplemente dolió tanto que ya no lo siente, pero su niichan no deja de moverse, y ve como a él si le gusta. Ella quiere mucho a su niichan y si eso a él le provoca tal satisfacción para poner esa expresión ella soportara el dolor por su niichan.

Su niichan paro de pronto, y saco eso de ahí, ella se sintió aliviada, su hermano al fin término el juego que le noto le gusta mucho a él. Entonces la tomo de la cintura y la volteo como si fuera una muñeca, la dejo boca abajo, estaba por protestar, pero su hermano le tomo las caderas y la alzo.

Yumeko gimió de dolor y a la vez placer, jamás había sentido eso, es extraño. Su hermano otra vez metió su pipi ahí.

Lavi la penetra con más brusquedad, ya no aprieta tanto, y en esa posición es más fácil, entra más profundo en ella. La toma de las caderas y no deja de penetrarla, en la habitación solo se oye su rápida respiración, sus jadeos, los gemidos de Yumeko y sus gimoteos por haber llorado tanto acompañado de sus cuerpos chocando.

* * *

><p>Ya ha amanecido y Lavi está desnudo, de pie, mirando con terror el cuerpo de su hermana, ahí, acostada, completamente dormida y hecha ovillo. Su pequeño cuerpo lleno de moretones. Cuando su mirada se topó con la mancha de sangre en la sabana, es más de lo que una virgen debió haber sangrado, es justificable, ella es tan pequeña y él fue un bruto.<p>

- _No fue un sueño, en verdad lo hice. –_Lavi se pasa la mano con desesperación por el cabello.—_soy un monstruo. _

Lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos del pelirrojo, quien se acostó y abrazo a su hermana, apretándola con fuerza, atrayéndola a él y llorando como un niño pequeño, asustado por lo que hizo, asustado por ese monstruo que ha ido creciendo en su interior, le teme, mucho, por ella. Tan pequeña, tan noble, tan inocente, su pequeña hermana la ha lastimado así, le ha hecho la peor de las atrocidades.

- ¿Nii-chan? –lo llama adormilada, intentando mirar por sobre su hombro, sintiendo como se moja por las lágrimas de Lavi.

- Perdóname Yumeko, perdóname. –su voz muestra arrepentimiento y dolor.

- ¿Tú no querías lastimarme? –Pregunta nublándose los ojos, le duele el cuerpo, recuerda lo que paso anoche, como su hermano le lastimo con el juego que a él le gusta.

- No, ¡Dios no!… eres lo más valioso que tengo. –Lavi aprieta más el agarre, y sus lágrimas no dejan de salir.

- Nii-chan si a ti tanto te gusta ese juego, yo jugare contigo, no duele mucho, enserio. –ella quiere mucho a su hermano, él la cuida y protege, si a él le hace feliz jugar a eso ella soportara el dolor para que su hermano sea feliz, para que su hermano no la abandone, es lo único que tiene, además él no quiere lastimarla, no lo hace con intensión, él la quiere.

- _Monstruo no describe ni un poco lo que soy. –_Lavi aprieta más el abrazo, lo que ella le dijo le hace darse cuenta la escoria que es, y porque en el fondo sabe que ahora que lo probó, que sabe el placer que es poseerla, volverá a hacerlo. –la próxima vez no dolerá, te lo prometo. –y se sintió peor que un demonio cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios.

**Continuará**

**:O**

**la vdd ste es uno de los fic que mas se me ha dificultado escribir por laa tematica al ser algo fuerte**

**espero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la espera**

**besos**

**kriss**


	12. Culpable

**Culpable **

En el hotel donde se están hospedando por su luna de miel se encuentra Akira hincada frente al retrete del baño con la cara casi metida en el escusado. La chica trae puesta una camisa de Kanda, la cual trae desabrochada, es que las náuseas la despertaron y solo se puso lo primero que encontró para cubrirse del fresco de la mañana y corrió hacia el baño.

- ¿Otra vez?

Akira mira por sobre su hombro cuando el ataque de nauseas paso, viendo a Kanda vistiendo solo bóxer, recargado en el marco de la puerta, teniendo sus brazos cruzados. En el dedo anular de ambos está el anillo de bodas.

- Debe ser la comida del hotel, no me está cayendo. –sus ojos son llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, a Kanda le entraron unas ganas de violarla, pero se controla. –no es justo, apenas tenemos una semana de luna de mil y tres días me la he pasado vomitando… ya solo nos quedan dos días y hay muchas cosas que quiero ver. –Akira hace un infantil puchero.

- No estas enferma.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Acaso eres doctor?! –pregunta indignada y molesta.

- Si.

- ¿Ah? –Akira cae en cuenta que es verdad, pero luego frunce el ceño, él la está viendo, él ha visto cuando se marea y vomita, no debe ser buen doctor para decirle que no está enferma.

- Tienes a mi hijo ahí dentro. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro.

- ¿Ah? –Akira parpadea, confundida.

- Lo conseguiste… como todo lo que quieres. Lávate, iremos a hacerte unos análisis para estar seguros. –Kanda se adentra al baño y se quita el bóxer, para después meterse en la ducha.

- Oye ¿si estoy embarazada no se supone que deberías ser más tierno y cariñoso? –pregunta indignada, poniéndose de pie y yendo al lavabo para lavarse la boca.

- Yo soy cariñoso a mi manera, ven para que te lo demuestre. –le dice con burla, dedicándole una sonrisa prepotente mientras el chorro de agua de la regadera cae encima de él, mojándolo por completo.

- Idiota. –Akira termina de lavarse la boca, se quita la camisa y la tira al suelo, para después entrar a la ducha con él.

Kanda la tomo de la cintura e inclino su rostro al de ella.

- ¿Estás emocionado? –pregunta a milímetros de que una sus labios, haciendo que se detenga. –yo no sé cómo sentirme, ni siquiera me hago a la idea, por mucho que fui yo la que lo propuso. –Akira frunce el ceño, es extraño, no se imaginó lo que vendría después de que consiguiera embarazarse.

- No soy de piedra… y tú llevas a mi hijo aquí. –Kanda posa una mano en el plano vientre de ella, tensándola.

Fue todo lo que le dijo y termino uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Pero el beso fue diferente, ella lo sintió, más tierno, más apasionado y más suave. Él le intenta mostrar el cómo se siente con ese beso. Ninguno de los dos es romántico, o cursi, ambos son apasionados, por eso se complementan. Aun así ella siempre dice cómo se siente a diferencia de Kanda que lo demuestra cuando le hace el amor, cuando la acaricia y la besa.

Ella respondió el beso con la misma entrega que él. Es extra, tiene tantas emociones que la confunden, no sabe cómo sentirse.

* * *

><p>Acostado en la cama boca arriba, completamente desnudo esta Lavi y Yumeko en las mismas condiciones que él está sentada a horcadas encima de él, con el pene de su hermano dentro de ella.<p>

- Muévete como te enseñe. –ordena relamiéndose los labios, jugando con los duros y pequeños pezones de la niña, haciendo fricción con sus dedos entre ellos.

Yumeko jadea y gime, mientras se mueve como su hermano le ha enseñado, cabalgándolo. Su hermano tenía razón, ya no duele como la primera vez, la segunda vez dolió menos, la tercera vez solo fue un poco incómodo, pero después ya no dolió ni incomodo nada, de hecho es extraño, se siente extraño, pero ella ve lo mucho que a su hermano le gusta jugar así con ella y a ella le gusta ver a su hermano feliz y complacido, ahora que no duele es más fácil jugar con él como le gusta… aunque sigue sin gustarle cuando a su hermano le da por jugar a meter su pipi en la boca, siempre se ahoga con él porque su hermano se lo mete muy profundo y es muy grande.

- ¡Tan estrecha! –gime ronco, también moviendo su cadera. –ahora tu juega con tus pezones como lo hacía yo. –Lavi se vuelve a relamer los labios, viéndose provocativo.

- Me da pena nii-chan, se siente raro. –dice deteniéndose.

- Complace a nii-chan, quiere ver como Yumeko juega con sus pezones. –Lavi le sonríe amoroso, sonrojándola más.

Yumeko asintió y con sus dedos jugo con sus pezones tal cual su hermano siempre lo hace.

- No dejes de cabalgarme, Yume-chan.

La niña comenzó a moverse, entonces sintió las manos de su hermano en las caderas y él le ayudo, haciendo más rápidas las penetraciones.

La vista y sentir ese placer en su pene lo está enloqueciendo, no puede dejar de jadear y gruñir, deleitándose con los infantiles gemidos de su hermana.

El timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

- ¡Mierda! –exclama cambiando lugares con su hermana, quien hizo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Lavi comenzó a penetrarla con más rapidez, sacándole gemidos más fuertes. Quien sea que toca al parecer no planea irse hasta que abra, la única que hace eso es Akira, así que debe terminar rápido, y él que tanto lo estaba disfrutando.

Sintió su orgasmo llegar, sale rápidamente de Yumeko y se corre, echándole todo el semen encima de ella, adora correrse así, llenarla de su semen.

- Ve a bañarte, nii-chan atenderá a las visitas. –Lavi se inclina y le da un fogoso beso en los labios.

Los besos de su nii-chan son raros, pero poco a poco le ha agarrado el gusto, le gusta cuando su hermano le besa en la boca, más cuando juega con su lengua.

- Recuerda que esto es nuestro secreto. –Lavi le besa la nariz.

- ¡Sí, no se lo he dicho a nadie! –exclama dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Esa es mi Yume-chan. –Lavi rosa su nariz de forma juguetona con la de ella, haciéndola reír.

Le gusta jugar con su hermano así porque cuando él le echa esa cosa que sale de su pipi encima o dentro de ella, él es más amoroso y cariño con ella.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy de regreso, my honey! –exclama sonriente Akira.<p>

- ¡Bienvenida my love! –le responde Lavi igual de sonriente.

Ambos chocan sus manos y sonríen como pendejos.

- ¿Me extrañaste amore? –pregunta mientras se adentra.

- Claro cariñito. –Lavi cierra la puerta.

- No parece, te tardaste mucho en abrirme. –le dice con reproche.

- Es que llegaste cuando estaba en medio de una jalada.

- ¡Diu! Y yo toque tus manos. –dice asqueada, sacando gel anti bacterial de su bolso y poniéndoselo en las manos.

- Que grosera. –le dice ofendido. –además me lave las manos antes de abrir.

- Como quiera, a matar cualquier germen… ¿y Yumeko? –Akira mira a todos lados buscándola.

- Se está bañando… ya casi es hora de que la lleve a la escuela. –Lavi camina hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno y Akira lo sigue. – ¿y cuando llegaste de tu luna de miel?

- Ayer en la tarde. –responde tomando una manzana de la mesa. –por cierto, estoy embarazada. –de entre la bolsa trasera de sus jeans saca una ecografía y se la muestra, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lavi la voltea a ver sorprendido, para después acercar su cara a la ecografía y mirarla detalladamente.

- ¡Wooo! ¡Felicidades! –Lavi le da un abrazo de oso. –enserio no te imagino siendo madre. –y es enserio, no se la imagina como jamás se imaginara a él siendo padre, nada más hay que ver lo que le ha hecho a Yumeko.

- Ni yo. –Akira saca la lengua y se rasca la nuca. –pero estoy emocionada y feliz.

- Me alegro. –Lavi le sonríe con sinceridad. – ¿y Yuu-pon? A él me lo imagino menos como padre, con el carácter que se carga su hijo le temerá y lo traumara de por vida.

- Que grosero. –le dice falsamente ofendida. – ¡aunque se muestra como siempre sé que esta emocionado también. Cuando vio la ecografía se le quedo viendo y sonrío con sinceridad! –exclama melosa.

- Sigo sin imaginármelo. –a Lavi se le sombreo la frente de negro porque cuando se lo imagino sonriéndole a la ecografía se lo imagino con su sonrisa de demonio y eso le dio más miedo que ternura. – ¿y cuantos meses tienes?

- Dos… este pequeñajo me arruino la luna de miel, las náuseas empezaron al cuarto día que llegamos. –Akira hace un infantil puchero y Lavi ríe con ganas. – ¿y cómo la has llevado? Sobre Yumeko.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mejor! –exclama sonriéndole y Akira alza ambas cejas. –soy un enfermo pervertido, solo me ataco el morbo ante lo prohibido, ya que Yumeko representa todo lo prohibido por mí, no solo por la edad sino también por el lazo sanguíneo que tenemos. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –no podía seguir con eso, así que me ligue a una chica de secundaria, poco desarrollada y me la tire unos cuantos días…

- Podrían arrestarte por eso. –Akira lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero tenía que hacer algo. Yumeko es mi hermana. –Lavi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –me protegí, no preñe a la mocosa, además solo la use, la enamore y cuando sentí menos deseo por ella y que el morbo desapareció le dije que tenía que irme lejos, ya sabes le monte un drama… en fin, no creo que haya pedo. –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia. –lo que importa es que el morbo se fue, ahora veo a Yumeko como lo que es: mi pequeña hermana a la que debo cuidar. –Lavi le sonríe con sinceridad y Akira entrecierra más los ojos.

- Sin mal no recuerdo te tiraste a una menor en tu ciudad natal… en el antro y tu deseo aumento en vez de disminuir.

- Sí, pero la chica tenia cuerpo de mujer… la que me tire estaba plana como una tabla, tenía más cuerpo de niña que de mujer. –Lavi se encoge nuevamente de hombros. –eso funciono, tenía morbo por lo prohibido, lo intocable y esa mocosa lo era…

- Lo es, menos que Yumeko.

- Sí, pero mato el morbo… ya regreso a mí la fascinación por las grandes tetas. –pervertido simula apachurrar senos con sus manos.

Akira no sabe si creerle, vio como estaba cuando aún la deseaba y ahora lo ve normal, como antes, sin deseo reprimido, sin frustración, su argumento tiene lógica.

- Es bueno eso… eres lo único que le queda a Yumeko, su única familia, solo tu podrías hacerte cargo de ella sino querías que fuera a una casa hogar. Es bueno que hayas solucionado tu problema antes de que le hicieras algo que la marque y la traume de por vida. –Akira camina hacia el lavabo para lavar la manzana no viendo como la sonrisa de Lavi flaqueo.

- _Soy un monstruo. –_lo único que le tranquiliza es que Yumeko no ha cambiado, no parece que se haya traumado, aunque una parte de él le dice que es porque ella es inocente aun y no sabe lo que en verdad le está haciendo, ella piensa que es un juego, y a pesar de que la primera vez prácticamente la violo él se encargó de que ella no lo vea como violación sino como un juego entre hermanos.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses después:<p>

Yumeko está en cuatro sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, mordiendo con fuerza la tela de la almohada. Lavi en las mismas condiciones esta atrás de ella penetrándola con salvajismo, tomándola de las caderas para impulsarse mejor.

Sintió como el sexo de Yumeko se contrae a causa de su orgasmo, envolviendo más su pene. Gruñendo con fuerza se derramo dentro de ella.

Respirando agitado deja caer su cara en el hombro de ella y reparte pequeños besos cariñosos.

- Te voy a extrañar. –le dice meloso, abrazándola y dejándose caer de lado.

- Yo también nii-chan. –dice con tristeza.

- La conferencia solo durara tres días… no más. Extrañare mucho a mi Yumeko y jugar con ella. –dice meloso.

- Nii-chan, ¿te gusta mucho jugar conmigo? –Yumeko se separa y se hinca, ya sin vergüenza de mostrar su desnudes, su hermano le ha dicho que es normal estar desnudos entre ellos y ella ya se acostumbró a estarlo, siempre que están en casa su hermano juega con ella a acariciarla, besarla y meterle su pene… su hermano le dijo que se llama pene, no pipi.

- Me gusta mucho. –Lavi le guiña el ojo, sonrojándola y sacándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad, si su hermano es feliz ella también lo es.

- ¡Te quiero mucho nii-chan! –exclama melosa, abrazándolo y dándole un beso de pico en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Yumeko. –Lavi le pone una mano en la nuca, atrayéndola a él y dándole un beso más profundo.

* * *

><p>Recién bañada Akira está frente al tocador de la habitación cepillándose el cabello, preparándose para irse a trabajar. Lleva puesta una blusa estilo batita de color menta, se le ciñe del pecho en un escote cuadrado y cae suelta debajo de los senos; y unos jeans celestes.<p>

En cuanto Kanda está de pie atrás de ella, abrochándose la camisa blanca, ya trae puesto el pantalón y su cabello también esta mojado, dejando ver que también se acaba de duchar.

- Me están ofreciendo una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos, incluso me ofrecen ejercer como médico general en el hospital de la universidad en lo que termino los estudios. –comenta sin mirarla, su vista esta puesta en los botones.

- ¿Enserio? –Akira ensancha los ojos y lo voltea a ver.

- ¿Qué opinas? –Kanda la voltea a ver ya teniendo la camisa abrochada.

- ¡Es genial! –exclama animada. –pero… yo tengo mi trabajo aquí… y…

- Puedo conseguir que trabajes ahí, hablar con unos conocidos y acomodarte. Sería una oportunidad para ti también. Además… en tres meses darás a luz, ¿no sería mejor que no trabajes en estos meses? Sirve que nos acomodamos y tú te cuidas más. –Akira frunce el ceño, eso último no le gusta y está por dar su punto de vista en cuanto eso pero baja su vista sorprendida a su vientre.

- ¡Yuu está pateando! –exclama emocionada, corriendo hacia donde esta él y tomándole la mano para que lo sienta.

Kanda ensancha levemente los ojos al sentir a su hijo patear, es una sensación indescriptible. Como cuando vio por primera vez la primera ecografía de su hijo no pudo retener esa sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Sigues sin querer saber el sexo? –pregunta sin dejar de mirarle el vientre.

- ¡No, que sea sorpresa para cuando nazca! –exclama emocionada y Kanda asintió, tiene curiosidad, pero lo único que le importa es que su hijo este sano.

- Es una gran oportunidad, para ti, para mí y para nuestro hijo. –Kanda alza la mirada, viéndola serio a los ojos. –lo sabes.

- Pero no dejare de trabajar. –dice firme.

- Lo sé. –Kanda suspira con pesadez, ya vera como la convence para que por lo menos no trabaje los últimos meses del embarazo.

El peli-azul se inclina dispuesto a besarla pero el timbre comienza a sonar con mucha insistencia, y el único que toca así es…

- Lo mato. –Kanda camina a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, ese bastardo ha interrumpido su momento con su esposa e hijo.

Akira lo mira alejarse teniendo una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

><p>Kanda abre enfurecido la puerta, no viendo a nadie, está por regresarse pero siente que algo le jala el pantalón, baja la mirada viendo a Yumeko vistiendo el uniforme escolar, sonriéndole angelical, teniendo un papel pegado en la frente, con una maleta alado de ella y mochila colgando de sus hombros.<p>

- ¿Tu qué? –le pregunta brusco Yuu.

Yumeko amplía su sonrisa y apunta su frente. Kanda roda los ojos y le despega el papel, lo desdobla…

Yuu-pon:

Gracias por aceptar cuidar a mi linda Yumeko estos tres días.

Tuyo; Lavi ;)

Una vena se hincha en la frente del peli-azul a la vez que rompe en mil pedazos el papel.

- ¡Akira, ¿tu aceptaste cuidar a la mocosa conejo?! –grita enfurecido.

- No. –comenta entrando a la sala de lo más tranquila, viendo como Yumeko se asoma por un lado del cuerpo de Kanda. – ¡Hola Yumeko! –Akira le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Akira-nee! –Exclama corriendo hacia ella y Akira le acaricia la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es eso de que te cuidaremos? –pregunta divertida.

- Nii-chan se ira a una conferencia en Okinawa por tres días. –explica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Ya. –Akira suspira con pesadez, ese Lavi es un desgraciado, solo la deja ahí sin avisar mínimo antes.

- Tks. –Kanda mete la maleta. – ¿estás lista? –pregunta mirando a Akira que asintió. –ya es tarde mocosa, vamos… te llevare a la escuela. –Yumeko asintió su hermano tiene razón, por mucho miedo que de Yuu y muy amargado que se vea es amable.

* * *

><p>Es de noche y Akira está preparando la cena y Yumeko le ayuda. La pelinegra viste una playera de Kanda y uno short ceñido que casi es tapado por lo largo de la playera. Yumeko lleva puesta su pijama que consiste en un infantil pantalón pesquero de color amarillo con dibujos de caras de conejo y una blusa a juego.<p>

- Akira-nee, ¿cuándo nacerá tu bebé? –pregunta emocionada, quiere conocerlo, siempre quiso que su mami le diera un hermanito, le gustan mucho los bebés.

- A mediados de noviembre. –Akira le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona.

- Falta mucho. –Yumeko hace un infantil puchero.

- ¿Verdad?... La espera es larga. –la pelinegra suspira con pesadez.

- Akira-nee, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? –pregunta con la inocencia que solo un niño tiene.

- Del sexo. –responde con simpleza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Y qué es el sexo? –Yumeko parpadea confusa.

- Es…

- Algo que no se te está permitido saber hasta que seas grande, mocosa preguntona.

Ambas voltean viendo a Kanda en la entrada viendo con advertencia a Akira que se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenada.

Yumeko hace un infantil puchero, no es justo.

- Ve a acomodar la mesa. –ordena mirando a Yumeko.

- ¡Yuu-nii malo! –Yumeko le saca la lengua y se va corriendo a donde está el comedor.

- Solo espero que a nuestro hijo no le digas lo mismo cuando te haga esa pregunta… no sé si llegue estar ahí para impedir que le digas que es sexo.

Akira le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y no deja de rascarse la nuca.

* * *

><p>- Yumeko, ya es hora de levantarse. –Akira abre la puerta de la habitación de la peli-azul, es raro que no se haya levantado ya.<p>

Al no recibir respuesta la pelinegra se preocupa, así que se acerca, viendo como la niña respira de forma irregular, está muy sonrojada y suda mucho. Akira poso una mano en la frente de la pequeña y ensancho los ojos al sentir lo muy caliente que esta.

- ¡Yuu! –Akira corre hacia la puerta y casi topa con Kanda que corrió nada más oyó el grito asustado de Akira. – ¡Yuu, Yumeko tiene mucha temperatura! –exclama apuntándola.

* * *

><p>Kanda está sentado en el costado de Yumeko y Akira de pie a un costado de la cama, viendo como el peli-azul le desabrocha un poco la blusa de pijama para descubrirle el pecho y así poder checarla con el estetoscopio.<p>

Pero ambos adultos ensanchan los ojos al ver los moretones, no son de golpes, ambos lo saben. Kanda le desabrocha con brusquedad toda la blusa dejando ver más de esas marcas, y mira de forma fría a Akira que tiene sus ojos muy abiertos viendo a Yumeko.

- Yuu.

Lo llama Akira cuando el peli-azul llego al departamento después de ir a conseguir medicamentos para Yumeko. Consiguió checarla, saber lo que tiene y antes de irse le bajo la temperatura.

- ¿Ya despertó? –le dice cortante.

Akira sabe que está enojada con ella, solo le ha hablado lo necesario.

- Sí, pero solo por un par de minutos… tomo algo de agua y se volvió a dormir.

Kanda asintió y camino dispuesto a inyectarle los medicamentos, pero Akira lo toma del brazo.

- ¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y lo preguntas? –Kanda la mira con más frialdad. – ¡tú sabias lo que ese enfermo le estaba haciendo y no hiciste nada, es solo una niña! –le grita enfurecido.

- ¡Yo no sabía nada!

- Por favor, sabes todo de él, él te lo cuenta todo!

- ¡Pero esto no! –le grita enfurecida. – ¡sí, fue mi error dejarla con él, pero pensé que era lo mejor que mandarla a una casa hogar! ¡Pensé que lo que Lavi sentía podría controlarlo, porque hasta ahora no ha habido nada que se le salga de control, pensé que por ser su hermana entraría en razón! ¡Y él me dijo que ya había pasado, me mintió, no pensé que se haya atrevido, lo subestime! –lagrimas salen de los ojos de Akira, está furiosa, frustrada y se siente culpable. – ¡lo sé, la cague, no le tome la importancia que requería, pero ella no parece afectada, tal vez no…!

- ¡Akira es una niña y ese jodido bastardo sabe cómo manipular, aun así no deja de ser violación! –le grita furioso. – ¡ver que lo permitiste, que sabias algo y pudiste evitarlo!... ¡Y así quisiste hacerte madre!

Eso sí dolió, y Kanda sabe que la cago, las palabras salieron, pero es que no puede evitarlo, él va a ser padre, la sola idea de pensar que alguien le haría algo así a su hijo y Akira lo permitiría le enferma.

- Lo sé, no soy buena persona, soy egoísta y solo veo por mí, sé que fui egoísta al querer ser madre, pero me confié, pensé que estando tu ahí me ayudarías a aprender, me dejarías ver cuando me equivoco y me detendrías si estoy haciendo algo mal… siempre conté contigo. –Akira le arrebata las medicinas y está dispuesta a irse a la habitación de Yumeko, pero Kanda la detiene tomándola del brazo y la jala hacia él, abrazándola, haciéndola llorar más, odia las jodidas hormonas que la hacen una llorica cursi, solo con sentir ese abrazo le acongojo todo y es que ella se siente culpable por Yumeko, ahora que está por tener un hijo le aterra la idea de que alguien le quite su inocencia como Lavi lo ha hecho con Yumeko. –lo siento, yo no vi más haya… me porte más como su amiga, y no hice lo correcto… pero no volverá a pasar, no dejare que a mi hijo le pase algo así, lo protegeré, créeme Yuu, y también tomare mi responsabilidad con Yumeko. –Akira se acurruca más en su pecho cuando él aprieta el agarre.

Kanda se inclinó haciendo que sus labios queden cerca del oído.

- Yo no dejare que cometas más errores así, mucho menos con nuestro hijo. –le susurra en el oído, sintiéndola llorar con más ganas, sabe que la culpa la está atormentando, eso y las hormonas que la hacen más sensible, pero él simplemente no puede dejarle, la conoce, siempre la ha conocido, a pesar de todos sus defectos la ama y por eso se ha casado con ella y ha decidido formar una familia juntos.

**Continuará**

**O.O Yuu ya sabe lo que hizo Lavi, que hara? y lavi que hara? O.O**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	13. Por su bien

**Por su bien**

Lavi está sorprendido, tirando en el pasillo frente al departamento de su amiga, tocándose la mejilla hinchada y enrojecida en donde Kanda le acaba de dar un puñetazo.

No entiende lo que le paso mucho menos el motivo de su golpe razón por la que lo mira sorprendido, lo ve muy furioso, no entiende lo que pasa. Llego para recoger a Yumeko y nada más Kanda le abrió y lo golpeo.

- ¿Acaso un ataque de celos? –pregunta confundido.

Kanda se inclinó y lo tomo de las solapas, estrellándolo contra la pared y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. No entiende, está confundido, por eso no ha metido las manos.

- Eres un jodido enfermo. –Kanda lo mira con asco y repulsión.

Lavi frunce el ceño, no puede ser que él lo haya descubierto, la única forma que lo haga es que haya visto desnuda a Yumeko… ante la sola idea se mostró sombrío.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Oh claro que lo sabes jodida basura. –Kanda ante cada segundo muestra más asco al verlo. –vi tus asquerosas marcas en su cuerpo.

- ¿Viste su cuerpo? –Lavi se muestra más sombrío, la idea de que otro hombre haya visto su cuerpo le enfurece de sombre manera, está por golpearlo pero Kanda le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, evitando que lo golpee, destanteándolo.

Kanda lo soltó dejando que Lavi caiga al suelo, deslizándose por la pared, saliéndole mucha sangre de la nariz.

- ¡No soy un jodido enfermo como tú, estúpido bastardo! –le grita enfurecido. –es solo una niña!

- ¡Tú miraste su cuerpo! –le grita enfurecido, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Kanda lo esquivo haciendo que el puño le pase alado de la cara y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago doblándolo del dolor, haciéndolo caer de rodillas abrazándose el estómago, intentando recuperar el aire.

- Insisto, no soy un jodido enfermo asqueroso como tú. –Kanda se ve asqueado ante la razón del enfado de Lavi para con él, ¡es una niña!, jamás vería el cuerpo de una niña como ese desgraciado lo ve. –le mire su cuerpo como un médico mira a su paciente. –Kanda se pone en cuclillas a su lado y le alza el rostro al tomarlo de los cabellos, dejando ver como Lavi tiene toda la cara manchada de sangre. –ella enfermo y yo la revisaba… no todos vemos el cuerpo de una niña como tú, me das asco.

Lavi mentiría si dijera que esas palabras no le calaron, le hicieron sentir más monstruo de lo que se sentía, más culpable y más basura. Pero es más grande la preocupación por Yumeko, porque se la quiten, nadie se la quitara, es suya.

- Yumeko, ¿está bien? –necesita saberlo, él dijo que enfermo.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? Le dio temperatura por tu culpa… le has exigido mucho al cuerpo de una niña, le has hecho pasar a su cuerpo cosas que una niña no debe pasar, has corrompido el cuerpo de tu pequeña hermana al grado de hacerlo enfermar y debilitarse… ¿cómo te hace sentir eso? –le susurra sombrío cerca del oído.

Lavi ensancha su ojo, la respuesta a su pregunta es escoria… se siente un jodido desgraciado mal nacido, aun así… aun así nadie le puede quitar a su Yumeko, es de él, nadie la alejara.

- Vengo por mi hermana. –Lavi lo mira de reojo mostrándose serio.

- Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza. –Kanda lo mira con desprecio. –Yumeko de aquí no se ira… firmaras los papeles para que Akira y yo seamos sus tutores, ella se ira con nosotros de este país, no la volverás a ver… si tienes algo de remordimiento, o aunque sea un poco de amor por tu hermana la dejaras.

- No. –Lavi sonó sombrío. – ¡no firmare nada!

- ¡Agradece que no te he denunciado imbécil, estar en la cárcel es lo que menos mereces!

- ¡Nadie alejara a Yumeko de mí! –Lavi le da un codazo en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo tumbo y lo alejo, el golpe le ha partido el labio al peli-azul.

Lavi se pone de pie y entra al departamento corriendo.

- ¡Yumeko! –grita Lavi buscándola. – ¡Yumeko! –el pelirrojo entra al pasillo.

- ¡Onii-chan! –Yumeko sale corriendo de una de las habitaciones.

- ¡Espera Yumeko! –Akira sale corriendo atrás de ella, pero ambas se sorprenden al ver la sangre manchar el rostro de Lavi.

- Nos vamos. –Lavi ni miro a Akira, solo cargo a Yumeko, dispuesto a irse, nadie se la quitara, incluso Akira pudo notarle la pupila más dilatada, se le ve enloquecida la mirada.

- Lavi no estás bien, no te la lleves. –le dice seria Akira, mas Lavi le dio la espalda dejándole ver a Akira lo asustada que esta Yumeko.

Cuando Lavi volteo Kanda ya está frente a él, dispuesto a golpearlo pero al ver que trae en brazos a Yumeko se detuvo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella jodido enfermo! ¡No te la puedes llevar!

- ¡Es mi hermana, tú no me lo puedes impedir! –le grita enfurecido, pasando alado de Kanda que esta por seguirlo pero Akira lo toma del brazo haciendo que la mire con reproche.

- Yuu trae a Yumeko, podrían lastimarla.

- ¡Se la está llevando! –le grita enfurecido. – ¡está más en peligro a solas con él, sabes de lo que es capaz!

- Sí, pero si lo denunciamos a la policía ellos la mandaran a una casa hogar y ella sufrirá más estando sola con gente que no conoce. –la pelinegra se muestra seria. –él no la va a lastimar.

- Por favor, él la ha lastimado más que nadie.

- No le provoques más traumas de los que tendrá. Si te ve peleando con Lavi empeoraras las cosas e incluso la policía se podría involucrar. Lavi no se la va a entregar a nadie, pero si Yumeko ya no quiere estar con Lavi… —Akira aprieta los puños, siente que traiciona a su amigo, a quien es como un hermano para ella, pero lo que Lavi hizo está mal y ella debe tomar responsabilidad por no evitarlo. –solo cálmate, solucionaremos esto de forma inteligente. Te dije que me hare responsable y pienso cumplirlo. –Kanda le mantiene la mirada, algo debió ver en sus ojos que termino asintiendo, aun así no se siente tranquilo por haber dejado que Lavi se la llevara. –ven, vamos a limpiarte ese labio… no deja de sangrar. –la pelinegra lo toma de la mano y lo guía al baño y Kanda se deja llevar.

* * *

><p>Yumeko está muy asustada, su hermano está muy raro y tiene mucha sangre en el rostro. Su hermano le está dando miedo en este momento, por lo que no puede dejar de llorar de forma silenciosa, su hermano la está lastimando mucho, su hermano no es el mismo, su hermano da mucho miedo.<p>

La peli-azul esta en cuatro sobre el suelo de la sala, no trae sus interiores ni su pantalón. Lavi está atrás de ella de rodillas solo con la verga de afuera penetrando con brutalidad a su hermana, la penetra de forma desesperada y Yumeko cierra los ojos con fuerza asustada, adolorida, ese no es su hermano, es esa persona que se apodera de su hermano cuando la suele lastimar.

Lavi gruñe con fuerza, derramándose por completo dentro de ella y la abrazo, respirando agitado en su oído.

- Nadie te va alejar de mí, Yumeko. –le dice cariñoso en el oído, besándole la mejilla.

Yumeko lo mira de reojo, su hermano regreso, es el mismo, el que no le da miedo.

- Siempre solo seremos tú y yo… nos mudaremos a una casa para ti y para mí, solos tú y yo.

- ¿Y Akira-nee? ¿Yuu-nii?... ¿ya no los veré? –Yumeko la mira curiosa, Akira hablo con ella sobre ir a Estados Unidos, no sabe dónde queda eso pero ella dijo que si quería conocerlo y que lleven a su hermano también, pero Akira solo le sonrío.

- Solo seremos tú y yo. –Lavi aprieta más el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Desde que su hermano la recogió de casa de Akira, anda muy raro. Ayer no la dejo de abrazar y de jugar con ella al juego de los hermanos, jugo tanto con ella que le duele todo su cuerpo y le ha dejado muchas de esas marcas que le suele hacer cuando juegan. Hoy no la dejo ir a la escuela, y que bueno, siente que no puede ni levantarse de la cama, el cuerpo le duele y le pesa. Su hermano fue muy lindo y cariñoso, incluso le trajo de comer a la cama y la miro como si se culpara de algo, ella no sabe de qué se culpa.<p>

- Yume-chan tengo que hacer algunos recados… pórtate bien. –Lavi sentado en la cama alado de ella le besa la frente de forma amorosa. – ¿algún día me perdonaras? –pregunta dolido.

- ¿Por qué? –Yumeko lo mira curiosa, viendo esa mirada en su hermano, no le gusta verlo así, se ve tan triste y dolido.

Él solo le sonrío, se puso de pie y le revolvió el cabello.

* * *

><p>Cuando Akira abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Lavi que tiene gasas en su hinchada nariz y algunos moretones en la cara. Él le sonríe con tristeza.<p>

- Aléjala de mí. –le suplica, viéndose derrotado y se dejó caer de rodillas. –por favor Akira, aléjala de mí. –el pelirrojo abraza a su amiga dejando su cabeza en el vientre, pareciendo un niño asustado y perdido, sorprendiéndola es la primera vez que lo ve así. –dale algo de normalidad que yo le quite, dale un hogar y cuídale… pero aléjala de mí, le amo demasiado como para seguirle haciendo esto, pero por más que intento evitarlo no puedo, es como si algo se apoderara de mí y sé que soy yo, pero a la vez no, cuando regreso a mí mismo y veo lo que hice, aunque me arrepienta sé que no dejare de hacerle lo que le hago, entonces le engaño haciéndole creer que es un juego y ella… ella solo quiere verme feliz y entonces yo me siento más monstruo… te firmare lo que quieras, solo aléjala de mí, cuídale como cuidaras a tu hijo, quiérele como se debe quererle una hermana. –le suplica sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, ver como la dejo hoy tan adolorida, tan llena de chupetones y moretones por sus manos, ver que no se puede ni parar de la cama además saber que por su culpa se enfermó hace unos días lo lleno de dolor. –la amo tanto que ya no quiero dañarla más, y sabes que a mi lado seguirá dañada. Sálvala de mí antes de que me vuelva peor, de que mate por completo su inocencia. Por favor Akira.

- Me darás su custodia. –le dice seria, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver a alguien como Lavi así de derrotado, dolido y triste. Él solo asintió sin dejar de esconder su cara del vientre de ella, sin dejar de llorar como un niño pequeño. –no la volverás a ver Lavi, ni hablar con ella por teléfono o cualquier medio. –ella lo noto tensarse, después asentir.

Akira mira por sobre su hombro hacia atrás donde esta Kanda de pie teniendo los brazos cruzados y mostrándose serio. Ella sintió su mirada en ellos todo el tiempo, sabe que escucho todo, por como es Kanda sabe que no interfirió porque le impresiono al igual que ella ver a Lavi así, incluso el oírlo llorar. Kanda solo asintió moviendo suavemente la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Yumeko está acostada en su cama viendo la televisión, están transmitiendo su anime favorito. Solo lleva puesto un pijama infantil. Escucho la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada. Seguro su hermano llego, pero no la emociono, tal vez él quiere jugar de nuevo y le duele mucho el cuerpo, así que rápidamente se acostó y se tapó toda, apretando sus parpados, haciéndose la dormida.<p>

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió se tensó y apretó con más fuerza sus parpados.

- ¿Yumeko?

Al oír la voz de Akira abre los ojos, estando ella ahí su hermano no querrá jugar. Emocionada por eso se sentó de golpe, destapándose, pero gimió de dolor, le duele mucho sentarse.

- ¡Akira-nee! –exclama enérgica, volteándola a ver y noto como ella le sonríe, acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en la cama. – ¿te quedaras conmigo hoy? –pregunta esperanzada.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de irnos a Estados Unidos?

- ¡Si! ¡Quiero ir! –exclama emocionada.

- Pero Lavi no ira con nosotros… él se quedara aquí porque tiene que trabajar. Tú vivirás conmigo y con Yuu.

Yumeko frunce el ceño, ella no se quiere alejar de su hermano, lo quiere mucho, pero no quiere seguir jugando así con su hermano, a veces le gusta jugar así con él porque a él lo hace feliz y ella siente rico, pero a veces, como ayer no le gusta porque le duele, porque la lastima y la asusta. Ella le gustaría que Akira y Yuu vivan con ellos para que su hermano no juegue tanto con ella ese juego.

- ¿Onii-chan nos visitara? –pregunta esperanzada, ella quiere a su hermano, pero a la vez le asusta.

- Seguramente. –mintió sonriéndole levemente y Yumeko sonrío.

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? –pregunta emocionada.

- Ahora mismo, arregla tus cosas. Solo lo que te quieras llevar. –Akira le revuelve el cabello y Yumeko asintió. –Yuu nos está esperando en el auto.

- ¿Y onii-chan? –pregunta curiosa.

- Él tiene trabajo, no podría ir a despedirse de nosotros, pero me dijo que te dijera que te ama mucho, que llamara lo más pronto que le sea posible. –Akira amplía su sonrisa y Yumeko se deprimió, al menos quería despedirse de su hermano.

La peli-azul se puso de pie. Akira frunce el ceño al verla mostrar dolor, al verla cojear.

- _Los problemas vendrán cuando ella sepa lo que le has hecho Lavi. –_no puede evitar mostrar tristeza y culpa en la mirada.

Lavi está sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada, aspirando el aroma de Yumeko que queda en ella. La habitación está a oscuras. Y se está conteniendo mucho, para no ir tras ellos, para no traerla de regreso, no ha tomado ni una gota de alcohol, no cree poder controlarse si lo bebe.

Por eso Akira y Yuu se irán ese mismo día, para que él no cambie de opinión, y si lo hace no consiga detenerlos.

- _Es por su bien… ella estará mejor con ellos, yo solo la daño. Yo solo la daño, yo solo la daño… —_se repite una y otra vez, tratando de contenerse.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después:<p>

Adaptarse a una nueva escuela, en especial a un nuevo país donde hablan otro idioma fue muy difícil, pero ya lo está consiguiendo. Extraña mucho a su hermano, él no se ha comunicado con ella, y cada que le pregunta a Akira por él solo le dice que está muy ocupado. Intento llamarlo pero nadie contesta los teléfonos que tenia de él. Aunque ciertamente con el tiempo cada vez piensa menos de su hermano, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, aprender el idioma, ir al corriente en sus clases, incluso se metió a volibol en la escuela, cuando llega esta tan cansada que solo quiere dormir, eso ha ayudado que no piense mucho en su hermano.

Además vivir con Akira y Yuu es divertido. Akira a veces anda rara y Yuu le dice que es por el embarazo. A ella le gusta tocarle la barriga cuando le bebé patea y sabe que no es la única a Yuu también le gusta. Aunque Yuu sea un amargado la cuida, la protege, aunque es enojón y siempre la anda regañando. Akira es quien siempre la solapa para que Yuu no la regañe cuando hace una travesura,

Akira la consiente y le compra cosas. Le gusta vivir con ellos, lo siente más como una familia, más de lo que la sintió con su hermano… pensar en él la pone triste, porque él prometió llamarla pero tal parece que la olvido, por eso intenta no pensar mucho en él y lo ha ido consiguiendo gracias a las actividades que tiene en el día para distraerse.

Sí, no solo los estudios y el deporte la tienen ocupada, Yuu la obliga a tener responsabilidades dentro de la casa, así que tiene que ayudar ya sea ayudándole a Akira en la cena, limpiar su habitación y sacar la basura, esas son sus responsabilidades en casa, y le gusta, suelen ser las mismas que tenía cuando sus papis vivían.

Yumeko va saliendo de la escuela primaria vistiendo su uniforme, ha hecho algunas amigas y va saliendo junto con ellas, riendo de algunas cosas que sucedieron en el transcurso escolar.

Nada más salieron para tomar el autobús y ella vio a Yuu de pie recargado en su automóvil que esta atrás del autobús. Lo ve nervioso y fumando como locomotora.

- ¡Yuu-nii! –exclama corriendo hacia él, sin despedirse de sus amigas, nunca se le quitara lo enérgica.

- Súbete al auto. –ordena tirando el cigarro y yendo al lado del conductor.

- ¿Por qué viniste por mí? ¿Supiste mis buenas notas y me compraras lo que prometiste? –pregunta emocionada, ya estando en el auto abrochándose el cinturón.

- El bebé ya va a nacer. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de encender el automóvil.

Yumeko lo mira sorprendida, para después emocionarse, al fin nacerá el bebé. Ella ansia conocerlo desde hace muchos, la espera se le ha hecho muy larga.

* * *

><p>A Akira la acaban de pasar a cuarto. Está en la cama cargando un bulto envuelto en sabanas infantiles de color blanco con estampado de ositos amarillos. La pelinegra se le ve ojerosa y cansada, pero no puede dejar de mirar emocionada al bebé.<p>

Cuando la puerta es abierta alza la mirada viendo a Kanda que como siempre lo ve serio, aunque sabe que está ansioso por conocerle.

- Niña ¿ah? –fue lo primero que dijo caminando hacia ella, nada más nació el doctor le dijo el sexo.

- ¡Es muy bonita! –exclama orgullosa y emocionada.

Kanda se sienta alado de ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y con su otra mano destapa la cara de la niña para poder verla. Para Kanda fue la bebé más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, se enamoró perdidamente al instante que sus ojos la vieron. Es tan pequeñita que le despiertan protección en todo su ser, desearía encerrarla en una burbuja donde nada le pase. Ahí está dormidita, sonrosadita con esa maraña de pelo negro.

- Tiene tu nariz. –Kanda le acaricia la nariz con los nudillos, tan suave como si temiera romperla.

- Se parece a ambos… y cuando abra los ojos veremos de quien los saco. –Akira le sonríe.

Kanda le beso la cabeza a Akira, quien se recargo melosa con él, viéndose cansada y ninguno sin despegar sus ojos de su hija, es inexplicable lo que les hace sentir con solo verla.

- ¿Y Yumeko? –pregunta curiosa.

- Afuera. Le dije que si se porta bien la llevare a conocerla cuando la lleven a los cuneros.

- ¿No la dejaron entrar?

- No.

Akira sonríe divertida, seguro Yumeko hizo puchero por eso.

- ¿Cómo la llamaremos? –pregunta Kanda curioso.

- Hikari. –Akira sonríe de oreja a oreja y Kanda frunce el ceño.

- Genial, el nombre femenino de mi hermano. –dice rodando los ojos.

- Admítelo, le queda y lo sabes.

Kanda no dijo nada, aunque tiene que admitirlo, esa pequeña bola de carne se ha convertido en su luz.

* * *

><p>- ¡Quiero conocerla, quiero conocerla, quiero conocerla…!<p>

No deja de decirlo emocionada y enérgica mientras camina por los pasillos del hospital alado de Kanda a quien le jala la manga de la camisa.

- ¡Joder! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Vamos a que la conozcas, jodida enana molesta! –exclama ya harto.

- Estoy emocionada. –Yumeko pone sus puños frente a su boca y mueve las caderas de forma graciosa. – ¿es bonita? Si se parece a Akira-nee seguro lo es, si se parece a ti Yuu-nii lo único que importa es que esta sana. –de solo imaginarse a un bebé con la cara de Yuu le dieron escalofríos, será un bebé espeluznante.

A Kanda le da un tic nervioso en la ceja, esa mocosa sabe cómo exasperarlo, no le sorprende después de todo lleva sangre de ese estúpido.

- ¡Dime! ¿Es bonita? –pregunta impaciente.

- _Claro que lo es, es la cosa más hermosa que puede existir en este mundo de mortales. –_piensa orgulloso, sonriendo como todo padre que no ve nada más perfecto que su hijo.

Yumeko hace un puchero porque él no le responda. Pero al fin llegaron a donde están los cuneros. Yumeko corrió y pego su cara al vidrio, viéndose graciosa, y busco a Hikari, pero hay muchos bebés.

- ¿Cuál es Yuu-nii? –pregunta curiosa, volteándola a ver.

- Kanda Hikari. –Kanda apunta donde está el cunero de su hija, viéndola, no puede dejar de verla, no puede creer que Akira y él le hayan dado vida a la cosa más hermosa que ha visto, no puede creer que el fruto de su amor este ya ahí, que la pueda tocar y cargar.

Yumeko mira emocionada hacia donde apunta y sus ojos brillaron con más emoción.

- ¡Es muy bonita! –exclama emocionada, ella se encargara de chiflar a esa bribona, y a como es Kanda con Akira que le da todo lo que quiere con más razón él le ayudara a consentirla. Sabe que no es su hermana pero ella la tratara como una pequeña hermanita, la mimara y solapara en sus travesuras, incluso ya planea como sacarle más canas verdes a Kanda con ella.

**Continuará**

**:O lavi accedio que se la llevaran... dejara las cosas asi? se volverann a ver? como reaccionara yumeko cuando sepa que lo que hacia con su niichan no era un juego? estas y mas dudas se resolveran en los siguientes cap... jajajaja sone como telenovela**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**besos**

**kriss**


	14. Un bloqueo y una oportunidad

**Un bloqueo y una oportunidad más**

Ha pasado un año. La pequeña Hikari hace pocos días que cumplió el año de edad y Yumeko cuenta ya con diez años.

Yumeko viste su uniforme escolar, se ha hecho una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre sus mejillas. La peli-azul se encuentra de pie frente a la cuna de Hikari la cual está de pie apoyando sus manos en la cuna riéndose de las caras graciosas que le hace Yumeko.

La pequeña pelinegra lleva puesto un vestido tipo marinerita, su cabello lo trae recogido en dos coletas altas con un flequillo cayéndole en la frente. Tiene grandes ojos muy expresivos de color azul y sus facciones son una combinación de Kanda y Akira, su tono de piel es tan claro como el de su madre.

La habitación de Hikari está adornada de forma femenina e infantil, llena de juguetes de todo estilo. Kanda no estima gastos cuando de su pequeña niña se trata.

- Yumeko ¿ya estas lista?

La peli-azul voltea y la pequeña pelinegra mira emocionada a su mami, alzándole los brazos para que la cargue.

En la entrada esta Akira con su vista en la pañalera que cuelga en su hombro derecho, verificando sino se le olvido nada. La pelinegra no ha cambiado nada, su cabello lo trae recogido en una trenza de lado, cayéndole algunos mechones en las mejillas. Viste unos jeans ajustados, no lleva maquillaje y su blusa es blanca; es de mangas largas con un escote en "V".

- ¡Solo voy por mis libros! –exclama enérgica, saliendo de ahí corriendo, pasando alado de Akira.

- Nunca se le quito lo enérgica, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía. –comenta para sí misma viendo por donde se fue.

Akira quita su vista posándola en su hija que le extiende los brazos teniendo un puchero al verse ignorada, divirtiéndola, es como su padre, si la ignoran se enoja. Así que se acercó y la tomo en brazos.

* * *

><p>Kanda está en la sala de la casa, terminando de acomodarse la corbata. El peli-azul no ha cambiado en nada tampoco, y su cabello lo sigue manteniendo corto, al ser doctor y en América no es bien visto traer el cabello corto, y aunque se acostumbró a veces extraña el traerlo largo y no es para más, duro años manteniéndolo largo, cosa que por cierto trajo mucho bullying por los que se decían sus amigos.<p>

Al oír unos pasos ve a Yumeko corriendo teniendo en sus hombros colgando su mochila.

- No corras dentro de la casa… ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? –le dice con severidad.

- ¡Cerca del millón! –Yumeko salta frente a él y le sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¡auch! –exclama sobándose la frente que le quedo roja gracias al pericazo que Kanda le dio.

- A ver si sigues con esa sonrisa el día que te caigas y te cortes con lo que seguro romperás. –le dice con reproche pero alza su mirada al oír unos pasos viendo a Akira entrar a la sala teniendo en brazos a Hikari.

- ¡Akira-nee, Yuu-nii comete maltrato infantil en mi contra! –se queja volteándola a ver haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Yuu no te quejes si termina acusándote con servicio a menores. –comenta divertida, acercándose a Kanda que rodo los ojos, desde que a Yumeko le enseñaron lo del maltrato infantil en la escuela y que debe acusarlo si es víctima de ello no deja de joder con eso. –adelántate al auto, Yumeko. –en un gesto cariñoso le revuelve el cabello.

- ¡No me despeines, disminuirás mi hermosura! –exclama indignada.

- Hacerte más fea es imposible, serias una abominación. –Kanda le sonríe burlón.

- ¡Feo tú, es bueno que Hika-chan se parezca más a Akira-nee! –Yumeko le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil para después correr hacia afuera y subirse al automóvil de Akira antes de que Yuu le dé otro de sus dolorosos pericazos.

- Enserio que parecen hermanos. –comenta divertida, deteniéndose frente a él y Kanda la mira indignado.

- Me daría un balazo si esa enana llevara mi sangre. –dice más indignado divirtiéndola.

- ¿Llegaras tarde? –Hikari estira sus manos hacia su padre, dándole golpecitos en la boca y Kanda simulo morderle una de sus manos, solo apretándola en sus labios, divirtiéndola y haciéndola que quite sus manos.

- Tal vez llegue a las nueve sino hay inconvenientes… pero tendré un par de horas libres a eso de la una, paso por ti para ir a comer. –Akira asintió.

- Venga Hikari, despídete de papi. –la pelinegra le sonríe a su hija que se alzó a la vez que Kanda se inclina dejando que su hija le bese la mejilla, para después él darle un beso en los labios a Akira, algo fogoso que hace que Hikari les dé palmadas en las mejillas, no le gusta cuando sus papis la ignoran.

Kanda y Akira sonríen en medio del beso antes de separarse, a la pequeña bribona no le gusta ser ignorada y lo saben, eso los divierte.

* * *

><p>Yumeko está sentada en su pupitre viéndose adormilada, y es que las clases de matemáticas son aburridas e incompresibles para ella… eso y que anoche se durmió tarde viendo un anime, pero que de eso no se entere Yuu o la reñirá y le quitara su laptop castigándola nuevamente, es cruel, la última vez que la castigo así le quito la laptop, celular, videojuegos y televisión por una semana, casi muere del aburrimiento. Y la castigo cruelmente solo porque le rayo un poquito el automóvil con la bicicleta, fue un rayoncito como de cincuenta centímetros, igual ya lo pinto, ya ni se ve… Yuu es un espartano castigador.<p>

Pero eso no importa, ya termino la clase de matemáticas y ella ya no morirá de aburrimiento, al menos por lo que resta del día hasta que tenga que hacer su tarea de matemáticas… ha oído por ahí que un chico de la escuela te hace las tareas por cierta cantidad de dinero, le pedirá que le haga la de matemáticas no importa si le tenga que dar todo lo que le dan por su domingo.

- Bien chicos, hoy tomaremos el tema sobre educación sexual. –dice la maestra sonriéndoles amigable.

* * *

><p>Akira va saliendo de la guardería, acaba de ir a recoger a Hikari y como la guardería la cierran a las tres y ella sale de trabajar a las cinco se la llevara al consultorio con ella, su secretaria le ayuda a cuidarla. Subió a la pelinegra al haciendo de atrás, acomodándola bien en su asiento para bebé y nada más termino su celular sonó por lo que se enderezo para contestar, extrañándose al ver que es el número de la escuela de Yumeko.<p>

- _Espero que no hayas echo una de las tuyas Yumeko. –_Akira sonríe nerviosa, recordando que la última vez que le llamaron de la escuela fue porque Yumeko hizo una protesta para que quiten matemáticas de las clases. – ¿Si? –Akira borro su sonrisa, y la preocupación marco su rostro.

* * *

><p>Por los pasillos de la escuela va caminando Akira apresurada, teniendo a Hikari en brazos. A su lado va la directora.<p>

- Nadie sabe lo que paso. De pronto salió corriendo de la clase y la encontraron en el baño manchada de vómito, no reacciona por más que le hablamos, no quiere que nadie la toque, está en una especie de shock. –le va explicando la directora mientras se dirigen al baño. –se puso así a mediación de la clase de ciencias naturales, les estaban dando el tema de la sexualidad…

Akira se detuvo de golpe y la directora la imito, al ver su reacción frunce el ceño.

- ¿Acaso Yumeko sufrió abuso sexual? Si es así tengo que informarlo a…

- Fue antes de venir a América. –informa seria Akira, ahí son muy especiales con esos temas, no quiere que hagan más grande el problema. –por eso mi esposo y yo no la trajimos aquí con nosotros…

- ¡Debió infórmanos para tomar medidas! –exclama alzando la voz sobresaltando a Hikari.

- Quería que tuviera su vida lo más normal que pudiera antes de enfrentar la realidad. –le dice seria Akira, fulminándola con la mirada. –yo me haré cargo de esto.

- Tendría que llamar a…

- Llama a quien se te pegue la puta gana. Yo sé cómo tratarla. –Akira continúa su camino y la directora indignada la sigue.

* * *

><p>En un cubículo del baño esta Yumeko con la mirada perdida, abrazando sus piernas, meciéndose mientras de sus ojos no dejan de salir lágrimas. Su cara tanto como su ropa y zapatos están manchados de vomito. Frente a ella mirándola sin saber que hacer esta la maestra. Cuando la puerta se abre ambas se sobresaltan, Yumeko mas, incluso se tuyo.<p>

La maestra voltea viendo a Akira junto con la directora.

- Me acerco y grita, no sé qué hacer. –dice acongojada la maestra y Akira solo asintió, entregándole a Hikari, para después acercarse a Yumeko con absoluto cuidado, colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

- Yumeko. –la llama con suavidad, alzándole la vista.

La mirada de Yumeko se topa con la de Akira.

- Me dijo que era un juego entre hermanos. –más lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y Akira mostro tristeza al ver el dolor en sus ojos, sabe que se siente asqueada y traicionada, por eso no quería tratarla, quería que ella no enfrentara la realidad hasta que fuera necesario, darle más tiempo para disfrutar. –yo… yo no sabía… yo… yo hice cosas malas y sucias que no hacen los hermanos…

A Yumeko le dieron arcadas, y se inclinó devolviendo lo que le queda del estómago, solo vomito liquido transparente donde ya no le queda nada en el estómago para vomitar.

Akira le acaricia la espalda mientras Yumeko sigue teniendo arcadas, se siente sucia y asqueada. Cuando Yumeko alza su rostro Akira le limpia la cara con la manga de su blusa.

- Tú no sabías lo que hacías, tú no hiciste nada malo. –Akira la mira de forma penetrante a los ojos. –no tienes culpa de nada. –llorando con más ganas Yumeko se tiro a sus brazos, llorando descontroladamente, abrazándola con fuerza y Akira respondió el abrazo.

La directora y maestra que fueron meras espectadoras se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, y solo se quedaron observando sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Viéndose cansada Akira sale de la habitación de Yumeko, ella no dejo de llorar en todo el día, la estuvo abrazando todo el tiempo. Sabe que ahorita no quiere hablar, son tantas cosas las que seguro siente que solo quería llorar y descargarse.<p>

Camina hacia la sala viendo a Kanda sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión a un volumen muy bajo y teniendo en brazos a su hija que está completamente dormida.

- ¿Cómo sigue? –Kanda la mira serio, volteándola a ver al oír sus pasos, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta sentarse alado de él.

- Se quedó dormida mientras lloraba… no sé si vuelva a ser la misma. Se siente traicionada porque la persona en quien tanto confió y tanto quiere la engaño haciéndola hacer esas cosas. Se siente asqueada a si misma porque sabe que eso no se hace entre hermanos, entre más sentimientos, ninguno positivo… sabía que esto pasaría algún día, pero quería que demorara más, no me gusta verla así. –Akira apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Kanda ha fruncido el ceño, él tampoco quería que llegara ese día. El solo hecho de que ya no vera a la revoltosa y enérgica mocosa le hace enfurecerse y con ganas de ir a Japón y golpear a Lavi hasta matarlo.

- Mañana no iré a trabajar, me quedare con ella… no va a querer estar sola por un tiempo, así que pediré algunos días. Ya viste que ni a ti dejo acercártele… no creo de hecho que confié ya en ningún hombre.

Kanda aprieta con más fuerza los puños, por culpa de Lavi, Yumeko ya no confiara ni en él, ya no tendrá sus infantiles peleas, su furia aumento, ha estado controlándose para no asustar a Hikari, pero desde que vio a Yumeko e intento entrar a la habitación, ver como lo vio con miedo y grito le revolvió el estómago, ver cómo le teme ahora.

- Traes vomito en la blusa. –Kanda intenta distraerse con otra cosa, viéndole las mangas.

- Solo bañe a Yumeko, no me bañe yo porque no quería quedarse ni un momento a solas. –Akira mira distraída sus mangas.

- Tampoco has cenado nada.

- No tengo hambre, me baño y me duermo.

- Al menos come algo ligero. –le dice serio y Akira suspiro con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Apenas son las siete de la mañana. Kanda se acaba de despertar, sale del baño solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama y su pelo esta alborotado, necesita algo de café, anoche no pudo dormir por estar preocupado por Yumeko, aunque no lo demuestre lo está.<p>

Empezó a oír risas infantiles, curioso sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de su hija, esa pequeñaja le encanta madrugar. Abre la puerta viendo a Yumeko y Hikari en el suelo riendo mientras juegan con algunos juguetes de Hikari, más que nada Yumeko hace voces raras con un peluche hacia Hikari, haciéndolas reír.

Se extrañó, se supone Yumeko debería estar diferente, pero Yumeko se está comportando igual que antes de lo de ayer.

Hikari diviso a su padre y balbuceando estiro sus brazos hacia él haciendo que Yumeko voltee. Kanda no sabe cómo reaccionar, Yumeko lo ha visto tal vez grite o se ponga como ayer, asustando a Hikari y a su vez haciéndola recodar.

- ¡Buenos días Yuu-nii! ¿Puedo desayunar cereal de frutillas y pastelillos? –pregunta sonriendo bobalicona.

Kanda se extrañó aún más, eso es raro. Yumeko se comporta como si nada, tal vez lo de ayer no paso, tal vez él solo alucino, tal vez… ¡mierda! Tiene que ir por Akira.

- Espera aquí enana. –aparentando que no está impactado sale de la habitación.

Yumeko se encoge de hombros y regresa su vista a Hikari que trae puchero porque su papi no la pelo.

Unos minutos después entrar Akira a la habitación solo vistiendo una playera de Kanda y sus bragas, siendo seguida por Kanda. Ambas infantes voltean y Hikari alza sus manos, espera que esta vez su mami si le hagan caso.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar. –Kanda toma en brazos a su hija.

Cuando Yumeko está por ponerse de pie, tiene hambre también y sino tomo el desayuno por su cuenta es porque Kanda le escondió los cereales y pastelillos porque solo quiere comer eso a todas horas, pero no es su culpa, son sus favoritos, no le importa que la amenace con que le darán caries.

- Espera Yumeko, me gustaría hablar contigo. –la pelinegra se sienta frente a ella y Yumeko se vuelve a acomodar en el suelo, estilo indio como estaba sentada, mirándola curiosa, no recuerda haber hecho algo malo. – ¿Estás bien? –pregunta curiosa.

- Si. –Yumeko la mira extrañada, Akira la ve preocupada y no entiende porque.

- ¿Recuerdas que hiciste ayer?

- Mmm… más o menos. –comenta pensativa, no se va a acordar de todo lo que hizo, aunque prácticamente hizo lo mismo que todos los miércoles.

- Yumeko… ¿recuerdas la clase de sexualidad? –pregunta seria.

- ¡Asco! ¡Jamás me casare! ¡No puedo creer que tú y Yuu-nii hagan eso! –exclama asqueada y apuntándolos de forma acusadora.

Akira frunce el ceño.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Lavi?

Akira frunce más el ceño al verla pensativa como intentando ubicar el nombre, no debería reaccionar así menos con Lavi.

- ¿Conozco a un Lavi? –pregunta confundida y Akira puede ver que no finge, se ve claramente que no sabe de quién habla.

- Yumeko ¿sabes que tus padres se murieron?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Son raras tus preguntas. –Yumeko frunce el ceño, no le gusta hablar de sus padres, recordar que ya no están con ella.

- Solo una más… ¿Qué recuerdas después que tus padres murieron?

- Tú lo sabes, no entiendo porque quieres que yo te lo diga. –Yumeko frunce más el ceño, no entiende lo que pasa.

- Es que ayer te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, quiero ver si no te afecto. –Akira le sonríe transmitiéndole confianza y ahora la peli-azul entiende porque le duele la cabeza desde que despertó, aunque se siente más que nada a ese dolor de cuando lloro mucho por la muerte de sus padres.

- Cuando mis padres murieron me fui a vivir contigo y Yuu-nii, desde entonces hemos vivido juntos. –Yumeko le sonríe amigable, ellos son su única familia, con ellos ha vivido momentos felices, Yuu es como un hermano mayor al igual que Akira y Hikari es como su pequeña hermanita.

- Todo bien. Ese golpe no te afecto. –Akira le sonríe amigable, revolviéndole el cabello. –no te preocupes no le diré a Yuu que te caíste por correr dentro de la casa. –Akira le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice.

- No recuerdo cuando me caí… ¿es malo? –Yumeko la mira acongojada.

- No, te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza, es normal. –Akira no borra su sonrisa.

- Con razón me duele la cabeza.

- Ahorita te daré una pastilla… iré a ayudar a Yuu con el desayuno.

- ¡Quiero pastelillos! –exclama enérgica.

- Te pasare algunos a escondidas de Yuu. –Akira le vuelve a guiñar un ojo y Yumeko se muestra emocionada, adora que Akira siempre la solape.

* * *

><p>Akira entro a la cocina seguida de Yumeko que al instante se puso a acomodar la mesa, muere de hambre. Mientras Hikari está en su periquera jugando con su cuchara de plástico, golpeándola en la periquera.<p>

Kanda nada más vio a Akira, y la llevo disimuladamente fuera de la cocina.

- ¿Y? –Kanda la mira serio.

- Es extraño… ella bloqueo a Lavi completamente. No recuerda ni quien es, nada de él. Para ella ha vivido con nosotros desde que murieron sus padres. No sabe quién es Lavi y no recuerda nada de lo que es él… como medio de protección ella bloqueo todo lo que tiene que ver con Lavi y lo remplazo con recuerdos falsos.

- Eso es bueno ¿no? –Kanda la mira seria, para él es buenísimo, que Yumeko olvide a Lavi, para empezar ella jamás debió haberlo conocido, solo así su vida sería normal y ella podría ser feliz, aunque no lo demuestre quiere a esa pequeñaja como una hermana.

- Es bueno, pero no sé cuánto dure Yuu… ella podría desbloquearlo al ver algo, como no puede recordarlo nunca…

- Que ella tenga una vida normal el más tiempo posible. –le informa serio y Akira asintió, ella está de acuerdo con eso.

- Lavi ya no está en su vida, eso es ventaja.

- La cambiaremos de escuela, no quiero nada que la haga recordar. –Kanda se muestra serio, si ella no recuerda será feliz, podrá vivir como una niña normal.

- Estoy de acuerdo, hablare con la directora.

Kanda asintió y así ambos regresaron a la cocina viendo a ambas niñas jugar con los cubiertos simulando una batería. A Kanda le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, son tan escandalosas que le provocaran jaqueca y Akira ríe entre dientes, ver a Yumeko normal como siempre le gusta, no quiere volver a verla como ayer.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años después:<p>

En la cocina esta Akira de pie frente a la mesa preparándose una tostada con mantequilla. Su cabello esta mojado, se le hizo algo tarde por eso solo preparo tostadas para desayunar. Viste una falta de corte recto en color blanca, ceñida, llegándole a mediación de las rodillas, teniendo una abertura de unos cinco en el costado izquierdo. Un bustier de color negro, con escote en forma de corazón y encima un saco a juego con la falda que se le ciñe.

Corriendo entra a la cocina una adolecente de catorce años, cabello azul, largo y lacio cayéndole en cascada en la espalda. Facciones hermosas pero aun infantiles. Su cuerpo apenas muestra seña de que se le están definiendo sus curvas. Trae unos audífonos grandes de color morados colgando en el cuello. Viste unos jeans desgastados e incluso rotos de las rodillas. Una blusa negra ceñida con el estampado enfrente de una banda de rock, encima trae una chamarra de mezclilla abierta.

- ¡Gracias! –exclama pasando atrás de Akira arrebatándole la tostada.

- ¡Esa era mía, prepárate la tuya Yumeko! –le grita indignada.

- ¡Te espero en el automóvil, no tardes que ya vamos atrasadas!

La oye gritar desde afuera y Akira entrecierra los ojos, se vengara. Resignada a prepararse otra tostada tan rica como la que estaba haciendo. Esta tan concentrada preparando su tostada, como si no se le hiciera tarde y se sobresalta al sentir unos brazos en la cintura y unos húmedos labios en el cuello.

- ¿A qué horas llegaras? –le pregunta ronco, dándole provocativos besos en lo largo del cuello y Akira lo inclina dándole más acceso.

Kanda solo trae puesta una sudadera verde seco y un pantalón deportivo gris, su cabello esta alborotado. Tiene el día libre así que se quedara en casa.

- A más tardar a las dos… no tengo muchas citas. –en su tono de voz se nota que está disfrutando los besos y caricias de Kanda, si sigue así terminara llegando más tarde aún o de plano no ira.

- Perfecto. Te quiero coger toda la tarde. –Kanda le muerde el cuello, sacándole un jadeo y Akira se le hizo agua la boca antojándosele lo que promete.

Yuu ya planeo todo para que ellos dos tengan la casa para ellos solos gran parte de la tarde, lo que lo hace sonreír de formar torcida.

El sonido del claxon sonando con insistencia los saca de su burbuja cachonda.

- La mato. –dice sombrío, separándose de Akira y Yumeko sigue tocando el claxon como si fuera un juguete.

- Igual ya me tengo que ir, se hace tarde. –Akira lo toma del brazo deteniéndolo, si Yuu se va a intentar matar a Yumeko ya estuvo que no ira a trabajar y tiene pacientes que atender. –Hikari aún está dormida… se le paso el refriado, pero no quise mandarla hoy al prescolar. Hoy termina su tratamiento, así que te encargo le des sus medicamentos.

Kanda asintió, Akira le tomo las mejillas obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella mientras se pone de puntitas dándole en los labios un apasionado beso que él respondió de la misma forma.

- Muero por regresar pronto. –le dice provocativa, mordiéndole el labio de forma fogosa, sacándole un gruñido. –me voy o los vecinos terminaran demandándonos de nuevo por culpa de la ruidosa Yumeko. –Akira sonriendo divertida le da un beso de pico y da media vuelta, pero jadea a la vez que se oye un fuerte golpe cuando Kanda le dio una nalgada.

Akira voltea mirándolo con reproche y Kanda le sonríe con mofa. Prometiendo venganza con la mirada Akira se retira y es que se le hace ya tarde, además que sino calla a Yumeko que no deja de tocar el claxon otra vez vendrá la policía gracias a que los vecinos se quejan ante el ruido, si, Yumeko ya lo consiguió una vez poniendo su música a todo volumen una noche que ella y Yuu se fueron a un hotel a tener algo más de intimidad.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Hikari está sentada en la silla del comedor, desayunando lo que su papi le preparo: unos panqueques con caritas dibujadas con maple que a ella tanto le gustan. Aunque su papi no sea muy tierno siempre le prepara los panqueques con caritas como a ella le gustan.<p>

La pequeña pelinegra cuenta ya con cinco años de edad, su cabello negro y lacio lo tiene largo, debido a que se acaba de levantar lo trae todo revuelto y su papi nunca la peina, una vez lo intento y le hizo un peinado de nido de pájaros, desde ahí ella ya no quiere que la peine. Lleva puesta su pijama de lana blanca con dibujos de ovejitas y sus pantuflas de peluche con forma de perro.

Sosteniendo su vaso con juguito se le queda viendo a su papi, que trae puestos sus lentes, sosteniendo con una mano el periódico y con la otra come de sus panqueques sin caritas. Hikari no puede apartar sus grandes ojos de su papi.

- ¿Qué pasa Hikari? –pregunta sin verla, ha sentido que su hija no ha dejado de verlo en un buen rato.

- Papi, Yu-chan dice que eres feo. –a Kanda le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. – pero por más que te veo no logro verte feo... ¿por qué? –pregunta muy curiosa.

- Porque no estas ciega como la enana. –le dice serio aun con su vista en el periódico, sintiendo como su pecho se infla de orgullo y su ego sube de sobremanera al saber que su niña lo ve como un hombre apuesto.

Hikari asintió con compresión, aunque no entendió del todo.

- Papi.

Kanda la mira de reojo, ha notado ese tonito que suele usar cuando anda de curiosa, si, su hija anda en la edad en la que pregunta por todo.

- ¿Cuándo tenga novio será tan guapo como tú?

La expresión de Kanda se vuelve sombría al igual que su aura y sus manos aprietan con fuerza lo que sostiene, incluso el tenedor se dobló. Hikari no se asustó, es normal ver a su papi así.

- Tú jamás tendrás novio. –le dice espeluznante.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta realmente curiosa, ella vio en la novela que ve Yumeko que las chicas tienen novio, Yumeko habla de papotes que le gustan y que serán sus novios… aún no sabe lo que son papotes pero Yumeko así los llama.

- Porque yo lo digo. –le dice más sombrío y sonando amenazante, antes muerto que permitir que su niña, su bebita, la niña de sus ojos tenga novio, matara a cualquier cabrón que intente si quiera cortejarla.

- ¿Y porque lo dices? –Hikari inclina a un lado su cabeza haciéndole ver más linda al reflejar confusión en su rostro.

- Porque sí.

Hikari frunce el ceño, no gustándole esa respuesta porque no le aclaro nada, después se puso pensativa, en la escuela le enseñaron a siempre obedecer a sus papis, si su papi dice que así tiene que ser así será.

- ¿Ni siquiera los paopotes pueden ser mis novios? –pregunta curiosa, es injusto que solo Yumeko pueda tener papotes novios… insisto, no sabe que es, pero si Yumeko los quiere con esa cara que pone es porque han de ser ricos… si, sospecha de comida, es que papotes le suena a papas, así que debe ser algo parecido.

El aura sombría de Kanda aumento, su expresión se ve incluso demoniaca. Solo le faltan cuernos y cola para parecer un aterrador demonio.

- _Jodida enana… solo tú podrías mal influenciar a mi bebita. –_Kanda se encargara de darle una lección a Yumeko. –Hikari ¿sabes que son papotes? –pregunta sombrío.

- No. –responde negando también con su cabecita.

- Son monstruos que se tragan a las niñas bonitas como tú. –le dice de forma espeluznante y sonriendo demoniaco.

Hikari ensancha los ojos sorprendida, se imaginó a una enorme papa color verde radioactiva con pelo de víboras, ojos y dientes de demonio, sonriéndole tétrica, eso la asusto, no entiende como a Yumeko le pueden gustar los papotes, se la pueden tragar.

- ¿Aun quieres un papote como novio? –pregunta tétrico y Hikari niega rápidamente, sacándole una sonrisa satisfecha a Kanda. –perfecto… ahora ¿quieres ir a ver hoy esa película de la que hablabas? –Kanda le sonríe levemente.

- ¡Si! –exclama animada.

- Cuando venga la enana le pides que te lleve, les daré dinero para que vayan al cine.

- ¡Si! –exclama más emocionada, su papi es único, siempre le da todo lo que quiere.

Kanda sonríe de forma pervertida, tendrá toda la tarde para él y para Akira con la casa para ellos solos.

Hikari se dispuso a seguir comiendo, se portara bien comiéndose todo para que su papi vea lo buena niña que es y le siga consintiendo, pero cuando movió su brazo tumbo su juguito haciendo que todo el líquido le caiga encima, por lo que culpable alza la mirada hacia su papi que la mira resignado.

- Ve a cambiarte o te enfermaras de nuevo.

Hikari asintió, bajándose de la silla de un brinco para correr a cambiarse, no se quiere enfermar de nuevo o le pondrán esas dolorosas inyecciones.

* * *

><p>Yumeko abre la puerta del porche de su casa, teniendo los audífonos cubriéndole los oídos oyendo la música a tal volumen que Kanda a cada rato le dice que se quedara sorda.<p>

- _No es mi culpa que no me hayan dejado entrar por llegar tarde. Fue culpa de Akira-nee por llevarme tarde, así que Yuu-nii no me puede regañar… genial, dormiré más tiempo, amo faltar a la escuela. –_Yumeko sonríe bobalicona mientras se detiene frente a la puerta y busca la llave para abrir la puerta de la casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Hikari? –Kanda abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija, algo preocupado, ya demoro mucho cambiándose, pero se detiene en la entrada no sabiendo si reír o mostrarse incrédulo al ver como su hija intenta zafarse la playera de la pijama, estirándola y no consiguiéndolo, tapándole la blusa la cara y estando en calzones.<p>

- ¡No puedo papi! –exclama enojada, por más que lo intenta la mugrosa prenda no sale.

Kanda divertido se acerca, colocándose frente al costado de la cama donde su hija se encuentra de pie.

- ¡Se hizo chiquita papi, no sale! –exclama frustrada y desesperada.

- Creo que más bien olvidaste desabrocharla. –le dice divertido, bajándole la prenda y comenzando a desabrochársela.

Hikari se sonroja, olvido ese pequeño detalle, con razón no salía, pero no es su culpa, odia la ropa con botones por eso ese tipo de ropa su mami siempre se la pone y se la quita.

* * *

><p>Yumeko termino de subir las escaleras, camina por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación y cuando pasa por la de Hikari ve a Kanda desabrochándole la blusa de pijama con Hikari teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. Yumeko se detuvo de golpe justo cuando a su cabeza vinieron imágenes de un hombre de cabello rojo desvistiéndola en la noche, quitándole su pijama mientras la mira con un brillo lleno de morbo en ese ojo color jade.<p>

- _Onii-chan quiere jugar Yume-chan… a onii-chan le gusta jugar con Yume-chan… será nuestro secreto… Yume-chan tócate como te enseñe, tócate para onii-chan… Yume-chan lame el pipi de onii-chan como tanto le gusta…_

Yumeko no puede dejar de oír su voz que ha opacado el sonido de su música, se ve a ella sonrojada o llorando, a ella lamiéndole el pene a ese hombre, a ella tocándose mientras él la observa con más morbo mientras se masturba, a él penetrándola siendo ella solo una niña.

- ¡Déjala! –grita haciendo que ambos volteen viéndola llorando mostrando horror en la mirada.

Yumeko entra corriendo a la habitación, empujando a Yuu que esta destanteado y carga a Hikari, para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Yumeko! –Kanda sale atrás de ella viéndola encerrarse en la habitación, oyendo como le pone seguro. – ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué estás en casa a estas horas? ¡Deberías estar en la escuela! –le grita estando fuerte a la puerta, tocándola con fuerza.

- ¡Vete! ¡No la vas a tocar, pervertido! ¡Yo la protegeré!

Kanda deja su puño en el aire viéndose sorprendido. Intento calmarse.

- ¡Yumeko…!

- ¡Vete jodido enfermo, no abusaras más de ella! ¡Ella no sabe lo que le haces y yo no dejare que se lo sigas haciendo!

- Yu-chan, ¿qué pasa?

Kanda frunce el ceño, nota lo asustada que esta su hija, seguramente al ver como esta Yumeko, si él con solo oírla se preocupa y ella se encerró con Hikari.

- Yumeko solo cálmate, estas asustando a Hikari. –le pide más calmado, pegándose un poco más a la puerta.

- ¡Tú eres el que la asusta maldito enfermo! ¡Ella está asustada por lo que le haces aun así hace lo que le pides porque quiere que juegues con ella, porque no quiere que la abandones como sus papis!

Kanda no necesita ser psicólogo para darse cuenta que Yumeko está viéndose en Hikari.

- ¡Acércate a ella y te matare!

- Yu-chan.

Kanda se mordió la lengua al oír a su hija muy asustada y al borde del llanto, seguro esta confundida y temerosa al ver a Yumeko así. No sabe qué hacer, que decir ni cómo actuar… no queriendo complicar más las cosas se aleja de la habitación, sacando su celular para llamar a Akira, tal vez a ella si le abra la puerta.

* * *

><p>En la habitación esta Yumeko sentada en el suelo, con Hikari de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, a la cual abraza mientras se mece sin dejar de llorar y apretando fuerte el abrazo.<p>

- Yu-chan. –la llama confundida y temerosa Hikari, nunca la ha visto así, gritando de esa forma o llorando, Yumeko siempre sonríe y juega con ella. –Yu-chan. –la llama empezando a llorar asustada.

- No llores, yo te voy a proteger… te protegeré, te protegeré, te protegeré… —Yumeko no deja de mecerse ni de repetir eso, apretando más el abrazo, asustando más a Hikari.

* * *

><p>Apenas Akira se bajó del automóvil y Kanda la abordo, está muy preocupado porque Yumeko se haya encerrado en el estado que esta con Hikari.<p>

- Tardaste. –le dice molesto.

- Llegue lo más rápido que pude… ¿Qué paso? –Akira lo mira preocupada, es la primera vez que lo ve así.

- No sé. –Kanda se pasa una mano por el cabello viéndose frustrado. –pensé ella lo había bloqueado.

- Lo hizo. –asegura. –dime lo que paso exactamente Yuu. –le pide mirándolo seria.

- Estaba ayudando a Hikari a quitarse la pijama… ella entro gritando estupideces, la cargo y la metió a la habitación con ella… por lo que me dijo es como si se viera a ella en Hikari, no sé, habla de ella pero refiriéndose a Hikari… Akira tu sabes que yo no le haría eso a mi propia hija, es enfermo… es…

Akira le acaricia el rostro intentándolo calmar, y sonriéndole levemente.

- Lo se Yuu, no tienes ni que decirlo. Sé cuánto amas a Hikari y que serias incapaz de hacerle algo así. –Akira no borra su sonrisa y Kanda le mantiene la mirada. –El simple hecho de ver que ayudabas a Hikari a quitarse el pijama seguro le trajo a Yumeko recuerdos de lo que paso.

- No es solo eso, el simple hecho de que piense que yo sería capaz de hacerle eso a mi propia hija es enfermo, desagradable… —Kanda no sabe cómo explicarse, se siente asqueado ante la sola idea de que a alguien le pase por la cabeza que él le haría algo así a su propia hija.

- Yuu, Yumeko no piensa que le haces eso a Hikari, nadie si quiera le pasa por la cabeza. Ella está confundiendo la realidad con sus recuerdos. –Akira se pone de puntitas y le da un suave beso en los labios en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

* * *

><p>Yumeko sigue en la misma posición, sin soltar a la pequeña pelinegra a la cual no le deja de susurrar que la protegerá.<p>

- ¿Yumeko?

Ambas miran hacia la puerta, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

- ¿Me podrías abrir?

Yumeko se puso rápidamente de pie, soltando a Hikari que se quedó de rodillas en el suelo limpiándose las lágrimas con sus puños. Nada más abrió la puerta y abraza a Akira, llorando con más sentimiento.

- ¡La protegí Akira-nee, él no jugara más con ella a ese juego sucio que los hermanos no deben jugar! –exclama apretando el abrazo, llorando como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Mami! –Hikari corre hacia su madre abrazándola de las piernas llorando también.

Yumeko se separa rápidamente, mirando a Akira y a Hikari una y otra vez, no entendiendo porque la llamo mami, sus papis murieron, la niña está sola, solo esta su hermano que la engaña para que juegue con él desnudos…

- ¡Mami Yu-chan dice cosas raras y me preocupa, no deja de llorar! –Hikari alza su rostro bañado en lágrimas mirando a su madre.

Yumeko ensancha los ojos como si la realidad la hubiera golpeado, haciéndola caer de rodillas y que se revuelva el cabello desesperada sin dejar de llorar con mucho sentimiento.

- Yumeko estará bien, ahora ve con papi que te está esperando abajo para llevarte al cine, así que déjame hablar con Yumeko. –Akira se inclina para quedar a la altura de su hija y le sonríe amigable.

- Pero… —Hikari mira a Yumeko, le asusta verla así, ella no es así.

- Apúrate, sabes que a papi no le gusta que lo hagas esperar.

- ¿Yu-chan va a estar bien? –pregunta insegura.

- Si. –Akira le da un beso en la frente y Hikari asintió, confía en su mami así que salió corriendo para ir con su padre.

- ¡No! ¡Él la va a engañar para que juegue! –grita Yumeko queriendo ir atrás de Hikari, pero Akira se lo impidió, haciendo que Yumeko se remueva inquieta y mostrándose más histérica, a tal grado que Akira tuvo que abofetearla para hacerla reaccionar.

Yumeko se queda quieta llevando una mano a su adolorida mejilla viendo sorprendida a Akira.

- Yumeko, Yuu no es Lavi y Hikari no eres tú. –le dice seria, manteniéndole la mirada.

Yumeko parpadea haciendo que más lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

- Lo sé, pero yo confié en él tanto como ella confía en él, no quiero que le haga eso. –le dice mostrando mucho dolor en su mirada y expresión.

- Conoces a Yuu, sabes que no le hará nada malo a Hikari.

- Lo sé. –Yumeko se acerca a ella, cerrando sus puños en el saco de Akira. –no lo entiendo… no lo entiendo. Yo le amaba mucho, era mi nii-chan… él sabía que haría lo que sea para que él me quisiera, lo que sea para que él no me abandonara como mis padres, que haría lo que sea para que él fuera feliz, entonces… ¿por qué me mintió de esa forma? ¿Por qué me hacía hacerle esas cosas mintiéndome con que es un juego? ¿Por qué se aprovechó de mi inocencia para hacerme hacer cosas pervertidas para su placer? ¿Por qué me quito mi inocencia así? ¿Por qué me siguió engañando con que es un juego aun después de verme asustada o adolorida? ¿Por qué me hizo hacerle esas cosas si somos hermanos? ¿Él no me amo como yo lo ame? ¿Él no daría por mi lo que yo hubiera dado por él? –ante cada pregunta Yumeko muestra más dolor y se va dejando caer al suelo, cayendo de rodillas. –era mi nii-chan, lo admiraba, yo lo quería… ¿por qué me daño así?

Akira se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo. Yumeko escondió su cara en el pecho de ella y lloro con más sentimiento, desahogándose.

* * *

><p>- ¡Llegamos mami! –grita emocionada Hikari nada más entro a la casa y corrió hacia la sala, viendo a su madre junto con Yumeko, ambas sentadas en el sillón, una alado de la otra, con un par de tazas de té en medio de la mesa de centro.<p>

Ambas alzan la mirada viéndola correr hacia ellas, echándosele encima a Akira.

- Que no te vea tu padre correr dentro de la casa o te riñera. –le dice divertida, revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¡Mira lo que me compro papi! –exclama emocionada mostrándole un muñeco de peluche del mono que sale en la película infantil. – ¡y yo escogí este para Yu-chan! –exclama enérgica extendiéndole el otro muñeco a Yumeko.

- Gracias… es muy lindo. –Yumeko le sonríe enormemente, haciendo que sus enrojecidos ojos por el llanto se cierren.

Hikari mira a Yumeko, ya regreso a la normalidad, es la misma de siempre, ella tenía razón, un regalo la iba a animar, así qué le sonríe en respuesta.

- ¿Y qué tal la película? –Yumeko la mira curiosa.

- Divertida… debes verla… papi dijo que podríamos ir tu y yo el fin de semana.

- ¡Genial! –Yumeko alza los brazos en son de festejo.

- ¿Y tu papá? –Akira la mira curiosa.

- Se quedó fumando afuera. –Hikari frunce el ceño, no le gusta que sus padres fumen, no le gusta el olor a cigarro.

- Ya… deja voy a…

- Iré yo. –Yumeko se pone de pie y le sonríe a Akira que le sonrío mientras asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Kanda está recargado en el automóvil mientras fuma, no sabe si entrar o no a la casa. Capas Yumeko lo ve y otra vez le entra otro ataque de pánico. Al oír la puerta abrirse alza la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver a Yumeko quien se acerca a él viéndose algo nerviosa.<p>

- Lo siento. –le dice al detenerse enfrente de él. –yo sé que tu jamás le harías algo así a Hikari, es solo que… yo solo…

- Ya. –la corta Kanda.

- ¡No, quiero que sepas que yo sé que tú no eres como él! ¡Tú vez a Hikari como la debes de ver, yo no dije esas cosas pensando en ti sino pensando en él! –le dice exaltada y Kanda le mantiene la mirada, haciéndola suspirar. –gracias Yuu-nii, por protegerme de él. –Yumeko le sonríe y da media vuelta metiéndose corriendo a la casa.

Kanda la sigue con la mirada para después reír entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Kanda está recostado en la cama con su mirada en Akira que se cepilla el cabello mojado frente al espejo. Él solo lleva puesto su pantalón de pijama y Akira una bata corta y escotada de ceda.<p>

- … estuvimos hablando. Ella ahora lo digiere mejor que hace cuatro años, por eso no lo bloqueo, aun así le duele y la lastima… intenta ser la misma, pero no será así de la noche a la mañana. Le dije que podríamos ir con un psicólogo y ella quiere que su psicólogo sea yo, así que hablaremos de eso todos los días, además del cómo se siente. –Akira deja el cepillo sobre el peinador y voltea hacia Kanda sonriéndole. –ella es fuerte, va sobresalir… no se va a dejar vencer por ello, aun así tiene dudas, miedos y dolor, y dudo que se le quiten, tal vez disminuyan pero no desaparecerán por completo.

- Ven acá. –le ordena apuntándole sus piernas, tuvo un día muy pesado, la necesita.

Akira ríe entre dientes y camina hacia él, sentándose a horcadas en sus piernas, y al instante las manos de él se fueron a las piernas de ella que comenzó a acariciar a la vez que acerca su rostro al de Akira.

- Ella quiere ir a Japón… quiere enfrentarlo. –le dice seria cuando sus narices se rosaron y Kanda frunce el ceño.

- No. –dice firme, no la va a dejar ver a ese desgraciado.

- Ella siente que si lo enfrenta le ayudara a sobrellevarlo mejor y pienso lo mismo Yuu, no te digo que lo hagamos ahora, pero si en unos meses. Ella quiere dar ese paso y estoy de acuerdo con ella… no la dejaremos enfrentarlo sola… es por su bien.

Kanda gruñe y une sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado, no quiere seguir hablando de eso por el momento, necesita tener a Akira en sus brazos y hacerle el amor, ya mañana pensara en eso. Akira le rodea el cuello con sus brazos gimiendo entre el beso al sentir las manos de Yuu apretándole los glúteos.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Por cierto, de parte de mi imouto me encargo decirles que no actualizara sus fic en unos dias debido a que no esta en casa estas fechas, pero que les avise que actualizo hace dias sus dos fic, aqui estan los enlaces, solo unan espacios ;)<p>

www . fanfiction s / 8059739 / 1 / Beloved

www . fanfiction s / 6862021 / 1/ Quiero - estar - a - tu - lado

* * *

><p><strong>admito que estos caps han sido muy emotivos, mientras los escribia se me hacia un nudo en la garganta TwT<strong>

**spero hayan disfrutado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviws **

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	15. Es un amor enfermo

**Es un amor enfermo**

Lavi se encuentra en el laboratorio, frente a la mesa donde estaba viendo por el microscopio algunas bacterias, hablando por el celular. En estos años el pelirrojo no ha cambiado mucho, si acaso sus facciones se marcaron aún más. Encima de su ropa lleva puesta una bata blanca.

- ¿Entonces amorcito? ¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche? –pregunta meloso.

- No puedo cariñito… tengo que ayudar a Lenalee, sabes que se acaba de aliviar y le es difícil cuidar sola al bebé. –le responde meloso Allen al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Bien! ¡Quédate a cambiar pañales! –exclama berrinchudo e indignado, como amante que plantan por culpa de la esposa.

- Venga, no te indignes. –le dice divertido. –tú ya deberías sentar cabeza, eres el único que no se ha casado. ¿No te cansa andar de mujer en mujer sin tener nada estable? ¿Una mujer a tu lado en la cama? ¿Saber que alguien te es…?

- Ya córtale. –Lavi roda los ojos. –la misma cantaleta de siempre moyashi…

- ¡Es Allen!

Lavi aleja el celular y lo vuelve a poner sobre la oreja.

- Como sea. –el pelirrojo agita una mano restándole importancia. –no hay ninguna mujer para mi…

- ¿Algún día me dirás quien fue la mujer que te dejo así hace cinco años? –Allen sonó serio.

Lavi frunce el ceño, no le gusta recordar y Allen no ayuda, no debió hablarle, bien se puede divertir él solito.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

- ¡Espera! –exclama el albino evitando que cuelgue. – ¿supiste que Aki-chan y bakanda están en Japón? –el pelirrojo ensancha los ojos. –nos los topamos en el centro comercial ayer… seguro si sabes que están aquí, después de todo Aki-chan y tu son como uña y mugre. –comenta divertido. –la hija de bakanda y Aki-chan está muy bonita, sin duda se parece a Aki-chan… y por cierto hermano desconsiderado que le aventó el paquete a Aki-chan, tu hermana; Yume-chan está muy guapa ya es toda una señorita… aunque seguro ya la viste. Me dijeron o más bien Aki-chan me dijo que vienen a pasar las fiestas con la familia de bakanda, pero estaba planeando reunirnos, ya sabes, recordar viejos tiempos.

Lavi está en una especie de shock, sus ojos están muy abiertos y su corazón se aceleró de pronto, ella está en el mismo país que él, demasiado cerca.

- ¿Lavi?

El pelirrojo parpadea.

- Si, ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo, enserio me tengo que ir. –sin más cuelga la llamada.

Quiere verla, necesita verla, está seguro que ya es toda una señorita, mucho más hermosa, pero entonces ella ya sabe lo que le hizo, ella seguro le odia… tiene miedo, pero quiere verla.

* * *

><p>En el salón de se te ve a Akira, Kanda, Yumeko y Hikaru mirando incrédulos como los abuelos se desviven y miman a su nieta, preguntándole cosas, trayéndole golosinas y oyendo maravillados todo lo que ella les cuenta de su vida en América.<p>

- Me sorprende mucho más oka-san, ni con nosotros fue así. –comenta Hikari y Kanda asintió dándole la razón. –bien dicen que los abuelos con los nietos son más consentidores. –Hikaru se cruzó de brazos y asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Y eso que sigue sin quererme a mí, yo hasta pensé que dudaría que es su nieta. –comenta incrédula Akira y como su suegra nada más la oye a ella cuando la insulta volteo a verla fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Claro que es mi nieta, saco mis ojos y los de Yuu! –exclama indignada, abrazando melosa a Hikari, enterrándole la cara en sus senos. – ¡hasta que al fin permites que Yuu traiga a que conozca a mi nieta, seguro tu no lo dejabas! –le dice con reproche.

- Y yo que pensé que no lo notaba. –comenta Akira ladeando su rostro a un lado haciendo que su suegra chille indignada.

- Mamá ya te dije que no habíamos poder venir por mi trabajo y estudios. Ya que termine la carrera me pude tomar unas vacaciones más largas para venir. –le dice con cansancio Kanda.

- No la protejas Yuu, sé que ella era la que no dejaba que vinieran. –la mujer mira a Akira como si fuera la peor de las mujeres y ella solo bufa aun teniendo su rostro ladeado a un lado, mientras que a los varones y a Yumeko les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Yuu ya ni dijo nada, es imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a su madre y Souchiro tampoco dice nada, sabe que cuando su esposa odia a alguien lo hará hasta la muerte.

- ¡Solo conocía a esta bebita por fotos! –exclama dramática y al borde del llanto, estrujando a Hikari en sus pechos, la cual alza sus manos a los costados pareciendo pollito queriendo volar.

- ¡Oye estas ahogando a mi niña con tus tetas! –exclama Akira molesta.

Hikaru y Yumeko se tapan la boca para no soltar la carcajada. A Kanda se le sombreo la frente de negro, aunque es verdad si su madre sigue así le matara a su bebita. Souchiro por otro lado bebe de su te tranquilamente. En cuanto Fuyomi baja la mirada y separa rápidamente a la niña de su pecho, viéndola tomar grandes bocadas de aire, sacándole un chillido, siempre quiso tener una niña y su nieta es tan bonita.

- ¡Que ternurita de niña eres, la abuela te dará más pastelillos! –la mujer le toma las mejillas y le da besos en toda la cara haciendo reír a Hikari, para después ponerse de pie y llevarse a Hikari con ella.

- ¡Yo también quiero pastelillos abue! –exclama enérgica Yumeko poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola.

- ¡No soy tu abuela, moco!

- ¡Aww…! –Yumeko baja la cabeza derrotada aun así sigue a Fuyomi mientras los demás los miran alejarse con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Así que Hikari. –Hikaru voltea hacia su hermano sonriéndole burlón y a Kanda le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, ya sabía que saldría con algo así. –cuando hace cinco años mamá me dijo como le pusiste a mi amada sobrina no me lo creía… ¿tanto me adoras aniki? –pregunta meloso y Kanda hunde su puño en la cara.

- Akira se lo puso. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡Cuñadita, así que es nuestra la niña! –exclama meloso alzando sus brazos hacia Akira pero Kanda le da un codazo en la cabeza y empieza a golpearlo como si quisiera matarlo, ese desgraciado oso a mancillar a su bebita con solo decir esa barbaridad.

Akira y Souchiro beben tranquilamente el té. Tenían años sin verse, seguro Hikaru tiene mucho con que molestarlo y Kanda mucho que golpearlo para recuperar tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el pasillo que conecta la casa del patio trasero se encuentra Yumeko, jugando a aventarse la pelota con Hikari que está de pie frente a ella. Necesita distraerse con lo que sea, estar en Japón la pone nerviosa, es verdad que ella quería ir y enfrentarlo, aun así no puede evitar sentir temor y nervios. Akira le dijo que pasando las fechas regresaran a Tokio y si ella no se siente preparada no lo verán y regresaran a América.<p>

- ¡Niñas! –exclama meloso Hikaru llegando a ellas teniendo una sonrisa traviesa. –tío Hikaru les invita un helado, vamos por él.

- No sé, Yuu-nii nos ha dicho que no aceptemos golosinas de tipos como tú. –Yumeko se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Tipos como yo? –Hikaru se apunta a sí mismo.

- Si, con mirada de pervertidos.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado.

Se oye unos pies derrapar en el piso y Hikaru se tensó mientras Yumeko y Hikari miran viendo a un terrorífico Kanda.

- ¡No hay tiempo! –exclama Hikari cargando a cada una con cada uno de sus brazos y comenzando a correr.

- ¡Hijo de puta, suéltalas, solo tocándolas las perviertes! –grita enfurecido Kanda corriendo atrás de él, alzando una cortina de humo.

- ¡Solo llevare a las niñas al parque por helado! –Hikaru corriendo como el corre caminos voltea a ver a su hermano por sobre el hombro sonriéndole burlón.

- ¡Yuu-nii un pervertido nos secuestra! –exclama dramática Yumeko.

Hikari agita sus manos, emocionada, es divertido.

* * *

><p>Sentadas en una banca del parque están Hikari y Yumeko comiéndose su helado. La peli-azul mira con ojos entrecerrados a Hikaru que está ligando con la chica que atiende la tienda de helado que está enfrente de donde están sentadas.<p>

- Hika-chan, ese es el tipo de chicos en los que nunca te debes de fijar. –le dice como si le estuviera dando un importante consejo de la vida.

Hikari parpadea mirando donde está su tío, luego mira a Yumeko.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curiosa.

- Son de los más peligrosos. –le dice con voz de ultratumba.

Hikari regresa la mirada hacia su tío, a ella no le parece peligroso, más bien le parece gracioso y tonto, es divertido.

* * *

><p>- Entonces… ¿quieres que salgamos esta noche? –pregunta coqueto Hikaru haciendo sonrojar a la chica.<p>

- No sé. –la chica aunque se muere por salir con él ha oído como es de ojo alegre y que tiene infinidad de novias.

- Te aseguro te divertirás. –Hikaru le guiña un ojo con coquetería, poniéndola más nerviosa.

- Está bien. –responde tímida, inclinado su rostro hacia abajo.

- _Las tímidas son las más putas en la cama… te haré gozar gatita. –_Hikaru sonríe travieso.

- ¡Hikaru-nii!

El mencionado como la chica voltean viendo a un apuesto chico de cabello rizado y de color negro acercarse a ellos, sonriendo de forma encantadora. La chica al verlo se sonrojo, es muy apuesto.

El chico tiene una piel clara y unos rasgados gatunos ojos dorados, cuerpo marcado sin verse exagerado. Es de estatura alta y no aparenta tener más de veinte años. Viste unos jeans desgastados, una playera negra que se le ciñe al cuerpo y encima una chamarra negra de piel con varias cadenas como adorno.

- ¡Tyki-kun! –Hikaru le sonríe amigable. – ¡te llamo! –Hikaru le sonríe a la chica y corre hacia donde esta Tyki, deteniéndose cada uno frente al otro.

- ¿Coqueteando? –Tyki le sonríe socarrón.

- Es guapa ¿no? –Hikaru le guiña un ojo haciendo que Tyki niegue divertido. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Como pronto me iré, mi hermano no deja de cargarme mandados, aprovechándome el tiempo que me queda aquí.

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? –Hikaru lo mira curioso.

- Me gane una beca para una universidad en Nueva York… graduándome del instituto me iré.

- ¿Enserio? –Hikaru se muestra sorprendido. – ¡felicidades! –Hikaru le da un abrazo de machos. –siempre fuiste muy inteligente… aún recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso al que le daba tutorías para los exámenes del instituto. –dice nostálgico y el azabache ríe entre dientes. –por cierto mi hermano también vive en Nueva York, tal vez te pued… okey, te cerrara la puerta en la cara. –suspira resignado. –pero Yume-chan es casi de tu edad, seguro ella si te ayudara a adaptarte.

- ¿Yume-chan? –Tyki lo mira curioso.

- Sí, es ella… ¿a qué es mona? –dice volteando haciendo que el azabache voltee. –la de pelo negro es mi sobrina, es monísima, da ganas de apretarle las mejillas con solo verla. –le dice meloso.

Tyki observa a las chicas, es verdad la pequeñaja es muy mona y hace que uno le quiera apretar las mejillas y comprarle todo lo que pida. En cuanto la de pelo azul es muy guapa, de hecho demasiado, pero…

- ¿De mi edad? –Tyki mira con ojos entrecerrados a Hikaru, seguro ni sabe qué edad tiene. –tengo diecisiete, la chica parece de unos trece. –comenta divertido.

- ¿Enserio tienes diecisiete? –Hikaru lo mira sorprendido y Tyki asintió. –me siento viejo. –deprimido baja la cabeza. –pero solo le ganas por tres años, Yume-chan tiene catorce… se llevaran bien y ella te ayudará a adaptarte a un nuevo país. –Hikaru le guiña un ojo. –venga, te la presentare.

Tyki se encoge de hombros y camina atrás de Hikaru. Cuando ambos llegaron a donde están las chicas ambas alzan la mirada.

- Chicas les presento a Tyki Mikk. –el mencionado les sonríe galante. –Tyki ella es mi linda sobrina Hika-chan.

- ¡Hola! –exclama enérgica y Tyki le sonríe divertido.

- Y ella es Yume-chan.

La mencionada solo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, no suele ser muy amigable con los desconocidos, últimamente lo es menos con los que son hombres, desde que ella recordó.

- Yume-chan, Tyki-kun pronto se mudara a Nueva York, espero cuides de él.

- Podrías darme tu número de celular y nos pondríamos en contacto cuando llegue. Sera genial tener una amiga ahí. –Tyki le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- No tengo. –Yumeko se pone de pie. –vamos Hika-chan. –dice tomándola de la mano haciendo que Hikaru la mire extrañado, ¿dónde quedo la chiquilla enérgica y juguetona?

En cuanto Tyki alza ambas cejas no entendiendo porque es tan arisca, las chicas no suelen ser ariscas con él.

- Oye Yume-chan…

Hikaru se corta al sentir un aura amenazante atrás de él. Tyki voltea alzando ambas cejas al ver a ese demonio atrás de ellos. De forma robótica Hikaru voltea y casi se zurra del miedo.

- Yuu-nii, Hikaru quiere que le de mi teléfono celular a un extraño. –dice de forma infantil y chismosa Yumeko, apuntándolo.

- ¿Ah? –Hikaru la mira incrédulo.

- Me haré hijo único. –le dice amenazante, tronándose los dedos.

Hikaru chilla como nenita y empieza a correr con Kanda atrás de él con intenciones de matarlo, no solo se lleva a su bebita, tocándola con sus sucias manos sino que anda prostituyendo a Yumeko… si, la mente de Yuu trabaja raro, nadie sabe cómo llego a esa conclusión.

Tyki los mira alejarse teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, había oído de lo terrorífico que es el hermano de Hikaru pero no se imaginó a ese extremo. Cuando regresa su vista a Yumeko esta bufa, toma la mano de la niña y se marcha sin dirigirle otra mirada. No supo porque la actitud de esa chica para con él lo divirtió, es la primera que se portan así con él y quiere saber la razón por la que parece ser solo así con él.

- _Nueva York no será tan aburrido. –_una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro, mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y camina por lado contrario al que se fue Yumeko.

* * *

><p>Es la celebración de año nuevo. Souchiro y Hikaru ya se adelantaron para hacer la ceremonia. Kanda está en el salón de té esperando a las femeninas, se tardan mucho y él vive con tres, es desesperante siempre andarlas esperando.<p>

Kanda lleva puesto un kimono negro, tradicional para recibir el año. Se siente incómodo, ya tenía más de cinco años que no se ponía un kimono.

Al oír unos pasos alza la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver a Akira usar un kimono por primera vez y lo admite sin vergüenza alguna; no pensó que se vería tan hermosa. El kimono que usa es de color rojo con adornos de flores blancas, y el obi es azul marino. Trae el cabello recogido con un par de palillos, cayéndole algunos mechones en las mejillas.

- Tu madre se puso muy insistente, al ser tu esposa debo vestir de esta forma en una ceremonia importante para la familia. –Akira se rasca la nuca. –dice que era de ella cuando era joven, me sorprende que aun siga intacto y no huela a viejo… pero no sé, me da miedo que ande "amable" conmigo, hasta el obi me amarro… ¿no crees que planee algo? Como no sé, quitarme a mi hija.

Kanda se pone de pie y se acerca a ella hasta que las puntas de sus pies se tocan, con suavidad le coloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

- Creo que es su forma de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo… te ha aceptado en la familia. –le susurra divertido, teniendo su nariz rosando la de ella.

- ¿Ah? –Akira lo mira sin entender.

- Ese kimono nunca fue de ella, es nuevo y de tu talla… creo que lo compro para ti.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendida, le resulta difícil de creérselo, más porque se sigue portando arisca con ella, cuando le dio el kimono se lo aventó después de echarle el choro de porque debe usarlo y de que es un kimono viejo de ella, después le ordeno que se lo ponga y no se ira hasta que lo haga, y luego solo la voltea para amarrarle el obi alegando que seguro ella no sabe cómo se lo amarra una casada.

- Creo que le hayas dado una hermosa nieta influencio mucho. –comenta provocativo, rosándole los labios. –te vez muy guapa y tengo unas ganas de cogerte.

Akira sonríe entre sus labios, Kanda no le puede dar un halago hasta ahora sin terminarlo con algo referente al sexo. Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos une sus labios con los de él, dándole un fogoso beso. Kanda con sus manos en la cintura de ella la atrae más a él, profundizando más el beso, no mintió, ella se ve tan guapa que se muere por cogérsela ahí.

Un exagerado carraspeo hace que ambos gruñan en el beso al momento que lo detienen, lo estaban disfrutando. Los dos se separan viendo a Fuyomi vistiendo un elegante kimono azul marino con gravados blancos, con el obi purpura.

La mujer los mira con reproche mientras le tapa los ojos a Hikari quien viste un kimono rosa con dibujos de conejitos blancos, y el obi rojo. Teniendo el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas.

Kanda al ver a su hija con el kimono que seguro le compro Fuyomi, agradeció ser bueno conteniéndose, le dieron ganas de chillar meloso como si fuera un Komui viendo a su Lenalee.

- Absténganse de esas depravaciones frente a la niña… ¿acaso yo te di esos ejemplos Yuu? –pregunta con reproche.

- Gracias a Kami-sama no. –responde indiferente y su madre lo mira indignada a la vez que Akira ríe entre dientes.

- Abuelita, ¿me puedes destapar los ojos? –pregunta curiosa Hikari.

- ¡Oh sí! Lo siento cariño.

La mujer le destapa los ojos y lo primero que ve Hikari es a su padre en cuclillas.

- Ven Hikari. –le ordena serio y ella asintió corriendo.

- ¿Cómo me veo papi? Abuelita me lo compro. –dice animada. – ¿me veo linda como mami? –Fuyomi bufa dando a entender que Akira no se ve linda haciendo que Akira la mire con ojos entrecerrados, duda que la ruca quiera hacer las paces con ella.

Kanda le sonríe muy levemente a la vez que asintió, para después apretarle la nariz en un gesto cariñoso, sonrojándola. Fuyomi al ver el lado paternal de su retoño quiso chillar como mujer cursi.

- ¿Yumeko aún no baja? –pregunta Fuyomi.

- ¡Ya voy abue! –exclama a la vez que se oyen unos pasos acelerados.

- ¡No soy tu abue, mocosa! –le grita volteando para después ensanchar los ojos al verla con pantalones desgastados, rotos de las piernas o desgarrados, una blusa negra con la cara de un demonio al frente y una chamarra de piel color negra encima, trayendo el cabello suelto. –¿Qué es eso? –pregunta apuntándola haciendo que ella se mire el cuerpo.

- Ropa. –Yumeko la mira como si ya la hubiera atacado el alemán.

- ¡Lo sé, pero ¿dónde está el kimono que te di?! –exclama alterada.

- No me pondré ropa de vieja. –Yumeko hace mueca de asco y Fuyomi quedo echa piedra mientras Akira sonríe burlona.

- Al menos ponte unos pantalones decentes mocosa. –le dice con desaprobación Kanda. – esos están rotos… no eres una vagabunda para usar pantalones rotos, sin mal no recuerdo Akira te ha comprado muchos.

- Es la moda Yuu. –le dice divertida Akira.

- ¡Moda mis huevos, vete a poner unos pantalones decentes!

- Todos están así. –Yumeko le saca la lengua en un gesto juguetón y Kanda la fulmina con la mirada.

- Ojala se te congele el culo por hocicona.

Yumeko le sonríe de forma socarrona enfureciendo más a Kanda, Akira ríe entre dientes y Hikari mira a su abuelita preocupada, comienza a desintegrarse.

* * *

><p>Caminando por el templo se ve a Fuyomi quien toma de la mano a Hikari y la presume ante toda conocida que se topan. Atrás de ellos van caminando Akira y Kanda, quienes van tomados de la mano. Y atrás de ellos va Yumeko viéndose aburrida con las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca, si hubiera traído su ipod y sus audífonos no sería nada aburrido, pero Kanda se los quito antes de salir y los aventó al lago… si, Yumeko casi muere de un paro cardiaco ahí.<p>

- _Juro que haré que me pagues unos nuevos baka Yuu-nii. _

Yumeko mira rencorosa la nuca de Kanda y este si siente su mirada la ignora, está más al pendiente de vigilar a su retoña, es que su madre ya esta vieja, no se le vaya a perder o se la vayan a robar, al ser tan linda su beba seguro cualquiera que la vea por muy cuerdo que sea se la querrá robar.

- Sabía que eras tú, Yume-chan.

La peli-azul se tensó cuando siente una mano en su hombro, molesta se zafa del agarre con brusquedad y voltea, fulminando con la mirada a Tyki que le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- ¡¿Con que derecho me llamas Yume-chan?! –pregunta enojada, fulminándolo con la mirada, aun así Tyki no borro su sonrisa.

El grito de Yumeko llamo la atención de los demás. Kanda frunce el ceño al ver a ese mocoso desgarbado de arriba abajo mostrando más desaprobación al ver cada prenda.

Tyki viste un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, parece viejo al verse deshilachado pero al tener cadenas adornándolo deja en claro que el pantalón así es. La sudadera que trae puesta es negra con una calavera echando fuego al frente y cubriendo sus orejas unas felpudas orejeras. Los botines que usa son de casquillo y estilo militar.

Con solo verlo, Yuu llego a la conclusión de que es un drogadicto, ladrón y violador pedófilo. Al instante con su cuerpo tapo a su bebita y tomo del brazo a Yumeko apartándola de ese drogadicto, ladrón y violador pedófilo.

- Usted debe ser Kanda Yuu-san, he oído hablar mucho de usted por su madre y hermano.—Tyki estira su mano hacia Kanda, sin verse afectado porque este haya apartado a Yumeko de él como si él fuera algo así como un criminal.

Kanda le mira la mano como si tuviera mierda en ella.

- ¡Tyki-kun! –exclama emocionada Fuyomi asomándose por el hombro de su hijo el cual la mira con desaprobación, había oído que las mujeres viejas para sentirse jóvenes se suelen meter con jovencitos descarriados, no pensó que su madre fuera una de ellas, y es que para él verla emocionada por ese joven solo significa eso.

- Fuyomi-san –Tyki hace una inclinación respetuosa hacia la mujer.

- ¡Mira, te presento a mi hermosa nieta: Kanda Hikari! –sí, ama toparse conocidos y presentarles a su hermosa nieta.

Kanda afila su mirada hacia su madre por andarle presentando a su bebita a ese descarriado, y él que intento protegerla con su cuerpo.

- Ya tenía el gusto de conocerla. –Tyki se pone en cuclillas frente a Hikari ignorando la mirada penetrante y entrecerrada de Yuu y Yumeko. –es tan hermosa como usted. –dice galante, revolviéndole el cabello a Hikari que se sonrojo.

Kanda ya es rodeado por un aura asesina, ese desgraciado seguro ya anda fantaseando perversiones con su nena.

- Que cosas dices Tyki-kun, siempre tan galante. –Fuyomi se toca sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Kanda ya mira a su madre peor que una zorra pedófila. Yumeko entrecierra los ojos hacia Tyki, no le tiene confianza como a ningún hombre, solo Yuu es al único en quien confía.

- Pues de ella solo habrá sacado los ojos. –comenta Akira burlona haciendo que Fuyomi la fulmine con la mirada y Tyki la mire con atención, escaneándola con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde miras, moco? –pregunta sombrío Kanda evitando que Tyki baje más la mirada de la cara de Akira.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Tyki, es hombre, no puede evitar querer mirar todo de una mujer guapa.

- No seas mal educado Yuu. –su madre le da un leve codazo y le habla con reproche, haciendo a Kanda gruñir como dragón enchilado. –y que mal educada soy, déjame te presento a la familia. –Fuyomi le sonríe de forma encantadora a Tyki. –ya conoces a mi hermosa nieta y por lo que veo conoces a Yumeko.

- Hikaru-nii me las presento hace unos días en el parque. –explica sin borrar esa sonrisa que Kanda y Yumeko se mueren por borrar.

- _Hikaru empezaras el año… muerto. –_la expresión de Kanda se torna más sombría.

- Él es mi hijo mayor Kanda Yuu. –dice colocando su mano con una seña hacia Kanda.

- Un gusto. –Tyki educado hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, ya vio que tenderle la mano no sirve y Kanda no le respondió el saludo, dejando ver que como imagino es un demonio sin entrenamiento básico, como saludar o dar la manita.

- La esposa de mi hijo, Kanda Akira. –ahora Fuyomi señala a la mencionada que hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Tyki como este a ella.

Si, Kanda no despega su ojo de él, ya comprobó que ese es un pervertido, solo hay que ver como intento escanearle todo el cuerpo con la mirada a su esposa, seguro para fantasear en la noche mientras se la jala el jodido enfermo.

- Y él es Mikk Tyki, cuando era más chico solía venir mucho a casa para que Hikaru le ayude con sus estudios… es un chico muy aplicado…

- No lo parece. –murmura Kanda que lo mira de forma afilada.

- …inteligente y muy educado como habrán visto… Oí de tu madre que te ganaste una beca a una prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York. –comenta chismosa hacia el chico.

- Así es y Hikaru-nii me dijo que Yume-chan podría guiarme para no sentirme tan solo en un nuevo país. –Tyki pone expresión de sufrimiento. –será bueno tener una amiga ahí. –Yumeko bufa, sino se dan cuenta que finge es porque son idiotas.

- ¡Es una gran idea! –exclama Fuyomi aplaudiendo haciendo que el par de peli-azules la miren como si fuera una idiota. –es bueno que tengas amigos de tu país haya… si ella te mostrara Nueva York tu muéstrale Kioto. –Fuyomi empuja a Yumeko hacia Tyki.

- Oiga. –Yumeko la mira sobre su hombro con reproche.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa mamá? –Kanda está por detenerla, su madre anda echando a Yumeko a la boca de un lobo, pero Akira le sostiene del brazo impidiendo que vaya haciendo que este la voltee a ver con reproche.

- ¡Enséñale lo maravilloso de este templo Tyki-kun!

- Estaré encantado. –Tyki le sonríe de esa forma que Yumeko le provoca darle un puñetazo.

La peli-azul mira sobre su hombro viendo que Akira le sonríe, Yuu mira con ganas de matar a Tyki, Hikari agita su mano al igual que Fuyomi mientras le sonríen diciendo un "diviértanse".

- _Si intenta pasarse de listo solo lo roció con gas pimienta. –_Yumeko palmea el bote de gas pimienta en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

- ¡Vamos Hika-chan, la abuela te comprara una manzana de caramelo! –la mujer toma de la mano a Hikari y camina con ella, que se ve de lo más emocionada.

- Explícate. –Kanda mira sombrío a Akira que le sonríe de forma encantadora.

- Ella necesita tratar con chicos, se ha hecho muy reacia a ellos…

- Hace bien.

- No, y sabes porque. –Akira lo mira seria haciéndolo bufar. – Ella necesita llevar una vida normal Yuu… y si ese chico se intenta pasar de listo siempre carga el gas pimienta que le compraste. Estará bien, confía. –le dice segura, pasándole un brazo por el brazo y continuar caminando, llevándoselo consigo.

Kanda se dejó llevar y es que cuando ella le dijo que podría Yumeko rociar a Tyki con gas pimienta su mente comenzó a imaginárselo y está disfrutando ver a ese vagabundo revolcándose en el suelo chillando como nenita.

- _Debería comprar uno para echárselo a Hikaru. –_una sonrisa demoniaca adorno su rostro.

* * *

><p>Caminando entre la multitud se ve a Yumeko y Tyki, la primera teniendo sus brazos cruzados y el segundo teniendo sus manos metidas en el bolsillo delantero que tiene la sudadera.<p>

- Venga, quita esa cara, te divertirás… nadie se aburre conmigo, menos las mujeres. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro. –eres muy joven para ser tan amargada, ¿no eres alguna hija bastarda de Yuu-san? –pregunta con burla.

Yumeko se detiene haciendo que Tyki la imite y la mire curioso.

- Ya cumplí. –Yumeko da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- ¿Ah?... ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –pregunta volteándola a ver y Yumeko se detuvo.

- ¡Solo no quise hacerle el desaire a la abue, ya cumplí, así que déjame en paz! –le dice volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro. – ¡No me interesa ser tu amiga ni nada por el estilo! –regresando su rostro al frente sigue su camino, esperando encontrar a los demás, sino lo hace se regresara a casa sola.

- ¡Espera! –Tyki le dio alcance y la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo. – ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... intento ser amable contigo. –le dice indignado.

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! –Yumeko forcejea para que la suelte, pero Tyki no la suelta, no entiende porque es así con él, ninguna mujer es así con él y quiere saber la razón del porque ella se comporta tan arisca con él. – ¡suéltame!

Un golpe en la mejilla del azabache hace que Tyki la suelte y caiga al suelo de pompas, tocándose la mejilla mira a quien lo golpeo viendo a un pelirrojo desconocido que lo mira sombrío.

- Te dijo que la sueltes.

Tyki está por ponerse de pie, nadie lo golpea y sale libre de ello, pero su vista se topó con Yumeko, viéndola ver al hombre entre sorprendida y asustada, incluso la noto temblar.

El pelirrojo tomo del brazo a Yumeko y se la llevo con él. Tyki no entiende la reacción de Yumeko al ver ese hombre, pero verla así ante ese hombre, tan indefensa y temerosa despertó en él su instinto de protección.

* * *

><p>Enojado es poco, está furioso, ese mocoso tocaba a su Yumeko, solo suya. No puede explicarse a sí mismo como se sintió al verla más grande, a poco de dejar de ser una niña para darle paso a una señorita, tan hermosa que el cómo se la imaginaba no le hace ni un poco de justicia.<p>

Le costó trabajo encontrarla entre la multitud, sabía que ella ahí estaría, al ser la familia de Kanda monjes no podrían faltar. Pensó que se conformaría con verla, pero no fue así, necesitaba acercarse, verla más de cerca, tocarla, besarla, hacerla suya, si lo que siente es una clase de enfermedad que ella le provoca con solo verla, es como una droga que intentas dejar pero no puedes. Sabía que estando ella cerca de Yuu no se podría acercar y cuando la vio alejarse con ese mocoso, no solo se enfureció sino que vio la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse.

- _Solo una vez más, solo una vez más la necesito tener en mis brazos. –_Lavi se pasa una mano desesperado por el cabello, necesita llevarla lejos de ahí, a un lugar donde estén solos los dos, a un lugar donde él la pueda hacer suya de nuevo sin interrupciones.

Yumeko está en una especie de shock, no pensó que sería tan difícil frente a frente. Se siente desprotegida, con miedo a la vez está feliz por verlo, son sentimientos tan diferentes. No se puede mover, no puede reaccionar y él la está alejando de la multitud, la está alejando de Akira y de Yuu.

- En un momento estaremos a solas Yume-chan. –Lavi la voltea a ver sobre su hombro y se detiene de golpe al verla llorar con esa mirada llena de terror en los ojos. – ¿Yumeko? –él la soltó solo para poder sostenerle el rostro, alzándolo para que lo mire. –soy yo, nii-chan. –Lavi le habla amoroso, acercando su rostro al de ella, intentando besarla para que lo reconozca, seguro no lo hace porque pasaron años. –tu nii-chan. –Lavi frunce el ceño porque ella alejo el rostro asustada, por lo que él uso más fuerza para acercarla, lastimándola y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Yumeko reacciono, saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y lo empujo, haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo, y él la mir sorprendido. Rápidamente saco el gas pimienta y le apunto con él.

- ¡Eso no hacen los hermanos! –le grita enfurecida, el miedo aun marca su expresión pero también el coraje, tiene tantas cosas que decirle, que reclamarle. – ¡yo te amaba, mucho, eras mi todo…!

- Tú también eres mi todo Yumeko, te amo como no tienes idea. –le dice serio.

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Lo es, por eso te deje ir hace cinco años sin importar que me esté muriendo por dentro ante cada minuto que te tenía lejos! –le grita molesto, sobresaltándola.

- ¡No, no, no! –Yumeko niega viéndose algo histérica y agitando su cabeza. – ¡tú no me amas, nunca lo hiciste! ¡Si me hubieras amado no me hubieras hecho eso, no me hubieras engañado haciéndome hacer esas cosas, no me hubieras lastimado y mucho menos asustado de esa forma!

- Yo… —Lavi no sabe que decir, ella lo mira con tanto rencor. –aunque lo dudes te amo. –Lavi la mira dolido y esa mirada a ella le dolió.

- ¡No! ¡Tú eras mi nii-chan, los nii-chan no le hacen eso a sus hermanas! –las lágrimas no pueden evitar salir de sus ojos.

- No… no lo hacen, pero es que tú y yo somos especiales. –intenta convencerla de lo que él mismo intento convencerse ante lo que sentía por Yumeko, ante ese deseo enfermo que siente por ella.

- ¡No! ¡Yo te amaba como se ama a un hermano! ¡Yo hacia todo eso porque tú me decías que era un juego, uno que te gusta y te hace feliz! ¡Yo estaba asustada, no me gustaba lo que hacía pero lo hacía para hacerte feliz, pero me daba miedo, cada día deseaba no jugar ese juego contigo, que jugáramos a otra cosa, pero tú seguías pidiendo más y más, haciéndome hacer más cosas enfermas que los hermanos no deben hacer! ¡¿Acaso no sabías el asco que sentiría cuando descubriera que lo que hacíamos estaba mal?! ¡¿Que lo que hacíamos no era un juego de hermanos?!

Lavi la mira con el ojo muy abierto, si, fue egoísta, sabía que a ella le afectaría a futuro su mentira, su engaño para tenerla, pero no pensó que al grado de sentir asco, saberlo le dolió, oír el rencor y sufrimiento le dolió como ninguna cosa en la vida.

- Yume-chan, yo…

- ¡Me violaste! ¡Tú, mi propio hermano me violaba todas las noches, me hacía hacerle cosas para su placer y jugabas con el cuerpo de una niña como no se debe tocar, con tu propia hermana!

- Yumeko. –lagrimas salen del ojo de Lavi.

- Yo te amé demasiado, eras mi nii-chan, mi única familia… solo quería que fueras feliz. –Yumeko ya no grita, lo mira dolida. –aun así no puedo perdonarte. Me engañaste, me lastimaste y me has marcado muy hondo, Lavi.

Es la primera vez que ella lo llama por su nombre, duele todo lo que le dice, la forma en que se lo dice y como lo mira.

- Si amaste a nuestra madre ya no te me acerques, verte me da asco de ti y de mí, yo ya no quiero recordar lo que me hacías hacer.

Yumeko da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, alejándose. Lavi la mira alejarse, y aprieta con fuerza sus manos, conteniéndose para no ir tras ella, retenerla y llevársela con él a la fuerza, hacerla suya aun si ella no lo quiere… es verdad, ella le provoca una enfermiza obsesión, pero también es verdad que es lo único que ama incluso más que a él mismo, y por qué la ama es lo que le dio fuerza para dejarle ir, porque no quiere seguirle causando sufrimiento. Entonces ahí se quedó, con la mirada perdida por donde ella se fue, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Yumeko corrió, alejándose lo más que puede de él, recordando como la miro cuando la beso, esa mirada llena de deseo y morbo con la que solía mirarla cuando quería que "jugaran", se pasa la manga con brusquedad por los labios, no importando lastimárselos, pero no pudo más, las náuseas ganaron. Se dejó caer en cuatro al suelo y comenzó a vomitar, devolviendo todo alimento que tenía en el estómago.<p>

- Para ser tan baja corres muy rápido. –Tyki está a su lado en cuclillas reteniéndole el cabello para que no se lo manche, se le ve agitado y no la mira.

Yumeko lo mira de reojo, no sabe qué hace ese imbécil ahí, no quiere que la toque pero el ataque de arcadas que le están dando impide que se lo quite de encima, no puede dejar de vomitar y seguro lo hará hasta que ya no le quede nada en el estómago, como esa vez cuando solo tenía diez y descubrió lo que en verdad Lavi le hacía.

Yumeko dejo de vomitar, respira agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, apoyando sus dos manos en el suelo y sin alzar el rostro.

- Con que tú hermano. –comenta mirando el cielo nublado, dejando ver que pronto nevara.

Yumeko ensancha los ojos viéndose más horrorizada y avergonzada. Alguien que no es Akira y Yuu sabe ese vergonzoso secreto.

- ¿Oíste todo? –Yumeko lo voltea a ver.

¿Qué si lo oyó todo? Si, lo hizo, los siguió porque se preocupó por ella, como miro a ese hombre despertaron unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, porque la vio tan pequeña y desprotegida. Se detuvo al oírlos gritar y oyó todo lo que se dijeron, entonces entendió la reacción con ella cuando ese hombre apareció, así como se sintió asqueado hacia ese hombre.

Verle esa expresión en el rostro porque él lo sepa le provoco algo dentro de él que no supo cómo describir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle levemente de forma sincera y con la manga de su sudadera le limpio la cara, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola recordar esa vez que Akira hizo lo mismo.

- Tú no tienes que sentir vergüenza, no fue tu culpa, solo eras una niña que él debió proteger no dañar. –le dice son borrar su sonrisa, acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja.

Tyki mostró sorpresa cuando ella lo abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña, una niña pequeña herida y rota que intenta ser fuerte.

Él respondió el abrazo, no lo entiende, apenas la conoce, él no es de los de consolar a la gente menos a desconocidos, pero ella le despierta querer consolarla, protegerla y cuidarla. Es extraño, mucho, pero no importa, él ahora solo quiere proteger a la pequeña y delgada chica que llora con tanto sufrimiento en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Es cinco de febrero, hace mucho frio. En su casa en Nueva York se encuentran Kanda y Akira sentados en el sillón con su pequeña hija sentada en medio, los tres cubiertos con una cobija, estando bien acurrucados viendo una película infantil que tanto le gusta a Hikari.<p>

- ¡Llegare para la cena! –grita Yumeko pasando corriendo atrás del sillón, yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera enana! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de salir?! –grita Kanda enfurecido, enojándose más al oír la puerta azotarse, dejando ver que a la mocosa le valió y se fue.

- Tal vez saldrá con su novio. –Akira se soba la barbilla pensativa haciendo que Kanda y Hikari la miren asustados.

- ¡¿Yu-chan saldrá con un papote?! –pregunta asustada porque Yumeko sea comida por un papote.

- ¡¿Novio?! –exclama enfurecido Kanda.

- No sé si sea un papote. –le dice divertida a su hija, ya sabe lo que ella piensa que es papote gracias a Kanda, la dejo con el engaño porque se le hace divertido como se pondrá su hija cuando descubra la mentira. –pero digo que ha de tener novio porque tiene días que se la pasa mensajeando y recibiendo mensajes en el celular.

- ¡Los mato! –Kanda se pone de pie viéndose sombrío.

- Yuu. –este la mira amenazante, como diciéndole "detenme y te castigo". —hoy con mi cita en el ginecólogo me dijo algo que te dejara de a seis. –Akira le sonríe picarona. –al parecer me hiciste un bebé en año nuevo… es raro, no tengo síntomas como cuando Hikari, pero vi el eco. –Akira se apunta el vientre y Kanda la mira sorprendido, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, de Hikari si porque digamos que lo planearon, pero de este… — hice mis cuentas por las semanas de gestación y si fue en año nuevo. –Akira se soba la barbilla pensativa, recordando esa fogosa noche.

- ¿Papi te hizo un bebé? –Hikari mira curiosa a su madre.

- Si, tendrás un hermanito. –Akira le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionada, abrazando a su madre del cuello.

Kanda se inclina, pegando su frente con la de ella, dejando a Hikari en medio, sí, eso quito sus ganas de cometer asesinato con adolescentes hormonales. Akira saco una buena arma.

- Espero sea niño, tantas mujeres en casa me están volviendo loco. –Kanda le sonríe de forma torcida, como todo macho alfa de pecho peludo que hizo anotación.

Akira ríe divertida, pero Kanda le cayó la risa dándole un beso, la beso de la misma forma como cuando la beso ese día en su luna de miel que supieron del primer embarazo.

- _No solo te están volviendo loco, sino que te han ablandado. –_piensa divertida Akira, en medio del beso, no se lo dice o si no se indignara todo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Lista para darme un tour por Nueva York? –pregunta Tyki sonriendo de forma encantadora nada mas Yumeko llego donde quedaron.<p>

- Solo a ti se te ocurre dar un tour con este frio. –Yumeko le saca la lengua.

- Y tú aceptaste. –Tyki comienza a caminar y Yumeko frunce el ceño, dispuesta a golpearlo, todavía que sale de su caliente casa para darle ese jodido tour y ese bastardo… —siempre me ha gustado lo diferente y único, este tour es diferente y único. –Tyki voltea sobre su hombro sonriéndole de esa forma que lo hace ver un jodido galán de novelas.

Yumeko que estaba por darle un coscorrón se detuvo a poco cuando él volteo, viéndolo sorprendida.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta lo diferente y único?

- Si. –Yumeko le sonríe teniendo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Y por eso aceptaste que diéramos ese tour hoy… ¡vamos! –Tyki le extiende su mano cubierta por un guante de lana negro.

- ¡Vamos! –Yumeko extiende su mano la cual también es cubierta por un guante negro y toma la mano de él.

Ambos comienzan a caminar teniendo sus manos unidas.

- ¡Espero que sea tan divertido como prometiste!

- ¡Te llevare a conocer lo mejor de Nueva York, sino me como un kilo de vidrios! –exclama enérgica.

- Sí te agujeras los intestinos será tu culpa. –Tyki le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Bastardo! –Yumeko lo empuja con fuerza y ante lo resbaloso del suelo por la nieve este cae al suelo, haciéndola reír mientras lo apunta.

- ¡Bribona! –Tyki toma nieve y se la avienta, dándole en el pecho.

- ¡Desgraciado, que si por tu culpa mis pechos dejan de crecer te mato! ¡Estoy en desarrollo! –Yumeko se inclina, tomando nieve y se la avienta, haciéndolo reír.

- ¡Tratare de no darte en los pechos, una mujer con pechos pequeños no es sexy! –dice burlón.

- ¡Pervertido!

Ambos parecen mocosos, riendo mientras se avientan nieve y se insultan.

**Fin**

**siendo sincera el tyki yumeko se me hizo de lo mas mono**

**adore como es la relasion de los hermanos kanda... y ciertamente me dio algo de cosita lavi, pero no se, cuando empece ste fic kise acerlo al stilo pervertido como los hentai o los manga yaoi donde ese tipo de relasion es de lo mas excitante, pero la vdd al momento de escribir me resulto dificil acerlo asi, cuando yo creo una historia siento las sensaciones de mis personajes al momento de escribir pienso como todos ellos y simplemente no pude, mis dedos terminaron creando una historia asi y siendoles sincera me gusto mucho, spero tambien les haya gustado.**

**este fic fue hecho y completamente dedicado a mi imoto, un capricho que le quise cumplir ;)**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews**

**como cada que termino un fic me siento orgullosa por darle el final a una historia**

**besos**

**krsis**


End file.
